A l'aube d'un jour nouveau
by galaxie
Summary: Dans le climat incertain qui règne après leur 7ème année, Drago et Hermione vont se retrouver obligés de vivre ensemble et surmonter leurs querelles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Contrer la fatalité.

- Endoloris !

Drago Malefoy subissait encore une fois les foudres de son père cela faisait 5 fois en même pas une heure qu'il recevait ce sort infamme. Malgré tout il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à crier ou pleurer, un Malefoy ne laisse jamais voir ses sentiments. La douleur qu'il subissait était horrible chaque partie de son corps souffrait mais il tenait bon, il ne voulait pas mourrir il avait bien des choses à vivre avant. Lucius Malefoy mit fin à son maléfice et lança un regard de dégoût à son fils unique.

- Tu as déshonoré ta famille et ton nom tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit vaurien traître à ton sang pas mieux que ces vermines de Weasley.

La raison pour laquelle Lucius Malefoy était si en colère était simple, son fils unique avait dévié du chemin dans lequel il s'était efforcé de le mener toute sa vie. Il avait failli à son éducation et avait refusé de recevoir la marque des ténèbres. Il avait refusé de suivre les traces de son père et de devenir un fidèle mangemort prêt à tout pour son maître. Lucius quitta la pièce en laissant son fils à moitié conscient sur le sol comme un moins que rien. Il se rendit dans son bureau et se mit à hurler:

- Narcissa, viens ici !

La femme de Lucius frissonna en entendant son mari l'appeler de la sorte, elle savait qu'il était en colère et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le faire attendre. Elle avait entendu son fils se faire torturer et craignait pour la vie de son fils unique. Elle était habituée à le voir recevoir des doloris depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour son "éducation" ce qui lui brisait le coeur à chaque fois, mais cette fois elle savait que ce n'était pas habituel, Lucius paraissait trop furieux. Elle se hata donc d'aller rejoindre son mari et fit comme si de rien n'était en entrant dans le bureau de ce dernier.

- Fermes la porte et viens ici. Lui dit-il.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et la regardait d'un oeil noir comme si sa colère était due à sa simple présence. Elle ferma la porte doucement et s'approcha de son époux en attendant qu'il daigne lui parler.

- Ton fils n'est qu'une ordure, un traître, une immondice, il a osé défier le seigneur des ténèbres, il a refusé de devenir un fidèle serviteur. Te rends-tu compte du déshonneur pour notre famille.

- Lucius, il est peut-être trop jeune, il n'a pas encore ta sagesse pour devenir un fidèle seviteur du maître. Lui dit-elle pour essayer de le calmer bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout convaincue par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu oses le défendre! Il ne mérite même la vie que lui a laissé le maître si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il serait déjà mort.

Narcissa tréssaillit à l'entente de ces paroles, cet homme sans coeur voulait que son bébé soit mort. Elle le haïssait de le faire tant souffrir mais elle conserva son masque froid qu'elle avait depuis le premier jour de son mariage et baissa les yeux pour faire croire à son mari qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

- Cependant, le maître ne semble pas être trop en colère, il pense que Drago peut lui être très utile car il est assez intelligent par rapports aux autres enfants de mangemorts. Au moins une bonne chose. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est encore vivant sinon je puis t'assurer qu'il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

- Je suis sûre que Drago va retrouver la raison et se faire pardonner son manque de tact, je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu défier le maître ou te faire honte. Je pense juste qu'il était un peu effrayé d'avoir l'honneur de servir le maître. Poudlard ne l'a pas préparé à être honoré de la sorte en devenant un fidèle mangemort.

Narcissa se détestait pour avoir dit de telles choses mais cela eu apparemment l'air de calmer son mari.

- C'est vrai que le vieux fou n'enseigne pas le pouvoir et l'honneur de servir le seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant Drago m'a déçu énormément, mon fils unique qui me fait honte devant mon maître. C'est un Malefoy et il se doit de tenir son rang en cachant ses faiblesses face à l'honneur qu'il aurait du recevoir.

- Tu as raison Lucius il n'aurait pas du refuser un tel honneur, mais je sais qu'il reviendra vite à la raison, je vais faire en sorte qu'il accepte la marque le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant je vais aller le soigner pour qu'il soit présentable lorsque tu le conduira de nouveau devant le maître. Narcissa allait quitter la pièce pour voir son fils mais Lucius l'arrêta et se planta devant elle, la fixant de ses yeux froid.

- Non laisses le, il n'a pas été suffisament puni pour son acte, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, il va voir ce qu'il advient d'un serviteur qui désobéit. Les elfes s'en occuperont lorsque je les appellerait pour le moment je t'interdit de lui rendre visite, ta tendresse le ramollirait.

Narcissa ne put ouvrir la bouche pour défendre son fils. Elle avait vu au ton de son mari qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contredire sinon elle subirait ses foudres.

Elle quitta le bureau de son mari et alla se réfugier dans ses appartements dans une aile opposée du manoir pour ne pas entendre les sorts que son mari ferait subir à son fils. Allongée sur son lit elle laissa ses larmes aller et pleura comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Son fils allait encore souffrir pour une cause injuste qui la dépassait. Comment pouvait-on adorer un homme vil et sans coeur comme le mage noir au point d'avoir envie de tuer son propre fils. Cependant Narcissa était tout de même soulagée, son fils aurait la vie sauve. Bien sûr, elle aurait espérer que son fils puisse vivre normalement comme tous les enfants de son âge, qu'il découvre l'amour et s'apperçoive que les idéaux de sang pur de son père n'étaient que des stupidités pour se sentir fort. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, le seigneur des ténèbres était revenu avec une forme humaine et plus fort que jamais. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer les idées de son mari et il s'était acharné sur l'éducation de son fils à coup de sortilèges impardonables pour en faire un futur mangemort fort, résistant et fidèle. Elle devait aider son fils à se sortir de cette situation, elle devait se battre pour son enfant unique afin que sa vie soit meilleure que celle que lui réservait son père. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie pour une cause à laquelle il n'adhérait pas. Il fallait quelle le sorte de là mais elle ne pourrait rien faire si Drago ne voulait pas, elle voulait être sûr de la raison qui l'avait poussé à risquer sa vie en refusant de devenir mangemort. C'est sur ces pensées emplies de doutes mais aussi d'espoir qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

De l'autre côté du manoir allongé sur le sol, Drago se remettait peu à peu des sorts qu'il avait enduré, il tenta de se relever mais il étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'habitude du doloris mais là il en avait reçu trop en peu de temps pour se relever dignement. Il se demandait pourquoi son père ne l'avait pas tué après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait refusé de devenir mangemort et savait que cétait du suicide. Jamais il n'aurait pu défendre des idées absurdes d'un fou qui se disait le plus puissant de tous les sorciers mais qui s'était vu réduit à moins que rien par un simple bébé d'à peine 1 ans. Non ! Drago ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à cela, il voulait faire ses propres choix, décider de sa vie et non suivre les pas de son père. Il voulait être libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait et se laisser aller au gré de ses envies et de ses sentiments chose que son père n'aurait jamais accepté. Il entendait les paroles de ce dernier comme un éccho dans sa tête:

" Un malefoy ne se laisse jamais envahir par les sentiments mon fils, ceci est une faiblesse. Tu te doit de toujours cacher tes pensées, de ne pas être faible devant les autres. Tu es un malefoy mon fils ne l'oublies jamais les sentiments sont une faiblesse et la faiblesse entraîne la mort de celui qui est faible."

Cependant il savait depuis toujours qu'il ne pourrait jamais carresser son rêve, jamais il ne ferait ce qu'il voudrait son père le tuerait avant. Et en refusant la marque il savait qu'il allait mourir mais que faire d'autre, jamais il ne pourrait s'extraire des griffes de son père et de son maître. Résister face au mage noir avait été pour lui un acte de liberté, pour une fois il faisait ce qu'il souhaitait même si pour cela il devait mourrir. Mais apparement, le destin en avait décidé tout autrement, le maître de son père lui avait laissé la vie sauve et avait confié à Lucius la mission de faire revenir son fils dans le droit chemin. A l'entente de ces paroles, Drago pensait qu'il était maudit, il deviendrai l'esclave de cet immonde face de serpent à force de torture. Car il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de subir la torture toute sa vie. Il espérait cependant qu'un sort plus puissant que les autres lui arracherait la vie et le mènerait vers la liberté de l'âme. Mais pour l'instant il se rendait à l'évidence: Même la mort ne voulait pas de lui, il était maudit. Il ferait donc face jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte.C'est ainsi qu'il retrouva la force de se lever et de s'asseoir dans un fateuil proche.

Cependant son répit ne fût que de courte durée, son père venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se plaça devant son fils et sans un regard lui envoya un nouveau doloris. Drago ne sentait plus que la douleur au plus profond de ses entrailles, mais il resta fière et comme quelques temps avant ne cria pas. Lucius arrêta le sort et regarda son fils reprendre une position normale.

- Alors, j'espère que la petite punition de tout-à l'heure aura eu pour effet de te remettre les idées en place et que tu vas t'excuser de m'avoir fait cet affront. Lui dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Drago fixa son père pour lui tenir tête et ne répondit pas. Dans un accès de colère Lucius le regarda et lui dit:

- Je vois que non, eh bien puisque mon fils unique continu de me défier, je pense que je me doit de le corriger jusqu'à ce qu'il regrette ses actes.

- Endoloris

Drago se recrocquevilla une nouvelle fois face à la douleur du sort mais il ne voulait pas craquer, il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à son père. Après plusieurs sorts lançés, Lucius baissa sa baguette et la remis sous sa cape.

- Je pense qu' après plusieurs corrections de ce genre tu ne pourras plus faire le fier, tu viendras me supplier à genoux de t'ammener au maître pour le servir jusqu'à la mort. Et là tu feras ma fierté mon fils. Tu deviendras ce pour quoi je me suis battu toute ma vie, tu deviendras le meilleur mangemort que le maître n'ait jamais eu et il me fera tous les honneurs pour lui avoir apporté un allié si obéissant. Lucius lança un petit rictus à son fils avant de lui lancer de nouveau:

- J'attends mon fils !

Drago se décida à lui répondre tant qu'à mourir autant que se soit maintenant;

- Jamais je ne deviendrai un esclave à la botte d'un cinglé qui un jour ou l'autre sera détruit par Potter et Dumbledore. Jamais vous- m'entendez !

- Puncatere.

Lucius venait de lancer un sort de magie noire, Drago eu l'impression de recevoir des coups de points sur tout son corps. Des bleus horribles apparaissaient sur sa peau pâle. Son souffle était coupé mais il reprit contenance au bout de quelques temps.

- N'insultes plus jamais le maître est-ce clair ? Endoloris.

Drago perdu une nouvelle fois pieds mais ne cilla pas.

- Je reviendrai te voir et j'ose espérer que tu auras retrouvé tes esprits.

Lucius Malefoy quitta la pièce et Drago s'effondra sur le sol, cette fois-ci, il eu beaucoup plus de mal à se remettre mais un elfe de maison apparût à ses cotés et l'aida à se relever.

- Cassy doit emmener le jeune maître dans les cachots. C 'est le maître qui le lui a ordonné. Couina le petit elfe.

- Evidemment quoi de mieux que de m'enfermer pour me faire réfléchir. Lança Drago sur un ton ironique.

Cependant il était tellement faible qu'il ne put résister et dans un crack sonore, il se retrouva dans un cachot sombre, froid et humide du manoir Malefoy. L'elfe le laissa là avec un peu d'eau et quitta les lieux de peur des représailles de son maître qui avait interdit aux elfes de soigner son fils. Lucius avait expliqué à sa femme lors du dîner qu'il s'agissait d'une simple punition et que Drago la méritait amplement. Celle-ci ne dit rien et fît comme si elle approuvait totalement Lucius. Mais elle réfléchissait toujours à un plan pour sauver son fils du destin fatal qui l'attendait s'il restait là et acceptait les désirs de son père.

Un mois plus tard, Drago était toujours dans les cachots il était faible, affamé, sale et frigorifié. Il souhaitait mourir mais là encore le moment n'était pas venu. Oh comme il regrettait de ne pas être allé voir Dumbledore plus tôt et de lui demander son aide. Il savait qu'en faisant cela il aurait du aider Potter cela l'avait retenu à l'époque, puis il s'était apperçu que son salut viendrait avec la victoire de Potter et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il devait aller se battre du bon côté, le seul qui pourrait lui apporter la liberté. Au moins il se serait battu pour la bonne cause. Il aurait peut-être même pu montrer que les histoires de sang pur n'était pas important comme il l'avait cru longtemps mais il était trop tard, il avait été trop lâche pour aller voir son directeur et il se retrouvait maintenant dans les cachots de sa propre maison. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé voir Dumbledore, c'est simple il avait essayé de ne plus être un être froid et arrogant de ne plus insulter les autres et surtout les sang-de-bourbes comme le disait son père mais malheureusement ses efforts avaient été vains.

Personne ne semblait croire à un retournement de ses convictions personne ne lui faisait confiance. Potter et Weasley disait que c'était une ruse de serpentard pour mieux s'approcher d'eux et connaître leurs faiblesses. Même Granger le méprisait toujours pourtant il avait cru qu'avec son intelligence elle aurait su voir au delà du masque qu'il portait mais non. Elle ne le méprisait pas comme les autres mais elle ne s'en approchait pas non plus. Il en avait été très déçu et ne savait pas pourquoi plus par elle que par les autres. S'appercevant que personne ne le croyait, il s'était dit que le vieux directeur ne le ferait pas non plus et il avait renoncé à le voir. Il avait donc fini sa septième année et avait repris le poudlard express en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Et voilà il se retrouvait prisonnier de son père qui s'acharnait à le faire devenir mangemort.

Tard dans la soirée, il avait reçu la visite de son père. Il l'avait torturé encore et encore à l'aide de doloris mais aussi d'autres sorts puissants de magie noire. Le résultat était qu'il avait désormais des plaies sur tout le corps. Il perdait du sang et sentait ses forces le quitter au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient. Mais il savait que la fin était proche. Lucius avait finalement obtenu de son maître de pouvoir tuer son fils de ses propres mains s'il s'obstinait encore à refuser ses plans. Il décida donc d'accorder à Narcissa une chance de remettre son fils du bon côté et de la laisser le voir pour cela. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle descendit dans les cachots pendant que Lucius retournait auprès de son maître et des autres mangemorts. Sa main était tremblante lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait retrouver son fils après les tortures qu'il avait enduré. Mais il fallait qu'elle le sauve de la mort donc elle souffla un coup, poussa la porte et resta figée devant le tableau d'horreur devant lequel elle se trouvait. Son fils était étendu sur le dos et ne semblait pas avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait il paraissait serein malgré les marques de torture qu'il avait un peu partout.

- Drago, Drago mon bébé, oh je suis tellement désolée si tu savais je vais te sortir de là ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais te sauver même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire de ma vie.

Drago ne réagit pas tout de suite à la présence de sa mère mais se sentit appaisé. Narcissa s'agenouilla près de lui et le pris dans ses bras elle lui fit boire un peu d'eau et vit avec soulagement qu'il commançait à reprendre connaisance.

- Maman ?

- Oui je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer mon fils.

- Je vais mourir, et j'en suis heureux je vais être libéré de ces souffrances. Réussit-il à murmurer.

- Ne dis pas cela mon amour, on va te sortir de là, tiens bon.

- Non maman il n'y a plus rien à faire, je ne peux pas accepter ses idées, seul Dumbledore pourrait m'aider mais j'ai été trop lâche pour aller lui demander avant, maintenant c'est la fin je ne pourrait jamais sortir d'ici. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts pour dire cela mais il souriait quand même à sa mère.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu n'adhères pas à ces idées horribles, tu m'emplies de fierté mon fils. Je te jure que tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant, je vais te sortir d'ici j'ai réfléchi à un moyen et ca va marcher.

- Si seulement c'était possible mère mais pour aller où ? Personne ne croira mon histoire et ils me retrouveront rapidement.

Narcissa regarda son fils dans les yeux, il était si pessimiste, il ne croyait plus en rien elle en avait le coeur brisé, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et lui dit d'une voix douce mais sans appel:

- Tu vas sortir vivant de cette histoire, je vais t'envoyer auprès de Dumbledore il te croira c'est un homme bon, il aura sûrement des doutes au début mais montre lui qui tu es, montre lui ce que tu vaut vraiment et il te fera confiance il est le seul comme tu l'as dis à pouvoir te protéger et je sais qu'il le fera.

- Mais comment ? Drago sembla moins faible, il avait une alternative à la mort et c'est sa mère qui allait l'aider à y échapper il n'en revenait pas lui qui croyait qu'elle était une fervente de Voldemort, elle lui disait qu' elle croyait en Dumbledore et refusait les idées des mangemorts tout comme lui. Il esquissa difficilement un petit sourir et Narcissa parût rassurée elle repris donc ses explications:

- Cassy mon elfe de maison est de notre côté, elle va t'emmener à Dumbledore et lui expliquer la situation, elle lui remettra une lettre de ma part également. Ensuite, elle reviendra ici et nous ferons croire que tu t'es échappé seul.

- Pourquoi faire confiance à un elfe ? Elle nous trahira, elle est aux ordres de père également!

- Non mon chérie elle me vient de l'héritage des Blacks, elle ne me trahira jamais. Son respect est plus grand à mon égard que pour ton père. Rassures-toi.

Drago parut soulagé des paroles de sa mère , son idée était très bonne et il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser sa mère ici, après sa fuite elle subirai la colère de son père.

- Viens avec moi, je ne peux pas te laisser ici en sachant que je suis en sécurité et que ta vie risque à chaque instant.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible mon fils, Lucius ne se doutera de rien, il me croit sous le sortilège de l'impérium mais il y a longtemps que je sais le contrer. Tout ira bien pour moi, il ne se doutera jamais de ma trahison. Je veux que tu partes tranquille. Je vais te plonger dans l'inconscience pour que tu ne souffres pas pendant le voyage, mais avant prends cette potion elle te fortifiera un peu avant de recevoir des soins adéquats.

Narcissa sortit une fiole de sa cape et la fit boire à Drago. Celui-ci réprima une grimace de dégoût mais sourit néanmoins faiblement à sa mère. Elle avait pensé à tout, son plan de fuite était parfait, il ne restait plus à Drago qu'à convaincre Dumbledore et tout l'ordre du Phénix. Ses blessures semblères se réveiller et la douleur se fit plus intense. Il allait sombrer quand il entendit sa mère murmurer à son oreille:

- Je t'aime. Ne l'oublies jamais. Même si c'est la première fois que je te le dis depuis des années.

- Moi aussi... Réussit à dire Drago avant de sombrer dans le noir le plus total, inconscient.

Narcissa s'était relevée et Cassy était apparue. Elle leva sa baguette et prononça le sort pour plonger son fils dans l'inconscience et une fois que celui-ci eu fermé les yeux, intima à Cassy de l'amener auprès de Dumbledore comme elles en avaient convenu. Ceci fait elle retourna à ses appartements en espérant que Dumbledore aiderait son fils.


	2. Chapter 2: Conséquences et amitié

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne retire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Cela m'encourage pour écrire la fin. Alors lisez ce nouveau châpitre et donnez moi vos impressions. Il s'agit de ma première fic et j'aimerai savoir si c'est la peine que je continue à écrire. Bises à tous et bonne lecture. Galaxie

Chapitre 2 : Conséquences et amitié.

Dans son bureau à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore paraisssait soucieux. En effet, il repensait aux évènements du mois qui venait de s'écouler. Le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, des élèves avaient été attaqués lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Parmis lesquels se trouvaient Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, sa soeur Ginny et Hermione Granger. Heureusement personne n 'avait été tué mais des blessés étaient à déplorer parmis les élèves, surtout des membres de l'AD qui avaient voulu se défendre coûte que coûte. Ainsi Neville Londubat avait un bras cassé et de nombreuses contusions et beaucoup d'élèves étaient légèrement bléssés. Mais un cas avait été plus grave, Hermione Granger brillante élève avait du faire face à deux mangemorts à la fois et avait été gravement blessée par des sorts de magie noire, elle était restée plusieurs jours dans un coma profond et avait fini par se réveiller et reprendre peu à peu des forces grâce aux soins de Mme Pomfresh et au soutient de ses amis. Elle était encore faible un mois et demi après mais elle se remettrait avec le temps.

Ces évènements ainsi que toutes les horreurs commises par les mangemorts lui avait rappelé l'urgence de trouver les horcruxes et de les détruire afin qu'Harry puisse enfin éliminer Voldemort du monde des sorciers. Il trouvait injuste qu'un si jeune garçon ait une si lourde responsabilité sur ses épaules mais la prophétie en avait décidé l'issue. Il partirait donc avec Harry et Ron à leurs recherche en attendant qu'Hermione soit remise pour les accompagner. Albus Dumbledore fut tiré de ses pensées par Dobby un elfe de maison qui venait de transplaner dans son bureau avec un pop sonore. Le petit elfe paraissait agité et Dumbledore l'interrogea avec un regard bienveillant.

- Dobby est désolé de déranger monsieur mais Dobby à un message important pour le professeur Dumbledore. Couina l'elfe.

- Je t'écoute Dobby.

- Voilà monsieur, Cassy l'elfe de maison de Mme Narcissa est devant les grilles de Poudlard et demande à vous voir, c'est urgent.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Narcissa Malefoy lui avait envoyé son elfe mais parut curieux et suivit donc Dobby jusqu'aux grilles du Château. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas avoir une bonne surprise mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Devant lui se trouvait un de ses anciens élèves Drago Malefoy dans un état lamentable et inconscient et une petite elfe qui paraissait horrifiée et paniquée à l'idée d'être devant Dumbledore. Il fit léviter le corps de Drago dans ses bras et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans son bureau avec les deux elfes. Il avait enlevé les barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard pour se rendre le plus vite possible à son bureau. Il murmura de nouveau des paroles pour remettre les sorts et fit apparaître un lit où il allongea un Drago toujours inconscient.

- Cassy je t'écoute. Dit-il doucement à l'elfe pour la rassurer.

Confiante devant tant de douceur, Cassy lui raconta ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Malefoy depuis le début des vacances :

Le refus de Drago de se soumettre à Voldemort, les tentatives de son père pour le faire plier, la torture, la mort qu'il aurait du lui donner, la douleur de Narcissa face à cela, son plan pour sauver son fils et lui tendit la lettre que Narcissa lui avait donné. Dumbledore prit le parchemin et l'ouvrit en déchirant le sceau des Malefoy; Il lut la lettre d'un air grave.

" Professeur Dumbledore,

Il va vous paraître étrange de me voir vous demander votre aide après tant d'années mais je pense que le moment est venu de répondre favorablement à l'offre de m'aider que vous m'aviez faite lors de mon mariage avec Lucius. A l'époque j'étais jeune, insousciente et pleine d'amour pour Lucius. Il a tellement changé depuis. Mais cette aide est pour mon fils. Il n'est pas mauvais, il a juste suivi le mauvais chemin pendant quelques années mais il n'adhère pas aux idées de vous savez-qui. Il a prit ses décisions de lui-même et au risque de sa vie, il a défié son père et le seigneur des ténèbres.

Je vous en prie, ne jugez pas Drago pour ses actes passés et donnez lui une chance d'être quelqu'un de bien. Oh bien sûr je sais que cela sera long et difficile car il a été endoctriné dans des idées noires depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais je sais qu'il réussira à vous montrer son bon côté. Je pense que le fait de refuser de devenir mangemort en est une preuve. Je ne sais plus que dire pour vous prier de sauver mon fils. Je vous remets la vie de mon enfant unique et fais confiance à votre bienveillance.

Amicalement Narcissa Malefoy."

Le professeur Dumbledore ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ainsi il avait eu encore une fois raison, le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas suivit les traces de son père et avait eu le courage de défier Voldemort. Il savait que Drago se cachait derrière un masque d'arrogance et de suffisance mais que dans son esprit germait une idée de rebellion et de liberté face à l'emprise de son père depuis quelques années déjà. Il savait tout ce qui se passait dans son école et avait remarqué les airs pensifs du jeune Malefoy ainsi que ses efforts l'année passée pour montrer un certain changement. Mais jamais il n'était venu le voir pour lui faire part de cela et Dumbledore avait pensé qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour accepter lui même son changement et venir se confier sans retenues. Mais si le directeur avait pu se douter à ce moment qu'il reverrait Drago dans un état proche de la mort, il aurait aidé un peu le destin avant. Cela était pourtant un mal pour un bien, le fait qu'il ait défié Voldemort aiderait peut-être à prouver sa bonne foi face aux jeunes nouveaux membres de l'ordre du phénix qui étaient loin de penser que Malefoy ferait à nouveau partie de leurs vies. Albus Dumbledore décida toutefois que pour l'instant personne ne devait savoir que Drago était avec lui. Cela serait très dangereux pour lui en attendant qu'il soit remis et capable de se défendre des mangemorts au cas où un membre de l'ordre se fasse prendre et dévoile malgré lui la présence du jeune Malefoy. Il devait donc prendre des mesures rapidement pour le remettre sur pieds et le cacher.

Il s'approcha de Cassy et lui demanda quel était l'état de santé de Drago.

- Ma maîtresse lui a donné une potion fortifiante mais il a besoin de soins, il est sous alimenté, il a de nombreuses plaies et il est très faible. Ne laissez pas le jeune maître mourir dit honteusement le petit elfe comme si le simple fait de demander cela lui aurait valu les foudres de Dumbledore.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Cassy, retournes auprès de Narcissa et dis lui que je n'ai jamais douté du bon fond de Drago et rassures la, dit lui que j'ai la personne idéale pour soigner son fils et l'aider à accepter son changement. Il se remettra très bien.

Rassurée, Cassy transplana dans un crack sonore.

Aussitôt le professeur Dumbledore alla à son bureau, griffonna quelques phrases sur un parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Fumseck qui disparût sans que son maître ne lui dise où aller. Puis, il se retourna vers Dobby et lui dit:

- Dobby je te demandes d'emmener Mr Malefoy dans la résidence du nord et de m'y attendre le temps que j'aille voir une personne qui pourra m'aider. Passes à l'infirmerie et prends avec toi toutes les potions fortifiantes, anti- infections et tout les objets de premiers secours comme des bandages et potions désinfectantes. Une fois rendu au nord fait lui boire les potions anti-infectieuses et fortifiantes une fois par heure jusqu'à que je revienne. La personne qui m'accompagnera s'occupera des plaies. As-tu tout bien compris ?

- Oui monsieur, Dobby a tout compris professeur, Dobby y va immédiatement.

Et il disparût vers l'infirmerie. Dumbledore se tourna vers Drago et dit plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme inconscient :

- Eh bien, je crois que cela va être fastidieux et difficile pour vous et Miss Granger de vous supporter l'un l'autre. Mais je n'ai pas le choix elle est la mieux placée pour vous aider.

Au même moment au Terrier, la maison des Weasley, Quatre adolescents profitaient gaiement de leurs vacances et discutaient jouyeusement près d'un feu de cheminée autour d'un bon chocolat. Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny se remémoraient la fin de leur année scolaire et le début des vacances.

Après l'attaque des mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione avait été bléssée et était restée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pendant trois semaines. Ensuite, elle était rentrée chez ses parents pour passer une semaine en leur compagnie en Italie. Elle s'était ensuite rendue au Terrier le 1er août, il y avait donc 15 jours. Elle était encore affaiblie mais se remettait assez rapidement grâce à son moral d'acier.

Un de ses meilleurs amis, Harry Potter ou celui que l'on appelle le survivant, avait passé son mois de juillet chez son oncle et sa tante les Dursley. Un mois très long pendant lequel "ses" moldus, comme le disait Ron, l'avaient ignoré le plus naturellement du monde. Il avait tenu grâce aux hiboux que lui envoyaient ses amis et surtout Ginny, sa petite amie. En effet, Dumbledore avait dit à Harry que l'amour était le plus beau et le plus grand de tous les pouvoirs. Et que ce pouvoir était ignoré de Voldemort qui le ressentait comme une grande faiblesse plutôt que comme une force. Harry avait donc conclu que cela ne servait à rien de se séparer de Ginny mais qu'au contraire, vivre leur amour le rendrait plus fort. Car oui, Harry et Ginny étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et personne ne pouvait contredire cela. En s'éloignant, ils avaient été très malheureux. Etre avec Ginny était la plus merveilleuse des choses et Harry avait comprit les paroles de son directeur quand Ginny s'était blottie dans ses bras lorqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et voulait rester avec elle quoiqu'il advienne. Oh bien sûr, il avait peur pour elle mais il ne le montrait pas. Il la protègerait vaille que vaille et ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il remporte cette fichue bataille. Il s'autorisait quelques fois à s'imaginer un futur avec Ginny et cela lui redonnait des forces pour affronter la bataille contre son ennemi de toujours Voldemort. Il était donc arrivé lui aussi le 1er août soit le lendemain de son 18ème anniversaire. Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il retourne une dernière fois chez les Dursley.

Dans ses bras se trouvait Ginny et en face Ron son frère, meilleur ami des deux autres. Un lien très puissant s'était formé entre eux, un lien qui allait au-delà de l'amitié.

- Qu'allez-vous faire cette année ? Lança Ginny sur le ton de la conversation en se calant un peu plus dans les bras sécurisants de son amour.

Les trois autres parurent surpris de sa question et après quelques temps de réflexion, Harry prit la parole en regardant autour de la pièce pour voir si personne ne les écoutait.

- Eh bien, Ron et moi allons partir à la recherche des horcruxes.

- En effet la confusion qui règne au ministère de la magie depuis le retour de Voldemort ne permet pas aux aurors de se consacrer à la formation des jeunes candidats. Ils sont trop débordés avec les attaques de mangemorts. Lança pensivement Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Hermione voulaient devenir aurors afin de pouvoir lutter plus efficacement contre le mage noir et ses partisans mais leurs formations avaient été repoussées pour le moment. Cela leur laissait donc au moins une année pour aller à la quête des horcruxes et préparer la bataille finale. Ginny quant à elle devait retourner à Poudlard pour faire sa dernière année et passer ses ASPIC.

- Je pense que Harry et moi allons commencer les recherches seuls en attendant qu'Hermione ait retrouvé toutes ses capacités. Dit Ron en lançant un petit regard vers la belle brune si chère à son coeur.

- Oui, je me fatigue encore trop vite et je ne supporterai pas longtemps les longues marches à travers le pays. Dit la concernée avec un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

Ses amis qui avaient remarqué son ton baissèrent les yeux. Hermione était la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération et la voir ainsi réduite à se reposer leur pinça l'estomac. Mais cela serait de courte durée, connaissant l'acharnement dont elle faisait preuve, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de un ou deux mois pour être complètement rétablie. Voyant ses amis ainsi, elle sourit et leur dit d'une voix plus enjouée :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je profiterai de ce temps pour apprendre le plus de sorts possible afin de mieux vous aider par la suite. Et puis, je préparerai des plans de révisions pour le concours des aurors.

Les trois autres ne purent réprimer le rire qui les envahissait. Hermione était toujours la même, bien qu'affaiblie, elle pensait aux études et au travail qu'ils auraient à faire pour devenir aurors. Les garçons soupirèrent à cette idée, ils connaissaient trop bien Hermione et ses plans de révisions.

- Quand partirez-vous ? Demanda Ginny.

-Nous attendons les consignes de Dumbledore.

Harry resserra son étreinte autour de Ginny, sachant que son départ les séparerait pour un temps indéterminé, bien trop long à leurs yeux.

Les quatres amis décidèrent de parler d'un sujet plus léger et commencèrent une discussion animée sur ce qu'ils feraient durant le reste de leurs vacances. Quiddich, baignades dans le lac de Loutry-sainte-Chaspoule et bronzage ( pour les filles) étaient au programme.

Dans la cuisine, Mr et Mme Weasley discutaient en jetant un oeil affectueux aux jeunes gens.

- Arthur, ils sont bien trop jeunes pour partir en mission !

- Chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si Dumbledore les en croit capables, c'est qu'ils le peuvent.

- Mais Arthur, nous ne savons rien de cette mission, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ! Regardes dans quel état on a retrouvé Hermione au mois de juin.

- Molly, dit -il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons de nous cacher le pourquoi de cette mission. il sera avec eux le plus souvent possible, nous pouvons faire confiance à Dumbledore n'est-ce pas chérie ?

Molly semblait hésiter mais se résolut à lui faire un bref signe de tête pour lui montrer quelle approuvait. Après tout, Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il n'enverrait jamais ses enfants à la mort. Arthur pris sa femme par la taille et lui murmura doucement :

- Hermione est une jeune fille solide, c'est une battante avec un caractère fort, elle se remettra très vite de ses blessures.

- Je sais mais je ne le supporterai pas s'il leur arrivait malheur. Molly avait un grand coeur et considérait Harry et Hermione comme ses propres enfants.

- Oh ! Arthur il est tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher tu as une dure journée demain au ministère.

- Oui ma chérie tu as raison, allons-y.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon, Fumseck le phénix de Dumbledore apparût dans la cuisine avec une lettre à sa patte. Le visage de Molly se décomposa et Arthur blêmit légèrement ; Pourquoi Dumbledore les contactait-ils aussi tard ? Minuit ! Quelque chose de grave devait-être arrivé. Mr Weasley se dirigea vers Fumseck et prit le parchemin qui lui était adressé.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui avaient également décidé d'aller se coucher se levèrent précipitamment en entendant l'arrivée de Fumseck et se rendirent à la hâte dans la cuisine.


	3. Chapter 3: Une mission peu ordinaire

Et voilà le troisième chapitre de " A l'aube d'un jour nouveau ". Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas seule cette histoire est à moi.

Merci à mes revieweuses et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu plus long. Bisous à tous

Chapitre 3 : Une mission peu ordinaire.

Dans la cuisine des Weasley la tension était à son comble, Arthur décacheta rapidement le parchemin aux armes de Poudlard et le lu d'une seule traite paraissant soulagé. A cette vue, Molly lu aussi le message et soupira de soulagement. Harry fût le premier à prendre la parole.

- Mr Weasley que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi une missive à cette heure ?

Comme pour les rassurer, Mr Weasley leur tendit le parchemin. Ginny, Ron et Hermione se penchèrent sur Harry pour lire en même temps que lui.

" Arthur, Molly

Ne vous inquiétez pas rien de grave n'est arrivé. Mais il me faut cependant vous rendre visite le plus rapidement possible. Je transplanerai au retour de Fumseck.

Albus Dumbledore"

Les quatre jeunes gens furent rassurés, rien de grave n'était arrivé. Ils avaient craint une nouvelle attaque des mangemorts et s'étaient imaginé les pires scénarios sachant que beaucoup de leurs amis comme Tonks, Lupin et les frères Weasley étaient en ce moment en misson pour l'ordre du phénix. Arthur se retourna lentement vers Fumseck et lui dit de retourner auprès de Dumbledore. Quelques instants plus tard ce dernier transplana dans le jardin et frappa à la porte de la cuisine. Molly s'y précipita et l'ouvrit.

- Albus, entrez, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. Je vais préparer du café.

Le professeur entra et referma doucement la porte. Sa robe de sorcier bleue nuit et son chapeau lui donnaient un air imposant.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, veuillez pardonner ma visite tardive mais des évènements récents font que je dois absolument parler à Miss Granger en privé !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune fille qui ne paraissait pas connaître plus que les autres les évènements auxquels Dumbledore faisait allusion. Ses pensées tournaient à une vitesse folle dans son cerveau. Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler à elle uniquement ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Etait-ce en relation avec l'attaque des mangemorts à Pré-au-lard en juin ? Elle se ressaisit un instant et préféra attendre que son professeur lui explique la situation. Elle regarda donc les autres et fit un hochement de tête signifiant à Dumbledore qu'elle était prête à l'écouter.

- Allez dans le salon, vous serez tranquilles, nous autres allons rester ici! Lança Arthur.

Tout le monde acquiesça et regarda Dumbledore quitter la cuisine avec Hermione à sa suite.

Ron se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore voulait voir Hermione à une heure aussi tardive. Si cela concernait les horcruxes, ils auraient été présents Harry et lui. Cela avait-il une relation avec son attaque, l'ordre avait-il arrêté les mangemorts responsables ?

Non ! Dans ce cas il ne l'aurait pas prise à part. Où alors cela avait un rapport avec ses parents. Mr et Mme Granger étaient des moldus, les mangemorts s'en seraient peut-être prit à eux. Mais cela parraissait improblable. Encore une fois Ron se rassura, Dumbledore avait un sourir bienveillant et il ne l'aurait pas eu s'il eu du apprendre une telle nouvelle à Hermione. Non, décidémment il ne savait que penser. Il regarda Harry et Ginny mais s'apperçut à leurs expressions qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Il s'assit donc à la table, geste imité par les autres qui prirent une tasse de café que leur avait préparé Mme Weasley. La nuit allait être longue; Ils demanderaient des explications à Hermione puis réfléchiraient ensuite à ses paroles.

Dans le salon, Hermione parraissait anxieuse. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil devant Dumbledore qui la regardait avec un oeil pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle était rassurée et attendit patiemment que son ancien directeur prenne la parole.

- Miss Granger, je sais que vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions au sujet de ma visite à cette heure.

- En effet professeur.

- Eh bien Miss Granger, si je suis ici c'est parce-que j'ai une mission à vous confier. Je suis sûr que vous êtes la personne idéale pour l'accomplir. Cependant, le temps presse et il me faut une réponse ce soir.

Hermione était surprise de la proposition de Dumbledore. Bien sûr qu'elle accepterait la mission, elle voulait faire autre chose que rester à se reposer. Elle voulait se rendre utile. Mais cela lui remit en tête le fait qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et que cet état pourrait nuire à sa mission. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées le professeur Dumbledore lui dit :

- Cette mission ne vous demandera pas trop d'effort physique et vous serez parfaitement rétablie d'ici quelques semaines. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que ce ne sera pas de tout repos, surtout au niveau mental. Mais je sais que votre force de caractère est impressionante et que vous ne vous laisserez pas démonter par les épreuves qui vous attendent.

Hermione était rassurée quant à ses forces mais Dumledore lui disait que son mental serait mit à rude épreuve. La jeune fille était piquée par la curiosité. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette mission même si, selon les paroles de Dumbledore, elle n'allait pas être facile au niveau de ses capacités nerveuses. Elle se cala dans son fauteuil et écouta la suite du discours de Dumbledore.

- Je sais que votre courage et votre curiosité naturelle ainsi que votre intelligence vous ferons mener à bien votre mission. Cependant, je veux que vous compreniez que ce ne sera pas un parcours de santé. Il se peut que vous vous sentiez déboussolée face à ce qui vous attend. Du moins au début ! Dit-il mystérieusement. Mais je vous le répète Miss Granger, vous êtes la mieux placée et j'ai une grande confiance en vous.

La jeune fille en face de lui paraissait flattée par tant de compliments mais, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, elle lui demanda timidement :

- Professeur ? Que devrais-je faire ?

- J'y viens miss Granger, j'y viens ! Lança-t-il avec un air victorieux. Je vous demande d'aller dans une maison appartenant à Poudlard, connue de très peu de personnes, au nord du pays. Il y a dans cette maison un jeune homme qui a terriblement besoin de soins, il est dans un très mauvais état. Il a subit des tortures inimaginables. A plus forte dose et bien plus longtemps que vous en juin. Je vous demande donc de le soigner du mieux que vous le pourrez et ensuite de le surveiller pendant quelques temps.

- Mais professeur, pourquoi ne pas le conduire à Sainte-Mangouste ou à Mme Pomfresh si son état est si grave que cela ? Je suis sûre que les médicomages le soigneront bien mieux que moi !

- Je sais Miss Granger, cela sera plus long mais ne doutez pas de vos compétences ! Je sais que Mme Pomfresh vous a apprit de nombreux sorts de guérison et que vous en avez vous même étudié dans les livres pendant votre séjour à l'infirmerie.

Hermione sourit à ces paroles. Il est vrai que sa soif de connaissances l'avait poussé à apprendre des sorts de guérison et les bases de la médicomagie. Elle avait demandé à Mme Pomfresh de lui enseigner son savoir. Celle-ci avait accepté, elle ne pouvait pas refuser cela à une élève aussi brillante. En deux semaines, Hermione en savait autant que l'infirmière du collège. Elle avait pensé que cela pourrait lui être très utile pour la recherche des horcruxes et pendant la bataille au cas où. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais pratiqué ces sorts que sur elle-même et pas sur une autre personne.

- Je pense donc que vous vous en sortirez très bien ! Si je n'ai pas fait appel aux médicomages ou à Pompom c'est parce-que ce jeune homme est en grand danger, je pense que les mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à se lancer à sa recherche. Et moins de monde est au courant, mieux c'est ! Je compte donc sur votre discrétion miss Granger.

Hermione avait l'air horrifié, qu'avait donc fait cet homme pour être en si grand danger ? Que lui voulaient les mangemorts ? Le côté empathique d'Hermione ressortit tout à coup, elle ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour l'aider et elle accepterait la mission.

- Miss Granger, la maison où je vais vous conduire est très bien sécurisée, elle est dotée de divers sortilèges de protection et est incartable. Personne ne pourra la trouver sans que j'en révèle moi-même l'emplacement.

- Très bien professeur. Je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon possible pour le sauver. Mais qui est cette personne?

- Chaque chose en son temps, vous en saurez plus lorsque nous arriverons sur place. Très bien puisque vous êtes d'accord, je dois vous demander de partir très rapidement. Je vous laisse expliquer la situation à vos amis et préparer vos effets personnels. Ne leurs en dites pas plus que ce qu'ils ne doivent savoir. Ils seront avertis en temps nécessaire. Je vous attend dans la cuisine, je vais avertir Arthur et Molly.

- Oui ! Je vais faire au plus vite.

- Merci Miss Granger.

Hermione souriait, elle était contente de faire l'objet d'autant de confiance. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne lui aurait pas confié une mission à elle seule. Elle se dirigea donc rapidement vers l'escalier branlant du Terrier pour monter dans la chambre de Ginny et préparer sa malle.

Dumbledore entra dans la cuisine avec un sourir ravit, il s'adressa aux jeunes gens qui le regardaient les yeux emplis de questions muettes.

- Miss Granger est dans sa chambre, elle va vous expliquer notre petite entrevue. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas la harceler, elle n'en sait pas plus que ce que je lui ai dis.

Ils se levèrent en un éclair et rejoignirent leur amie en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

- Ah ! Ces jeunes gens ! Toujours pleins d'énergie.

- Albus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Molly.

- Ah, Molly ! Dit-il dans un soupir. Je suis venu confier une mission à Miss Granger. Quelques instants avant d'arriver ici, un jeune garçon a été ammené à Poudlard, il est dans un état grave, je pense qu'il y a de fortes raisons de croire que Voldemort et ses partisans ne vont pas tarder à se mettre à sa recherche. Il faut que nous le soignons et le protégions. A l'évocation du nom de Voldemort, les parents Weasley tressaillirent mais ne dirent rien.

- Albus, pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi ne pas le remettre aux bons soins de l'ordre ?

- Cest impossible, il est préférable que le moins de monde possible soit au courant pour le moment. Imaginez qu'un membre de l'ordre soit capturé et révèle cela malgré lui. Cela va de la vie de ce garçon. Même Miss Granger ne connaît pas encore son identité !

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux. Pauvre garçon, si jeune et déjà entre la vie et la mort et qui plus est recherché par Voldemort. Elle pensa à ses enfants, à Harry et à Hermione qui avaient grandis trop vite devant l'horrible guerre qui se préparait. Elle n'aimait pas savoir qu'Hermione allait partir seule en mission mais se résolut à faire confiance à Dumbledore.

- Elle est si jeune ! Dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Je sais Molly, mais la situation ne me donne pas le choix et, Miss Granger est la seule sur qui je puisse compter pour l'instant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle fera face à la situation, j'ai une entière confiance en elle ! Maintenant s'il vous plaît, je prendrai bien une tasse de café. Et les trois adultes se mirent à discuter des différentes actions de l'ordre en attendant Hermione.

A l'étage, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa place à trois jeunes adolescents rouges d'exitation.

- ALORS ? Interrogèrent-ils tous à la fois.

Hermione sourit face à ses amis et leur raconta ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit et demandé, tout en ramassant ses affaires.

- Alors, Dumbledore veut que tu soignes et surveilles quelqu'un ? Dit Ginny impressionnée.

- Et en plus il est recherché par Voldemort. Waouh ça doit être important ! Emit Ron dans un sifflement admiratif.

- Hermione, je suis heureux pour toi. Tes capacités t'ont permises de te faire confier une mission de Dumbledore lui-même.

- Oh ! Comme tu vas nous manquer ! Dit tristement Ginny.

Hermione sourit faiblement et enlaça ses amis à tour de rôle. Eux aussi ils allaient lui manquer et elle ne savait pas quand elle les reverrait. Elle aurait tellement aimé passer encore du temps avec eux avant de partir. Mais, Dumbledore avait besoin d'elle maintenant. Elle se détacha de Ron qu'elle avait enlacé en dernier et réduisit sa malle.

- Réducto ! Puis, elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda Harry, Ron et Ginny avec un faible sourir triste.

- Vous allez tous me manquer aussi ; Mais je ne dois pas décevoir Dumbledore. Je suis sûre que l'on se reverra rapidement. Et puis, nous pourrons nous envoyer des nouvelles par hibou ? En faît, je ne fais que partir avant vous. Ginny, tu vas retourner à Poudlard et vous les garçons au Square Grimmaurd pour préparer la quête des horcruxes.

- Oui ! Acquiescèrent-ils.

Vu de cette manière, Hermione avait raison. Mais ce départ précipité au milieu de la nuit les chamboulait tous et la fatigue qui se faisait sentir n'arrangeait rien.

Hermione se leva et mit sa malle rétrécie dans une poche de sa cape. Elle confia à Ginny le soin de s'occuper de Pattenrond pour le moment. Ce que la jeune fille rousse accepta avec joie.

- Au moins, j'aurai quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie à Poudlard. Avait-elle dit.

Ils s'apprêtaient tous à descendre lorsque Ron saisit le poignet d'Hermione avec un visage rouge de confusion. Harry et Ginny qui avaient compris depuis longtemps que Ron nourrissait de doux sentiments à l'égard de leur meilleure amie fermèrent discrètement la porte et allèrent rejoindre les adultes. Quelque peu étonnée du geste de Ron, Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui et défit son poignet de son emprise. Ron ne savait par où commencer, il savait que le moment d'avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille allait arriver, mais il ne le pensait pas aussi tôt ni aussi précipitament. Il était nerveux, il aurait tellement aimé se trouver dans un cadre plus romantique pour se déclarer devant sa douce Hermione. " Allé ! Vas-y ! Elle attend, tu as l'air d'un parfait idiot" se dit-il.

- Ecoute Hermione, je voulais que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour toi. Si tu as un problème, quel qu'il soit, n'hésites pas à me demander de l'aide. Même à des kilomètres de toi tu trouveras toujours une épaule pour te confier et te soulager. Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir.

Ron avait du mal à lui dire de but en blanc qu'il l'aimait et pensait que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était un peu confus. Il espérait néanmoins qu'elle ait su lire entre les lignes et attendait sa réaction. Hermione regardait Ron avec tendresse pendant qu'il se torturait mentalement. " Dis lui je t'aime, ce n'est pas compliqué !" Il prît une profonde inspiration et allait se lancer lorsqu'Hermione le coupa.

- Oh Ron ! Merci, tu es un ami très sincère, je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'une amitié comme celle qui nous lie toi, Harry et moi.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que l'amitié venait faire là dedans, ainsi qu'Harry ? Il voulait lui dire je t'aime et son amour lui parlait d'amitié.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir compter sur votre soutient. Vous qui êtes mes meilleurs amis, comme des frères pour moi. Dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Ron pour lui donner une accolade amicale. Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi aussi vous le savez. Pour votre mission je serai là comme je l'ai dis et je vous aiderai à distance comme prévu. Oh ! Vous allez tellement me manquer.

Tous les espoirs de Ron furent réduits à néant, il n'était qu'un ami pour elle, elle le considérait comme un frère, au même titre qu' Harry. Il ressentit un énorme pincement au coeur et l'envie de crier son désespoir mais ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions. Il resssera un peu plus ses bras autour d'Hermione en s'imprégnant de son odeur. Comme pour la garder à jamais pour lui. Puis Hermione se détacha de lui et ouvrit la porte pour descendre retrouver Dumbledore. Ron l'avait suivit avec un air malheureux mais lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il s'efforca d'afficher un sourir. Mais Harry s'en était apperçût. Après un dernier au revoir et de nombreuses recommandations de la part de Molly pour qu'elle prenne soin d'elle et se repose, Hermione sortit avec le professeur Dumbledore.

- Eh bien Miss Granger, êtes-vous prête ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Très bien alors prenez mon bras nous allons transplaner.

Hermione prit le bras de son directeur et sentit son corps se compresser. Dans un "pop" sonore, les habitants du Terrier les avaient vu disparaître dans la nuit.

Hermione sentit le sol se rematérialiser sous ses pieds et lacha le bras de son professeur. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Devant elle, éclairée par le clair de lune, elle pouvait appercevoir une étable en ruines entourée d'une immense prairie verte et d'un petit lac. Elle reconnût aussitôt les paysages du nord de l'Angleterre qui ressemblaient à ceux d' Irlande. Au loin, elle pût appercevoir l'orée d'un petit bois. Le cadre était idyllique et elle pensa qu'elle se plairait dans cet endroit où elle trouverait sûrement un peu plus de tranquillité qu'au Terrier. Albus Dumbledore se retourna dans un froissement de cape vers la ruine et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Pensez très fort à la maison du nord !

Elle s'éxécuta et vit la grange se transformer en une ravissante petite maison de pierre au toit de chaume à un étage. Le contour de la propriété était délimité par des barrières de bois peintes en blanc et semblait s'étendre au delà du lac. Des jardinières de fleurs étaient disposées autour de la maison lui conférant un aspect coquet. Elle suivit Dumbledore sur un petit chemin de cailloux et se stoppèrent devant une petite porte d'entrée en bois massif et à l'aspect vieillit par le temps. Elle le vit se baisser et murmurer des paroles et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux et pénétra à l'intérieur. Hermione le suivit et fut epoustoufflée par ce qu'elle voyait. Devant elle se dressait un magnifique escalier de pierres qui menait à l'étage et arrivait au milieu d'un couloir mezzanine avec vue sur le hall. Il y avait trois portes une en face de l'escalier, et les deux autres aux extrémités; une à droite et l'autre à gauche. Le hall dans lequel elle se tenait était décoré sobrement mais avec goûts. Les murs étaient verts pâles jusqu'à l'étage, des portraits étaient accrochés ci et là et un vestiaire trônait près de l'escalier à droite. A gauche, se trouvaient deux portes de bois clair dont elle supposa que l'une descendait à une cave. Hermione tourna légèrement sur sa droite et pu appercevoir une cuisine à l'aspect spacieux et chaleureux. Elle allait faire un pas pour y entrer quand Dumbledore la sortit de sa contemplation.

- Plus tard Miss Granger.

Il se tourna à gauche et elle le suivit. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle apperçût dans un coin de la pièce un jeune homme étendu sur un lit placé ici on ne sait comment. L'angoisse commença à envahir l'ancienne griffondor. Sa mission débutait maintenant. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et la conduisit vers le lit. Hermione se figea d'horreur lorsqu'elle apperçut le jeune homme, elle savait qu'il était mal en point et même très gravement bléssé mais elle n'avait pas imaginé cela. Les cheveux du garçon étaient maculés de saleté, on ne distinguait même plus leur couleur. Hermione les devina cependant clairs. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, son corps sale et apparemment recouvert de plaies qui ne saignaient plus mais du sang coagulé un peu partout formait d'immondes croûtes. Des bleus de la taille de poings s'étalaient un peu partout autour des plaies. Hermione se rendit compte de l'ampleur de sa tâche et voulu se précipiter pour le soigner. La saleté et la vision du corps abimé ne l'avaient pas fait reculer de dégoût au contraire, cela avait renforcé une fois de plus ses convictions de se battre contre Voldemort et les mangemorts. Comment pouvait-on infliger de telles souffrances à d'autres êtres humains ? Dumbledore émit une petite pression sur son épaule et lui dit:

- Je pense que je vous doit quelques explications avant que vous ne vous mettiez au travail. Dobby lui a administré des potions fortifiantes et anti-infectieuses toutes les heures.

- Bien. Répondit mécaniquement Hermione.

- Je vois que je peux compter sur vous. Donc comme je vous l'ai dit, ce jeune homme va avoir besoin de vos soins mais je souhaite aussi qu'une fois rétablit, vous le surveillez de prêt.

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de Dumbledore. Elle s'était mise à dévisager l'homme étendu devant elle. De fines lèvres, un nez abîmé mais qui aurait été très fins s'il n'avait pas été cassé, un air aristocratique et la racine des cheveux très claire même blonde. Elle reconnut avec stupeur malgré les traces de coups Drago Malefoy. Elle resta interdite devant ce tableau.

- Miss Granger ? Miss Granger vous allez bien ?

Dumbledore regarda son ancienne élève. Elle paraissait choquée. Il savait qu'elle réagirait de la sorte en reconnaissant le jeune Malefoy et un sourir se dessina sur son vieux visage lorsqu'Hermione se reconnecta à la réalité et se tourna vers lui brusquement.

- Mais... Mais ... Mais c'est Malefoy !!!

- Quelle perspicacité Miss !

- Vous voulez que je m'occupe de Malefoy ??? Lui dit-elle les yeux implorants de lui dire que c'était une farce.

- Parfaitement ! C'est la mission que je vous ai confié.

- Mais c'est impossible !

Hermione attendait que Dumbledore éclate de rire, que Malefoy se lève, qu' Harry, Ron et Ginny débarquent de nulle part. Mais non, rien ne se passa. Elle était seule devant un Dumbledore souriant et un Malefoy agonisant. Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et accepta la dure réalité.

- Y a t-il un problème Miss Granger ? Lui lança Dumbledore avec un regard pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Professeur, c'est Malefoy, nous nous détestons ! Je veux bien le soigner jusqu'à son réveil mais je doute fortement qu'il soit heureux de me voir et apprécie que je le surveille.

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle et fixa Dumbledore dans les yeux en espérant qu'il comprenne son erreur de lui confier Malefoy.

- Miss Granger, je me doute que Mr Malefoy ne sera pas des plus enchanté de vous voir mais il n'aura pas d'autres choix. Et si je vous ai choisi c'est que je sais que vous pourrez y arrriver ! Votre courage et votre intelligence vous ferons vous surpassez vous verrez !

Là, Hermione ne comprenait plus rien, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il lui faudrait un moral d'acier pour accomplir sa mission ,et Merlin seul savait combien elle en aurait besoin, ses nerfs seraient mis à rude épreuve avec Malefoy. Mais il lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne risquait rien physiquement. Or là, il la livrait à un Malefoy, un mangemort, agonisant certes mais qui ne tarderait pas à reprendre des forces et beaucoup plus qu'elle. Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et fit part de ses réflexions à Dumbledore.

- Mais professeur, c'est un mangemort et lorsqu'il sera rétablit, il cherchera forcémment à s'échapper et je ne pense pas être capable de l'arrêter et le retenir de force ici.

- Vous vous sous estimez Miss. Je sais que vous saurez faire face à la situation. Quant à Mr Malefoy, il ne pourra pas s'enfuir ni tenter de vous faire du mal. La maison dans laquelle nous nous trouvons possède des capacités magiques particulières. On y vient de son plein gré et un prisonnier ne peut s'en échapper. De même que les habitants ne peuvent s'y entre-tuer ou se battre à l'aide de maléfices interdits.

Hermione était rassurée, elle serait protégée si Malefoy voulait tenter quoique-ce-soit. Dumbledore avait vraiment pensé à tout. Cependant le fait de se retrouver seule avec un mangemort ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout ! Hermione ressentit encore la désagréable impression que Dumbledore entendait ses pensées et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il lui adressa à nouveau la paroles mais avec un visage plus soucieux.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on doivent considérer Mr Malefoy comme un prisonnier. Il est temps que je vous explique ce qu'il s'est passé afin que vous compreniez entièrement la situation. Mr Malefoy ici présent, a été emmené à Poudlard ce soir par un elfe de maison de sa mère. Drago a refusé de devenir mangemort et son père l'a torturé pour le faire changer d'avis. Il allait le tuer mais heureusement Narcissa a réussit à le faire échapper.

- Oh! Merlin pauvre Malefoy ! Dit-elle avec compassion mais sans pitié.

- N'est-ce-pas ? Vous avez du remarquer je suppose, le changement de comportement de Drago l'année passée ? Cela n'a pas du passer inaperçu, mais personne n'a voulu le croire, même moi, je l'ai laissé dans une grande détresse face à son destin. Oh, bien sûr personne n'est à blâmer. Vous comprenez pourquoi nous devons le cacher et pourquoi je ne dois rien dire pour le moment aux autres membres de l'ordre. Il ne fait aucun doute que Lucius va se lancer à sa recherche.

- Oui professeur, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du douter de vous en faisant des objections quant au fait de devoir m'occuper de Malefoy.

- Ce n'est rien Miss Granger ! C'est compréhensible, après tout, vous n'êtes pas ce que l'on peut appeler des amis. Vos relations sont pour le moment plutôt basées sur la haine et l'incompréhension. Mais je sais que vous surmonterez cela et que vous vous en occuperez du mieux que vous le pourrez jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment en confiance pour se livrer à nous. Le chemin va être long et tortueux. Il est fier, arrogant et borné et il sera sur ses gardes. Après tout, même s'il n'est pas du mauvais côté, on ne le changera pas comme ça ! C'est pour ça que je vous fait confiance pour réussir à le supporter et à voir au-delà du masque qu'il laisse paraître.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Très bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, Dobby va repartir également. Un elfe viendra nettoyer la maison régulièrement et en ce qui concerne vos besoins personnels, vous trouverez ce que vous voulez dans la cuisine en y pensant. Sinon, des catalogues de vente par hiboux sont à votre disposition.

Hermione acquiesca.

- Prenez bien soin de lui Miss Granger et reposez vous également. Molly m'assassinerait si elle s'appercevait que vous ne vous ménagez pas ! Je compte sur vous, bon courage. Je viendrai dès que possible. Au revoir Miss.

- Merci professeur.

Dumbledore disparût derrière la porte et un "pop" sonore signifia à Hermione qu'il avait transplané. Elle se retrouvait seule avec Malefoy. Mais elle ne se sentait pas désappointée pour autant. Elle s'approcha de nouveau du lit et entreprit de soigner son meilleur ennemi.

Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Rien de mieux qu'une review pour me le dire lol. Prochain chapitre bientôt lorsque j'y aurai trouvé un titre. Biz

Pour Hermione2b : Les retrouvailles ce n'est pas encore tout de suite mais ça va arriver. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre. Je remercie Hermione2b, Missterre, Floflo, Aurélie, Bulle de savon et Lavande brown potter pour leurs gentilles reviews. Et continuez les filles ça motive!

Chapitre 4 : Petites attentions.

Malefoy avait vraiment du souffrir à en juger par son état. La saleté accumulée sur son corps fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il avait du être enfermé dans un cachot sale et humide. Elle s'apperçut qu'un nécessaire de soins était apparût près du lit du jeune homme et Hermione décida de commencer par désinfecter les plaies qui s'étendaient un peu partout sur le corps de Malefoy. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle lui retire ses vêtements qui étaient en lambeaux. Elle prit donc sa baguette et murmura un :

-"Evanesco"en touchant un à un ses vêtements.

La cape, le pantalon et la chemise de Malefoy, enfin ce qu'il en restait, se retrouvèrent sur une chaise et il se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Vu l'angle étrange qu'avait pris une de ses jambes, il devait avoir de nombreuses fractures. Elle prit une compresse et l'imbiba d'une potion fumante destinée à désinfecter les plaies. Elle l'appliqua sur la peau à vif de Malefoy car les plaies ne saignaient plus.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, toutes les plaies avaient été nettoyées. Elle prit donc un linge propre et fit apparaître une bassine d'eau tiède. Elle trempa le tissus dedans et commença à laver doucement le reste du corps de Malefoy. Une fois cela terminé, elle appliqua un onguent sur les plaies pour aider à la cicatrisation et une crème de couleur rose vif sur les bleus. Elle prit des bandages et en entoura le corps du jeune blond. Ensuite, elle utilisa sa baguette et lança :

- "Ossatus reparo".

Les fractures de ses jambes et de ses bras se rétractèrent. Hermione remercia intérieurement Mme Pomfresh pour lui avoir enseigné ce sort. La jeune fille sentait la fatigue l'envahir mais il lui restait encore des choses à faire. Elle changea l'eau de la bassine et lava les cheveux de Malefoy. La couleur blonde réapparut rapidement grâce aux soins d'Hermione. Elle les sécha à l'aide d'un sort et les coiffa avec ses doigts. Ses cheveux étaient d'une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Enfin, elle passa un nouveau linge sur son visage avec le plus de douceur possible et redessina le contour de son visage avec son index. Elle nettoya le sang coagulé autour de son nez .

- " Episkey" dit-elle et le nez de Malefoy repris sa forme initiale. La cassure était résorbée.

Malefoy paraissait serein malgré les écchimoses qui recouvraient aussi son visage. Elle toucha son front et se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Elle chercha en vain une potion pour la lui faire baisser. Elle redonna une taille normale à sa malle et en sortit son chaudron et son nécessaire à potions et alluma un feu magique pour préparer elle-même cette potion.

Heureusement, elle était rapide à fabriquer. Elle versa quelques ingrédients dans le chaudron et attendit patiemment que la mixture prenne une couleur orange. Pendant ce temps, elle administra à Malefoy une nouvelle dose de potion fortifiante.

Elle regarda un de ses livres pour s'assurer du résulat final qu'elle devrait obtenir pour le remède contre la fièvre. Le contenu de son chaudron avait prit la couleur orange et elle remua trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et cinq fois en sens inverse. La potion se mit à crépiter, fumer et prit une horrible teinte marron kaki.

Elle se félicita, sa potion était parfaite !

L'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'était pas très agréable certes, mais cela serait efficace ! Elle en versa dans un gobelet et la fit boire à Malefoy à la petite cuillère. La chose se révéla plus compliquée que prévue car il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche. Elle réussit tout de même et finit par appliquer doucement de la crème pour les bleus sur son visage fin.

Elle regarda le corps de son ennemi et se dit qu'elle avait enfin fini pour ce soir. Le corps était méconaissable par rapport au début de soirée, il était propre et entouré de bandages. Hermione avait fait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et le plus délicatement possible. Même si elle n'aimait pas Malefoy, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas en prendre soin correctement !

En baissant les yeux, elle s'apperçut qu'elle avait oublié de nettoyer une partie du corps de Malefoy et pas des moindres.

Ses sous-vêtements et ce qu'il y avait dessous !

Hermione fût tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui enlever son boxer et laver cette partie de lui !

Elle ne savait que faire, elle était très gênée. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de voir des hommes nus et surtout pas de les toucher.

Et elle n'allait surtout pas commencer avec Malefoy, c'était hors de question !

Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait le laver sinon cela risquerait d'infecter les plaies qu'elle avait pansé plus tôt. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela une formule que Mme Pomfresh avait utilisé pour elle.

- "Corpus sanus" ! Dit-elle en pointant le boxer de Malefoy avec sa baguette.

Un éclair bleu sortit et tout était propre. Elle était soulagée. Elle rangea son matériel et regarda une dernière fois Malefoy. Sa respiration était saccadée et très faible, il lui faudrait du temps pour le remettre en état, mais elle était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait ces trois dernières heures. Elle fit apparaitre une couette et un drap et en recouvrit le jeune homme. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y installa. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'endormit à bout de force et d'épuisement. La soirée avait été très longue pour Hermione, mais elle avait mit tout son coeur à soigner Malefoy.

Au lever du jour, un rayon de soleil vint taquiner le doux visage de la jeune fille allongée sur le canapé. Elle esquissa un sourir dans son sommeil et étira ses bras un à un. Le doux soleil lui caressait les joues et elle avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un tendre rêve dans lequel elle serait bien restée un peu plus.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement les lieux puis, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire.

-"Oh non !"

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, malheureusement. Elle se souvint de la visite de Dumbledore, de son départ du Terrier et de Malefoy.

" Merlin"

Malefoy dans un état horrible. Elle se leva précipitament et ressentit des courbatures qui lui rappelaient son couchage de fortune dans le canapé. Elle s'approcha du lit et toucha le front de son ennemi. La fièvre avait diminuée mais était encore là. Elle lui fit ingurgiter de la potion de fortification et contre la fièvre aussi bien qu'elle le put et décida d'aller manger quelque chose et de se raffraichir avant de changer les pansements. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle aussi reprenne des forces pour attaquer de pieds fermes une journée à s'occuper de Malefoy.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle l'avait entre-apperçu la veille mais n'y avait pas mit les pieds. Trop épuisée, elle avait reporté la visite de la maison au lendemain. En y entrant son regard parcourut la pièce. Les couleurs étaient chatoyantes, jaunes et orangées. On s'y sentait tout de suite bien et Hermione se laissa aller à penser qu'elle s'y verrait bien y passer des heures entourée d'enfants.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et d'un coup de baguette alluma un feu. Des meubles en bois clair formaient une cuisine aménagée sur deux pans du mur ceux en face et à gauche de la porte. On aurait dit une cuisine moldue sans appareils ménagers. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable chez les sorciers. Son regard se posa ensuite à coté de la cheminée, une table ronde en bois et six chaises trônaient sous des tableaux représentant des fruits ou d'auguste cuisinières à l'action. Cette pièce était tout simplement chaleureuse.

Elle commençait à avoir vraiment faim donc elle ouvrit les placards à un à un à la recherche de nourriture mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que des casseroles, des gamelles, de la vaisselle et des ustensiles de cuisine en tous genres. Elle commançait à paniquer, perdue elle ne savait où sans nourriture; Ron en aurait fait une attaque, mais elle se rappela les paroles de Dumbledore, elle n'avait qu'à y penser et ce qu'elle voudrait apparaîtrait. C'est ce qu'elle fit et en se retournant elle pu appercevoir un meuble rectangulaire de corps et arrondi sur le dessus. Elle reconnut aussitôt se genre de mobilier. Il s'agissait d'un garde manger magique, elle en avait déjà vu de semblables chez les Weasley et dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Elle se rappela que les elfes y déposaient les restes et y prenaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour cuisiner. Elle s'en approcha donc en pensant à un petit déjeuner copieux. Elles ouvrit les portes et y trouva tout ce qu'il lui fallait : Oeufs, bacon, pain de mie pour les toasts, fruits, pichets de jus de citrouille et de jus d'orange, céréales, lait... Rien ne manquait.

A l'aide de sa baguette elle mit une poêle sur la gazinnière et l'alluma. Les oeufs vinrent se casser tout seuls dans la poêle et une tranche de bacon vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir dessus. Les toasts allèrent eux-même se griller et elle emplit un verre de jus de citrouille.Hermione était ravie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de tous ses sorts domestiques et sa pratique de la cuisine était assez restreinte. Elle savait préparer des salades mais dès qu'il s'agissait de cuire quelque chose, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il faut dire à son corps défendant que Poudlard n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour apprendre à cuisiner. Heureusement qu'elle avait vu Mme Weasley à l'oeuvre et l'avait aidé de temps en temps lorsqu'elle était au Terrier. Mais pour le moment, tout se passait bien.

Les toasts doraient doucement et les blancs d'oeufs transparents laissaient place à une couleur blanche. Soudain, elle sentit une odeur de brûlé, elle avait laissé les toasts trop longtemps. Elle se précipita, ne pensant pas à utiliser sa baguette et les sortit rapidement en se brûlant légèrement. Les contours étaient noircis mais ils étaient tout de même mangeables.

Elle retira ensuite les oeufs et les envoya se poser dans une assiette. Elle s'assit confortablement et commença à déguster son petit déjeuner, sa propre cuisine. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait connu mieux mais décréta que pour une première tentative ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

Tout en sirotant son jus de citrouille, elle se rappela qu'elle devait nourrir Malefoy. Encore inconscient, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire avaler de nourriture consistante. Elle décida donc de lui préparer une potion nutritive après avoir changé ses bandages. Elle se leva et d'un coup de baguette la vaisselle se mit à se faire toute seule. Les restes du repas atterrirent directement dans la poubelle; le garde manger n'avait pas voulu les garder. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et prit quelques affaires dans sa malle. Le soleil tapait contre les fenêtres, emplissant la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Elle retira la couette de Malefoy et partit à la recherche de la salle de bain.

Ne voyant aucune porte, elle se dit que celle-ci devait être à l'étage. Elle gravit les marches de l'escalier de pierre et franchit la porte qui se trouvait juste en face. C'était bien la salle de bain. Une faïence en mosaïque bleu marine et blanche recouvrait les murs et en face d'elle, il y avait deux vasques en porcelaine bleue et à droite une grande baignoire, comme celles de Poudlard, elle était ornée de nombreux robinets. A gauche se trouvait une douche bleue également.

Une fois propre elle redescendit; Elle visiterait le reste de l'étage une autre fois. De toute façon, elle devinait qu'il s'agissait de chambres. Elle retourna donc auprès de Malefoy.

Comme la veille, elle alluma un feu sous son chaudron et y mis les ingrédients pour préparer une potion nutritive. Elle l'administrerait à son malade une fois qu'il aurait repris connaissance. Elle incorpora à sa potion de la poudre de limande séchée, une goutte de sang de dragon, une pincée de nutriments et des sels minéraux. Elle avait trouvé la recette dans un livre de médicomagie.

" Décidemment, je suis meilleure pour préparer les potions que pour cuisiner" se dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle laissa bouillonner le remède doucement puis elle s'attela à retirer les bandages du corps de Malefoy. En otant ceux de son torse, elle s'apperçut que les plaies avaient séchées et que les traces de coup commençaient à se rétracter et à changer de couleur. Comme la veille, elle nettoya, désinfecta, appliqua une crème réparatrice et remis les bandes un peu plus serrées autour de son torse, son dos, ses jambes et ses bras.

Elle vérifia que les membres qu'elle avait ressoudé la veille avaient un aspect normal et, refit le sort de nettoyage pour ses sous-vêtements. Elle remonta le drap sur son corps et se mit à soigner son visage. La couleur pâle de sa peau commençait à réapparaître malgré les traces qu'il restait. Elle lui apliqua la crème, tout cela méthodiquement et avec délicatesse. Elle lui administra quelques potions et en attendant qu'il se réveille, détailla la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Les circonstances avaient fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y prêter vraiment attention. Dans le fond face à la porte, une grande bibliothèque exposait de nombreux livres sur tout le pan du mur, à coté se trouvait un bureau assez grand où deux personnes pourraient s'asseoir face à face. Plus au centre, il y avait une grande cheminée de pierre où un feu ronronnait tranquillement. Il y avait disposés devant, un canapé et deux fauteuils bordeaux, agrémenés d'une table basse. tout était du même bois clair que dans la cuisine et dans le hall. Complètement à gauche se trouvait le lit de Malefoy et enfin, face aux fenêtres de l'avant de la maison trônaient un bahut, une table et huit chaises. Les murs étaient peints en bordeau et gris.

Le tout donnait un aspect agréable à la pièce. Une impression de cocon. Hermione se dit que cette maison reflétait parfaitement ses goûts de décoration. Elle monta sa malle à l'étage et rangea ses affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain, puis, se dirigea vers la chambre de droite. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle du dortoir des griffondors. Une cheminée, des murs de pierres, un lit à baldaquin orné de rideaux de velours rouge, un petit chevet et une armoire. Elle rangea rapidement ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette et redescendit. Elle avait hâte d'examiner les livres contenus dans la bibliothèque.

Au manoir Malefoy, Lucius était dans une rage impressionnante, il s'en prenait à tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Comment son incapable de fils avait-il osé s'enfuir ? En rentrant de sa réunion de mangemorts, il avait retrouvé Narcissa stupéfixée dans le hall du manoir. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose était arrivé . Sans se soucier de sa femme, il était descendu aux cachots. Quelle ne fût pas sa stupeur en s'appercevant que le traître s'était échappé. Il avait poussé un hurlement de colère tellement puissant que les tableaux représentant des scènes de torture en avaient tremblés. Il était remonté dans le hall et réveillait sa femme.

- Enervatum ! Comment as tu pu le laisser s'échapper ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Espèce d'incapable ! Endoloris !

Narcissa ne répondit rien et encaissa le doloris sans broncher ce qui calma Lucius peu à peu. Il avait lui-même lancé le sortilège de l'imperium à sa femme avant de partir, elle ne pouvait pas être tenue pour responsable de la fuite de Drago. Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui raconta une histoire montée de toutes pièces selon laquelle leur fils était sortit de son cachot et avait récupéré sa baguette. Un elfe était venu l'avertir et elle s'était précipitée baguette levée vers le hall. Mais Drago avait été plus rapide qu'elle et l'avait stupéfixé avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoique-ce-soit. Puis il avait sûrement du sortir et transplaner. Merlin seul savait pour aller où !

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, le seigneur des ténèbres avait trouvé un moyen de le faire devenir mangemort grâce à un sort d'obéissance. Et son rejeton n'aurait pas eu le choix. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à le retrouver. Après tout, son fils s'était montré tellement détestable à Poudlard que personne ne voudrait lui venir en aide. Tout le monde le croyait futur mangemort et personne n'oserait l'aider !

De plus, vu son état physique, il n'avait pas du transplaner bien loin sans risquer sa vie. Cela demandait trop d'énergie et Lucius s'était assuré que son fils était faible mais il ne l'avait certainement pas assez amoché puisqu'il avait trouvé de la force pour s'échapper. Mais qu'importe ! Les mangemorts allaient partir à sa recherche et ce ne serait qu'une question de deux ou trois jours avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent. Il laissa sa femme, transplana au QG des mangemorts et ils partirent immédiatement à la poursuite du fils Malefoy. Une fois qu'il eut appris la situation à son maître, Lucius reçu plusieurs doloris comme punition pour ne pas avoir été capable de retenir un gamin. Il eut beaucoup de chance de rester en vie mais Voldemeort avait besoin de personnel... Cela lui donna plus de rage encore si c'était possible envers son fils.

Une semaine! Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione était arrivée auprès de Malefoy. Elle en avait pris soin du mieux qu'elle pouvait et les premiers effets étaient apparus. Le visage de Malefoy avait retrouvé sa couleur et sa finesse d'antant. Il était un peu ammaigrit mais restait tout de même beau. Les marques de bleus avaient disparu de son visage mais certaines restaient sur le corps.

Ils étaient devenus jaunes et Hermione se dit qu'il faudrait encore 4 ou 5 jours pour qu'ils disparaissent complètement. La fièvre était tombée et les plaies avaient diminué de volume, mais il allait falloir encore du temps avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Malgré cela, Malefoy était toujours inconscient.

Elle savait qu'il avait subit d'horribles choses mais commençait à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il ne se réveille pas. Il ne réagissait même pas lorsqu'elle lui changeait ses pansements alors qu'elle savait que c'était douloureux. Elle garderait patience. De toute façon, Malefoy finirait bien par se réveiller un jour. Elle attendait ce moment mais le redoutait en même temps. Comment Malefoy allait-il réagir quand il la verrait à son chevet ? Cela allait être compliqué !

Soigner Malefoy inconscient était plus facile que soigner Malefoy réveillé. Elle imaginait déjà ses remarques désobligeantes du genre :

" Ne me touches pas sang-de-bourbe" ou alors " Ne m'approches pas, il va falloir que je me désinfecte".

Le professeur Dumbledore avait raison, elle allait avoir besoin de nerfs d'acier. Mais il fallait avouer qu'Hermione commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle parlait à Malefoy en le soignant pour essayer de le réveiller mais personne ne lui répondait. Les échanges avec autrui lui manquaient, Ron, Harry et Ginny lui manquaient. Elle avait lu une partie des livres de la bibliothèque pour passer le temps et avait commencé à établir une liste de sorts de défense à apprendre. Mais, elle trouvait quand même le temps long.

C'est en pensant que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait dès possible qu'elle entendit un "pop" sonore derrière la porte d'entrée. Alertée, Hermione saisit sa baguette, elle allait protéger Malefoy coûte que coûte ! Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien, mais elle le ferait. Elle regarda derrière le rideau et apperçut Dumbledore qui semblait parlementer avec la porte. Intriguée, elle alla lui ouvrir. Elle trouva l'illustre homme abaissé devant la porte, nullement gêné de se trouver dans cette position et comme si parler à une porte était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, il lui sourit.

- Ah ! Miss Granger ! Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

- Euh... Bonjour professeur, je vais bien dit-elle remise de sa surprise. Mais entrez !

- Merci, sans vous je serais resté un long moment dehors, la porte refusait de me laisser passer. Elle est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Hermione etouffa un rire et retourna dans le séjour.

- Comment va Mr Malefoy ? Il paraît en bien meilleure forme qu'il y a une semaine ! Dit-il en se débarrassant de sa cape d'été.

- Oui professeur ! Ses plaies disparaissent doucement ainsi que les bleus. J'ai ressoudé ses os, ai réparé son nez. Sa fièvre est tombée et je ne lui donne de la potion fortifiante que deux fois par jour. Sinon il aurait une surdose. Cependant, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter à ce sujet.

- C'est très bien Miss Granger, vous prenez remarquablement soin de lui, Mme Pomfresh n'aurait pas mieux fait.

Hermione rougit de fierté.

- Je savais que j'avais fait le meilleur choix possible ! Quant au réveil de Mr Malefoy, je pense qu'il va falloir encore un peu de temps. Il a subit des choses traumatisantes. Sont esprit souhaite peut-être rester endormit pour le moment.

- Peut-être professeur, mais j'avais songé qu'il avait pu être volontairement plongé dans l'inconscience et que vu son état, le sort durait plus longtemps que prévu ? Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais il ne réagit même pas aux soins que je lui prodigue alors que certains sont assez douloureux.

- En effet ! C'est possible, votre intelligence me surprendra toujours miss. Vous avez entièrement raison ! Et il lui adressa un large sourir. Je vois que Mr Malefoy est entre de très bonnes mains. Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ?

- Oh oui, je me suis habituée à la maison. Elle est vraiment très agréable.

- N'est ce pas ? Elle réserve souvent des surprises à ses habitants. Mais je suppose que vous vous en êtes apperçut ? En tout cas, bravo pour la décoration.

- Oui, le garde manger regorge de tout ce dont j'ai besoin, la salle de bain sait ce que je veux faire. C'est tellement étonnant !

En effet, au début de son séjour, alors qu'elle était fatiguée un soir, Hermione s'était dit qu'un bon bain serait salvateur et quand elle était entrée dans la salle de bain, la baignoire était remplie d'eau et de mousse parfumée à la vanille. L'odeur était relaxante et la lumière tamisée par de nombreuses bougies flottant dans l'air. Elle se disait que la maison regorgeait de mystères.

- Allons prendre un café.

Hermione acquiesça et alla dans la cuisine. Elle fit apparaître deux tasses remplies du nectar noir et s'installa à la table. Elle souhaitait poser une question à Dumblesore mais n'osait pas, elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle se sentait un peu seule. Mais le sourir de ce dernier l'y encouragea.

- Comment vont les autres ? Qu'y a t-il de nouveau ?

- Eh bien tout le monde se porte à merveille. Ah oui ! Je vous ai apporté un hibou de l'école. Et il sortit un hibou brun de sa robe. Vous pourrez ainsi correspondre avec vos amis.

- Oh merci professeur ! Dit-elle soulagée.

- Mais de rien miss Granger, je ne vous demande tout de même pas de vous isoler et de vivre en hermite avec Mr Malefoy. Cependant, ne dîtes rien de son identité à personne,c'est encore trop tôt. Et, vous recevrez la gazette du sorcier chaque jour très prochainement.

- Cela ne pose t'il pas de problèmes de sécurié ? Je veux dire que l'on pourrait détecter les hiboux et retrouver Malefoy.

- Non, Ce n'est pas possible, la maison se protège elle-même et rend indétectables ses occupants et les hiboux qui en partent ou y arrivent. Ainsi, seuls les destinataires peuvent les voir.

- Oh très bien professeur ! Je vous remercie pour tant d'attentions.

- C'est normal, c'est normal voyons.

Après le départ de Dumbledore, Hermione prit un parchemin et une plume et rédigea une lettre pour ses amis.

" Chers Harry, Ron et Ginny,

Je vais très bien, ma misson se présente bien pour le moment. La personne dont je m'occupe se remet peu à peu. Je suis dans une jolie petite maison pourvue d'une grande bibliothèque. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans les livres et j'ai commencé un plan de révisions. J'ai hâte de vous revoir, je me sens parfois un peu seule mais je m'adapte. Donnez moi vite de vos nouvelles. A très bientôt. Je vous embrasse.

Hermione

ps: Saluez tout le monde pour moi."

Hermione accrocha le parchemin à la patte du hibou nommé Milo. Il s'envola et elle le regarda disparaître à l'horizon. Le temps était magnifique, elle se serait bien laissée tenter par une ballade mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Malefoy tout seul; On ne sait jamais si il se réveillait alors qu'elle était absente. En pensant au jeune homme, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon et une fois près du lit, lui donna de la potion revitalisante. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les traits de son visage. Il avait l'air serein comme s'il dormait et était plongé dans un rêve agréable. Un mince sourir étirait ses lèvres fines et Hermione se dit qu'il était vraiment beau ainsi. Aucune arrogance ni méchanceté ne transparaissait.On aurait dit un enfant innocent.

Que se cachait-il vraiment derrière ce visage d'ange ? Elle aurait aimé connaître Malefoy différemment de ce qu'il laissait paraître à Poudlard. Peut-être que si elle lui avait tendu la main l'année dernière, il ne serait pas dans cet état ? Elle avait remarqué ses efforts d'amélioration, il ne l'avait pas traîté de sang-de-bourbe une seule fois de toute l'année, il s'était un peu éloigné des autres serpentards et il lui avait parut déceler à de rares instants de la détresse dans son regard. Mais, elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela.

Ca ne servait à rien de culpabiliser, après tout, elle avait enduré Malefoy et sa méchanceté pendant 6 ans. Elle sortit de ses pensées et refit les bandages. Elle resta figée lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme bouger faiblement et qu'elle vit ses paupières se contracter légèrement. Elle attendit son réveil mais rien ne se passait, il semblait de nouveau plongé dans un sommeil profond. Elle se prépara un rapide dîner et se cala dans le fauteuil près du lit de Malefoy, sa main dans la sienne au cas où il se réveillerait pendant la nuit.

Et voilà, prochain chapitre la rencontre mais avant je veux pleins de reviews. A bientôt Galaxie.


	5. Chapter 5 l'éveil du serpent

Merci à tous pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. Voilà la suite d' A l'aube d'un jour nouveau. Bonne lecture.

Mariloup : Je suis ravie qu ema fic te plaise et qu'elle t'ai donné envie de me laisser une review, Ca me fait très plaisir. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.

Littlenoname : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments je suis vraiment ravie. Voilà le nouveau chapitre que tu attendais. Encore merci.

Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas seule cette histoire est à moi.

Chapitre 5 : L'éveil du serpent

Il se sentait engourdi comme s'il sortait d'un très long sommeil. Il voulait battre des paupières mais elles restaient désespérément closes. Les scènes de torture qu'il avait subi lui revinrent en mémoire et il souhaita plus que tout retourner dans le sommeil. Puis, il se rappela sa mère, son plan et se rassura : Il devait sûrement être en sécurité auprès de Dumbledore. Il essaya de bouger ses bras et ses jambes pour se lever mais il ressentit instantanément une vive douleur dans tout son corps. Un faible gémissement provenant de sa gorge franchit ses lèvres et il pu enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il dû cligner plusieurs fois des paupières car la lumière l'aveuglait. Il distingua enfin la lumière du soleil ainsi qu'une silhouette qui semblait s'agiter au dessus de lui. Son esprit était embrumé il voyait trouble et ne reconnut pas son visage. Il s'apaisa au son de la voix de cette personne.

- Eh bien ! Ca y est, tu te décides enfin à te réveiller ! Tu sais, j'attend ce moment depuis quelques jours.

La voix était celle d'une jeune femme, elle était douce et mélodieuse et elle lui paraissait étrangement famillière. Il chercha un moment dans ses souvenirs puis laissa tomber, il était trop fatigué. Il se laissa bercer par la douce voix apaisante.

- Tu reviens de loin tu sais ? Tu nous a fichu une sacrée peur mais tu es solide, ta constitution t'as permise de te rétablir assez rapidement !

- Humpf !

Malefoy essaya d'articuler, de demander où il se trouvait mais il avait trop mal pour cela et aucun son intelligible ne sortit. Il sentit un verre s'approcher de ses lèvres et en avala le contenu avec une grimace de dégoût.

Hermione venait de lui donner une potion pour récupérer et une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

- Tiens bois ça ! Tu vas dormir et ça ira beaucoup mieux après.

Malefoy s'endormit quasiment aussitôt, il était rassuré par cette voix, il paraissait plus serein que ces derniers jours.

Enfin il s'était réveillé. Hermione en avait été soulagée, il était désormais hors de danger. Le réveil avait été dificile mais cela s'était assez bien passé. Malefoy semblait avoir eu du mal à distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, mais il avait du se rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Son visage s'était crispé avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.. Avec la potion de sommeil et le fait qu'il soit encore très faible, Hermione savait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain.

Elle décida donc de s'octroyer un peu de repos. Elle allait se délasser dans un bon bain puis se préparer un petit dîner. Elle aimait passer du temps dans la cuisine même si ses essais culinaires en matière de gastronomie n'étaient pas toujours très concluants. Elle décida donc de faire simple : Des pommes de terre et du poulet froid. Ce qui devint rapidement une purée collante et du poulet ! Mais bon, c'était tout de même mangeable.

Elle se versa ensuite une tasse de thé et alla se caler dans le canapé du salon un grimoire de médicomagie dans les mains. Elle voulait être sûre de ce qu'il faudrait faire une fois Malefoy bien réveillé. Elle savait déjà tout mais la rencontre n'allait pas être évidente donc autant éviter tout faux pas. Elle finit par s'endormir en se demandant ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle s'étira comme un chat. Ses muscles étaient tendus, résultat des nombreuses nuits passées sur le canapé. Il était confortable mais pas autant et pas aussi large qu'un lit. Et plusieurs fois, elle s'était retrouvée parterre. Elle se leva et jetta un oeil à Malefoy. Il dormait toujours mais d'après ses calculs, il ne devrait plus tarder à sortir du sommeil. Elle alla se doucher rapidement puis prit un petit- déjeuner. De retour dans le séjour, elle préparait les potions et onguents de Malefoy au moment où il ouvrit les yeux. Hermione le fixa et se perdit dans ses yeux, des yeux bleus aciers. Elle attendit pour voir si son esprit était moins embrumé que la veille. Apparemment... oui !

- Granger ??? Oh Merlin je suis en enfer !

- Hé bien bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy ! Dit-elle sur un ton détaché. Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas mieux ! Bon je vais te donner tes potions.

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, elle lui était apparue tel un ange. Il l'aurait reconnut entre mille. Des profonds yeux chocolats, une jolie peau, des lèvres fines, un petit nez retroussé et une cascade impressionante de cheuveux ébouriffés. Pas de doutes, c'était bien Granger. Lui qui pensait se retrouver à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec Dumbledore, il était dans un lieu inconnu avec elle. Oh Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Que faisait-elle à ses côtés ?

- Que fais-tu ici ? Et où sommes nous ? Demanda t-il durement, enfin autant que sa faible voix le lui permettait.

- Euh... Nous sommes dans un endroit sécurisé. Personne ne te trouvera ici. Et moi, je suis là pour te soigner.

- Quoi ? Toi pour me soigner ? On aura tout vu ! Qu'est-ce qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout peux bien faire pour moi ?

- Vois-tu, si tu t'es réveillé c'est quand même grâce à moi ! Et la miss-je-sais-tout va rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois parfaitement rétablit. Et je te rassures, je ne suis pas plus enchantée que toi de cette situation !

- Ouais. Dit-il d'un ton peu convaincu.

- Bon ! Après ces charmantes retrouvailles, il est temps que je m'occupe de toi !

- Alors, voilà c'est ça ? Tu es contente, je suis affaiblit et tu peux te venger en profitant de mon état ! J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais bien sûr Malefoy ! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire peut-être ? Que ça me plaît de m'occuper de toi ! Grandis un peu ! Oh et puis penses ce que tu veux. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes sottises !

Malefoy ne sût que répondre, elle avait dit cela calmement sans une once de méchanceté ni rancune dans la voix. Lui faisait tout pour la faire enrager et elle, elle ne réagissait pas violemment. Il savait que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était réveillé et en meilleur état. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait reconnu devant elle. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à la remercier. Il la ferait craquer et elle ne voudrait plus s'occuper de lui et là, il aurait la paix !

- Bon, tu vas prendre ces potions. Celle-là, lui montra-t-elle, est une potion revitalisante et celle-ci, pour éviter que tes blessures ne s'infectent. Tu ne devrais bientôt plus en avoir besoin. Allez avales !

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Et qui me dit que tu ne vas pas m'empoisonner ?

- Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais eu le temps de le faire pendant presque deux semaines où tu étais inconscient. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ces remèdes !

- Non ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne boirai rien venant de ta part !

- Oh ! Mais tu n'as pas le choix !

Et là, elle lui pinça le nez, il tenta de résister mais il était trop faible. A bout de souffle, il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer et Hermione en profita pour lui faire avaler de force la potion revitalisante.

- Eh ben voilà, c'est mieux tu vois quand tu coopères !!!

- Ah Granger mais tu es folle ! Tu veux m'étouffer ? Je le savais que tu voulais m'achever !

- Tais-toi et avales la deuxième potion ou je recommence.

Et c'est d'un air boudeur qu'il prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait en souriant et avala son contenu.

- Pouah ! C'est infecte ! Tu es sûre de ta potion ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait gagné la première manche. Désormais, il prendrait les potions de peur d'y être de nouveau forcé. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à faire les bandages et cela s'avèrerait dificile maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

- Bon, il va falloir changer tes pansements alors, tu évites de bouger ok ?

- Et pourquoi je t'obéirai ? Je refuse que tu me touches !

- Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai "touché" pendant une semaine et demie ? Et si tu ne veux pas te laisser faire alors tes plaies s'infecteront et crois moi, je te regarderai souffrir !

- Mais... Quoi ???

- Tu as très bien entendu. Maintenant ne bouges pas ou je te jette un sort d'immobilité.

- Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons. Mais je te préviens, si tu me fais mal, je me vengerai !

- Le grand Drago Malefoy aurait-il peur d'avoir mal ?

- N'importe quoi ! Et il leva la tête pour montrer son mécontentement.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et commença à retirer les bandages.

- Tu vois, tes plaies ont nettement diminué mais il faudra encore du temps avant qu'elles ne disparaissent totalement. Tu ne devrais pas garder de cicatrices.

- Ouais, ouais.

Elle pris un coton et l'imbiba d'une potion désinfectante fumante.

- Ca va piquer un peu je te préviens.

En effet, lorsqu'elle commença à nettoyer, Drago ressentit une vive brûlure. Il sursauta à ce contact douloureux mais ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas lui faire voir qu'il avait mal tout de même.

Elle lui mit ensuite l'onguent cicatrisant. Il admirait ses mains fines, le soignant habilement et délicatement. Il remercia secrètement Dumbledore que ce soit elle et non Potter ou Weasley qui doivent le soigner. Elle remit ensuite les bandages d'un geste sûr. Lorsqu'elle le releva pour les passer autour de son dos, il émit un faible gémissement de douleur. Il n'avait pas voulu mais cela était sorti tout seul.

- Ca va Malefoy ? Ca ira mieux tout à l'heure tu verras !

Une fois terminé, elle le recoucha et remplit une bassine d'eau tiède pour le laver.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Eh bien, je vais te laver. A moins que tu ne préfères rester sale ?

- Non !

Elle passa donc un linge humide sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, son torse, son dos et enfin entre les bandages. Elle finit par le bas de son corps. C'est alors que Drago rougit violemment en pensant qu'elle allait aussi nettoyer son intimité.

- Euh... Granger ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

- Oui ?

- Tu, tu... Tu vas me laver partout ?

La jeune fille qui avait compris où il voulait en venir en voyant son visage rouge et sa tête baissée, voulut le tourmenter un peu en lui faisant croire que oui. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre !

- En effet Malefoy.

- Mais, mais... Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas toi ? Enfin, je veux dire tu es une fille et c'est gênant. Enfin tu vois, quoi ?

On aurait dit un petit garçon pris en flagrant délit de bêtises et Hermione contint tant bien que mal le fou rire qui lui montait.

- Il a bien fallut que je le fasse. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Ces choses là se lavent tous les jours ? Dit-elle avec un sourir narquois digne de Malefoy lui-même.

- Ah ! Je vois, tu t'es amusée avec mon corps pendant que j'étais inconscient ? J'espère que ça t'a plu Granger ? Qui aurait cru cela de toi !

Drago n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répondre que ces sarcasmes. Il se doutait que la griffondor réagirait au quart de tour. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire et refusait d'admettre qu'elle l'ai vu nu et l'ai touché ici. Il était rouge de honte. En d'autres circonstances, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné du tout mais là ! Quand même ! Mais il fallait bien qu'il admette qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Il avait bien fallut qu'elle le lave.

- Alors, tu ne réponds plus espèce de petite perverse ?

- Alors là, n'importe quoi !

A ces paroles, elle prit sa baguette et Drago se dit qu'il était allé trop loin. Elle allait lui faire regretter ses paroles, c'était obligé. Il fut effrayé lorsqu'elle dirigea sa baguette ves son boxer.

- "Corpus sanus" !

Drago sentit son corps se nettoyer. Il soupira, elle ne l'avait touché. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour penser que le prude Granger puisse faire cela ? En général, cela ne lui posait pas de problème qu'une fille le voit quand il était d'accord. Mais là, c'était Granger tout de même et il était à sa merci.

- Je savais que sainte-nitouche comme tu es , tu n'aurais jamais osé faire ça !

- Pourtant, tu n'en avais pas l'air si convaincu il y a quelques minutes !

Non mais, elle n'était pas une sainte-nitouche !

- Et ne me traîtes pas de sainte-nitouche. Je ne me serais jamais abaissée à faire cela ! Et surtout avec toi ! Ca doit-être horrible et de plus je suppose qu'il n'y aurait rien eu pour m'impressioner ! Alors maintenant tu te tais ou bien la prochaine fois, je te montrerai si je suis coincée en te lavant à la bonne vieille méthode moldue !

- Tu n'oserais pas ? Lança-t-il avec un air de défi.

- Ah ! Tu crois ça ? A ta place, je n'en serai pas aussi sûre !

Malefoy ne répondit rien, il préféra se taire, on ne savait jamais avec Granger. La matinée était passée rapidement avec les caprices de Malefoy. Après avoir fini de s'occuper de lui, Hermione soupira de soulagement. Ca ne s'était pas si mal passé que cela finalement. Malefoy avait été égal à lui-même. Mais une chose l'étonna, pas une fois il ne l'avait traité de "sang-de-bourbe". Elle mit cela sur le fait qu'il était encore faible physiquement et ne chercha pas plus loin.

- Bon Malefoy, je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant.

- Où tu vas ?

- En quoi cela te regardes-t-il ?

Et elle le laissa là pour aller se préparer à déjeuner. Drago ne tarda pas à tomber dans le sommeil. Il venait de se réveiller mais son corps réclamait de dormir. Dans l'après-midi, entendant Malefoy gémir, Hermione s'approcha de son lit. Il avait un sommeil agité. Il faisait certainement un cauchemard. Elle posa une main sur son front, il était un peu fiévreux mais rien d'alarmant, elle lui donnerait une potion ce soir. Au contact de sa main, Drago s'apaisa soudainement mais ne se réveilla pas.

Hermione entendit des petits coups frappés contre la vitre du séjour. Elle s'approcha précautioneusement de la fenêtre et apperçu Milo qui frappait avec son bec. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourir et elle lui ouvrit. Elle détacha avec empressement l'enveloppe accrochée à la patte de l'animal et lui donna un peu de miamhiboux. Elle déchira le plis et trouva deux lettres. La première était de Ginny.

" Chère Hermione,

Le terrier paraît vide sans toi. Nos conversations entre filles me manquent et les garçons sont assez inquiets pour toi, mais en fait, je crois que tu leur manques aussi énormément. Les moments sont rares où vous n'êtes pas ensemble en général. J'espère que ton patient ne t'ennuie pas trop. Je te laisse, maman me crie de finir ma valise. Demain, je retourne à Poudlard. Je sens que l'année va être longue sans vous mais surtout sans Harry.

Bisous, ton amie Ginny"

Ils étaient déjà le 1er septembre, c'est fou comme le temps passait vite. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur la deuxième lettre.

"Hermione,

Tu nous manques tellement, deux semaines sans toi déjà ! Nous sommes heureux que tu ailles bien. Comme tu le sais, Ginny retourne à l'école demain. Nous l'acompagnerons à la voie 9 3/4. Ca va nous faire drôle de ne pas monter dans le train. Dumbledore est venu nous voir, nous partons pour le square Grimmaurd après le départ du Poudlard express. Il nous a confié une mission que nous devons garder secrète, en rapport avec tu sais quoi ! Enfin, tu seras étonnée quand tu l'apprendras. Nous allons te laisser, Ginny termine sa valise et nous allons dîner. Envois nous de tes nouvelles rapidemment.

On t'embrasse tendrement.

Harry et Ron"

Hermione esquissa un petit sourir mélancolique; Ses amis lui manquaient énormément. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient être séparés aussi longtemps. Elle avait peur pour les deux garçons, qui savait ce qui pouvait leur arriver lors de leurs recherches ? Et si Voldemort les attrapait ? Elle préféra chasser ces idées de son esprit et repensa aux moments merveilleux qu'elle avait partagé avec eux à Poudlard. Oh, ils en avaient vécu des aventures toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. A vrai dire, ils avaient souvent risqué leurs vies. Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer perdue dans sa rêverie et c'est Malefoy qui l'en sortit.

- Alors Granger, on rêvasse ? Tu penses à moi ?

- Eh ! Oh ! Granger, tu m'entends ?

- Tiens Malefoy, tu es réveillé ?

- Bah oui tu le vois bien !

Il était vexé, elle ne s'était pas apperçue de son réveil et ne lui avait pas répondu aussitôt. Drago n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on se montre aussi indifférent à l'égard de sa petite personne.

- Alors, tu t'es bien reposé ? Tu as dormi tout l'après-midi.

- Oui ça peut aller, je me sens plus en forme que tout à l'heure.

- Bon, très bien, je vais aller préparer à dîner et je te donnerai tes potions de guérison après.

- C'est ça , vas donc te mettre aux fourneaux, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu peux faire. Et au fait, depuis quand tu remplaces les elfes de maison ?

Hermione ne releva pas et partit dans la cuisine. Elle avait du pain sur la planche. Supporter Malefoy toute la soirée allait lui demander beaucoup de patience. Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour se préparer des pâtes à la carbonara. Elle avait suivit la recette à la lettre mais cela ne ressemblait pas tout à fait à l'image fumante représentée sur le livre de cuisine. Elle goûta, c'était fade mais avec un peu de sel ce serait tout de même très bon. Elle rajouta donc du sel et une montagne de gruyère râpé. Elle hésita entre manger tranquillement dans la cuisine ou aller tenir compagnie à Malefoy. La première idée était tentante mais d'un autre côté, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Elle se résigna donc et alla s'installer à la table du séjour. Elle commença son repas avec appétit.

Drago l'observait du coin de l'oeil, elle avait l'air paisible et il pouvait la regarder tout à son aise. Son estomac commença à crier famine, ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé et s'il voulait reprendre des forces, il fallait qu'il ingurgite rapidemment de la nourriture. Hermione venait de terminer son repas et donna un coup de baguette pour débarrasser en s'étonnant que Malefoy l'ai laissée en paix. Il n'avait rien dit pendant tout le temps où elle mangeait. C'était sûrement le calme avant la tempête car elle avait sentit son regard sur elle tout ce temps. De retour auprès de lui, elle lui prépara ses potions et déposa trois verres devant lui.

- Tiens prends ça, ça va te faire du bien !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-

Comme ce matin, potion de nutrition, fortifiante et anti-fièvre. Tu es souvent fiévreux le soir.

- Ah !

De peur de représailles, il avala les potions sans broncher. Son estomac se calma, il ne ressentait plus la faim qui le tiraillait quelques instants auparavant. Hermione regarda doucement ses pansements et refit ceux qui s'étaient détachés durant le sommeil agité du jeune homme l'après-midi. Il ne dit rien, il l'observait. Elle ne paraissait pas dégoûtée par ce qu'elle voyait. De toute façon, Drago se dit qu'elle avait du le voir dans un pire état lorsqu'il était arrivé. Des images de sa captivité lui revenaient en mémoire et il soupira de colère mélangée à de la tristesse. Granger semblait contente de s'occuper de lui et cela l'étonna. Il avait toujours été très désagréable, voire méchant avec elle. Elle n'avait eu aucun instant de répis pendant leurs années à Poudlard sauf en septième année et à cet instant précis, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il sentait qu'elle mettait tout son coeur et toute son âme pour le soigner lui.

- Dis-moi Granger, pourquoi est-ce toi qui t'occupes de moi ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Euh... Eh bien, lorsque tu es arrivé à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore est venu me trouver et m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. Donc voilà...

- Et tu as accepté sachant que c'était moi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un regard médusé.

- Bah... En fait, je ne connaissais pas ton identité avant d'arriver ici. Je me suis retrouvée au pied du mur, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix tu vois.

- Oh d'accord. Dumbledore est rusé. Mais, pourquoi toi ?

- Parce-ce que je connais beaucoup de sorts de guérison et un peu de médicomagie. J'ai appris cela après mon attaque de juin. Et, Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais en danger donc il ne pouvait pas te conduire à Sainte-Mangouste ni à Mme Pomfresh.

- Je vois.

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Dumbledore avait prit sa sécurité à coeur en ne faisant part à personne de son état et de sa présence. Il l'en remerciait. Mais tout de même, Granger ! Evidemment , la miss-je-sais-tout connaissais la médicomagie ! C'était bien sa veine tiens !

- Est-ce que Potter et Weasley sont au courant ? Que c'est moi je veux dire ?

- Non personne ne l'est à part moi. Ils le sauront plus tard. Quand Dumbledore l'aura décidé.

- Encore une chose, est-ce que tu aurais accepté si tu avais su que c'était moi ?

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais je suppose que oui, à contre-coeur certes mais je n'aurai jamais pu laisser personne dans cet état, même toi !

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton sincère et Malefoy l'en remerciait silencieusement.

- Bon, je sais que tu as passé beaucoup de temps à dormir, mais il te faut énormément de repos. Ton sommeil était agité cet après-midi donc, je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour cette nuit.

- Oh non ! Pas encore tes maudites potions Granger ! Elles sont infectes.

Il n'était pas décidé à prendre encore ses remèdes. Hermione mit donc ses mains sur ses hanches et lui dit le plus naturellement du monde :

- Très bien, si tu refuses de la boire, je vais te la faire avaler à la petite cuillère, très lentement et crois-moi, ça a encore plus mauvais goût !

- J'ai pas le choix ! Quand je serai remis, tu me payeras cela Granger sois-en sûre ! Dit-il en maugréant.

- Oui c'est ça ! Maintenant avales.

Elle avait dit cela l'air moqueur et il fit donc ce qu'elle voulait. Elle retourna sur le canapé et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux profondémment.

Et voila pour le réveil de notre petit Drago alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review serait la bien venue pour m'encourager. Biz.


	6. Chapter 6 Des débuts difficiles

Coucou tout le monde me revoila ! Enfin me direz-vous. J'essaierai de faire plus vite pour mes MAJ. Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! Merci pour toutes vos rewievs, elles me vont droit au coeur.

Et comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient à part cette histoire.

Chapitre 6 : Des débuts difficiles

Hermione venait de terminer sa lettre. Elle regarda le hiboux disparaître dans le ciel bleu. Elle avait écrit à Dumbledore pour l'informer du réveil de Malefoy la veille et lui dire qu'il ne paraissait pas garder de séquelles. Pour preuve, elle lui disait qu'il était égal à lui-même car son caractère arrogant d'enfant gâté s'était réveillé lui aussi au plus grand désespoir de la jeune fille.

Elle l'entendait l'appeler de la cuisine. Il s'était réveillé quelques temps auparavant et elle l'avait ignoré, elle voulait se préparer rapidement avant de s'occuper de lui.

- Granger ! Eh oh t'es là ? Allé, viens voir ton malade préféré. Grangeeeeerrr ?!!

- Quoi ???

- Ah bonjour ma petite infirmière. Ca fait longtemps que je t'attends. Il aurait pu m'arriver quelque-chose. Tu négliges ton travail. Je vais me plaindre !

- Ah oui et à qui ? Aux murs peut-être ? Dit-elle d'un air moqueur. Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bah je m'ennuie, tout seul c'est pas marrant. Je préfère quand tu es là. Tu pars au quart de tour à chacunes de mes remarques. Ca m'amuse, tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

- Ravie de voir que tu puisses porter de l'attention à une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe telle que moi. Lui répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Allé arrêtes granger, tu sais bien que ça fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé ces histoires de sang. Dit-il boudeur.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai c'est ce que tu as essayé de faire croire à tout le monde l'année dernière. Et regardes où tes mensonges t'ont mené.

Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher cette remarque bien qu'elle savait qu'elle était blessante.

- Je te connais Malefoy, et pour moi, tu es toujours ce petit arrogant, prétentieux et enfant gâté!

- Tu parles d'un enfant gâté. Je subis des doloris depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'aurais préféré des bonbons crois-moi! Crois ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir après tout je l'ai mérité.

Il se renfrogna et parut triste des propos d'Hermione. Voyant qu'elle lui avait fait de la peine, elle se retrouva mal à l'aise. Elle préféra ne pas répondre et prépara le nécessaire pour lui changer ses bandages.

- Bon allé je vais te changer tes pansements. Evites de bouger sinon ça te fera plus mal.

Elle changea une à une les bandes, lui appliqua des potions et des crèmes le plus doucement possible. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, elle l'avait déjà blessé moralement et, tout le monde savait que le moral tenait une grande part dans le processus de guérison. Elle s'occupa ensuite de le laver et là, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers le corps de Malefoy! Son corps était musclé, il était grand et bien fait. Elle se dit que si son caractère et ses idées avaient été différentes il aurait pu faire un très bon ami et même petit -ami. Elle se repris ,elle venait de passer dans son dos et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le lavait, elle rougit. Elle était derrière lui et heureusement pour elle, il ne s'était apperçut de rien. Elle refit le sort de nettoyage pour ses vêtements puis lui appliqua la crème anti-bleus sur le visage, les bras et les cuisses.

- Ca à l'air de te plaire de me toucher partout comme ça ! Dit-il un sourir amusé au coin des lèvres.

- Oh ne recommences pas Malefoy!

- Ok, ok, t'es pas marrante, on ne peut rien dire avec toi. Normal, venant d'une Miss-je-sais-tout comme toi, je n'aurais pas du m'attendre à autre chose.

- Tu vas te taire oui, j'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre tout le temps.

Cette remarque le vexa plus qu'autre chose.

- Je vais faire de ta vie un cauchemar, tu vas craquer je te l'assure et tu regretteras d'avoir accepté de me soigner.

- Ah oui ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Non mais vraiment on aura tout entendu. En attendant, tu n'es pas en position de me rendre la vie impossible, c'est plutôt moi qui suis en position de supériorité mais malheureusement je ne suis pas aussi sournoise que toi !

Drago ne savait que répondre, c'est vrai qu'allongé dans son lit, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose à part la blesser avec ses paroles. Et il se décida donc à trouver tout ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour la faire enrager et aller pleurer dans la cape de Dumbledore.

- Granger, j'ai faim !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tiens, prends cette potion, elle est nutritive. Ca appaisera instantanément ton estomac.

- Oh non! Pas question que j'avale cette horrible potion, elle est infecte, je préfère manger quelque-chose de solide. Je sais pas moi, tu n'as qu'à me faire la cuisine.

- La seule chose que je vais faire c'est te donner cette potion. Tu n'auras rien d'autre, il est encore trop tôt !

- Pourquoi ça, je suis réveillé maintenant et je veux manger ! J'en suis capable maintenant. Où alors, c'est parce-que tu es nulle en cuisine. Tu ne serais pas capable de faire cuire un oeuf !!!

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était trop tôt pour que tu recommences à manger. Alors, n'insistes pas. Dit-elle avec une pointe de colère qui se sentait dans sa voix.

- Ah ! Ah ! J'ai touché le point sensible, la miss-je-sais-tout ne sais pas tout, elle est incapable de faire la cuisine !

En fait, tu as raison, je préfère avaler cette potion !

Alors là, Hermione fulminait, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très douée en cuisine mais elle se débrouillait. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il était odieux alors qu'elle, elle faisait de son mieux pour lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle capitule, elle devait se reprendre, faire tomber sa colère et lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Non mais ! Ce n'était pas Malefoy qui allait la faire devenir folle et la faire tourner en bourrique ! Un sourir démoniaque étira ses lèvres.

- Hum... Eh bien... Puisque tu insistes tant que ça, je me rends ! Je vais te donner à manger puisque tu n'as pas l'air dérangé par le fait que je te conduise au petit coin ! Hermione savourait la victoire qu'elle savait sienne.

- Qu... Qu.. Quoi ??? Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec ça ?

Hermione savait qu'elle avait remporté la manche. Malefoy était tout rouge. Elle essaya de réprimer un fou rire mais n'y tenait plus en voyant son expression horrifiée. Son rire cristallin envahit la pièce et Drago se renfrogna un peu plus si c'était possible. Il regardait fixement le mur comme si celui-ci était tout à coup devenu très interressant.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fais autant rire ? Dit-il agacé.

- Mais toi voyons Malefoy !!! Ah! Ah! Ah!

- Arrêtes, tu m'énerve ! Et dis moi ce qui te fais glousser comme une poule !

Hermione se calma et le regarda avec son sourir vainqueur toujours affiché sur le visage.

- Eh bien, si tu veux tellement que je t'accompagne dans cet endroit, il fallait le dire je t'aurai donner de la nouriture solide avant ! Bon que veux-tu ? Du poulet ?

- Non merci ! Je n'y tiens pas. Je vais me contenter de ta potion.

- Ravie que tu te montre aussi coopératif subitement. Bon tiens, dès que tu pourras te lever tu auras à manger. Mais pour l'instant tu es trop faible.

- C'est trop aimable. Il avala son remède en colère, elle avait encore eu le dessus mais foi de Malefoy, il l'aurait !

- Bon je te laisse à ton repos. A plus tard Malefoy.

- Mais attends, où tu vas ? Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir et il allait s'ennuyer à mourir cloué dans ce lit !

- Je vais là où tu n'es pas ! Et elle partit dans la cuisine s'entraîner à quelques sorts.

Dans la soirée, après avoir donné ses potions à Malefoy, elle reçut un hiboux de Dumbledore.

" Miss Granger,

Je suis ravi que monsieur Malefoy se soit enfin réveillé. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail. Je passerai vous voir samedi. Comme vous le savez, les élèves sont de retour à Poudlard ce soir, et avec le climat actuel, je ne préfère pas les laisser seuls cette semaine. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec Drago, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi comment il est et qu'il n'est pas tout à fait un enfant gâté dans un sens.

Professeur A. Dumbledore."

Hermione était heureuse, Dumbledore allait venir, ça la changerai de la compagnie de Malefoy. Elle plia la lettre et la rangea. Puis, elle alla se préparer pour la nuit. En revenant, elle s'installa confortablement dans le sofa et pris un parchemin et une plume. Sous le regard curieux mais discret de Drago, elle rédigea 2 longues lettres pour ses amis. Elle demandait à Ginny comment c'était passée sa rentrée et aux garçons, ce qu'ils avaient appris au square Grimmaurd. Elle leur donna succintement de ses nouvelles en omettant volontairement de parler du caractère horrible de son patient. Elle ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Alors Granger, tu écris à la Belette ! Tu lui dis à quel point il te manque n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux le rassurer, tu as 100 fois mieux que lui ici. Lui dit-il avec un sourir charmeur.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Il en avait du toupet !

- Ca ne te regarde pas Malefoy ! Et pour ta gouverne, Ron vaux bien mieux que toi !

- Ah oui ? Je vois que tu défends ton petit-ami. Tout le monde se demandait avec lequel tu t'amusais le plus: L'ennuyeux Potter ou l'imbécile heureux de Weasmoche ?

- Non mais ça va pas ? Ce sont mes amis ! Rien d'autre !

- Mais oui... C'est ce que l'on dit !

Elle ne répondit pas, envoya son hiboux avec la lettre pour Ginny et attendrait qu'il revienne pour celle de Harry et Ron. Elle ignora superbement Malefoy toute la soirée et ne sortit pas le nez de son livre jusqu'à qu'il décide à nouveau de la tourmenter.

- Dis Granger, tu ne t'ennuies pas ? Moi oui, alors je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais venir me rejoindre et me soigner d'une manière différente.

Il savait qu'en disant cela, elle allait s'emporter mais cela ne le dérangeait guère.

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un pervers !

- Non, j'ai juste envie que l'on s'occupe tous les deux. Tu sais, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien Granger ! Ou alors, c'est que tu ne connais rien aux choses de la vie !

Il jubilait, elle était rouge de honte et de colère. Il aimait bien la voir dans cet état, elle n'en était que plus belle.

" Quoi ! Mais arrêtes Drago, c'est Granger !"

- Tu vas te taire oui et arrêter de déblatérer des idioties. Tu es immonde mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir. Je te déteste Malefoy, je te déteste!

Ca y est, elle allait craquer. C'est vrai que ses remarques n'étaient pas d'une grande intelligence mais là, il s'était vengé pour le coup des toilettes ! Il l'a regarda, elle était au bord des larmes et il préféra ne rien ajouter pour le reste de la soirée.

- Bonne nuit ma prude infirmière. Dit-il avant de faire semblant de s'endormir.

Hermione était désespérée, il l'avait traité comme une fille de petite vertu en insinuant qu'elle avait eu des relations douteuses avec Harry et Ron et puis, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, il lui proposait de faire des choses indécentes !

Elle n'était pas une fille facile quand même ! Et après, il l'avait traité d'ignorante ! Mais pour qui il se prenait ce petit arrogant détestable et insupportable ?

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait en partie raison. La vie avec Malefoy n'allait pas être de tout repos et elle commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté la mission. Elle aurait du refuser mais, son courage de Griffondor et l'envie d'aider son prochain l'en avait empêché. Maudite conscience! Une bonne nuit de sommeil la regonflerait à bloc.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait décidé d'ignorer complètement Malefoy. Elle se leva, se prépara et changea les bandages de son ennemi sans un mot.

- Alors Granger ? Tu fais la tête , tu es de mauvaise humeur peut-être ?

- ...

- Allé sois sympa, arrêtes de faire la tête de mule !

- ...

Elle lui tendit ses potions en regardant ailleurs.

- Beurk !

Une fois cela terminé, elle partit dans la cuisine avec un épais grimoire, laissant sous-entendre qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger. Il en avait été déçu, d'accord il n'avait pas été des plus sympathique la veille mais, il fallait le comprendre. Enfermé et cloué au lit il ne savait où et en prime, avec une Granger caractérielle.

Il se disait que décidemment, cette fille n'avait rien à voir avec toutes celles qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas superficielle. Elle était plus préoccupée par l'intelligence que par les vêtements et le maquillage. Elle était d'une douceur incroyable quand elle le soignait, elle n'avait pas montré de dégoût alors qu'il était certain que les minettes de Poudlard en auraient fait toute une histoire. Oui, il préférait de loin Granger à toutes ces poulettes écervelées!

Mais là, elle exagérait ; Ne pas lui parler, personne ne l'avait jamais ignoré de la sorte ! Il fallait qu'il attire son attention, il avait toujours aimé la pousser à bout et la mettre en colère. Elle était la seule à ne pas se laisser faire et à le contredire. Elle lui tenait tête comme personne auparavant. Et ca, ça lui plaisait !

Toute la journée il ne cessa de l'appeler, d'essayer de faire le plus de bruit possible. Mais, rien à faire. Elle n'était pas venue le voir. Vers 17h, il entendit un hibou taper contre la vitre de la cuisine. Il supposa que Granger avait pris la lettre.

- Eh Granger ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Allé dis moi. Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort ici !

Dans la cuisine, Hermione était exaspérée. Toue la journée elle l'avait entendu mais elle était trop têtue pour lui pardonner aussi facilement ses affronts de la veille. Elle était ravie d'avoir un peu de distraction, en effet, elle venait de recevoir un hiboux de Ginny.

" Hermione,

Voilà, je suis de retour à Poudlard. Le trajet à bord du Poudlard-express a été ponctué par les rondes des professeurs. J'ai reçu mon emploi du temps ce matin et ma première journée de cours c'est bien passée. Nous avons beaucoup plus de cours de défence contre les forces du mal cette année, deux heures de plus dédiées uniquement à la pratique. Les professeurs nous ont longuement parlé des ASPIC et de l'importance de travailler dès maintenant. Harry me manque déjà, une année sans lui va être dure. Nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et les cours de pratique sont assurés par deux assistants. Ils sont jeunes, pas tellement plus âgés que nous j'ai l'impression !

J'ai hâte de commencer. Ah oui, Dumbledore a annoncé que cette année nous pourrions rentrer plus souvent chez nous pour un week-end. C'est une demande des parents paraît-il. Le premier week-end aura lieu à Halloween. Et toi ? Donnes moi vite de tes nouvelles.

Ton amie Ginny."

Ouah !!! Hermione n'en revenait pas, des week-end en famille, des assistants au professeur de DCFM et des heures de pratique en plus. Elle aurait aimé être encore à Poudlard loin de toutes préoccupations mais Malefoy qui braillait la rappela à la réalité. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon.

- Bon Malefoy ! Ca suffit maintenant. J'en ai assez de m'occuper d'un gamin capricieux alors, si tu veux que notre cohabitation se passe mieux et que je te parles, il va falloir y mettre un peu du tien ! C'est compris ?

- Très bien Granger, je vois que tu es revenue la première, tu ne peux pas me résister.

- MALEFOY !!!

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais faire des efforts mais, s'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas tout seul tout le temps, je vais finir par mourir d'ennui !

Hermione n'en revenait pas, il allait faire des efforts, elle n'aurait pas pensé que ce serait si simple. Un air de victoire remplit la ièce. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que de son côté Malefoy rigolait intérieurement. Il allait être sympa pour mieux la faire craquer ensuite ! Il but ses potions sans remaques ce soir là et lui souhaita bonne nuit en pensant à tout ce qu'il ferait les jours suivants.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incidents. Drago et Hermione avaient des rapports assez cordiaux. Plus de moqueries. Pour l'occuper, Hermione lui avait donné des livres à lire. Ceux dans lesquels elle avait sélectionné des sorts de défense et aussi d'attaque. Après tout, Malefoy aussi en aurait besoin, elle espéra simplement que ce ne serait pas contre les membres de l'ordre.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione reçut la gazette du sorcier pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici et, elle décida de la lire pendant son petit déjeuner. Après s'être lavée et habillé, elle s'occupa de Malefoy qui se remettait plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Avec un peu d'aide, il réussissait déjà à s'asseoir dans son lit contre les oreillers. Il reprenait des forces pour pouvoir éxécuter son plan pour exaspérer la jeune fille. Il s'était tenu tranquille toute la semaine car il était encore trop dépendant d'elle; même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute. Mais, il pensait qu'encore une semaine suffirait pour l'embêter de nouveau. Elle était partie prendre son petit déjeuner et il s'ennuyait déjà. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas car il avait l'habitude d'être solitaire et avant appréciait cette solitude. Il se dit qu'il devait s'être habitué à elle au fil des jours.

Il l'a vit débouler comme une folle et lui tendre un tas de papiers. Il le prit et s'apperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un journal. Et, il fut paralysé de stupeur en voyant la première page de la gazette du sorcier. Lui et sa mère faisaient la une ! Une photo les représentait tous le deux. Drago se rappelait de cette photo, elle avait été prise lors de l'obtention de ses ASPIC et à ce moment là il paraissait content. L'article dessous titrait :

" Une mère désespérée par le disparition de son fils !

Hier, dans la soirée, Narcissa Malefoy s'est rendue au ministère de la magie pour signaler la disparition de son fls unique : Drago Malefoy. Héritier de la colossale fortune de sa famille.

Selon les dires de sa mère, le jeune garçon ne serait pas revenu après des vacances qu'il passait en Bulgarie. Voyant qu'il ne rentrait pas, Mme Malefoy a tout d'abord pensé qu'il prolongeait son séjour. Mais cela fait maintenant trois semaines qu'il aurait du rentrer !

On pense dans les millieux avisés que le jeune Drago aurait pu être enlevé par des partisans de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et ainsi, rejoindre son père. Lucius Malefoy, mangemort présumé, échappé d 'Askaban où il était détenu pour avoir pénétré au ministère de la magie il y a deux ans.

Narcissa Malefoy, anciennement Black s'inquiète pour son fils et demande à quiconque aillant des informations de contacter le manoir Malefoy.

Le ministère va également lancer une investigation.

Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter."

Drago n'en revenait pas, son père faisait passer sa disparition dans la gazette en se servant impunément de sa mère. Ca commençait ! Il allait être traqué de tous les côtés. Par les mangemorts puis par le ministère qui croyait bêtement cette histoire de disparition après des vacances. Comme s'il était assez stupide pour partir en Bulgarie et ne pas revenir !

- Eh bien, je vois que "mon cher papa" est à ma recherche. Il n'a pas été capable de me retrouver lui-même alors il emploie les grands moyens !

- Oui, il va cetainement remuer ciel et terre pour te mettre la main dessus. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en parfaite sécurité ici.

- Je l'espère, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il me fera s'il me retrouve ! Dit-il d'un ton las et inquiet.

- Allons, ça va aller ! Il se fera prendre de nouveau un de ces jours et retournera à Askaban. Alors ? Dis moi, comment se sont passées tes vacances en Bulgarie ?

- Très drôle Granger, très drôle !!!

- Bon repose toi un peu, Dumbledore doit venir aujourdhui et il voudra certainement te parler.

- Ok, cette nouvelle m'a anéanti, je vais dormir un peu.

Hermione le regarda s'endormir, elle ne connaissait pas réellement le passé de Malefoy mais elle se doutait que son enfance n'avait pas été des plus heureuse. Il devait sauver les apparences lors de ses apparitions en public avec son père. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait eu l'occasion de les voir ensemble chez Fleury et Bott ou à la coupe du monde de quiddich, on aurait dit qu'il avaient une relation complice.

Cet article avait confirmé les soupçons d'Hermione et les paroles de Dumbledore. Malefoy père recherchait activement son fils pour finir son sale boulot !

Hermione se demandait comment Narcissa avait pu faire échapper Drago et tenir aussi longtemps sous la joute d'un mari pareil.

Peut-être qu'un jour, Malefoy se confirait à elle. Ce n'était pas bon de tout garder pour soi ! Mais Malefoy était fier . Leurs relations étaient vivables mais pas au point de devenir sa confidente. Pourtant elle aurait bien aimé et se demandait si ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était ici. Pour lui redonner confiance et l'aider à avoir des rapports normaux avec les autres. Dumbledore ne le lui avait pas clairement dit mais elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et s'était apperçu que surveiller Malefoy ne servirait strictement à rien. Si vraiment il avait refuser la marque des ténèbres, il n'essaierait pas de prendre contact avec les mangemorts ni de s'échapper. Pour aller où d'ailleurs ? Hermione espérait de manière inconsciente que ce ne serait pas le cas et que peut être Malefoy était vraiment du bon côté. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en assure.

Voili, voilou ! alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Au fait est-ce que vous trouvez que mes chapitres sont trop longs ? Biz.


	7. Chapter 7 Le calme avant la tempête

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en attendant, laissez moi des reviews car je me demande vraiment si ma fic vous plait. En attendant bonne lecture. Biz à tous et un grand merci à mes reviewers. Ah oui et comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 7: Le calme avant la tempête.

Dumbledore était arrivé dans la soirée, après les avoir salué et s'être inquiété de leur état de santé, il avait voulu parler avec Drago et , Hermione en avait profité pour sortir un peu dehors et respirer de l'air frais. Dans quelques temps, l'hiver arriverait et le froid avec. Dans le séjour, Dumbledore regardait pensivement Drago, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Mr Malefoy, vous savez ce que j'ai à vous demander ? Ce n'est pas facile mais je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cet été pour que je vous retrouve dans un si mauvais état.

Drago sembla hésiter. Pouvait-il se livrer sans retenues à Dumbledore ? Il pensait que ses sentiments étaient une chose trop personnelle et se contenta d'un bref résumé.

- Lorsque je suis revenu de Poudlard, en juilllet, mon père s'est montré assez agréable avec moi. Pour la première fois, il semblait fier de moi. Au début, j'ai cru à un miracle, qu'il s'était rendu compte de la priorité de sa famille. Mais, j'ai vite compris son comportement lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que j'allais recevoir la marque des ténèbres et devenir mangemort le 15 juillet. Il sagissait selon lui d'un très grand honneur.

La voix de Drago se brisa à cet instant en pensant à ce qu'il avait subi ensuite. Les mots avaient du mal à sotir de sa gorge.

- Continuez s'il vous plaît. Le regard de Dumbledore était bienveillant et exprimait une grande douceur. Il reprit donc son récit.

- Le jour est venu très rapidement et mon père, m'a conduit auprès de son maître. Tout un cérémonial était en vigueur, il fallait que je m'agenouille, que je verse de mon sang dans une coupe et le mage noir en a fait de même. Ensuite, il fallait que je boive les sangs mêlés pour être sacré mangemort. Ensuite, il devait m'appliquer la marque sur le bras à l'aide de sa baguette. Mon père m'a fait répéter cette cérémonie pendant toute la semaine précédente. Tout devait être parfait pour ne pas décevoir le maître. Mais il y avait bien longtemps que je n'adhérais plus à ces idées. Je ne voulais pas devenir le larbin d'une face de serpent et être tatoué comme un esclave moldu ! Ensuite, le reste vous le connaissez. J'ai refusé et j'ai été torturé jusqu'à ce que ma mère me sorte de là ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt à parler de ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots. Il me faut encore du temps. Dit-il le regard suppliant.

- Je vous comprends Drago. Je voulais juste vous entendre dire de vive voix que vous refusiez les idées de Voldemort.

A ce nom, Drago tressaillit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre prononcer le nom du maître. Les seuls qu'il avait entendu le faire étaient Potter, Weasley et Granger. Et il avait toujours été ébahi de leur audace, lui-même n'aurait jamais osé le faire.

Dumbledore adressa de nouveau la parole à Drago pour lui dire où il se trouvait.

- Vous êtes dans une résidence appartenant à Poudlard, ici personne ne peut vous trouver. Je suis le gardien du secret de cette maison. Tant que vous resterez ici avec Miss Granger, les recherches de votre père seront vaines. Je suppose que vous avez vu la gazette du sorcier ce matin ?

- En effet oui, il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Dites-moi professeur, pourquoi Granger est-elle avec moi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait la mieux placée pour vous aider. Elle a elle même subit une attaque en juin et en connait beaucoup en médicomagie. De plus, il fallait la mettre en sécurité. Par les temps qui courent, une fille de moldus n'est pas à l'abri du danger. Et puis, je suis sûr que Miss Granger s'occupe de vous à merveille. Vous avez l'air assez en forme malgré ce que vous avez subit.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai.

- Je connais votre histoire commune, mais maintenant il est temps de mettre vos petites querelles et votre orgueil de côté ! Vous ne devez pas oublier que vous êtes du même côté désormais. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes liés par cela. Miss Granger l'a compris puisqu'elle a accepté de s'occuper de vous.

- Oui mais c'est tout de même Granger ! Je ne peux pas vous promettre d'être ami avec elle.

- Eh bien, j'ose espérer que vos relations changeront avec le temps. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Mais surtout, n'oubliez pas que les apparences ne sont que ce qu'elles sont. Rien ne vaut les pensées vraies pour faire avancer les choses !

Drago ne saisit pas entièrement le sens de ses dires. Lui et ses paroles énigmatiques ! Le professeur sortit dehors à la rencontre d'Hermione.

- Ah Miss Granger, je voudrai vous parler avant de partir. J'ai eu confirmation de ce que je pensais. Mr Malefoy est bel et bien de notre côté. Il a simplement beaucoup de mal à accepter ce que cela engendre. C'est pourquoi vos relations sont tendues. Faites tout votre possible pour le rendre aimable. En y mettant tous les deux du vôtre, vous pourrez peut-être devenir amis !

- Vous êtes bien optimiste professeur, c'est Malefoy !

- Je sais Miss Granger, mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses !

- Je ferai ce que vous voulez. Dit-elle d'un ton las. Mais, même si il est de notre côté, il ne changera pas comme cela ! Il m'a toujours détesté et je ne pense pas que cela pourra en être autrement. Sauf votre respect professeur.

- Eh bien, l'avenir nous le dira ! En attendant, je vais vous annoncer une nouvelle qui je suis sûr vous réjouira.

Dumbledore se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille qui lui firent afficher un large sourir.

- Oh professeur, ce serait merveilleux ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier mais, et ... Malefoy ?

- Eh bien, il va beaucoup mieux maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou c'est vrai, mais il est encore faible. Je ne sais pas si ce serait une très bonne idée pour lui !

- Je ny vois pas d'inconvénients, je vous tiendrez informée par hibou.

Dumbledore savait que son annonce plongerait la jeune fille dans cet état d'allégresse et ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourrir amusé.

- Bon, je dois retourner à Poudlard. En attendant, soyez patiente avec Mr Malefoy et tout ira bien !

Il transplana laissant Hermione à sa joie. En rentrant, elle se prépara une tasse de thé et rejoignit Malefoy.

- Hum ! Hum ! Tu as l'air joyeuse Granger. Puis-je savoir ce qui te rends ainsi ?

Hermione ne voulait rien dire à Malefoy, elle était trop heureuse des perspectives qui s'offraient à elle sans qu'elle ne du l'en informer.

- Eh bien, peut-être de voir une autre personne que toi. Sans vouloir te vexer bien entendu !

- Mouais, pas très convaincant comme excuse, mais je suppose que je dois m'en contenter ?

- Oui, parfaitement. Tu supposes bien Malefoy !

Hermione et Drago avaient encore des rapports assez tendus et le fait qu'il dépende autant d'elle n'arrangeait rien. Les petites remarques fusaient souvent. Ils en étaient tous les deux venu à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient pas devenir amis d'un coup de baguette magique. C'était impossible ! Il n'y avait plus d'insultes mais leurs batailles verbales les rassuraient. Comme si cela leur rappelait des choses acquises. Ils étaient obligés de vivre ensemble, alors, autant que ce soit un tant soit peu agréable. Mais bon, les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure et ne se perdent pas aussi vite.

La semaine suivante, Malefoy allait de mieux en mieux et Hermione était toujours aussi euphorique ce qui agaçait profondémment Drago. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle soit ainsi.

- Allé Granger, dis-moi ce qui te rends comme ça ? Moi aussi j'aimerai bien en profiter.

- Certainement pas, ça ne te concerne pas Malefoy, je te l'ai déjà dis.

- Très bien, je n'insisterai plus puisque tu te montres aussi égoïste !

- Moi ? Egoïste ? Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Hermione ne voulait rien lui dire pour ménager son effet de surprise, qui sait cela pourrait peut-être bien lui être utile?

- Alors, voyons comment tu te portes aujourdhui . Montres moi un peu tes blessures !

Elle avait esquivé habilement le sujet. Ouf ! Elle défit les bandages et nettoya les plaies qui avaient beaucoup diminuées. Les bleus étaient quasiment disparus également. La peau blanche de Malefoy laissait apparaître les muscles saillants de son torse. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

- Aïe ! Ca brûle. Je ne m'y ferasi jamais. Tu es vraiment sadique !

- Oh allé mon gros bébé, ça suffit. Tu as l'habitude maintenant et puis, avoues que c'est efficace ! Regardes, tes plaies sont quasiment guerries.

- Oui je suppose. Et, je ne suis pas ton gros bébé ! Pas de familiarités entre nous !

- Bon, je vais aller me préparer à dîner. J'ai une faim de loup. Tiens prends tes potions.

Drago n'en pouvait plus de ces horribles remèdes infectes. Il rêvait de manger et ne se retint pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Dis ? Quand est-ce que je pourrai me lever ? Moi aussi, je veux manger ! Je vais finir par croire que tu veux me donner un ulcère avec tes potions. Et en plus, elles ont un goût affreux ! Je n'en peux plus moi !

- Oh, mon pauvre chéri ! Dit-elle moqueuse.Ne recommences pas avec cela. Mais bon, je pense qu'il est temps de te faire lever un peu. Ce soir, je t'aiderai à aller jusqu'au fauteuil pour débuter. D'accord ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, j'aimerai assez retrouver ma mobilité !

Enfin, il allait pouvoir mener une vie plus normale, ne pas rester au lit toute la journée quoique avec Granger... " Non mais oh ça va pas ???" Il se reprit non, cela lui permettrait de l'ennuyer un peu plus !

- Très bien, en attendant je veux que tu te reposes. Tu vas avoir besoin de force tout à l'heure.

Elle le laissa pour aller dîner et prendre un bain qui l'attendait dèjà à l'étage. Elles retourna à ses côtés deux heures plus tard. Il était réveillé et observait la jeune fille de ses yeux orageux. Cela ne fit que la rendre mal à l'aise.

- Bon, tu es prêt ? Je vais te soutenir pour ne pas que tu tombes. Tes muscles n'ont pas travaillé depuis longtemps !

D'abors, mets tes jambes de ce côté du lit. Malefoy fit basculer ses jambes qui pendaient maintenant devant Hermione.

- Très bien, maintenant, glisses-toi au bord et pose doucement tes pieds sur le sol.

Il obéit docilement et sentant qu'elle le soutenait, se dressa sur ses jambes. Il vacilla légèrement et se retrouva face à face avec Hermione. Ils se contemplèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et l'aide à avancer jusqu'au fauteuil.

- Voilà, je suis fière de toi ! Tu as réussit à te lever. Ce n'est qu'un début bien sûr, mais ça va revenir petit à petit. Dit-elle pour cacher sa confusion.

Drago avait la tête qui tournait, il ne savait pas si c'était du à son effort ou à l'effet qu'il avait ressentit en regardant ses yeux immenses. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'appercevoir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps qu'il s'entendait dire que l'on était fier de lui ! D'abord sa mère puis elle. Il ne laissa rien paraître comme à son habitude mais, il était chamboulé. Hermione le rappela bien vite au moment présent.

- Allé, maintenant tu vas retourner au lit, il ne faut pas en faire trop le premier jour. Il acquiesça et sentit de nouveau le contact électrisant de ses bras autour de son corps qu'elle lui procura en l'aidant.

- Demain, tu pourras certainement aller plus loin ! Dit-elle souriante.

Et en effet le lendemain Drago alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque avec son aide. Le jour suivant, Il se levait seul jusqu'au fauteuil d'un pas vacillant certes ! Mais seul !

- D'ici quelques-jours, tu marcheras tout seul, c'est super ! Je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu récupères aussi vite. Avait-elle dit quand elle l'avait surpris en train de marcher jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Pendant ses exercices, Drago s'était apperçu que sa baguette se trouvait sur le bahut du côté de la salle à manger et il n'avait qu'une envie, la sentir entre ses doigts.

- Mais... Dis-moi ? Comment se fait-il que ma baguette soit ici ? Lui demanda -il au bout de quelques jours.

- Oh, tu l'avais sur toi quand je suis arrivée.

Ce n'est pas possible, mon père l'avait enfermée dans son coffre. Drago était stupéfait, c'était un miracle. Mais, très ravi.

- Tu sais la baguette choisit son sorcier et un lien se crée entre les deux. Je suppose que ce lien s'est activé lorsque l'on t'a fait transplaner.

- Oui, c'est vrai c'est possible. Tant mieux, tu peux me la donner ?

- Euh...

Hermione hésitait, devait-elle ou non la lui rendre ? Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable d'en faire ? Elle frissonna à cette idée puis se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, elle ne risquait rien dans cette maison.

- Aurais-tu peur Granger ? Où est donc passé le légendaire courage des griffondors ?

Drago avait remarqué son hésitation et ne pu résister à la tourmenter un peu.

- Alors ! Tu crains peut-être que je t'attaque ? Tu as peut-être raison...

- Je ne suis pas allée chez les griffondors par hasard ni toi chez les serpentards si tu n'était pas un peu malin et rusé !

Je suis courageuse mais pas inconsciente !

- Oui, brave mais pas téméraire ! Dit-il amusé.

-Alors là, n'importe quoi ! Tiens, la voilà ta baguette mais, au moindre coup bas, tu feras face à ma colère !

Hermione lui tendit sa baguette en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en servir pour lui faire du mal. Du moins, elle l'espérait fortement sinon, Dumbledore entendrait parler du pays !

- Ouh là là ! C'est que tu me ferais presque peur Granger !

Drago se saisit de sa baguette avec un air de contentement et s'entraina à lancer quelques sorts simples tel que celui d'attraction. Il fit voler tout un tas d'objets au travers de la pièce. Que c'était bon, il se sentait renaître. Hermione le regarda faire quelques instant amusée et alla se préparer pour la nuit.

Le 19 septembre, Hermione reçut un hibou de ses amis pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Elle n'était pas particulièrement ravie de fêter ses 18 ans seule avec Malefoy mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ces lettres lui mirent du baume au coeur.

Ginny lui parlait de Poudlard et des nouveaux profs de DCFM avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Et Hary et Ron lui disaient que leurs recherches avançaient mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire dans un hibou. Ils lui demandaient également de faire des recherches sur la coupe de Poufsouffle pour trouver ses capacités magiques, si elle le pouvait. Avec tous les livres contenus dans la bibliothèque, Hermione pensait qu'elle trouverait bien quelque-chose. De toutes façons, jamais une bibliothèque ne l'avait trahie.

Le soir même, elle se confectionna un gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat et à la citrouille. Devant son oeuvre, elle se dit qu'elle en aurait trop pour elle seule. Elle pourrait certainement en donner une bouchée à Malefoy mais pas plus. Elle décida donc d'envoyer ce qui resterait à ses amis. Elle alluma des bougies avec sa baguette et fit un voeu en les soufflant. Elle se rendit ensuite dans le séjour où Drago se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu fabriquer pendant une heure. Il avait senti l'odeur de patisserie et cela l'étonnait que Granger puisse confectionner un gâteau.

- A-t-on quelque-chose de spécial à fêter pour que tu ai fais un gâteau ? Dit-il quand elle arriva près de lui.

- Eh bien, c'est mon anniversaire aujourdhui et bien que je ne sois pas vraiment des plus ravie de le fêter avec toi, on m'a toujours dit que le jour de son anniversaire on devait faire des exeptions donc voilà, si tu veux un morceau dis le.

- Euh... et bien bon anniversaire Granger ! Drago était surpris quelle lui ai dit cela après tout, il ne le savait pas et c'est vrai qu'on ne devait pas fêter son anniversaire seul même si c'était Granger.

- Je veux bien y goûter ! Mais, je pensais que c'était encore trop tôt ?

- Oui c'est vrai mais je pense qu'une bouchée ne te fera pas de mal. Pas plus bien sûr.

- Et pourquoi je fêterai ton anniversaire ? Nous ne sommes pas amis que je saches.

- Oh et bien, je ne te force à rien. Je pensais que ce serait plus convivial. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je resterai seule cette soirée.

Drago réfléchit rapidement, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ce soir et faire des caprices.

- Alors, nous le goûtons ce gâteau ?

- Oh oui ! Un grand sourir apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit un minuscule morceau de patisserie.

- Tiens, manges doucement.

- Merci.

- De rien. Dit-elle en enfournant une grosse part dans sa bouche.

- Très élégant ta façon de manger ! Dit-il amusé. Alors, as tu fais un voeu ?

- Oui.

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'une fille comme toi peut souhaiter ?

- Non, je ne dirai rien, sinon, jamais mon voeu ne se réalisera ! Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

- Parce-que tu crois vraiment qu'il se réalisera un jour ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Toi tu ne crois pas aux voeux ?

- Plus maintenant non ! Dit-il désabusé.

- Allé Malefoy, sourit. C'est mon anniversaire et je ne supporterai pas de te voir triste.

- Mais je ne suis pas triste ! Je suis réaliste c'est tout.

- Tu sais, quand on souhaite vraiment quelque-chose on arrive toujours à avoir ce que l'on désire même si cela prends du temps.

- Si tu le dis !

Le dernier jour de septembre, Drago réussissait à marcher correctement et il réclama à Hermione de pouvoir recommencer à manger normalement. Le morceau de gâteau quelques-jours plus tôt était bien passé. Et là, il ne tenait plus.

- Maintenant que je me lève seul, tu pourrais peut-être me nourrir avec autre chose que tes potions ? Tu ne crois pas?

- Si, tu as raison ! On va commencer doucement pour que ton estomac se réhabitue à la digestion.

- D'accord mais ne tardes pas, je n'en peux plus !

Elle alla donc dans la cuisine et tenta de lui préparer un petit encas. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop lourd à digérer alors, il se contenterait d'un peu de fromage et de pain ainsi que d'une compote de pomme qu'elle prépara elle-même. Elle mit cela sur un plateau et lui apporta. Devant ce repas si léger, Malefoy ne put retenir une petite grimace de mécontentement.

- C'est tout ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelerai de la cuisine ça ! J'ai avalé tes maudits remèdes pendant je ne sais combien de temps et toi tu m'apportes ça ???

- Ecoutes, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il faut y aller petit à petit. Allé, manges un peu.

- Humpf !

Lentement, Drago porta la nourriture à sa bouche. Il mâchait doucement. Ce n'était pas fameux, la compote manquait de sucre mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire pour le moment. Il était trop content de retrouver un peu d'autonomie. Non seulement il marchait de mieux en mieux et en plus il pouvait de nouveau se nourrir. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. Une petite crampe à l'estomac suivit cette réflexion ce qu'il mit sur le dos de la compote.


	8. Chapter 8: Colère

Euh je me cache sous le bureau ! J'avais dit que j'essayerais d'être plus rapide dans mes MAJ mais bon, là pour le coup c'est raté. Donc là je ne dis rien. Vous aurez le prochain quand j'aurai fini de le taper et si j'ai beaucoup de reviews car le nombre pour le dernier chapitre n'était pas très stimulant pour continuer.. Voilà. Bonne lecture et oui, rien n'est à moi.

Chapitre 8: Colère.

A Poudlard, Ginny venait de sortir de son dernier cours de la journée; défense contre les forces du mal. Encore une fois, elle était ravie. Ces cours étaient vraiment fantastiques ! Les deux assistants en pratique étaient d'excellents professeurs et leur apprenaient des choses vraiment utiles. Alors qu'elle se repassait la séance, elle n'entendit pas les pas de Riley et de Ryan qui la rattrapaient.

- Ginny, attends!

La jeune fille fut surprise d'être ainsi sortie de sa rêverie mais sourit franchement aux deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient devant elle.

- Alors ? Dis-moi, comment as-tu trouvé ce cours ? Lui demanda Riley.

- Oh eh bien, il était vraiment intéressant. Ce sont des sorts de haut niveau et je trouve qu'ils pourraient être très utiles dans la lutte contre Vous-savez-qui!

En disant cela, Ginny se mit à penser à Harry, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Son visage se voila, ce que perçurent immédiatement les 2 professeurs.

- Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda Ryan, le plus grand des deux.

- Oh si très bien, pardonnez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- De tristes pensées apparemment ?

Ginny regarda Ryley étrangement. Comment avait-il pu deviner la nature de ses pensées ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Si tu le dis, mais nous ne supportons pas les demoiselles en détresse. Alors, pour te remonter le moral, nous te proposons de venir prendre un verre avec nous. Ce soir vers 20h dans nos quartiers, ça te va ? Ils se trouvent au troisième étage derrière le portrait de Godric Griffondor.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Il faut que je fasse mes devoirs. Dit-elle pour se justifier.

En réalité, Ginny était une bonne élève, en avance dans ses devoirs. Mais elle trouvait injuste pour Harry, Ron et Hermione de s'amuser alors qu'eux étaient en mission et sûrement très dangereuse pour les garçons. Et puis, elle se doutait que Harry ne serait pas particulièrement heureux d'apprendre qu'elle était allée dans l'appartement de deux de ses professeurs. Jeunes et séduisants de surcroît.

- Mais si voyons ! Nous serions vraiment enchantés de ta présence. Cela nous permettra d'avoir une opinion sur nos prochains cours.

Ginny hésita encore un peu puis finalement accepta. Après tout, cela lui changerait les idées et puis, elle ne ferait rien de mal. Elle prendrait juste un verre et parlerait de cours.

Ils se sourirent et les jeunes garçons partirent vers le couloir de gauche tandis que Ginny prenait l'escalier en face pour retourner au dortoir des griffondors. Elle n'entendit pas Ryan dire à son collègue que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Il était 19h50 et Ginny venait de quitter la grande salle après le dîner. Elle se dirigeait vers le 3ème étage lorsqu'elle aperçut un homme assez grand vêtu de noir devant elle un rictus sur les lèvres. Et elle se dit qu'il ne manquait plus que cela.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien! Qui vois-je ? Miss Weasley qui se promène dans un couloir bien loin de la tour de Griffondor. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes à traîner ici ?

- Je venais voir les assistants du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Professeur Rogue.

- Voyez-vous cela ? Et je pourrais savoir pour quelles raisons vous souhaitez les déranger à cette heure-ci ?

- Je voulais juste des compléments d'information sur le dernier cours monsieur.

- Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain je présume ?

- Euh non professeur, c'est pour le prochain devoir et j'aurai aimé le rédiger ce soir.

- Vous feriez mieux de terminer celui de potions que vous devez me remettre demain !

- Mais je l'ai déjà terminé !

- Eh bien peaufiner le ! Retournez dans votre tour maintenant.

- Mais...

- 10 pts de moins pour Griffondor pour refus d'obéir. Maintenant filez!

Ginny était devenue rouge de colère, une envie furieuse de jeter un sort de chauve-furie à Rogue la prit mais elle se retint et partie vers le couloir opposé. Après quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta et regarda par le coin du mur si l'horrible professeur n'était plus là. Apparemment, il avait continué son chemin car le couloir était désert. Elle fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea vers le portrait de Griffondor. Son visage était encore rouge de colère lorsque Ryley lui ouvrit le passage.

- Tout va bien Ginny ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oh oui, juste une petite rencontre imprévue mais rien de grave!

- Pourtant, tu as l'air particulièrement énervée.

- En effet qui ne le serait pas après avoir vu Rogue. Enfin je veux dire le professeur Rogue. Dit-elle confuse se rappelant que Rylay aussi était professeur.

- Ce n'est rien. Dit-il avec un grand sourire je n'aime pas non plus ce bon vieux Rogue. Mais bon nous devons faire avec et puis il n'est pas si horrible que cela!

- Je veux bien te croire mais j'ai du mal! Lui répondit Ginny pas convaincue du tout.

- Allons, laissons Rogue où il est et allons prendre un verre!

- Je te suis.

Riley la conduisit alors dans un petit salon composé de quelques fauteuils et d'une cheminée. Cette pièce ressemblait dans des proportions moins importante bien sûr à la salle commune des griffondors. Ce qui surprit Ginny mais elle n'en dit rien.

- C'est joli ici!

- Euh oui ça va. Lui lança Riley.

- Que dirais-tu d'une bière-au-beurre ?

- Ce sera parfait. Lui répondit Ginny. Ryan n'est pas ici ?

- Il va arriver, il n'avait pas fini de dîner et puis il devait aller faire un tour aux cuisines voir les elfes de maisons. Lui répondit-il en faisant apparaître deux bouteilles du breuvage savoureux d'un coup de baguette.

- Ah bon ? Les elfes de maisons. Demanda Ginny intriguée.

- Euh oui... Il voulait savoir si... si l'un d'eux pouvait lui préparer un encas.

- Juste après dîner ? demanda t-elle.

Elle avait l'impression que Ryley lui cachait des choses ou tout du moins, ne disait pas tout. Mais bon, il avait le droit de ne pas lui dire. Elle n'avait pas être autant curieuse. C'était son professeur.

- Il a souvent faim la nuit. Dit Ryley pour couper cours à la conversation. Alors dis-moi comment se passent tes cours depuis le début de l'année ?

Ginny lui répondit donc et ils enchaînèrent ainsi sur des sujets les plus variés les uns des autres. Comme le dernier balais sorti, les derniers match de quiddich et les nouvelles de la gazette. Aucun des deux n'avait vu le temps passer et ne s'était aperçu qu'ils discutaient depuis trois heures sans que Ryan n'est montré le bout de son nez. Ryley semblait boire les paroles de Ginny. Ils étaient si à l'aise ensemble. Il aurait aimé que cette soirée dure une éternité. Mais, toute bonne chose à une fin et le tableau de Griffondor pivota pour laisser place à un Ryan à l'air fatigué et passablement énervé.

- Ah bonsoir Ginny ! Je suis désolé d'avoir raté la soirée mais j'ai été pris à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et lorsque je suis sorti, Je suis tombé sur ce cafard de Rogue qui m'a fait un long discours sur...

Enfin bref! Dit-il voyant qu'il allait parler devant Ginny de choses dont elle ne devait pas être au courant.

Ginny compris très vite et en regardant sa montre décida qu'il était l'heure qu'elle reparte. En effet il n'était pas loin de minuit et le lendemain elle avait une journée chargée qui commencerait par un double cours de potion et ce n'était pas le cour où il fallait être en retard.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, il est tard. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

- Mais tu ne nous déranges pas au contraire. Lui lança Riley.

- Je te remercie mais je suis fatiguée alors je crois que ce serait plus raisonnable de partir maintenant.

- Très bien, je te raccompagne. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps et je ne voudrais pas que tu ai d'ennuis si tu croisais le chemin de miss Teigne ou de Rusard.

Ginny se retrouva donc à arpenter les couloirs sombres de Poudlard en compagnie de Riley. Elle se sentait extrêmement en sécurité. Elle avait une impression de familiarité. Elle se sentait bien avec lui et cela la troubla, elle se dit qu'elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Oui, elle écrirait à sa mère, elle saurait la conseiller quoique, elle interprèterait peut-être les choses non, il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un de son âge. Oui, elle en parlerait avec Hermione quand elle aurait l'occasion de la revoir. Ryley la laissa devant le portrait de la grosse dame en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux. Oui, il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Hermione.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Drago reprenait des forces. Il était maintenant capable de se déplacer ou bon lui semblait mais pas encore dans les escaliers. Il passait son temps à jouer des tours à Hermione. Il déplaçait des objets pendant son sommeil, ainsi le matin elle ne retrouvait rien. Il lui enlevait ses couvertures la nuit, la faisait tomber du sofa et lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sursaut suite à ses chutes, il faisait semblant de dormir. Hermione crût tout d'abord qu'elle allait devenir folle. Les choses disparaissaient et elles les retrouvaient dans des endroits où elle était sûre de ne jamais les y avoir déposé. Elle chutait de son lit de fortune plusieurs fois par nuit. Mais, au fur et à mesure elle s'était aperçut que Malefoy paraissait trop calme. La vie était presque agréable à ses côtés. Ils s'entendaient relativement bien même si les seules paroles qu'ils échangeaient étaient pendant les soins qu'Hermione lui prodiguait et le soir avant de dormir. Dans la journée, une étudiait dans les livres, pratiquait des sorts et faisait des recherches apparemment poussées pour ses amis tandis que l'autre lisait, étudiait aussi des sorts mais restait la plupart du temps à se reposer. Hermione trouvait que le climat était trop calme. Comme le calme avant la tempête. Elle ne pensait pas si bien dire car de son côté, Drago préparait activement la tempête qu'il ne tarderait pas à déchaîner.

Et en effet il commença pendant qu'Hermione lui changeait le pansement qu'il avait encore autour du torse. Il fit disparaître un à uns les bandages qui se trouvaient derrière Hermione et quand elle se retourna pour en prendre un, elle fût surprise qu'il n'y ai rien.

- Ca alors, C'est étrange!

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

- J'ai l'impression de devenir folle!

- Ah bon ?

- Euh oui, pleins de choses disparaissent et réapparaissent ailleurs des livres, des objets, ma baguette et maintenant les bandages ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas ton imagination qui te joue des tours ?

- Mais non voyons!

- Ou alors que c'est toi qui déplace ces choses et que tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Mais non arrêtes, je te dis qu'il se passe des choses bizarres. Et puis, quel intérêt aurais-je à mettre moi même des livres dans le garde manger ou bien ma baguette dans la baignoire ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Tu perds sûrement la tête !

Lorsqu'elle se coucha ce soir-là, Hermione était bien décidée à découvrir ce qui se passait. Elle se coucha donc mais lutta contre le sommeil. Malefoy paraissait profondément endormi depuis longtemps mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir se redresser alors qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir depuis quelques minutes et de l'entendre prononcer un sort qui fit s'envoler une bonne dizaine de livres qui allèrent se cacher un peu partout dans la maison. Elle avait compris, c'était lui qui la faisait tourner en bourrique. Il n'y avait pas eu de trêve, il n'avait fait qu'attendre de retrouver des forces pour redevenir comme à Poudlard et lui pourrir la vie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'elle se retrouva parterre.

Boum…

Alors là ! Hermione fulminait, c'était lui aussi qui la faisait tomber de son lit. Elle avait envie de lui crier après et surtout, de lui faire ravaler son sourire qu'il lui avait servit l'après midi quand elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle se retint et fit comme les autres nuits, elle se recoucha en maugréant mais dans sa tête, une idée de vengeance se forma. Malefoy voulait s'amuser un peu alors elle allait le laisser faire mais elle aussi allait s'amuser un peu. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à en profiter. Et c'était sûr, au petit jeu de rendre l'autre fou, elle allait gagner ! Cependant, elle se demanda bien comment elle allait faire, elle n'était pas aussi rusée que lui pour dissimuler les choses et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination sur ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire en douce. Non, il fallait qu'elle le fasse à visage découvert. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle le prenne en flagrant délit. Oui mais comment ? Elle verrait demain pour l'instant, elle était fatiguée. Et ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore lui remit un peu de baume au coeur et elle finit par s'endormir l'esprit léger.

Le lendemain matin, après être tombée au moins quatre fois de son lit, Hermione se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Ses muscles étaient raides et son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir. La journée commençait bien ! Mais bon, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à tenir après tout. Il fallait qu'elle se venge un peu de ce qu'elle avait subit. Elle commença donc par aller se préparer et prendre un solide petit déjeuner. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Malefoy dormait toujours et un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage. Après avoir cherché sa baguette, elle fit apparaître des coussins autour du lit de Malefoy. Il était encore blessé alors il fallait qu'elle prenne un minimum de précautions !

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Et là, le corps de Drago s'éleva lentement, elle le fit aller tout au bord du lit et d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette elle le relâcha. L'effet escompté ne se fit pas attendre. Le blond s'étala de tout son long contre les coussins et se réveilla dans un sursaut.

- Arrgghhhh !!!

Hermione était pliée de rire, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle tellement elle riait.

- Mais ça ne va pas non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-...

- Ca te fait rire de me faire tomber ainsi ? Tu es devenue folle ma parole !

Hermione réussit à reprendre son sérieux et lui lança avec un grand sourire:

- Oh non, je ne suis pas devenue folle, mais c'est ce que tu aurais aimé n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ! Moi ? Mais non !

- Arrêtes de nier, si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège de

me faire tomber la nuit, de cacher les choses et de me prendre ma baguette, tu rêves! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses Malefoy !

- Ok j'avoue, c'était pour m'amuser un peu ...

- Quoi !!! Non mais tu trouves ça amusant d'embêter les autres comme ça !

- Les autres non, mais toi oui!

- D'accord, si c'est la guerre que tu veux tu vas l'avoir et crois moi ce n'est pas toi qui va la remporter.

- Non, ne le prends pas comme ça !

- Je le prends comme je le veux et pour commencer mon cher, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles pour te préparer à manger ou alors tu prendras mes potions !

- Quoi mais j'ai à peine la force de marcher comment veux tu que je fasse la cuisine ?

- Il fallait y penser avant ! Ensuite, tu as intérêt à te conduire convenablement pendant que je vais te soigner sinon je t'attache au lit c'est clair !

- Ouh la coquine !

- Malefoy je te préviens !!!

- ok ok

- Et ensuite, tu vas me laisser une paix royale toute la journée, sinon je te lancerai un silencio et crois moi, je m'en délecterais !

- Mais non, tu ne ferais pas ça ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

- Tu crois que je vais me gêner peut-être ?

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Pendant des années tu m'as insulté, rabaissé et j'en passe et des meilleures alors maintenant, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Alors, soit tu te calmes et me laisse tranquille, soit je te laisse et je pars! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?

- Oui c'est bon, pas la peine de remuer le passé !

- Très bien, alors maintenant je te change tes pansements !

Hermione fit apparaître des bandes et un désinfectant rouge qui faisait des petites bulles.

- Ce n'est pas le même que d'habitude. Constata Drago.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'en verser un peu sur une compresse. Lorsqu'elle l'appliqua sur les cicatrices, Malefoy se tendit et s'exclama :

- Aïe, ça pique ! T'es folle ou quoi ? Tu l'a fais exprès!

-Tu crois? Lui dit-elle en souriant, Oh oui, excuse moi. Lui dit-elle non désolée du tout.

- Granger, je vais te ...

- Tu vas quoi ? Boire ces potions ah oui ça c'est sûr ! Car aujourd'hui, je ne préparerai rien pour toi et , fais attention à tes menaces, le sort du silencio te guette !

Drago ne répondit rien et avala les potions sans broncher, elle avait encore eu le dessus sur lui mais il avait encore de la réserve et notamment, une idée qu'il allait appliquer le soir même. En effet, en cette veille d'halloween, il allait lui concocter une petite surprise dont elle lui donnerait des nouvelles.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre apparente. Hermione passa la journée à rêver à ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle retrouverait ses amis. Drago quand à lui, prépara minutieusement son plan et apparemment, la situation était parfaite. Granger venait de s'endormir sur le canapé. Silencieusement, il fit virevolter sa baguette entre ses doigts et attendis le résultat. Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il allait bien rire !

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle décida daller prendre une douche pour se sentir parfaitement en forme. Et là, bien calée sur ses oreillers, Drago attendit patiemment la jeune fille. Il se préparait mentalement à la tempête.

- Arghhhhh!!!! ahahaaaaa! Ca y est, ça commençait!

-Malefoy! Je vais te tuer!

Hermione arriva folle de colère, les mains sur les hanches, le visage rouge.

- Une explication! Vite.

Devant son air de furie et sa tête, Drago éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione l'entendait rire sincèrement, ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer un peu, mais la fureur bouillait toujours en elle.

- J'attends Malefoy ! Et crois-moi, tu as intérêt à me donner une très bonne explications parce que sinon, considères-toi comme déjà mort.

- Eh bien Granger ? Ta nouvelle coiffure ne te plaît pas?

- Non mais tu es complètement malade, comment veux-tu que j'apprécie la plaisanterie!

En effet, pendant qu'elle dormait, Malefoy n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de donner une coloration verte à ses cheveux. La tignasse d'Hermione ressemblait maintenant à de la paille abîmée par l'humidité.

- Eh alors, moi je te trouve très bien comme ça ! Il n'y a pas tellement de différence avec avant. Dit-il ironiquement.

- Tu es vraiment une ordure, je t'assure que tu as intérêt à me rendre mes cheveux d'origine parce que sinon, il ne te restera rien de tes caractères masculins ! Seul le nom fera encore de toi un homme!

Hermione était on ne plus sérieuse et Malefoy pâlit à ses menaces. Il était allé trop loin il le savait mais au moins, elle s'intéressait un peu à lui. Même si c'était très en colère.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Après tout, tu peux le faire seule! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si ça ne te plait pas!

- Ecoutes Malefoy, j'en ai vraiment assez, depuis le début tu te moques de moi. Tu n'as pas cessé de me jouer des tours, de me faire des remarques insupportables. Là, je n'en peux vraiment plus! Je suis la seule à faire des efforts. J'ai pris soin de toi en mettant de côté mes rancunes à ton égard. Et toi, tu t'amuses à me faire craquer!

- Eh bien au moins comme ça tu t'intéresses un peu à moi ! Malefoy avait dit cela sans le vouloir. Jamais il n'avait voulu avouer qu'il appréciait sa compagnie.

- Quoi ??? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Lui demanda Hermione interloquée.

- C'est vrai que tu t'occupes de moi, tu m'as remis sur pieds, mais je m'ennuie... Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à tes livres, la plupart du temps je suis seul. Et ces derniers jours, c'était encore pire!

- Si tu voulais une nounou, il fallait le dire avant, je suis sûre que Dumbledore aurait trouvé quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie constamment.

Hermione était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Certes, ce n'était pas direct mais il lui disait qu'il agissait ainsi pour qu'elle lui apporte plus d'attention. Elle s'en doutait, mais de l'entendre le lui dire était différent. Et quelque part, inconsciemment elle en était flattée.

- Je ne pensais pas que le grand Drago Malefoy aurait un jour besoin qu'une vulgaire Miss je sais tout s'intéresse à lui!

- Oh arrête Granger. Ici il n'y a que toi et crois moi, si j'avais eu le choix, ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais choisi.

- Eh bien soit, de toute façon on ne se supporte pas, je ne supporte plus ton attitude arrogante et ta fierté. Et toi, tu m'as toujours détesté. Je t'ai toujours détesté aussi alors à quoi bon continuer ? Je vais partir Malefoy, comme ça tu auras enfin la paix !

Drago ne su que répondre et elle le planta là pour aller préparer sa valise. Oh bien sûr au début, c'est ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle parte. Mais maintenant, il avait changé d'avis, il s'était habitué à elle et l'appréciait même parfois. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais il avait besoin d'elle, il aimait son contact, il voulait qu'elle soit son amie. Finalement, il était attristé qu'elle parte. Il fallait qu'il la retienne et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione jeta un sort à ses cheveux pour leurs redonner leur aspect habituel et prépara un léger sac de voyage pour le week-end. Elle avait fait croire à Malefoy qu'elle partait définitivement et savait que cela lui ferait quelque chose. Il est sûr que jamais il ne s'excuserait mais, après un week-end avec Dobby, il s'apercevrait de son erreur et il filerait doux ! Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle se félicita de ne pas lui avoir dit avant qu'elle s'absenterait. Un peu d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Tout le reste de la soirée, Malefoy tenta de discuter avec Hermione mais elle l'ignora totalement.

- Eh ! Granger, allé arrêtes, fais pas la tête ça ne te va pas !

Ou alors :

- De toutes façons, tu ne peux pas partir, tu n'oserais pas dire à Dumbledore que tu ne veux plus t'occuper de moi.

-Allé, viens voir ton patient préféré !

- Granger, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.

- Eh bien moi, je ne trouve pas ça amusant du tout !!! Dit-elle finalement.

- Bon, je ne recommencerais pas, mais ne t'en va pas, qui va s'occuper de moi ?

- Non, tu es allé trop loin, tu as réussis à te débarrasser de moi. Et maintenant, Dobby se fera un plaisir de prendre soin de toi ! Bonne chance Malefoy !

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sortit et transplana. Malefoy se retrouva alors seul avec Dobby.

Et voilà, j'espère que se chapitre vous a plu. Laissez moi vos coms dans une review t je ferais ce que je peux pour vous poster un autre chap la semaine prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9: Du temps sans l'autre

Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre 9 cette semaine. Waouh j'ai fais fort je n'en reviens pas. Mais bon je suis déçu par le nombre de reviews alors je ne mettrai le prochain que si j'atteins au moins les 15 reviews pour ce chapitre na ! ( petit caprice). Voilà en attendant je remercie celles qui m'ont laissé une review et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 : Du temps sans l'autre.

Hermione arriva au Terrier dans la soirée. Se retrouver loin de Malefoy ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Elle pourrait souffler un peu avant d'y retourner. Un week-end rien qu'à elle avec ses amis. Enfin, ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble. Elle aperçu le Terrier, avec ses fenêtres illuminées. Elle ressentait déjà l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'il devait régner à l'intérieur des ces murs branlants. En passant la porte de la cuisine, elle fut accueillie par un cri de joie. Et se retrouva avec Ginny dans les bras.

- Oh Hermione ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi Ginny, mais là, tu m'étouffes !

- Oh excuse moi. Allé viens, maman t'attendait. Les garçons ne sont pas encore arrivés. D'après le hibou de Ron, ils vont arriver au milieu de la nuit.

- C'est fantastique, enfin tous réunis ! Deux mois que j'attendais cet instant. Alors, racontes moi un peu tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard.

- D'accord mais d'abord, allons dans le salon, un bon dîner nous y attend.

Dans la pièce adjacente, Molly les attendait. Elle examina Hermione sous toutes les coutures et décida qu'il fallait qu'elle mange.

- Tu as repris des forces, mais tu es un peu pâle ! Viens, racontes-nous ta mission. Ce n'est pas trop dangereux, as-tu le temps de te reposer correctement ?

Assaillie de questions, Hermione ne savait plus par où commencer. Elle commença donc par détailler la maison et Molly parut soulagée d'entendre qu'elle avait de bonnes conditions de vie. Ensuite, Hermione raconta dans quel état elle avait retrouvé la personne dont elle s'occupait et là, Ginny et Molly réprimèrent un petit cri d'horreur. Elles étaient avides de savoir tout sur cette personne et la question redoutée par Hermione arriva.

- Mais, Hermione, qui est ce pauvre garçon ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour se retrouver dans un tel état ? Qui s'en est prit à lui ?

- Oh, je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien dire. Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il est encore trop tôt. Il n'est pas encore remis tout à fait et temps qu'il ne sera pas suffisamment rétablit pour se défendre seul, ce serait trop dangereux de révéler son identité.

C'est un peu déçues mais compréhensives que les deux femmes rousses acquièrent à sa réponse.

- Mais au moins, ça va ? Vous vous entendez bien ? Ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas, est-il correcte avec toi ?

Molly voyait d'un mauvais œil le fait qu'Hermione partage une maison avec un homme.

Hermione aurait bien voulu répondre la vérité, c'est-à-dire que la vie avec Malefoy était compliquée, qu'il ne cessait de lui poser des problèmes et que plus d'une fois, elle avait faillit craquer. Mais, elle se souvint aussi que parfois ils arrivaient à discuter et même à rire. Oui, en fait ils se supportaient assez bien compte tenu de leur passé commun. La compagnie du jeune homme n'était pas toujours si désagréable. Alors, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur Malefoy, elle leur dit simplement :

- Ca va, nos relations se passent plutôt cordialement. Cela n'a pas été facile au début mais maintenant, nous acceptons la situation.

- Très bien ! Bon les filles, je vais aller préparer la chambre des garçons.

Et, Molly les laissa seules dans le salon. Pendant plus d'une heure, toutes à leur joie de se retrouver, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ginny racontait ce qui se passait à Poudlard et Hermione lui parlait des livres qu'elle lisait. Elles se demandèrent aussi comment allaient les garçons et avaient hâte de les voir arriver car ils restaient discrets dans leurs lettres. En effet, il ne fallait pas qu'ils dévoilent trop de choses au cas où les hiboux se perdraient. Puis, comme dans toutes les conversations entre filles, vinrent les confidences un peu plus intimes.

- Dis-moi Ginny, est-ce que ça va avec Harry ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce ne doit pas être facile de gérer une relation à distance.

Le visage de Ginny se voila mais elle se reprit.

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas évident, mais nous correspondons souvent et puis, nous attendons les week-ends comme celui là pour se revoir. Je l'aime tellement et puis, ce n'est qu'une période à passer. Nous savions que nous nous verrions très peu cette année. Mais cela en vaut la peine. Après, nous pourrons vivre ensemble tous les jours. Enfin après cette maudite bataille !

- Oui, je vous admire. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment je réagirai à ta place. Mais bon, pas la peine de me poser la question, ma vie sentimentale est désespérément proche de zéro !

- Cela n'est qu'une question de temps Hermione ! Je suis sûre que quelque part ton âme sœur t'attend. Peut être même qu'il te cherche en ce moment.

- Oh, tu crois vraiment que les âmes sœurs existent ? Tu crois au grand amour ?

- Oui regarde Harry et moi. Finalement, nous nous sommes trouvés. Il faut parfois du temps, comme pour Tonks et Lupin.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je crois au grand amour, mais qui voudrait de moi ? Une miss je sais tout ? Et puis, ce n'est pas en ce moment que je vais faire des rencontres. Coincée au milieu de nulle part !

- Hermione, tu es une fille formidable, intelligente et jolie. A Poudlard déjà, quelques garçons te tournaient autour mais tu n'y as jamais prêté attention.

- C'est vrai. Et puis j'ai déjà eu des petits amis, mais jamais je n'ai connu l'amour pur comme toi et Harry !

- Mais dis-moi, et le jeune homme dont tu t'occupes ? Comment est-il ? Est-ce un joli garçon ?

Hermione éclata de rire intérieurement. Ah si Ginny savait ! Elle n'essayerait même pas d'en faire un petit ami potentiel !

- Bah quoi ? Pourquoi tu souries comme ça ? Il te plait, c'est ça ? Allé dis-moi !!!

- Oh non Ginny ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Lui et moi, non !

Hermione avait dit cela d'un ton qu'elle voulait assuré mais l'idée ne lui paraissait pas si désagréable que cela. Après tout, Malefoy est plutôt joli garçon. Même très bel homme ! « Non, mais ça va pas !!! Tu penses à Malefoy là !!! »

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal mais, entre lui et moi, il y a trop de différences. Et puis une trop grande incompatibilité de caractères ! Je t'assure, ce serait explosif !

- Si tu le dis, mais en attendant je sais que ton tour viendra !

- Oui, j'aimerai bien. Lui répondit Hermione désabusée.

Dans le jardin, un « pop » retentit et laissa place à Ron et Harry qui se précipitèrent dans la maison. Au salon ils surprirent Ginny et Hermione apparemment en grande conversation. Leurs cœurs firent un bon dans leurs poitrines en les voyant. Harry pour Ginny et Ron pour Hermione. Ils se précipitèrent sur elles et les serrèrent très fort dans leurs bras. Ron lâcha Hermione un peu gêné. Mais bon, cela apparaissait comme des retrouvailles. Ginny et Harry s'embrassèrent encore pendant un long moment puis, se retournèrent vers Ron et Hermione qui se retrouvèrent dans leurs bras.

- Alors les filles ? Comment allez-vous ? Vous nous avez manqué !

- Oh, vous aussi ! Dirent-elles simultanément.

Après l'émotion des retrouvailles, ils s'installèrent et se racontèrent ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur séparation. En entendant des rires, Molly était descendue voir ce qui se passait. Les garçons n'échappèrent pas à ses bras et en étouffèrent presque.

- Maman ! Lâches-nous ! Tu nous étouffes !

- Oh, je suis si contente de vous revoir tous les quatre. Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour vous tous !

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne heure à discuter tout en dégustant de succulents gâteaux confectionnés par Mme Weasley avant d'aller dormir un peu.

Dans la maison du nord, l'ambiance n'était pas du tout la même. Drago se retrouvait seul avec Dobby. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle le laisserait. Et, son cœur s'était serré lorsqu'il l'avait entendu transplaner. Depuis, il ressentait un certain vide en lui. Il mettait cela sur le fait qu'un elfe n'était pas la meilleure compagnie que l'on puisse avoir et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'embêter comme il le faisait avec Granger. Dobby était tout sauf loquace avec Drago, il ne lui adressa pas la parole lorsqu'il lui apporta à dîner et disparu Drago ne savait où. Certainement nettoyait-il la maison. La soirée fut très longue. Il décida de lire un livre pour passer le temps mais il n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Non ! Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui manquait. « Enfin pas elle non, mais sa présence oui ! »

Son doux parfum, sa voix douce lorsqu'ils discutaient normalement, le mouvement de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle bougeait la tête, sa petite moue lorsqu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant, son habitude de se mordiller la lèvre quand elle réfléchissait ou qu'elle était gênée…

Oui, décidemment elle lui manquait !

Drago était horrifié de cette découverte ! Comment pouvait-il s'être attaché à sa présence comme cela ?

C'était certainement du au fait d'avoir passé plus de deux mois en sa compagnie. Oui, après tout, on s'attachait aux choses qui faisaient partie de notre entourage comme les meubles par exemple.

Mais elle, ce n'était pas un meuble ! Il préféra en rester là de ses tortures mentales et s'endormit toujours avec cette sensation de manque en lui.

Le samedi fût très long et il désespérait de devoir passer tout son temps seul. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle revienne. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! C'est vrai que lui avoir rendu les cheveux verts n'était pas une des meilleures choses qu'il ait faite, c'était stupide et puérile. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait que d'une façon ou d'une autre il attire son attention et ce, depuis toujours.

Il passa le reste du week-end à faire de l'exercice physique. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se lever, il fallait qu'il redonne du tonus à ses muscles.

Au terrier, tout le monde s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Après un solide petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent de se rendre au chemin de traverse. Ginny avait besoin de nécessaire pour les potions et Hermione était impatiente de voir les nouveautés de chez Fleury et Bott. Il fut donc décidé que Tonks les suivrait de loin au cas où. Ils prirent donc la poudre de cheminette et sortirent du Chaudron baveur emmitouflés dans leurs capes d'hiver.

Après avoir fait de nombreuses boutiques, ils se rendirent chez Honeydukes où Hermione acheta une grande quantité de bonbons en tous genre. Elle pensait que cela ferait peut-être plaisir à Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle culpabilisait d'avoir pu sortir un peu alors que lui devait s'ennuyer seul avec Dobby. Mais après tout, il l'avait bien cherché !

Ses amis parurent étonnés de cette frénésie pour les bonbons mais ne le firent pas remarquer. Après tout, Hermione avait bien le droit à un peu de réconfort. Ils se doutaient que sa mission n'était pas de tout repos moralement bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien voir. Ils passèrent ensuite chez les jumeaux où les garçons firent le plein de farces et attrapes en tout genre. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller se réchauffer au chaudron baveur avec une bonne bière au beurre avant de rentrer à Loutry-sainte-Chaspoule.

Ils discutèrent gaiement comme lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Ron imitait avec plus ou moins de succès Drago Malefoy lorsqu'il avait été métamorphosé en fouine lors de leur 4ème année. A coup sûr, cette histoire rentrerait ans les annales de Poudlard. Hermione se força à rire avec les autres mais connaissant un peu mieux Malefoy maintenant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de prendre sa défense.

- Vous savez, il a peut-être changé depuis ce temps. Ce n'est pas vraiment sympa de continuer à se moquer de lui de la sorte !

Ron s'étouffa alors avec la gorgée de bière au beurre qu'il venait d'ingurgiter et Harry en lâcha sa bouteille qui tomba dans un grand fracas sur la table de bois brut. Ginny elle ne dit rien mais un grand étonnement mêlé à de l'incompréhension flottait sur son doux visage.

- Quoi !!!! Mais tu plaisantes là Hermione ? Tu parles bien de Malefoy ? Lui lança harry. Et franchement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu changer. A mon avis, il est devenu un parfait mangemort. De ceux qui commettent des atrocités en ce moment !

- Oui, c'est sûr ! Regardes les articles de la gazette, il a disparut. Je suis sûr qu'il a rejoint son maître comme un fidèle toutou ! Rita Skeeter le laisse entrevoir dans ses articles. Non mais vraiment Hermione, comment veux tu que cette fouine bondissante puisse changer ?

- Et depuis quand croyez-vous ce que raconte cette Rita skeeter ?

Hermione ne savait pas comment faire pour défendre Malefoy sans dévoiler son secret. Elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas rejoint Voldemort. Et même si il ne lui avait pas dit clairement, elle se doutait qu'il combattrait au moment venu à leurs côtés ! Et pour cela il allait falloir un minimum d'entente entre ces trois garçons. Autant essayer maintenant. Elle remerciait silencieusement Ginny de ne pas avoir enfoncé Malefoy encore plus.

Harry et Ron ne tinrent plus compte des réprimandes d'Hermione. Décidément, ils ne comprendraient jamais les femmes avec leurs idées saugrenues parfois. Malefoy, changé ! Pas possible. Ils préférèrent imaginer toutes sortes de tortures à lui infliger quand ils l'auraient sous la main. L'idée de lui jeter un sort de furonculose aigue avant de l'expédier à Azkaban leur plaisait assez. Hermione soupira d'indignation malgré elle.

- Non mais vraiment !

- Bah quoi, tu ne trouves pas ça amusant ? Avant, tu aurais été la première à rire avec nous et maintenant, tu agis différemment ! Pourquoi ? demanda harry.

- A moins que tu ais eu un petit faible pour Malefoy ? Lança Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione se renfrogna et répondit énervée, trop vite pour paraître naturelle :

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Moi, avoir le béguin pour Lui. Et pourquoi pas Rogue temps que vous y êtes !!! Je pense simplement que d'agir ainsi, ressemble aux méthodes des mangemorts ! Remplis de préjugés. Et regardez où ça nous mène !

- Non mais Hermione tu ne peux pas faire de comparaison aussi radicale !

Ron et Harry sentant l'orage arriver, préférèrent changer subitement de sujet et orientèrent la conversation vers les derniers matchs de Quiddich. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué le calme de Ginny.

Cette dernière n'était pas intervenue dans la conversation et regardait Hermione d'un air suspicieux. Elle avait remarqué la véhémence de la jeune fille à défendre le cas de Malefoy. Et, l'idée saugrenue de Ron selon laquelle Hermione aurait pu avoir une certaine attirance pour le serpentard ne lui paraissait pas si absurde que cela.

Elle était décidée, elle essayerait d'en savoir plus en interrogeant subtilement son amie. En effet, Ginny avait l'étrange pressentiment qu'Hermione en savait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien dire. Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident.

Pendant la journée, Drago avait profité du calme pour étudier un peu la maison et, il était charmé par son aspect chaleureux. Un peu plus et il se sentait presque heureux. Si on omettait le fait que son père et son fou de maître étaient à ses trousses et qu'il ressentait un vide au creux de l'estomac.

En farfouillant dans le salon, il aperçut le catalogue de vente par hiboux et décida qu'il devait commander des vêtements, il ne pouvait plus se promener en peignoir maintenant que ses blessures commençaient à disparaître. Il fit donc un choix minutieux parmi les modèles qui étaient présentés et se demanda vaguement si cela plairait à Granger.

Après tout, les femmes avaient du goût concernant les vêtements quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, Granger n'était pas le genre de fille à porter trop d'importance à l'aspect physique. Elle préférait certainement s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait dans la tête. Mais, il se disait que c'était tout de même une femme et que malgré tout, elle devait aussi être un peu sensible à l'esthétique.

Ah, quelle femme elle était ! Elle était si intelligente, douce, patiente, curieuse de tout, elle avait de la conversation et l'on pouvait discuter avec elle en partageant ses points de vue.

Et puis, quel charme elle avait. Elle avait une beauté naturelle que Drago n'avait vue que chez très peu de femmes. Elle n'était pas superficielle et n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour être jolie. Un simple sourire éclairant son visage était merveilleux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours indomptables mais elle paraissait mieux les maîtriser. Ils étaient moins broussailleux et paraissaient plus bouclés. Cela lui donnait un air sauvage qui inconsciemment ne laissait pas Drago indifférent.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Tu es en train de fantasmer sur Granger ! Tu deviens fou, arrêtes Drago. En plus tu te parles à toi-même. C'est sûrement le fait de n'avoir qu'elle comme compagnie féminine depuis longtemps. »

Non mais, cette griffondor caractérielle et insupportable miss-je sais tout !!!

Drago s'admonesta mentalement et reposa son attention sur sa commande. Décidemment, il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

Le week-end se termina rapidement et le dimanche sembla passer à une vitesse folle. D'un côté, un jeune garçon blond passait le temps en lisant des livres que Granger lui avait donnés et de l'autre, quatre adolescents bavardaient autour d'un repas préparé avec beaucoup d'amour par Mme Weasley.

- Alors Ginny, racontes nous comment se passent les nouveaux cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Demanda Molly.

Ginny vira au rouge vif, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

- Oh eh bien, ils sont supers. En plus des cours théoriques, le professeur a deux assistants qui nous enseignent la pratique. Ce sont des jeunes qui n'ont pas l'air plus vieux que nous mais ils en connaissent beaucoup en sortilèges. Nous pouvons les appeler par leurs prénoms et ils sont très sympathiques. Ils s'appellent Riley et Ryan.

Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître et font enrager Rusard. Rogue ne semble pas les apprécier énormément et leur jette souvent des regards noirs. C'est sûrement parce que les élèves les adorent même certains serpentards !

Ron et Harry froncèrent les sourcils.

- Et toi ? Tu les adores aussi ? Demanda Harry avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Eh bien, je les trouve gentils et agréables mais bon, physiquement ils ne te valent pas mon amour. Lui lança-t-elle amusée.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'air renfrogné de Harry. Même lui céda et laissa échapper un rire.

Quand ils furent sûrs que Molly ne les entendait pas et que Ginny était occupée à jouer avec Pattenrond, ils se mirent à discuter de la chasse aux horcruxes. Harry raconta à Hermione qu'ils étaient sur une piste concernant un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle mais ne pouvaient rien dire de certain pour l'instant. Ron demanda ensuite à Hermione si elle avait trouvé quelque chose sur la coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Oh oui, j'ai fais des recherches, il semblerait qu'elle ait de grandes capacités magiques en matière de loyauté, elle pourrait être capable de lier 2 sorciers et d'aider à prouver la loyauté d'une personne. Selon les grimoires, elle ne pourrait pas quitter le pays car elle aurait subit un sort de proximité. Il est dit que poufsouffle avait tendance à égarer ses affaires. Je suis sur une piste pour la localiser grâce à ce sort mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine.

- C'est formidable, nous savions que l'on pouvait compter sur toi Hermione, comme d'habitude. Tu nous tiendras au courant de l'avancée de tes recherches. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr, et puis elles pourront avancer plus vite. Maintenant que mon patient va mieux, il pourra peut être m'aider.

- Oui, mais ne lui dis rien au sujet des Horcruxes. On ne sait jamais.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je suis sûre qu'avec lui, je trouverais plus rapidement. Il est assez intelligent. Dit-elle l'air pensive alors que Ginny s'approchait d'eux et enlaçait Harry.

Ces paroles ne plurent pas mais alors pas du tout à Ron ! Jamais il n'avait entendu qu'Hermione avait besoin d'aide dans ses recherches. Elle trouvait toujours très bien toute seule. Et là, elle semblait ravie d'être assistée par ce jeune homme. Qui était-il ? Et si jamais il tentait de lui prendre SA Hermione !

-Dis Hermione, est-ce que tu peux avoir confiance en lui ? Après tout, on ne le connaît pas ! Tu devrais faire attention, il pourrait avoir de mauvaises intentions, des idées malintentionnées. Dis Ron en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas plus, je penserai que tu es jaloux Ronald Weasley. Quant à lui faire confiance, je ne sais pas. Je crois que oui, après tout Dumbledore le fait bien !

- Oui, tu as raison. Lança Ginny.

Elle avait une idée en tête et ne voulait surtout pas que Ron mette Hermione de mauvaise humeur si elle voulait lui soutirer des informations.

Molly arriva avec un plateau chargé de tasses de thé fumant et de petits gâteaux secs

- Buvez un thé puis allez préparer vos affaires. Vous devez repartir dans une heure.

Au moment où ils montaient les escaliers, Arthur Weasley arriva par la cheminée l'air las. Il enlaça sa femme et se servit une tasse de thé en s'affalant dans le canapé et en soupirant bruyamment.

- Ca ne va pas Arthur ?

- Oh si, mais la journée a été longue. Dumbledore nous a convoqué pour nous dire que le fils Malefoy avait fait des siennes. Il n'a rien voulu nous expliquer. Seulement nous dire que les articles de la gazette étaient faux et que si il nous arrivait de le croiser, nous devions le protéger.

- Ah ! C'est étrange, il semble pourtant que c'est un futur mangemort, à moins qu'il ne le soit déjà !

- Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Mais Dumbledore s'obstine. Seul Rogue paraissait ravit. Ainsi que Jim parker. Ce doit être leur coté serpentard qui ressort !

- Oui, j'imagine. Pourtant, Jim est quelqu'un qui a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules.

- Oui, nous verrons bien.

Molly ne pu rien ajouter car les adolescents venaient de descendre malles à la main. Ils saluèrent tous Mr Weasley et discutèrent de choses et d'autres avant l'heure du départ. Ce fut Ginny qui partit en premier après une très longue séance d'au revoir avec Harry. Ensuite, les garçons et Hermione sortirent pour transplanner.

- Faites très attention à vous ! De mon côté, je continue les recherches sur vous savez quoi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous Hermione, nous sommes plus en sécurité que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Toi aussi, prends bien soin de toi et envois nous des hiboux. Lui dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui et puis, ne te laisse pas faire par ton protégé, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec un garçon inconnu. Il peut avoir des intentions mal placées.

- Oh Ron ! Ca suffit ! Non mais vraiment je t'assures…

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois et après s'être une nouvelle fois enlacés tendrement, ils transplanèrent en même temps.

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je continu ou bien j'arrête là ?


	10. Chapter 10: Un accord parfait

Et voilà, le chap 10 comme petit cadeau avant le week-end. Alors bonne lecture et merci à celles qui m'ont laissé une review.

Chapitre 10 : Un accord parfait.

Hermione arriva devant la maison du nord et poussa un petit soupir. Elle inspira profondément et ouvrit la petite porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au point une bonne fois pour toutes avec Malefoy. C'était la seule solution pour ne pas qu'elle devienne folle.

- Malefoy, je suis revenue ! Et il faut que nous parlions !

- Granger ?? C'est toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Elle entra dans le salon et s'assit face à Drago qui était dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- Ecoutes, je pense que nous sommes partis sur des mauvaises bases tous les deux. Et, il apparaît que nous allons devoir nous supporter encore pas mal de temps. Donc, il faut que nous laissions de côté notre inimitié, sinon ce sera encore plus invivable.

- Je…

- Non ! Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît !

Hermione sentit que si elle était interrompue, elle ne pourrait pas lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire et cela finirait par une dispute. Il fallait que cette ambiance cesse sinon c'est sûr, soit elle deviendrait folle soit il y aurait un mort. Et dans chacun des cas, elle ne se serait pas montrée à la hauteur de la confiance de Dumbledore. Et ça, c'était hors de question ! Plutôt mourir ! Si Ron avait été là, il lui aurait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle revoie l'ordre de ses priorités. Elle reprit donc contenance et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je sais que cela va être difficile pour nous deux, mais il fat arrêter. Le mieux serait d'enterrer la hache de guerre le temps que nous serons dans cette situation. Etre l'un avec l'autre ne ma plait pas plus qu'a toi mais, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Donc, si tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi, de faire des caprices et de ma jouer des sales tours, je passerai un peu plus de temps avec toi. Si nous discutions normalement, nous verrons le temps passer bien plus vite.

Oh bien sûr, je ne pense pas que nous devenions les meilleurs amis du monde mais au moins, pourrait-on se supporter et cela nous simplifiera la vie à tous les deux. Qu'en penses tu ?

Drago l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout sans rien dire et s'il avait pu parler avant, il aurait essayé de lui présenter ses excuses. Détournées certes, mais il lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il regrettait. Il était d'accord avec elle, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment voulu cette situation alors, autant faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Et puis, ce serait plus agréable s'il n'était pas la plupart du temps tout seul. Il devait bien avouer que s'il s'était montré moins embêtant à son égard, elle ne l'aurait pas évité comme elle l'avait fait. Et puis, granger était une fille intelligente, même la plus intelligente de sa génération, il devait bien le reconnaître et, discuter avec elle ne serait pas désagréable au contraire. Elle avait du répondant et cela lui plaisait. Il pourrait faire des efforts pour oublier un peu la miss je sais tout agaçante qu'elle pouvait être parfois.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il est vrai que suis allé trop loin. Et, la solitude me pèse énormément. Alors si tu est prêtes à passer du temps avec moi, je suppose que je peux faire des efforts.

- Très bien, alors nous pouvons dire que nous avons un accord !

Hermione s'approcha de lui en tendant la main. Drago s'empressa de la serrer. Le contact les fit frissonner tous les deux et ils se lâchèrent presque à regrets.

- Bon alors, qu'allons nous faire jusqu'au dîner ? demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Ce que tu veux, j'ai passé un week-end très long et toute activité me conviendra. Lui répondit-il calmement.

- D'accord, alors je te propose d'étudier quelques sorts qui pourraient nous être utiles. Ensuite, nous verrons si tu es assez en forme pour monter les escaliers.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien j'ai pensé que peut-être, tu pourrais dormir dans une chambre désormais. Il y en a deux à l'étage. Ainsi, nous gagnerons un peu plus d'intimité. Maintenant que tu ne fais plus de fièvre, je n'ai plus besoin de te veiller la nuit. Qu'en penses tu ?

- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée. Mais, tu es sûre de vouloir étudier des sorts ?

En effet, Drago n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire. Il n'était pas assez remis pour exécuter des sorts de haut niveau et la théorie, il en avait assez !

- Oh oui, c'est très important ! La guerre est omniprésente et plus nous connaîtrons de sorts, mieux se sera ! Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que la théorie est très importante.

- D'accord, je m'incline.

Drago et Hermione passèrent donc une partie de la fin d'après midi à étudier. Hermione fit aussi un peu de pratique sous l'œil attentif de Drago. Elle était vraiment intelligente ! Il s'agissait de sorts de très haut niveau et elle avait réussi à les réaliser correctement après seulement une ou deux tentatives. Vers 18h30, Hermione proposa à Malefoy d'aller voir sa chambre. Tellement curieux et content de voir autre chose que le rez-de-chaussée, il se leva rapidement. Trop rapidement et après quelques marches, il dû s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas chuter car il n'avait plus sassez d'énergie.

- Allé, viens accroche toi à moi. Je vais t'aider à monter le reste.

- J'en ai vraiment assez d'être diminué physiquement ! Il avait dit cela plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

- Ce n'est que passager, et je trouve que tu te remets très vite par rapport à ce que tu as subit.

- Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce que j'ai subit ! Dit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je sais, mais tu oublies que j'ai subit leurs sorts aussi dans une moindre mesure certes, mais je me souviens aussi de ton état en août !

Hermione s'était retenue de répondre méchamment. Si elle voulait qu'un jour il se confie et exorcise ses démons, elle devrait être patiente.

- Oui, tu as raison. J'ai mal réagit.

Drago aurait voulu s'excuser mais il n'en avait pas du tout l'habitude. Il était un Malefoy et, jamais au grand jamais les Malefoy ne présentaient d'excuses !

Ils montèrent le reste en silence, Drago s'appuyant sur les épaules d'Hermione et elle, le tenant fermement par la taille. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter à chaque marche et sans aucune raison, elle rougit. Elle le mena vers la deuxième chambre. Celle-ci était identique à la sienne mis à part les couleurs qui étaient celles de serpentard.

- C'est étrange, nos chambres sont les mêmes qu'à Poudlard !

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est exactement comme le dortoir des serpentards. Peut-être pour que nous ne soyons pas dépaysés ?

- C'est possible, mais cette maison est étrange. Elle me plait beaucoup à vrai dire, une grande partie est aménagée selon mes goûts. Lui dit Hermione rêveuse.

- Oui, c'est comme moi. Peut- être qu'elle a mélangé nos goûts pour faire une décoration personnelle.

- C'est possible… En tout cas, je vois que nous avons des goûts qui s'accordent très bien.

- Oui, le bon goût vient certainement de moi. Par contre, l'aménagement de la cuisine te revient certainement ! Comme une parfaite femme d'intérieur ! Lui dit-il moqueur en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Non mais vraiment, il vaut mieux être sourd que d'entendre ça ! C'est partagé ! Moi aussi j'ai bon goût !!! Quant à être une femme d'intérieur, attend un peu d'avoir goûté à ma cuisine. Dit-elle en souriant ironiquement.

- Euh non merci, j'en ai eu un petit aperçu et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retenter l'expérience.

- Tu exagères là ! Je ne me débrouille pas si mal que cela. Et puis de toutes façons, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! A moins que tu ne te mettes aux fourneaux ? Lui dit-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Alors là, pas question !

- Le grand Drago Malefoy aurait-il peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

- Quoi ? Non mais pas du tout, je suis sûr de me débrouiller mieux que toi ! Mais, un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à faire les tâches ménagères ! Les elfes de maisons sont faits pour cela et ils adorent le faire !

- Peut-être, mais je n'en vois pas ici, Dobby est reparti lorsque je suis revenue et comme je ne suis pas un elfe de maison non plus, il va bien falloir que tu m'aides !

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton sans appel et Drago ne répondit pas. Mieux ne valait pas abréger leur toute récente entente. Ils redescendirent donc dans la cuisine.

- Alors, que va nous préparer notre cordon bleu ? Demanda Hermione en étouffant un petit rire.

- Ah, très drôle ! Je meurs de rire !

- Bon ok, nous allons nous atteler à la tâche tous les deux. Je te propose des pâtes. C'est facile et rapide à cuisiner.

- D'accord, allons-y !

Ils se mirent donc ensemble à préparer le repas. Hermione fût surprise de voir que Drago se débrouillait aussi bien qu'elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sache faire quoi que ce soit dans une cuisine, si ce n'est donner des ordres à des elfes de maison.

- J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner. Lui dit-elle en espérant une réponse à sa question silencieuse.

- Ca te surprend hein Granger ? Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Cette expression laissa Hermione bouche bée. Il avait un sourire magnifique. Dommage qu'il n'en affiche pas plus souvent. Cela lui donnait un air très tendre.

- Tu ne réponds plus ? Aurais-je réussis à faire taire la Miss je sais tout ? Dit-il malicieusement.

- Euh non, pas du tout ! Alors, dis-moi, où as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

Tout à coup, le regard de Drago se fit fuyant mais, un fou rire manquait de le gagner. Il fit tout ce qu'il pu pour garder son sérieux et lui dit :

- Oh eh bien, je suis supérieur donc, il est normal que je sache tout faire. Simplement, il n'est pas dans ma nature de m'en vanter !

- Oh, quelle modestie ! Lui répondit Hermione ironiquement.

- Que veux-tu Granger, il va bien falloir que tu admettes que je suis un être supérieur à toi !

- Mais bien sûr ! Dit-elle furax.

Le rouge montait aux joues d'Hermione, elle fulminait d'entendre Malefoy dire qu'il était supérieur. Drago la trouva vraiment ravissante ainsi mais il ne voulait pas attiser encore plus sa colère alors, le rire qu'il étouffait depuis un certain moment éclata. Hermione ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Etait-il sérieux où bien se moquait-il d'elle ? Voyant qu'il pouffait de rire, elle s'énerva et le rappela à l'ordre.

- Malefoy !!!

Drago se calma peu à peu et la regardant en souriant.

- Tu voulais savoir où j'avais appris à cuisiner alors, je vais te le dire. Je n'ai pas appris. Oh bien sûr, j'ai des bases comme n'importe quel sorcier mais, j'ai juste lu le livre de cuisine que tu as laissé traîner.

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione interloquée. Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non pas du tout ! Regarde.

Drago poussa alors des pots de toutes les couleurs aux contenus odorants et laissa apparaître le livre de cuisine. Hermione en aperçu le titre : « le chaudron facile » De Magdeleine Rosty.

- Eh bien d'accord, je vois ! En fait, tu n'es pas plus supérieur qu'un autre. Tu as juste regardé le livre !

- Que veux-tu, la ruse des serpentards coule en moi.

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un petit sourire.

- Enfin voilà, mais je dois quand même dire que je sais quand même me débrouiller, enfant je passais beaucoup de temps dans les cuisines avec les elfes lorsque mon père était absent. Et, ce n'est pas si désagréable quand tu as le plaisir de manger ce que tu as préparé de tes propres mains.

- Oui enfin si c'est mangeable. Crois-moi, au début même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer et surtout à toi, même le chien ne voulait pas de ce que je préparais ! Dit-elle d'un ton dépité ce qui fit rire Drago.

- Allé, viens manger ça va être froid. Lui dit-il. Et puis tu sais, il faut dresser des dragons pour devenir dragonnier !

Ils mangèrent en silence face à face puis, Hermione débarrassa d'un coup de baguette.

- Hum, c'était très bon, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé d'aussi bonnes pâtes.

- Tu exagères un peu là ?

- Non Malefoy, je t'assure. En mélangeant nos efforts, on a fait quelque chose de bon.

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est étrange tout de même, nous nous accordons assez bien.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Lui demanda Hermione intéressée.

- Eh bien, la cuisine était réussie et la déco de la maison selon nos goûts l'est elle aussi. C'est une drôle de coïncidence.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Cette maison est vraiment spéciale. Et, je crois qu'elle recherche l'harmonie. Donc, ce serait la même chose avec d'autres personnes.

- Oui, peut-être bien. Répondit Drago pas très convaincu.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le nord du pays, deux jeunes hommes discutaient assez fortement.

- Harry, je t'assure que c'était une très mauvaise idée !

- Oh arrête Ron.

- Non, toi tu arrêtes ! Et pour une fois, tu vas m'écouter. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être découvert. Il faut attendre encore un peu, au moins jusqu'en janvier !

- Ron je sais, mais…

- Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione dirait la même chose que moi et que Ginny voudrait que tu respectes les consignes de Dumbledore à la lettre.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Mais c'est tellement dur. Dit Harry dépité.

- Alors, tu vas être plus prudent à l'avenir et annuler tout ça immédiatement !

- Non, il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Et puis, cela me remontra un peu le moral.

- Ok, mais juste cette fois-ci. Ensuite, tu te retiens et tu attends sagement les consignes de Dumbledore.

- Oui….

Les deux garçons furent interrompus par un hibou qui arriva avec la gazette du sorcier accrochée à la patte. Après avoir déposé les quelques mornilles dans la bourses de cuir prévue à cette effet, Harry étala la Gazette sur la table basse devant lui. Ron se pencha aussitôt à ses côtés pour voir la une de plus près.

L'article devant eux étalait une grande photo de Malefoy un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

« Le jeune Malefoy toujours introuvable !

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois que l'héritier Malefoy a disparut. Sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy passerait son temps à se ronger les sangs dans son manoir.

Les aurors du ministère ont déclaré qu'ils cherchaient sans relâche mais qu'ils pensaient sérieusement qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de vous savez qui.

En effet, un témoin anonyme a confié à votre reporter qu'il avait vu le jeune Drago Malefoy lors d'une attaque de mangemorts contre des moldus dans les environs de Portsmouth.

Tout porte donc à croire qu'un nouveau mangemort se promène impunément en liberté. On se demande bien ce qu'attend notre ministre pour agir !

Votre dévouée, Rita Skeeter »

- Tu as vu ça Harry ? Un témoin l'as vu, J'espère qu'Hermione est en train de lire la gazette elle aussi !

- Oui. Mais tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi et comme l'a dit Hermione, depuis quand faut-il croire ce que raconte Rita Skeeter ? Tu te souviens de ses articles lors du tournoi des trois sorciers ?

- Euh oui mais là, c'est différent !

- Et en quoi est-ce différent ?

- C'est de Malefoy qu'elle parle et je suis sûr que ce qu'elle dit est vrai, que veux tu qu'il soit devenu ? Un mangemort moi je te le dis !

- Tu dois avoir raison, cette fouine de Malefoy l'est certainement devenu mais bon il faut tout de même rester prudent et ne pas croire tout ce qui est écrit dans les articles de cette pseudo journaliste.

- Tu as peut-être raison Harry, mais n'essayes surtout pas de me faire croire que Malefoy est devenu un ange !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis non plus mais bon, temps que nous ne l'avons pas sous la main mieux vaut ne pas spéculer. Mais je t'assure que le jour où nous le tiendrons, il passera un sale quart d'heure ce petit prétentieux et arrogant serpentard !

- Oui, bien dit !

Dans la maison du nord, la gazette du sorcier était elle aussi arrivée et traînait sur la table basse du salon devant un Drago pâle et une Hermione qui fulminait.

- Quelle horrible bonne femme cette Skeeter ! Je me demande d'où viennent ses sources.

- Oui, c'est sûr ! Mais bon, ne t'en fais pas Granger, cela ne me touche pas. La seule chose qui m'exaspère c'est qu'elle utilise ma mère pour débiter ses idioties.

- …

- Mais bon, au moins je sais qu'elle est toujours en vie.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire à Malefoy, elle s'était aperçut qu'il avait affiché un air triste à présent et ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Elle préféra se taire et posa juste sa main sur le bras de Drago en geste de réconfort. Elle savait que par fierté, il allait la repousser mais rien ne se passa. Il ne bougea pas mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur la jeune fille. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione retira sa main et baissa les yeux. De son côté, Drago avait été étonné par son geste, sans un mot, elle lui avait redonné de l'énergie et du courage. Il se demanda comment elle faisait pour l'apaiser avec un simple geste.

- Merci. Lui dit-il simplement.

Hermione releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire timide. Un grand sourire franc s'afficha alors sur le visage de Drago. Et à ce moment là, Hermione se dit qu'il était vraiment beau. Elle en fut bouleversée mais ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage et pour une fois, n'essaya pas de refouler ni nier ses émotions à l'égard de Malefoy. A cet instant, dans leur inconscient, apparue l'idée que peut-être une amitié profonde pourrait exister entre eux plus tard.

Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ils commencent à se rapprocher et je crois que ça va aller de mieux en mieux. Mais pour connaître la suite rapidement, laissez moi une petite review !


	11. Chapter 11: Amis?

Chapitre 11 : Amis ?

Hermione était assise tranquillement avec une tasse de thé près du feu. Elle paraissait pensive. De son côté, Drago la regardait en lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps Il était plongé dans la description qu'Hermione avait faite d'une coupe. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle faisait des recherches et sans lui expliquer pourquoi, elle lui avait demandé s'il vouait bien l'aider car là, elle ne trouvait plus grand-chose.

Drago ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur cette recherche. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus. Cette coupe lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui en avait déjà parlé. Mais, il aurait préféré en avoir une image cela aurait été plus facile. D'après les recherches de la jeune fille, elle possédait une grande puissance qui pouvait lier deux personnes très profondément, elle était le chaudron d'une grande loyauté mais dans de mauvaises mains, elle pouvait être utilisée afin d'asservir totalement d'autres personnes. Drago avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire mais c'était en vain. Où avait-il bien pu entendre parler de cette coupe ? Il préféra arrêter d'y penser, cela ne servait à rien, ça lui reviendrait à un moment où il n'y penserait pas. Comme lorsque l'on perd un objet et qu'on le retrouve le lendemain alors qu'il nous était sorti de la mémoire. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers Hermione et se demanda l'espace d'un instant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, elle paraissait si concentrée ! Inconsciemment, il avait envie qu'elle pense à lui, mais aussitôt, il se morigéna pour avoir souhaité cela.

- Tu me parais bien pensive ? L'interrogeât-il.

Hermione sursauta mais le regarda avec un sourire.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais en effet.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te plongeait dans une aussi intense réflexion ?

- Eh bien dis-moi, tu es bien curieux Malefoy !

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre ! C'était pour faire la conversation. Lui dit-il en se renfrognant dans son fauteuil.

Hermione lui accorda un grand sourire amusé ce qui provoqua chez Drago une espèce de boule à l'estomac.

- Eh bien en fait, je me demandais juste combien de temps encore nous allions devoir passer ici, seuls et reclus du monde.

- Oh, d'accord.

Tout à coup, sans savoir pourquoi, Drago eu l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein cœur, il avait mal au ventre.

- C'est vrai que tu vas mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Tu n'as pas récupéré toutes tes capacités physiques. Dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis un impotent ? Lui demanda-t-il vexé.

- Bien sûr que non, tu m'as très bien comprise. En tout cas, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer les fêtes de noël seule. J'ai envie de revoir ma famille, elle me manque. Hermione s'était livrée à Malefoy, elle se sentait bien mieux maintenant, même si elle pensait que les moqueries allaient arriver.

- Eh bien, tout d'abord, il me semble tout à fait normal que ta famille te manques ainsi que tes amis je suppose ?

Hermione hocha positivement de la tête timidement, elle qui s'attendait à des railleries de sa part eh bien non, il l'avait surprise.

- Et puis tu sais, tu ne seras pas seule, je te rappelle que je suis là moi et que je serais aussi là pour noël !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Lui dit-elle. Mais toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, enfin c'est vrai que nos relations se sont beaucoup améliorées. Se précipita-t-elle de rajouter en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de Drago. Et, sans vouloir te vexer, même si je serai ravie de passer les fêtes avec toi, il faut bien avouer qu'en ce moment, j'ai besoin de mes amis. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Bon, je vais aller prendre un bain, ça remonte toujours le moral.

Tandis qu'Hermione montait les escaliers, Drago se posta devant la fenêtre et regarda l'horizon, il avait été déçu des paroles de Granger. Elle n'avait pas le moral, elle voulait voir ses amis et elle ne le considérait pas lui comme un ami. A cette pensée et à l'idée de passer noël sans elle, la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac refit surface. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir la soutenir, lui redonner son si beau sourire. La voir heureuse provoquait chez lui un sentiment inconnu. Quand elle riait ou lui souriait, des papillons s'envolaient dans son estomac. Il aimait sentir son parfum, sa présence tout simplement. Le week-end où elle était partie, il avait ressentit un grand vide, vite comblé à son retour. En fait, il devait se l'avouer, il commençait à développer à l'égard d'Hermione un sentiment nouveau et il se dit que c'était l'amitié. Jamais il n'avait eu de vrais amis et cette sensation au creux de son estomac était si agréable parfois qu'il regrettait de ne pas en avoir eu avant. Si seulement il avait pu s'échapper de ce carcan dans lequel il avait été éduqué, s'il avait ouvert les yeux bien plus tôt, il n'en serait pas là sans amis réels. Il décida qu'il allait faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour que Granger accepte de devenir son amie et le considère comme tel. Il devait apprendre à lui faire confiance comme elle l'avait fait en se confiant un peu à lui.

Hermione avait eu le temps de se détendre dans un bon bain et elle fût surprise de voir que Drago n'avait quasiment pas bougé de place depuis qu'elle était partie. Il paraissait préoccupé, mais son visage était souriant et détendu. Lorsqu'il la sentit près de lui, il se retourna pour lui faire face et lui adressa un grand sourire sincère auquel elle répondit franchement. Des papillons s'envolèrent de leurs estomacs à ce moment là.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh oui merci. Je suis désolée, un petit coup de cafard. Et toi ?

- Oui, je vais très bien également. Te laisserais-tu tenter par une part de gâteau au chocolat avec du thé avant d'aller te coucher ?

- Hum, eh bien pourquoi pas. Lui répondit la jeune fille.

Drago partit dans la cuisine et s'afféra avec sa baguette. Lorsqu'il revint, un plateau chargé flottait devant lui. Il le déposa sur la table basse et s'installa confortablement auprès d'Hermione.

- Merci Malefoy.

- Mais de rien Granger, c'est un plaisir !

Ils éclatèrent simultanément de rire devant le ton poli qu'ils avaient employé.

- Tu crois que je serai remis entièrement quand ?

- Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis très impressionnée par tes capacités de guérison. Moi par exemple, je viens à peine de me remettre, alors que toi tu y es presque alors que tu étais dans un état pire que le mien. Mais bon, je pense que tu auras retrouvé ta forme vers le mois de janvier.

- Janvier ? Pas avant ?

- J'ai bien peur que non Malefoy.

- Ok. Mais bon, il est normal que je me remette plus rapidement que toi… je suis un homme et il est bien connu que les hommes sont supérieurs aux femmes. Donc, je te suis supérieur !

- Ben voyons !!! Lança Hermione indignée.

- Bon d'accord, uniquement pour la force physique.

- Je préfère ça ! Alors, Mr le macho, à quoi pensiez vous lorsque je suis redescendue ?

- Hum, eh bien je me disais que peut-être, nous pourrions devenir amis, de vrais amis, qu'en penses tu ?

- J'aimerai bien mais j'ai peur que ce soit difficile.

- Ah bon et pourquoi cela ? Tu as dis toi-même que nos relations étaient bien meilleures !

- Eh bien tout d'abord, je suis une fille de moldus. Dit-elle en le regardant fixement.

- Et alors ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué que mes idées n'étaient plus les mêmes. Que j'avais réussi à me débarrasser du carcan moral dans lequel on m'a élevé.

- D'accord c'est vrai, mais je suis Griffondor et toi Serpentard. Chacun sait que ces deux maisons sont ennemies.

- Elles le sont parce que beaucoup de mangemorts sont issus de serpentard. Mais avant, ce n'était pas la guerre des maisons. L'entente était froide mais cordiale.

- Soit, imaginons que nous puissions passer cette différence, que penses-tu du fait que peut-être je n'ai pas envie de m'investir dans une amitié avec une personne qui m'a insulté, rabaissée pendant six longues années, avec une personne qui a fait de ma vie et de celle de mes amis un quasi enfer et qui me faisait pleurer lorsque j'étais plus jeune ?

Les paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche sans qu'elle le veuille mais, elle sentait qu'elle avait percé l'abcès et que sans cela, il ne pourrait jamais y avoir d'amitié avec Malefoy.

- Ecoute Granger, je ne pourrai jamais effacer ce que j'ai dis ou fais au cours de ces années à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que je suis vraiment désolé, et j'aimerai tout reprendre à zéro. J'aimerai que… Que tu …m'excuses…

- …

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Elle était estomaquée. Drago Malefoy qui s'excusait, si cela n'était pas une preuve de changement alors, elle ne s'appelait plus Hermione Granger. Elle le vit baisser les yeux et cela lui fendit le cœur. Il était vraiment sincère et son cœur lui dictait de le rassurer et de le pardonner.

- Ecoutes Malefoy, je te dois aussi des excuses !

- Mais non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu t'es toujours défendue à mes remarques acerbes, jamais tu n'as fais le premier pas pour m'insulter comme je le faisait.

- C'est vrai, mais je tiens tout de même à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir cru l'année dernière. J'avais bien remarqué ton changement, j'étais triste de te voir seul contre beaucoup de monde. Mais, j'étais aveuglée par la colère. Cela m'arrangeait bien que personne ne te croie. Mais, je veux que tu saches que je me suis retenue toute l'année de venir te parler et te demander des explications.

- Tu sais, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais. Si je n'avais pas été aussi horrible, personne ne m'aurait tourné le dos. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, rien ne pourra être effacé.

- Je veux bien essayer de devenir ton amie, mais il me faut du temps, cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain.

- C'est vrai, on ne peut pas devenir les meilleurs amis du monde aussi rapidement alors que nous avons été ennemis.

- Oui c'est vrai, les meilleurs ennemis en quelque sorte.

- Oui.

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère qui procura à Hermione une douce chaleur. Drago de son côté était soulagé d'un poids. Il avait réussi à s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille. Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage un peu plus et on aurait pu le mettre chez les griffondors. En effet, on lui avait toujours appris à ne pas s'abaisser à faire des excuses, sauf à ses supérieurs, en l'occurrence, son père et le maître. Mais surtout pas devant une sang-de-bourbe. Même s'il ne la considérait plus ainsi, Drago avait eu du mal à laisser passer ses paroles. Mais maintenant, il se sentait soulagé et il était heureux de l'avoir fait. Hermione Granger était une fille fantastique qui ne méritait pas d'avoir été traitée ainsi.

- Et si nous allions nous coucher maintenant, il est tard !

- Tu as raison, allons-y Granger.

Ils se séparèrent en haut de l'escalier et avec un dernier regard, refermèrent chacun la porte de leur chambre. Hermione et Drago s'endormirent tous les deux avec une impression de bien-être et de félicité. Ils se plongèrent instantanément dans un monde de doux rêves où l'autre se trouvait et jouait un rôle important. Mais au petit matin, plus aucun souvenir de ces rêves n'était resté gravé dans leur mémoire.

Pas très loin de là, une jeune fille rousse faisait les cents pas dans la volière de Poudlard. Ginny Weasley était préoccupée, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée du terrier, elle avait passé de nombreux moments avec Riley, un des assistants du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Malheureusement, même si elle n'y avait vu aucune ambiguïté, il lui semblait que parfois Riley avait un comportement trop familier avec elle. Il paraissait s'intéresser à elle de manière trop insistante, de manière plus qu'amicale. Pourtant, Ginny avait beau se repasser chaque discussion qu'ils avaient eue, elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir laissé même un infime espoir. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry, s'il savait qu'un autre jeune homme tournait autour de sa petite amie, il entrerait dans une colère folle muée par sa jalousie mais, Ginny le comprendrait très bien, elle-même réagirait de la même façon et peut-être de manière plus virulente. Plusieurs fois, Riley l'avait raccompagnée à la tour des griffondors le soir et elle sentait bien qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Elle avait détourné la tête à chaque fois mais elle était sûre qu'il en faudrait peu pour changer le cours de leurs relations ! Mais, Ginny était folle amoureuse d'Harry, et ce depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas avec un autre même s'il s'agissait d'un bel et charmant jeune homme plein d'attention à son égard ! Non, ce soir il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec Riley, lui dire de ne rien espérer d'elle. Elle fût interrompue dans ses pensées par un bruit de pas dans l'escalier.

- Ginny ?

- Oui, je suis là Riley ! Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui très bien, merci.

Ginny cherchait un moyen subtil d'orienter la conversation comme elle le souhaitait mais apparemment, Riley la regardant dans les yeux lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tôt, le scénario était clairement écrit dans sa tête. Ils discutèrent donc de tout et de rien comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Riley semblant boire les paroles de Ginny mais, au bout d'un moment le froid se fit sentir, les lèvres de Ginny commençaient à virer au violet et ils ne sentaient plus leurs membres tellement ils étaient engourdis.

- Euh, au fait pourquoi tenais tu à ce que l'on se retrouve ici ? Demanda Ginny en grelottant.

- Ah oui, je dois envoyer un hibou, je voulais qu'il parte avant ce soir. Alors je me suis dis autant allier l'utile à l'agréable. Mais maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller nous mettre au chaud.

- Pour être honnête, je n'attendais que ça depuis un moment.

-Alors descend vite j'envoie mon hibou et je te rejoint en bas.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'attende ?

- Non, non, vas-y !

Riley avait dit cela assez brusquement ce qui surpris Ginny lui d'habitude si doux. Mais, le froid eu raison de la jeune fille et elle ne chercha pas plus loin elle commença donc à descendre les marches alors que Riley la regardait s'éloigner. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas demi-tour, il sortit un pli de sous sa cape et l'attacha à la patte d'un hibou. Il lui indiqua le destinataire et attendit qu'il se soit envolé pour rejoindre Ginny.

Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur du château, ils allèrent prendre un chocolat chaud dans les appartements de Riley. Alors que Ginny franchissait le tableau qui en gardait l'accès pour repartir, elle croisa Ryan qui la salua rapidement et entra. Il referma immédiatement le cadre et Ginny cru entendre des éclats de voix. Cependant, il ne valait mieux pas traîner dans les couloirs. Rusard et Miss teigne étaient à l'affût. Elle s'éloigna donc n'entendant pas Ryan qui laissait éclater sa colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

- Nous discutions. Lui lança Riley mal à l'aise.

- Vous discutiez ? Vous discutiez !!! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, il faut que tu arrêtes immédiatement !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte. C'est une élève et temps que tu seras enseignant ici, il est hors de question que tu fricotte avec une élève ! Dumbledore a été très clair lorsqu'il nous a nommé.

- Je le sais très bien et je ne fricotte pas avec Ginny.

- Ah non et que fais-tu alors ? Tu passes bien trop de temps avec elle en tête à tête. Encore quand je suis là ça passe mais là c'est trop risqué.

- Je sais mon vieux excuse moi. Elle est tellement merveilleuse.

- Oui, ça je le sais. Ecoutes il faut te résigner où alors, tu auras de gros ennuis et crois moi, si elle découvre la vérité, je ne voudrais pas être à ta place. C'est une vraie tornade cette fille.

- Oh oui, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Les deux assistants éclatèrent de rire.

Les douze coups de minuit venaient de retentir sur l'horloge du salon lorsqu' Hermione fût réveillée par un cri de détresse.

- Oh non pas encore ! Se dit-elle les yeux pleins de sommeil.

C'était la septième fois qu'elle était ainsi réveillée en pleine nuit, à vrai dire toutes les nuits depuis que Drago ne dormait plus dans le salon et donc, depuis qu'ils dormaient séparément. Comme les nuits précédentes, elle se leva et alla dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas le réveiller mais les grincements des gonds arrachèrent un gémissement d'horreur à Drago. Depuis qu'il était arrivé en août, il était fréquent qu'il fasse des cauchemars mais là, c'était toutes les nuits. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle n'en voulait pas à Drago car ce n'était pas sa faute s'il faisait des mauvais rêves, mais elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elle s'approcha précautionneusement du lit du jeune homme et après lui avoir lancé un regard attendri, elle passa sa main délicatement sur sa joue. En général cela le calmait et Hermione pouvait repartir se coucher. Mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent. Le corps du jeune ne fût plus secouer de spasmes au contact de sa main mais il ne se calma pour autant, elle le sentait frissonner et de il laissait échapper de légers gémissements. Cette nuit, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver un sommeil paisible. Hermione décida donc de le secouer légèrement pour qu'il se réveille en douceur.

Drago se réveilla pourtant en sursaut et attrapa la main d'Hermione brusquement.

- Non, s'il vous plaît arrêtez ! Je vous en prie !

- Malefoy, c'est moi, c'est hermione. C'est fini maintenant, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Drago sembla reprendre ses esprits et lâcha la main d'hermione.

- Granger ? Un mauvais rêve ?

- Oui, mais c'est terminé maintenant, tout va bien je suis là.

- Tu es là. Répéta Drago encore terrorisé.

Hermione avait été vraiment surprise lorsque Malefoy lui avait emprisonné le poignet. Son cauchemar devait être plus horrible que les autres pour qu'il ne se soit pas calmé avant. A ce moment, le voyant aussi vulnérable, aussi… humain Hermione n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer maintenant, qu'elle serait toujours là mais, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. La guerre faisait toujours rage, un jour ou l'autre il faudra se battre et qui sait ce qu'il adviendra d'eux. Et même s'ils survivaient à toutes ses atrocités, elle ne resterait pas toujours avec lui. Bientôt, il allait falloir qu'ils vivent leurs vies séparément, ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement dans ce cocon.

Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à Drago et se traversa la chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la porte, elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle entendit la voix faible de Malefoy s'élever dans la pièce.

- Il était en train de torturer ma mère et je restait là à le regarder sans rien dire, sans rien faire,je… Je ne pouvais pas bougé c'est comme si j'étais stupéfixé mais je sentait le rage au fon de moi. Ce salop de voldemort à alors poussé un rire diabolique et mon père a stoppé le doloris. Il m'a ordonné de la tuer pour prouver que j'avais retrouvé la raison et que j'étais digne de rejoindre leurs rangs. Mais je n'ai pas pu, alors il a levé sa baguette et il allait la tuer lorsque je me suis réveillé.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Malefoy ne s'était pas calmé, ce cauchemar avait vraiment été éprouvant pour lui. Elle se retourna et se rapprocha du lit. Elle s'assit timidement sur celui-ci alors que Drago la regardait les yeux brillants.

- Je ne le supporterai pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ce serait de ma faute. Elle m'a fait échapper. Elle a trahit mon père et il ne pardonnera pas, même à sa femme.

- Ta mère va bien, et elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait le mieux, elle l'a décidé en son âme et conscience, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Je le sais, mais…

- Ne te torture pas pour rien. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, tu as besoin. A demain Malefoy.

Hermione se leva mais Drago la retint doucement cette fois-ci par le poignet.

Il n'avait dit aucune parole mais ses yeux en disaient assez long. Il voulait qu'elle reste. Ses yeux la suppliaient de ne pas partir. Hermione ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Même si les relations avec Drago étaient très bonnes, elle savait qu'il lui reprocherait un jour de l'avoir vu ainsi. Mais à ce moment là, elle préféra en faire abstraction et se rassit sur le lit de Drago.

- Juste le temps que tu t'endorme. Murmura-t-elle.

Drago hocha de la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire. Ses yeux la remerciaient silencieusement. Pas besoin de paroles, tout passait par le regard. Il se renfonça dans ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment sa respiration se ralentit, se fit profonde, signe du sommeil. Après s'être assurée qu'il passerait une fin de nuit plus calme, Hermione l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, effleurant à peine sa peau de ses lèvres, comme si ce geste était interdit et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, un sourire apparût sur le visage de Malefoy qui dormait profondément.


	12. Chapter 12: Dispute et réconciliation

Et voilà, le chapitre 12, j'espère que vous me laisserez pleins de reviews cette fois-ci. Je remercie toutes celles qui m'en laisse c'est très sympas et surtout Lavande BP et Lana Némésis qui sont des inconditionnelles depuis mon tout premier chapitre. Alors voilà merci les filles et bonne lecture. Et comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.

Chapitre 12 : Dispute et réconciliation.

La mi-novembre laissa une couche de neige fraîche sur le sol de la prairie entourant la maison du nord. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la fameuse nuit ou Drago avait fait son cauchemar, cela lui arrivait encore parfois mais d'un accord tacite, ils n'en parlaient pas.

Hermione et Drago étaient tranquillement assis près du feu à siroter une tasse de chocolat chaud. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et Hermione paraissait soucieuse, perdue dans ses pensées en essayant de trouver les mots justes pour dire ce qu'elle devait annoncer à Malefoy. Celui-ci la regardait et essayait d'interpréter le cheminement de ses pensées par les expressions qui traversaient son visage.

Au fil des jours, un lien très fort s'était tissé entre eux, ils avaient appris à se connaître et pensaient fermement qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment d'amitié. Drago savait donc par son comportement qu'Hermione avait quelque chose à lui annoncer et que cela risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Il décida donc de briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce et polluait l'atmosphère.

- Que se passe-t-il Granger ?

- Mais rien pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?

- Eh bien, tu me parais soucieuse et perdue dans tes réflexions. Alors, je me demande ce qui te perturbe autant !

Hermione vit qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer et qu'elle devait lui annoncer la nouvelle qui la tracassait. Mais, elle se doutait de sa réaction.

- Tu…enfin je… Mais, elle ne savait pas comment tourner sa phrase.

- Allé vas-y dis moi. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi et tout me dire.

- Même si cela ne va pas forcément te plaire ? Lui demanda t-elle les yeux suppliants.

- Oui, je te promets que je resterai calme.

- D'accord. Alors, je dois partir demain soir retrouver Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je reviendrai…

- Quoi ??? Tu vas me laisser tout seul ? s'écria-t-il. Enfin, je veux dire tu dois partir quelques temps ? Se rattrapa-t-il de justesse. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que tu te sois tant inquiétée.

- Non, c'est vrai ce n'est pas tout. Le hibou que j'ai reçu ce matin était de Dumbledore et il m'annonçait qu'il était temps que… Mais Hermione coupa sa phrase scrutant attentivement le visage de Drago.

- Temps de quoi ? Granger ?

- Qu'il était temps de dévoiler ton identité aux autres. Du moins, à Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- Que quoi ??? Mais il est fou ! S'emporta-t-il. Si il fait cela, ils ne te laisseront jamais revenir ici !

Les mots venaient du cœur, ils étaient sortis sans que Drago ne puissent ou ne cherche à les retenir et, il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il redoutait de ne plus la revoir. Il comprit que le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione était peut-être plus que de l'amitié. Mais pour l'instant, il ne savait pas comment le décrire exactement et n'était pas prêt à l'admettre. De son côté, Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier, mais elle était loin de se douter que c'était parce que peut-être ses amis refuseraient qu'elle revienne près de lui. Elle pensait plutôt qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'ils soient au courant car il ne voulait pas être jugé par ses « ennemis ». Et que par conséquent, s'il était au courant, Potter voudrait certainement s'assurer par lui-même qu'il n'était pas là pour espionner et qu'il devrait répondre à ses questions.

- Oh, euh…je ne pense pas qu'ils iront à l'encontre de ce que dira Dumbledore. S'il veut que je revienne, je le ferai !

- Tu sais, je voulais juste dire que ton amitié me manquerait et que je ne voulais pas retourner dans la solitude. Dit-il pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons en elle.

- Oui, je sais. Lui répondit-elle non convaincue. Enfin, ce qui me tracasse c'est comment ils vont réagir quand ils sauront que c'est toi. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont sauter de joie, ils te considèrent toujours comme avant et, on ne peut pas les en blâmer. Harry et Ron vont s'insurger contre le fait que l'on te protège. Ils ne voudront que te faire payer et s'assurer que tu ne pourras plus faire de mal en envoyant le futur mangemort croupir à Askaban.

Elle laissa le silence s'imposer avant de reprendre calmement.

- Enfin, tu vois, nous ne sommes pas sûr de tes intentions ! Dit-elle en serrant les bras autour de son corps comme pour se protéger.

Drago parut déçu. Il était attristé qu'elle puisse douter de lui et cela lui serra le cœur.

- Tu doutes encore de mes intentions ? Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance. Ne me suis-je pas montré agréable, sous un autre jour ? Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais. Que tu te serais aperçu qu'enfin, je me montrai à quelqu'un sous ma vraie apparence, ma vraie nature.

- Oh Malefoy, je te fais confiance et tu le sais ! Sinon, je ne t'aurai pas livré une partie de moi-même, je ne t'aurais jamais confié mes craintes ni offert mon amitié. Mais, jamais toi tu ne m'as dit clairement ce que tu comptais faire une fois remis. Dans quel camp combattras-tu le moment venu ? Te rangeras-tu du bon côté ? Repartiras-tu vers le mal ou bien fuiras-tu les deux camps ? En 4 mois, tu ne m'as pas raconté pourquoi tu étais arrivé dans cet état, enfin pourquoi tu as résisté à ton père. Ni même ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Je sais juste ce que Dumbledore m'en a dit.

- Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on exprime facilement ! Lâcha-t-il brutalement. Si tu voulais le savoir tant que ça, tu n'avais qu'à me poser la question directement même si je ne t'avais pas répondu !

- Malefoy, arrêtes !

- Non, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, je t'ai donné mon amitié sans condition, mais je dois savoir de quel côté tu es pour pouvoir te défendre face à eux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être défendu par toi ! Et, si tu ne sais pas de quel côté je suis comme tu le dis, c'est que tu ne me connais pas et donc que ton amitié était fausse et purement utilisée pour essayer de me tester ! Mais, t'ai-je une seule fois demandé des choses sur les actions de l'ordre ? Ou bien sur tes recherches ? Ai-je essayé de te soutirer une quelconque information ?

- Non, mais…

- J'ai toujours été sincère mais maintenant, c'est terminé, je vais redevenir le prétentieux, arrogant et méchant serpentard puisque c'est ce que tout le monde pense que je suis.

- Malefoy s'il te plais !

- Bonne nuit Granger !

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce et pris bien soin de claquer la porte de sa chambre. Hermione était désappointée, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour lui dire qu'elle doutait de lui et qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Une boule lui enserra l'estomac, elle venait certainement de briser leur amitié. Alors qu'elle ressentait très bien ses intentions, qu'elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas mauvais et qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir mangemort. Elle avait compris cela le jour où il avait dit que le sang n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. A même bien y réfléchir, elle le savait depuis plus longtemps, depuis l'année d'avant où il avait essayé de se racheter. Mais, elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il se confie à elle, qu'il lui confie ses craintes quant à l'avenir. Qu'il lui dise pourquoi il avait tenu tête à son père et ce qu'il lui en avait coûté par la suite. Elle se rendit soudain compte que ce qu'elle voulait relevait de bien plus que de l'amitié. Peut-être que c'était une amitié très forte, comme celle qui la liait à Harry et Ron.

De son côté, Drago n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il tournait dans son lit comme un lion en cage. La colère était retombée et il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été si dur avec elle et d'avoir claqué la porte. Mais, il fallait le comprendre. Elle lui avait dit clairement qu'elle doutait de ses intentions. Lui qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, pour devenir son ami. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait en partie raison. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était du coté de l'ordre du phoenix, que c'était pour cela qu'il avait refusé de devenir mangemort, au risque d'y perdre la vie. Mais, c'était si dur à exprimer. Se livrer intimement n'était pas une chose qu'on lui avait appris, bien au contraire. Mais, il savait pourtant qu'il devait se confier et il ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle pour cela. Hermione Granger était la seule personne à qui il voulait parler. Elle était la seule à qui il faisait confiance et là, il avait certainement perdu son amitié. Elle devait le détester en ce moment. Il l'avait conforté dans le mauvais sens alors qu'il savait qu'il aurait du la rassurer, lui dire que c'était normal qu'elle ait des doutes mais qu'il allait tout faire pour lui prouver qu'il avait vraiment changé. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait encore une fois tout gâché. Il était persuadé que jamais il ne réussirait à se comporter normalement avec les autres. Si seulement il avait mis son orgueil de côté ainsi que sa colère, il serait certainement encore avec elle auprès du feu.

Le lendemain matin, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent face à face dans la cuisine. De grands cernes noirs soulignaient leurs yeux et leur teint était très pale, signes évident d'une très mauvaise nuit. Hermione baissait les yeux et s'afférait à préparer son petit déjeuner. La tension était telle qu'elle préféra juste prendre un café. Mais bizarrement, plus elle haussait le gaz, moins vite le café chauffait. Alors qu'elle, elle souhaitait plus que tout se retrouver ailleurs qu'avec lui. De son côté, Drago n'avait cessé de la fixer depuis qu'elle était entrée mais son refus de le regarder lui prouvait à quel point elle lui en voulait. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Après tout, lui aussi avait des raisons de lui en vouloir. Mais bon, s'il ne faisait rien la situation allait empirer, ça, c'était sûr ! Rapidement il se prépara un petit déjeuner consistant, des œufs, du bacon, des toasts et des saucisses en pensant que peut-être cela l'aiderait à se réconcilier avec Hermione. Celle-ci commençait à s'impatienter, son café paraissait commencer à geler. Et, son estomac se réveilla lorsque l'odeur de ce que préparait Drago vint lui chatouiller les narines. Son moral était prêt de zéro lorsqu'elle pensa que Drago était près d'elle mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. Avant, lui faire la tête ne lui posait pas de problèmes mais là, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle culpabilisait. Elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle leva soudainement la tête et s'aperçu que Drago était quasiment face à elle. Elle rassembla tout son courage et le fixa dans les yeux. Drago n'en revenait pas, elle le regardait enfin ! Ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre ce qui se passait mais il leur était impossible de décrocher leur regard. Un lien imperceptible semblait s'être formé. Beaucoup d'émotion transparaissait à travers leurs yeux. Dans ceux d'Hermione, Drago pu voir la déception, le colère et le doute et, dans les yeux acier Hermione crut voir de la tristesse, de la déception également et un peu de détresse. Ils ressentirent ensemble l'envie de se faire pardonner et s'échangèrent un regard chargé d'excuses et d'amitié. Les mots sortirent à l'unisson de leurs bouches.

- Drago / Hermione.

Tous deux restèrent figés et la stupeur se lisait dans leurs yeux désormais. Ils avaient prononcé le prénom de l'autre sans s'en apercevoir. Ils se sentaient soulagé, ils venaient de franchir une étape importante. Depuis le premier jour, ils s'étaient appelés par leurs noms de famille, bien moins personnel que le prénom. Ils se regardèrent en souriant timidement, ne sachant par où commencer.

- Heu… je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas du te faire part de mes doutes et te pousser à bout. Je…

- Non, Hermione… Heu, c'est moi qui doit m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme je l'ai fais. Et c'est vrai que j'aurais du être franc, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me confier et je…

- Eh bien alors, puisque nous nous excusons tous les deux, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes réconciliés. Lui dit Hermione timidement.

- Euh oui ! On fait la paix Hermione ?

- Oui, la paix une bonne fois pour toute Drago. Hermione lui tendit la main pour sceller leur réconciliation mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il avait vraiment eu peur que cette dispute les éloigne et il avait besoin de plus que d'une simple poignée de main. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Ses mains allèrent se nouer dans le dos d'Hermione qui vint se coller contre son torse. Elle était surprise par ce geste, jamais elle ne l'avait vu manifester le moindre signe d'affection et surtout pas envers elle. Le contact était tellement doux, elle se sentait si bien, si en sécurité qu'elle vint loger sa tête au creux de son cou. Tenir Hermione dans ses bras procura un intense sentiment de bien-être à Drago. Il posa son menton sur sa tête et profita pleinement de ce moment. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et ils espéraient que l'autre ne le remarquerait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se sentie gênée de cette proximité. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle décida de rompre le contact et recula en douceur.

- Drago ?

Il l'a lâcha à contrecoeur mais la regarda en souriant.

- Euh Hermione, c'est la troisième fois que tu utilises mon prénom, est-ce que maintenant tu laisses Malefoy définitivement de côté ?

- En fait, je l'ai dis s'en m'en rendre compte, mais si tu préfère…

- Non ! C'est mieux ainsi !

Il avait dit cela d'un ton sans appel, son prénom paraissait beaucoup moins froid et plus doux avec sa voix à elle.

- Alors d'accord ! Dit-elle toute heureuse.

- Que dirais-tu de partager mon petit déjeuner ? Je crois que ton café est prêt ! Dit-il doucement.

- Très bonne idée, en plus j'ai une faim de loup !

Hermione regarda son café qui fumait, décidément, elle serait toujours étonnée par la maison. Elle était persuadée que c'était la maison qui avait transformé son café à l'état de glaçon.

Le restant de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. La matinée était passée rapidement et ils n'avaient pas vu l'après-midi non plus. Ils étaient sortis dehors pour respirer un peu d'air frais. La neige et le froid avaient bleuis leurs lèvres et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils étaient frigorifiés. Ils allèrent directement se réchauffer devant la cheminée, leurs épaules serrées l'une contre l'autre.

- Humm, ça fait du bien ! Lança Hermione.

- C'est vrai, rien de tel qu'un bon feu de cheminée !

- Je resterai des heures comme cela mais il va bientôt être temps pour moi de préparer mes affaires.

- …

- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche et passer des vêtements secs.

- Je t'accompagne !

- Pardon ??? Demanda Hermione surprise.

- Enfin je veux dire que je monte aussi passer des vêtements secs, pas dans la douche évidemment ! Lui répondit-il amusé.

- Ah euh oui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione descendait fraîche et dispose avec un petit sac sur l'épaule.

- Voilà, je suis prête. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre 19h. Souhaites moi bonne chance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh eh bien, je vais en avoir besoin ce soir. Je suis sûre que Ron et Harry vont m'assaillir de questions.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pourraient t'en vouloir de ne rien leurs avoir dit avant ? Demanda Drago inquiet.

- Non, je ne pense pas car je n'avais pas le choix et puis, eux non plus ne me disent pas tout sur leurs activités du moment ! Mais, une chose est sûre, ils vont vouloir en savoir un maximum. Ils n'ont pas une haute opinion de toi et ils vont vouloir s'assurer que tu ne me fais pas de mal !

- Mais, j'en serai incapable ! Dit Drago offusqué.

- Oui ! dit Hermione précipitamment pour le calmer. Moi je le sais, mais pas eux ! Ils n'ont de toi que l'image que tu leur a laissé pendant que nous étions à Poudlard.

- Tu as raison. Dis-t-il d'un ton las.

Il était si méprisable à cette époque, si insultant et méchant avec Hermione et ses amis. Il s'en était pris tellement souvent à eux. Mais, et si jamais ils empêchaient Hermione de revenir ? S'il ne la voyait plus jamais ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne le laisserait pas tomber ! Ils étaient amis. Et puis, Potter et Weasley avaient des activités dont Hermione n'était pas au courant et ils ne pourraient pas la prendre avec eux. Enfin, ils l'espéraient. Et, si Dumbledore considérait qu'il était suffisamment remis pour ne plus avoir besoin d'elle ? Il l'enverrait alors vers une autre mission. Différents scénarios dans lesquels Hermione ne reviendrait pas tournèrent à une vitesse folle dans sa tête en même temps qu'il ressentait un léger malaise l'envahir et son estomac se contracter.

- Drago ?

- Drago ! Tu m'écoutes oui ?

- Hein euh quoi ?

Hermione venait de le sortir de ses pensées et son regard le calma aussitôt.

-Je te disais que je pense revenir demain, peut-être dimanche, je ne sais pas trop.

- Ah d'accord. Mais dis-moi tu es sûre que tu vas revenir ? Enfin, je me disais que peut-être Potter et les autres t'en empêcheraient et que…

- Personne ne m'empêchera de rien ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire ! Et, je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement remis et que Dumbledore me donne l'ordre de partir.

- Tu sais, j'ai pas mal récupéré. Je remarche et je suis en pleine forme. Alors, peut-être que Dumbledore va décider que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que l'on m'empêche de revenir ? C'est absurde voyons ! Tu as encore besoin de moi. Où alors, tu insistes parce que tu souhaites vraiment que je ne revienne pas !

- Mais non, pas du tout au contraire !

- Alors arrêtes s'il te plaît !

- D'accord.

-Dis moi, comment vas-tu t'occuper pendant mon absence ?

- Eh bien, je pensais m'entraîner à jeter les sorts que nous avons sélectionnés et puis, continuer les recherches au sujet de cette coupe dont tu m'as parlé.

- Je trouve que c'est un très bon programme. Mais, n'oublis pas de te reposer un peu. D'accord ?

- Quoi ? Toi tu me dis de me reposer, la miss toujours- en- train- d'étudier ! Dit-il moqueur.

- Bah oui, plus vite tu auras retrouvé toute ton énergie, plus vite on pourra se mettre à étudier sérieusement des sorts plus compliqués.

- Oui, je me disais aussi !

- Eh oui, c'est comme cela mon cher Malefoy ! Dit-elle amusée.

- Malefoy ??? Demanda Drago un sourcil levé.

- Oui, que veux tu les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas comme ça !

- Tu as raison, comme toujours Granger !

- Je sais.

- Ce que ça peut être agaçant ! Lança-t-il.

Un coussin subtilement lancé par Hermione lui arriva dessus à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Eh ! Dit-il en faisant de même.

Une bataille de coussins s'en suivit, accompagnée d'éclats de rire retentissants. Drago se rapprocha discrètement d'Hermione qui s'était retranchée près de la bibliothèque. Il l'attrapa par le bras et les retint serrés dans son dos. Surprise, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et se retrouva collée contre le torse de Drago.

- Je crois bien que tu as perdu ma chère Hermione !

Elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, ils étaient hypnotisés. Drago lâcha les bras d'Hermione qui retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. Une foule de chose passait à travers leur regard. Des myriades de papillons s'envolèrent dans leurs estomacs. Les battements de leurs cœurs se firent plus rapides. On en tendait plus que le crépitement des flammes dans la pièce. Rien d'autre ne laissait paraître que le temps s'écoulait normalement. Doucement, tout doucement, sans lâcher Hermione du regard, Drago pencha la tête et s'approcha lentement jusqu'à que ses lèvres effleurent celles d'Hermione. Réalisant subitement ce qui se passait Hermione se recula doucement. Elle regarda Drago qui était aussi confus qu'elle.

- Euh, je … je suis désolé. Dit Drago mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Dit-il de plus en plus confus.

- Ce n'est rien. Bon, bah je crois qu'il est l'heure que j'y aille. Dit-elle précipitamment encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Je… mais…

- A plus tard Drago. Dit-elle en prenant son sac et en s'engouffrant par la porte et en manquant de se prendre le montant contre l'épaule.

Drago s'approcha rapidement de la fenêtre et la regarda disparaître dans la nuit.

Alors ??? Ce chapitre ? Un peu difficile à écrire alors svp laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Sinon je pourrais jouer la sadique et ne pas mettre de nouveau chap avant janvier.( Affreux chantage mdr). Allé, à bientôt.


	13. Chapter 13: Quoi? C'est Malefoy!

Et voilà, le chap 13. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient sauf cette histoire. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et désolée de ne pas y répondre aujourdhui mais je préférai poster avant ce soir. Voilà je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël. Passez une bonne soirée remplie d'amour et de joie. Maintenant lecture ! lol Bisous.

Chapitre 13 : Quoi ? C'est Malefoy !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ! Quel imbécile, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? C'était certainement par peur de ne plus la revoir. Oui ! Ca devait être ça car en général quand il embrassait une fille ce n'était pas un simple petit bisou, mais un vrai baiser, plus langoureux. Mais là, il avait été si électrisé, si heureux sur le moment. Une étrange idée vint traverser son esprit comme un éclair, mais il la chassa très vite. Ce ne pouvait pas être du désir. Car jamais il ne désirerait Granger. Oui, c'était seulement la peur de ne plus la revoir. Mais bon, qu'allait-elle penser maintenant ? Soit elle lui en voudrait soit elle allait s'imaginer des choses. Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! Drago préféra aller directement se coucher plutôt que d'imaginer comment Hermione réagirait. Après tout, ce n'était rien, beaucoup de bons amis s'embrassaient, il n'y avait rien de mal. Ce soir là, il s'endormit le cœur léger. Son sommeil peuplé de rêves paisible comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Hermione était arrivées quelques heures plutôt au square Grimmaurd. Le transplannage lui avait parut durer une éternité mais elle n'y pensa plus lorsque deux têtes, l'une rousse et l'autre brune s'approchèrent d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la serrèrent dans leurs bras à l'en étouffer.

- Ron, Harry ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir.

- Nous aussi. Allé Hermione, dis-nous comment tu vas ?

- Eh bien tu vois Harry, je suis en pleine forme.

- Oui, tu as l'air en parfaite santé. Dumbledore nous a dit que tu étais parfaitement remise de ton attaque et il n'avait pas trot. Lui lança Ron en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- On a tellement de choses à te raconter…

- oh Hermione ! Tu es là.

- Bonjour Mme weasley.

Le square Grimmaurd fut remplit de cris de joies lorsque Molly annonça que Ginny les rejoindrait le soir même avec Dumbledore. Hermione monta à l'étage pour ranger ses affaires et alla rapidement rejoindre les garçons dans la bibliothèque.

- Alors ??? Donnez-moi les nouvelles !

- Eh bien, nous avons détruits un nouvel horcruxe, et nous pensons nous rapprocher des autres.

- Oh c'est formidable, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Où était-il caché ?

- Il s'agissait d'un diadème ayant appartenu à Serdaigle. Il était dans la salle commune de la maison des serdaigles tu te rends compte, juste sous notre nez !

- Mais c'est génial, comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que c'était un Horcruxe ?

- Dumbledore nous a aidé. Il nous a dit que Voldemort avait du le cacher dans le château lorsqu'il est venu demander le poste de défense contre les forces du mal la deuxième fois. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on en a déduit.

- un de moins dit Hermione ravie.

- Oui, nous avons eu le journal, la bague des Gaunt, le diadème et le médaillon. Nous savons que Nagini est celui que l'on devra en dernier. Mais, nous ne l'aurons qu'avec Voldemort lui-même. Sinon, il aurait trop de soupçons.

- Oui, c'est sur ! Donc si je comprends bien, il ne reste que cette fameuse coupe.

- C'est exact, mais là nous sommes dans le flou. Nous savons qu'elle a appartenu à Poufsouffle et qu'elle est le symbole de la loyauté comme tu nous l'a dit, mais impossible de trouver autre chose ni de la localiser. Tout ce qu'on l'on sait, c'est ce que Dumbledore m'a montré dans sa pensine il y a deux ans. C'est que Voldemort l'a sûrement volé mais après, aucune trace de cette maudite coupe. Dit Harry soucieux.

- Mais, il ne faut pas désespérer nous allons y arriver. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron sans convictions.

- Oui, nous allons bien finir par trouver. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que nous trouverons quelque chose dans la bibliothèque de la maison du nord.

- Nous ??? La maison du nord ??? Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione. Demandèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

- Euh… Là, Hermione s'aperçu qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe.

- Hermione !

- La … La maison du nord est l'endroit où je suis et nous...

Eh bien c'est la personne avec qui j'y vis et moi.

- Tu lui en as parlé ? Qui s'est lui d'abord ? On peut avoir confiance en lui ? Demanda Ron soupçonneux.

- Oui ! On peut avoir confiance. J'en suis sûre et puis, je ne lui ai pas dis pourquoi je faisais ces recherches. Il m'aide sans poser de questions. Et, Dumbledore vous dira lui-même de qui il s'agit ce soir. C'est pour cela que nous sommes réunis je crois.

- Ah, enfin nous allons en savoir plus.

- Oui Harry, ce soir. En tous cas, je veux que vous sachiez que l'on peut lui faire entièrement confiance et qu'au fond, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu nous fais peur Hermione. On dirait que tu joues les avocates du diable. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne le trouverions pas bien. A moins que ce ne soit Rogue, auquel cas nous t'étranglerions. Lui dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, ou Malefoy ! Ajouta Ron.

Hermione réprima un hoquet de surprise qui passa inaperçu car couvert par le bruit des flammes de la cheminée qui prirent une couleur verte dans un grondement.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois et virent Ginny et Dumbledore émerger dans un nuage de suie.

- Ah ! Nous y voilà. Bonsoir jeunes gens. Miss granger, heureux que vous sotez arrivée.

Ils saluèrent tous Dumbledore et Ginny sauta dans les bras d'Hermione et de Ron avant d'aller se caler entre ceux d'Harry, pendant que Dumbledore allait rejoindre Molly dans la cuisine. Après d'interminables baisers, Harry et Gnny allèrent s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione qui leur avait laissé un peu d'intimité. Ginny leur raconta les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard. Elle vantait les mérites des assistants au cours de défense contre les forces du mal et Hermione remarqua que ni Ron ni Harry ne semblaient porter attention à ses propos. Le remarquant aussi, Ginny se vexa mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Au contraire, elle fit de nombreux compliments au sujet de Riley. Harry tendit l'oreille, cela ne paraissait pas beaucoup lui plaire que sa petite amie complimente autant un autre garçon. Hermione décida d'entrer dans le jeu de Ginny et lui demanda :

- Et dis-moi, est-ce qu'ils sont mignons au moins ?

- Euh oui assez, surtout Riley mais, Ryan n'est pas mal non plus.

Les garçons se levèrent subitement en leur lançant un regard noir.

- Enfin les filles, nous venons de nous retrouver et vous, vous parlez d'autres garçons !!! Etes-vous superficielle à ce point ? demanda Harry avec humeur.

- Mais pas du tout. On discute simplement, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Vous discutez simplement ? Sur le physique des garçons !!!

- Vous êtes de vraies gourgandines.

- Ronald Weasley !!! Hermione était furibonde et Ron baissa la tête. Le rouge lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Comment oses tu nous traiter de gourgandines !

- Je te rappelle que moi je suis avec Harry et que Hermione est célibataire et qu'elle a bien le droit de s'intéresser un peu aux garçons ! Je crois que vous, vous n'étiez pas les derniers avec les filles. Les garçons ne savaient pas quoi répondre, ils étaient tout penauds car les filles avaient raison. Ron lui, avait eu Lavande puis deux serdaigles et Harry, avant Ginny avait eu Cho. Et, même s'il aimait Hermione, Ron devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et donc, qu'un jour ou l'autre elle aurait un petit ami.

- On s'excuse. Lancèrent-ils.

- Bon, je préfère. Allé embrasses moi. Dit Ginny avec un sourire victorieux.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous asseoir, j'entends des pas dans l'escalier. C'est certainement Dumbledore. Leur dit Ron.

En effet, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce mais, contrairement à son habitude et à son attitude lorsqu'il était arrivé, il paraissait soucieux et pressé.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Par conséquent, je vais être bref. Une attaque de Mangemort vient d'avoir lieu et je dois me rendre rapidement sur les lieux. Plusieurs moldus on été attaqués.

- Oh Merlin ! Lança Ginny.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les membres de l'ordre sont sur place. Nous avons été avertis avant que le pire n'arrive. Il semble qu'ils ont capturé deux mangemorts. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement mais Hermione redoutait ce qu'allait dire ensuite Dumbledore. S'il partait, elle devrait faire face seule à ses mais.

- Venons en au but de ma visite. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je vous dise de qui Miss Granger s'est occupé et pourquoi je ne voulais pas en parler avant. Mais, je veux que vous compreniez bien que j'ai agit pour de bonnes raisons et que cette personne à le droit d'avoir sa chance.

- Pourquoi nous dire cela Professeur ? Demanda Harry.

Qui pouvait être cette personne pour qu'on les ménage autant avant de leur dire ? Pourquoi méritait-elle une chance ? Tout était flou et l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Dumbledore jugea préférable de ne pas faire durer le suspens, Mieux valait qu'ils digèrent rapidement l'information.

- il s'agit de Drago Malefoy.

Dumbledore se doutait de leurs réactions et scruta leurs visages. Harry et Ron affichait un air de totale incrédulité mais Ginny elle, paraissait un peu étonnée et un petit sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres. Hermione elle, était très anxieuse.

- Quoi ??? Mais vous êtes fou ! Malefoy, cette fouine abjecte ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ron !

- mais Hermione, ce mangemort devrait pourrir à Askaban, comment peux –tu rester avec lui et le soigner ?

- Mr Weasley, je vous en prie. Je pensais que vous comprendriez, je vous croyais plus large d'esprits et sans préjugés.

- Mais… Professeur.

- Non, pas de mais Mr Weasley !

- je m'en doutais. Lança Ginny.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu t'en doutais et tu ne nous a rien dis. Lui lança Ron avec un regard glacial.

- Ce n'était qu'un soupçon, je ne pouvais rien dire sans en avoir la certitude.

- Vous êtes tous devenus fous ou quoi ? C'est une blague ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à Malefoy ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Si Hermione dit que l'on peut alors moi, je veux bien lui donner une chance.

- Mais enfin Hermione, dis-nous que ce n'est pas possible !

- Si Ron, je t'assure que Malefoy a changé, il n'est pas du côté de Voldemort. ET moi, je peux te dire pour avoir passé tout mon temps avec lui depuis août que l'on peut lui faire confiance. Au début j'ai douté aussi, mais plus maintenant et il mérite au moins que vous lui donniez aussi une chance.

- Je… Non ! Harry, dis quelque chose !

Dumbledore regardait la scène amusé comme s'il savait que ce que dirait Harry persuaderait Ron.

- Je euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Enfin, réagis mon vieux ! Dis leur toi qu'on ne peut pas se fier à cette fouine.

- Je na sui spas es plus heureux de cette nouvelle, mais si Hermione et Le professeur Dumbledore pensent qu'il a changé et qu'ils lui font confiance alors…

- Non, pas toi aussi !

- Alors je veux me faire ma propre idée. J'écouterai ce que Malefoy à a dire. Je pense que tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance, même Malefoy. Et si il a vraiment changé cela signifie qu'il y a de l'espoir et qu'il n'y a pas que du mal en lui. Mais, si jamais il nous a berné, je vous assure que je m'occuperai moi même de son cas !

- Bon eh bien, puisque cette histoire est réglée, je vais vous laisser. Ah oui, Harry tu pourras juger par toi-même que Miss Granger et moi n'avons pas totalement perdu la raison. Dit Dumbledore avec les yeux pétillants de malice.

J'ai pensé que Mr Malefoy pourrait venir passer noël avec vous.

Ron et Harry s'agitèrent mais Dumbledore les calma d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais que cela vous demandera un gros effort mais, noël est une période de trêve, d'amitié et de fête. Je pense que personne ne devrait passer cette soirée seul. Ensuite, vous irez tous passer les vacances à la maison du nord. Il n'y aura pas assez de personne pour assurer votre sécurité.

- Quoi ? Deux semaines avec Malefoy ?

- Oui, cela vous permettra de mettre vos anciennes rancunes de côté. Par les temps qui courent, rien ne vaut l'union. Voldemort essaye de semer la discorde entre les sorciers, nous devons lui montrer que nous sommes au dessus de ses manigances.

- Très bien professeur. Lança Ginny pour couper court à la conversation.

- Alors, je vous souhaite un bon week-end. Ah Miss Weasley ?

- Oui professeur ?

- Vous prendrez la poudre de cheminette pour revenir dimanche à 16h. J'ouvrirai le réseau sur la cheminée du Professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle vous y attendra.

- Très bien.

- Au revoir jeunes gens. Et souvenez-vous, l'union fait la force !

Au Manoir Malefoy, l'atmosphère était pesant, de sa chambre Narcissa écoutait ce qu'il se passait dans la salle à manger, un quart d'heure plus tôt, une troupe de mangemorts ainsi que son mari et Voldemort avait transplanné. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas l'air d'en mener très large tous agenouillés devant leur maître qui était dans une colère noire. Il faisait pleuvoir les doloris sur ses mangemorts.

- Espèces d'idiots, encore une fois, vous avez raté votre mission, ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué de tuer quelques moldus !

- Maître… Les aurors ont débarqués. Lança un mangemort encagoulé agenouillé le plus loin possible de son maître. La crainte et la frayeur s'entendaient dans sa voix.

- Et alors, ils fallait les exterminer, n'êtes vous donc pas capable d'affronter quelques pantins du ministère !!!

- Mais.. Maître, Dumbledore et une partie de l'ordre du Phénix étaient là eux aussi.

Voldemort se figea à cette remarque puis retrouva sa face sans expression.

- Dumbledore, j'aurais du m'en douter. Comment fait-il pour tout savoir celui là !!! J'en ai plus qu'assez que ce vieillard débile et sa clique se mettent en travers de mon chemin.

Aucun homme cagoulé ne broncha, tous attendaientt que leur maître prennent la parole et leurs disent de prendre congé. Et, tous priaient pour qu'il ne lance plus de doloris. Voldemort semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il demanda à Queudver de s'approcher et lui siffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci se recula et s'agenouillant bien bas devant son maître, fit signe aux mangemorts de le suivre. Tous se levèrent rassurés de pouvoir partir.

- Lucius, reste ! Je dois m'entretenir avec toi.

- Oui maître. Lucius Malefoy, d'ordinaire si froid et hautain, avait pâli d'un coup. Il savait très bien de quoi son maître voulait l'entretenir et il craignait le pire.

Une fois que tous les mangemorts eurent transplannés. Voldemort lui fit signe d'approcher. Il se leva et alla dans sa direction il allait se baisser lorsque Voldemort lui adressa le fauteuil près du sien. Il y prit place prudemment. Tant d'égard était exceptionnel et là il de demandait ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Lucius, J'aimerai savoir où en son tes recherches au sujet de ton fils.

- Il reste introuvable maître, nous arpentons le pays tous les jours, les moindres recoins… mais rien.

- Tu sais qu'il est important que tu le retrouve, nous en avons besoin, une fois dressé et puni pour sa fuite, il fera un parfait mangemort, très intelligent de surcroît ce qui n'est pas le cas de cet bande d'abrutis qui m'appellent maître.

Voldemort stoppa, plongé dans ses pensées, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Lucius, retrouve le au plus vite. Je crains qu'il soit allé du coté de ce vieux fou. Il ne faut pas qu'il lui pourrisse l'esprit avec ses idées loufoques de paix et d'amour. Il le ramollirait. Et, préviens ta femme de préparer ses noces avec la fille Parkinson. Merlin sait que nous avons besoin de futur partisants, je veux qu'ils engendrent de futur mangemorts le plus rapidement possible.

- Oui maître. J'y vais de ce pas. Lâcha Lucius heureux de s'en tirer aussi facilement.

- Oh, encore une chose, mon cher Lucius. Si cette fois-ci ton rejeton ne se montre pas à la hauteur de ce que j'attends de lui, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable. Ne me déçoit pas, je serais navré de me séparer d'un élément comme toi.

A ces mots Lucius était devenu blême, mais Voldemort ne s'aperçut de rien car il avait transplanné sitôt son dernier mot lancé. Lucius se leva et alla rejoindre sa femme, il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve son fils, son traître de fils. Et qu'il lui fasse payer sa faute.

Et voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Allé je file me préparer pour le réveillon, encore joyeux noël à tous.


	14. Chapter 14: Petites confidences

Bonjour tous le monde, et oui me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre. Il était temps ! Alors comme d'hab rien n'est à moi. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et espère bien dépasser les 100 cette fois. Je remercie Chacha, Bibouille, Diddye, Ayo et Naka à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement comme il n'y a pas de liens. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 : Petites confidences.

- Narcissa ? NARCISSA !!! Où êtes-vous ?

Assise dans un confortable fauteuil près du feu, Narcissa entendit son mari l'appeler, elle se demanda avec inquiétude ce qu'il lui voulait. En général, après les visites du maître, il s'enfermait dans son bureau où, allait boire quelques verres avec ses « amis ». C'est donc avec une légère appréhension qu'elle le vit entrer dans le salon où elle se trouvait.

- AH ! Vous voilà, parfait.

Le ton de Lucius paraissait joyeux alors que son visage reflétait l'inquiétude, pour une fois qu'il ne paraissait pas aussi froid qu'un détraqueur, Narcissa regretta que ce soit après une visite du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lucius ?

- Je viens vous faire part d'une merveilleuse nouvelle pour notre famille. Lui répondit-il pas tout à fait convaincu.

- Eh bien, ne me faites pas patienter ainsi, annoncez moi donc ce qui semble tant vous ravir. Narcissa s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle entendit.

- Nous allons fêter les noces de notre fils !

- Par…pardon ??? Demanda Narcissa interloquée.

- Oui, les noces de Drago. Enfin, une fois que j'aurai mis la main dessus. Ce qui ne saurait tarder je l'espère, sinon, je crains le pire.

- Que voulez-vous dire par le pire ? Demanda sa femme qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Oh eh bien, le maître n'est pas satisfait de l'avancement des recherches. Et, je crains qu'il n'entre dans une colère noire si je ne retrouve pas ce petit vaut rien le plus vite possible. Je puis vous assurez qu'il va regretter de s'être comporté de la sorte et de s'être enfuit le lâche.

Lucius était partagé entre peur et colère. Bien qu'un Malefoy ne doit pas avoir peur, là, il craignait pour sa vie et peut-être un peu pour celle de sa femme. Mais il ne lui en laissa rien voir. Il allait retrouver son fils et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre rapidement. En plus, ils fêteraient ses noces. Le mariage était un acte important chez les sorciers et en général, une grande fête. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la fille Parkinson, mais au moins, c'était une sang pure et puis ce choix plaisait au maître. Après tout on lui demandait juste de faire quelques héritiers. Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa femme.

- Bon, vous allez donc préparer la noce, je veux que celle-ci soit à la hauteur de notre famille et qu'elle reflète bien le rang que nous occupons. Cette tâche devrait bien occuper vos journées.

- Mais enfin Lucius, je ne peux pas préparer une noce ainsi. Il me faut une date sinon, rien ne pourra être planifié !

- Ah oui, eh bien, choisissez en une ! De date. Vers la mi-juillet me semble parfait. Voyez donc avec la mère de votre future bru.

- Et, qui est-ce ? Qui va avoir l'honneur d'épouser notre fils unique ? Demanda Narcissa bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

- Voyons Narcissa, Fanny Parkinson bien sûr !

- Vous voulez dire Pansy certainement ?

- Oui, peu importe. Préparez donc cette noce. Le maître y tient vraiment. Et cessez vos finasseries je vous prie. Cela m'exaspère. Dit-il en faisant claquer ses chaussures contre le parquet ciré pour partir.

Narcissa jugea préférable de ne rien ajouter. Mieux ne valait pas l'énerver. Ce mariage était loin de la satisfaire. Pas que Pansy soit une mauvaise fille, mais Drago ne l'aimait pas. Elle, elle voulait qu'il aime son épouse, pas qu'il subisse un mariage arrangé. Enfin de toutes façons, elle allait préparer une noce qui elle l'espérait n'aurait pas lieu. Et puis, Drago était en sécurité auprès de Dumbledore. Il serait difficile de le retrouver. Elle ne préféra pas imaginer les conséquences pour Lucius et commença à chercher des idées pour la pseudo cérémonie de mariage. Le maître voulait qu'elle le prépare alors autant le faire dans les règles de l'art.

Après le départ de Dumbledore, un silence de plomb régnait dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et l'atmosphère était tellement lourd qu'il en devenait presque palpable. Un long cheminement de pensées avait lieu dans l'esprit de Ron. Des idées contradictoires se livraient bataille. D'un côté, il était en colère, comment Dumbledore pouvait-il avoir protéger et caché Malefoy et surtout, pourquoi en avait-il confié la tâche à Hermione ? Elle, si douce et si fragile. Elle avait tout de même subit une attaque de mangemorts, elle avait besoin de calme et d'amitié mais surtout pas de se retrouver avec lui ! Mais d'un autre côté, il savait même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre que Dumbledore avait ses raisons et certainement de très bonnes. Il était tiraillé entre sa colère et son cœur qui lui disait que peut être Malefoy avait lui aussi le droit à une chance même si il n'était pas du tout prêt à le crier haut et fort. Pauvre Hermione, elle devait vivre des moments difficiles avec Cette fouine, mais pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à le défendre ? Décidemment, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amie. Peut-être que Malefoy les avait ensorcelé. Il brisa enfin le silence pesant.

- Dis Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Eh bien, c'est Malefoy quand même et on sait tous qu'il est…

- Qu'il est quoi Ronald ? L'impatience commençait à poindre dans la voix d'Hermione.

- Euh, je veux dire c'est la fouine ! Celui qui te traitait de sang de bourbe, qui souhaitait ta mort, qui nous rabaissait, qui faisait ses coups en douce, le fils de mangemort et futur mangemort lui-même ! Comment as-tu pu rester avec lui tout ce temps, Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal, un lavage de cerveau ? Un sortilège ou il t'a fait avaler une potion de magie noire ? Réponds-moi Hermione, je m'inquiète, je suis très inquiet !

Ron avait dit tout cela d'une traite, il fallait que ça sorte, c'était sa façon à lui d'extérioriser la nouvelle. Hermione était touchée par son inquiétude, elle savait que Ron serait celui qui réagirait le moins bien mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'inquiéterait à ce point là.

- Ecoutez tous les trois, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant mais je n'avais pas le choix. Dumbledore m'a fait comprendre que c'était trop dangereux pour la vie de Drago… Malefoy.

- Oui, on comprend. Lança Harry. Nous avons lu ce qui était écrit dans la gazette. Mais, cela ne nous explique pas pourquoi Malefoy se retrouve sous la protection de Dumbledore. Pourquoi semble-t-il lui vouer une confiance sans limites ?

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit sans limites. Lorsqu'il m'a confié le soin de m'occuper de Malefoy, il m'a dit que c'est sa mère qui le lui avait envoyé. Elle lui a expliqué dans une lettre que Drago avait refusé de devenir Mangemort. Son père a très mal réagit et je vous assure qu'il faisait peur à voir lorsque je suis arrivée là-bas. Je ne souhaite à personne de se retrouver dans un tel état.

- Es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas une ruse pour s'infiltrer parmi nous ? Après tout, c'est un serpentard, il est très malin ! Lança Ron.

- J'en suis certaine ! J'ai pansé ses blessures, il ne pouvait plus se lever, il était couvert de plaies profondes et de bleus. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir. Personne ne s'infligerait de telles souffrances pour soutirer des informations.

- Lui peut-être, mais Voldemort aurait pu le faire il est tellement cruel !

- Non, je ne crois pas. Jamais Malefoy ne m'a demandé d'informations ni posé de questions sur l'ordre.

- D'accord, admettons que ce soit vrai. Je pense que si Dumbledore le crois et toi aussi, alors peut-être que l'on peut reconsidérer notre point de vue mais, je veux m'en assurer par moi-même s'il a un comportement correcte pendant les vacances alors je le croirais aussi. Je veux être sûr que tu ne risques rien. Dit Harry avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi aussi. Et pour l'instant, je refuse que tu retournes là-bas ! Je n'aime pas te savoir près de lui ! Lança Ron.

- Quoi ??? Tu refuses ? Mais pour qui te prends tu ? Je fais ce que je veux Ronald Weasley !

- Ecoutes Hermione, nous tenons tous à toi. Et comme Ron, je pense que tu devrais rester ici.

- Mais enfin les garçons, je n'ai pas le choix et puis s'il avait du m'attaquer il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps !

- Hermione, je suis sûr que Dumbledore n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients, après tout, même s'il n'est pas mangemort, il est prétentieux, arrogant et méchant.

- Non, je vous assure qu'il a changé. C'est vrai qu'au début ça pas été facile mais petit à petit, on est devenu amis. Il mérite vraiment qu'on lui accorde une chance. Il n'a pas eu la vie facile et dorée que l'on pensait. Je vous assures que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il mérite que l'on s'intéresse à lui et il…

- C'est vrai ? Tu es amie avec lui ? Demanda Ron avec un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix.

- Oui, Drago est vraiment…

- Tu sais, pour nous ce n'est pas aussi simple, lui dit Harry. Tu l'appelles par son prénom d'un coup comme ça et tu es amie avec. Je ne pense pas que ce sera la même chose pour nous, on pourra faire un effort pour essayer de le supporter mais ne demande rien de plus. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix ! N'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Euh eh bien si lui fait des efforts alors j'essayerai mais je ne promets rien. C'est Malefoy et pour moi, il restera toujours le même.

- Moi, je pense que si Hermione a réussit à devenir son amie alors nous le pouvons aussi. C'est elle qui a le plus souffert de ses moqueries à Poudlard. Et puis, en ces moments troublés, nous n'aurons jamais assez d'alliés. Leur dit Ginny sagement.

- Très bien, puisque nous sommes tous à peu près d'accord, nous allons essayer mais je vous en prie, restez sur vos gardes on ne sait jamais. Vigilance Constante !

- Harry, on croirait entendre Fol-Oeil. Dit Hermione.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et chacun retrouva l'ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse qui régnait en général lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre ensemble. Un fou rire incontrôlable s'empara de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. L'espace d'un instant, la pression qui pesait sur leurs épaules s'envola.

Alertée par les rires sonores, Molly entra en trombe dans le salon et leur adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de leur dire qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage les filles prenant le couloir de gauche tandis que Ron et Harry prenaient celui de droite. Une fois au lit, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir emporter les garçons, la nouvelle de la soirée était encore fraîche.

- Harry ? Tu crois vraiment que Malefoy ait pu changer ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron. C'est possible même si c'est dur à admettre. Mais Hermione en a l'air tellement convaincue. En général elle ne se laisse pas avoir facilement par la ruse alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se tromperait cette fois-ci.

- Tu as raison, mais il lui a peut-être lancé un sort.

- Cela me parait peu probable, elle est tout à fait normale. Rien ne laisse indiquer un quelconque ensorcellement.

- Hum oui, alors, nous verrons à noël, ce n'est que dans 15 jours.

- Oui, nous serons vite fixés.

- En attendant, je ne suis pas rassuré de la savoir avec lui encore deux semaines.

- Je pense qu'elle ne risque rien, comme elle l'a dit, Dumbledore a pris des mesures de protection au cas où. Il n'est pas inconscient. Et puis, Hermione est en parfaite santé. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter Ron !

- Peut-être, tu as sûrement raison. Mais comment réagirais-tu si il s'agissait de Ginny à sa place ?

- Comme toi je crois, mais je fais confiance à Dumbledore.

- Oui, moi aussi n'empêche qu'il est cinglé parfois.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire avant de se caler confortablement dans leurs oreillers. Quelques minutes plus tard, on n'entendait plus que les ronflements de Ron et la respiration lente et profonde de Harry.

Dans la chambre des filles, la discussion était plus légère. Hermione repensait au baiser que lui avait donné Drago avant de partir et l'idée qu'il pourrait recommencer ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Mais, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses. Ce n'était qu'une erreur, rien de plus. Ginny fredonnait un air des Bizarrs sister's et regardait Hermione en souriant.

- Ginny ? Tu n'as pas dis grand-chose tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu penses vraiment toi ?

- Eh bien, je dois dire que l'image que j'ai de Malefoy est celle de Poudlard et elle n'est pas très positive. Mais, comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, je pense que tout le monde mérite sa chance même lui. Et puis, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était plus le même l'année dernière alors, je n'ai pas de mal à te croire quand tu affirme qu'il a changé.

- Merci Ginny, je dois bien avouer que j'appréhendais votre réaction à tous les trois.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione je l'avais deviné. Si j'avais eu plus de temps la dernière fois, je t'aurais cuisiné un peu, je m'étais aperçut de la façon dont tu le défendais face aux garçons. Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, tu les connais ils s'emportent et après ils changeront vite d'avis. Et, je ferais tout pour convaincre Harry et crois moi, il ne résistera pas à mes … arguments ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

- Tout à l'air d'aller avec Harry, non ?

- Oui, tout est parfait. Il me manque mais quand nous nous voyons, c'est magique. Vivement noël, deux semaines avec lui, j'en rêve. On a tellement de temps à rattraper. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Ron ne sera pas tout le temps sur notre dos. Enfin surtout la nuit. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de dormir dans les bras d'Harry.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Ginny, à vrai dire, elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles alors qu'Hermione comprenait le sens des paroles de son amie.

- Quoi ??? Enfin, je veux dire, tu es sûre Ginny ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait à la légère.

- Oui Hermione. Mais, il n'y a pas de mal, j'aime Harry et il m'aime. Alors, où est le problème ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu précipité ? Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez toute la vie devant vous pour ce genre de choses.

- Hermione, ne fais pas ta puritaine. Il faut profiter du moment présent. On ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir.

- C'est vrai Ginny, mais tu n'as pas un peu peur ? Il parait que c'est très douloureux la première fois. J'ai entendu les filles en parler à Poudlard. Cathy Wisdom a eu mal pendant une semaine et elle disait qu'elle ne recommencerait jamais tellement c'était horrible, et d'autre aussi disaient que la douleur était terrible.

- Si, je suis morte de trouille. Mais, je ne crois pas que ce soit si horrible que ça. Maman m'a dit que si on le faisait par amour en attendant le bon moment et la personne idéale, alors c'était moins douloureux.

- Tu en as parlé avec ta mère ? Dit Hermione interloquée.

- Oui, elle n'est pas si fermée d'esprit tu sais. On est les seules femmes de la famille alors, on se serre les coudes. Tu sais c'est difficile avec des frères surprotecteurs.

- Et elle t'as dit quoi ?

- Elle m'a dit que c'était merveilleux si on était vraiment amoureux et en parfaite confiance. Elle m'a aussi enseigné le sort de contraception, mais bon, je le connaissais déjà. Mais, elle m'a dit quand même que le plus tard serait le mieux.

- Oui, Mme Pomfresh l'apprend à toutes les filles à partir de la sixième année. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Ginny, si tu es sûre alors tu dois faire ce que te dicte ton cœur.

- Et mon corps ! Car, je t'assure que mon corps réagit fortement quand je suis avec Harry. Et puis pour la douleur, j'espère que ça ira. Harry ne m'a jamais poussé à faire ce que je ne voulais pas et je sais qu'il sera parfait.

Hermione mettait Ginny en garde mais elle-même avait déjà ressentit le besoin d'être avec un homme, son corps à elle non plus n'était pas en sommeil. A vrai dire la dernière fois c'était quand… quand. Mais elle fut interrompue par Ginny.

- Et toi Hermione ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Eh bien, comment ça se passe avec Malefoy ?

- Mais, mais c'est tout à fait différent ! S'emporta Hermione.

-Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire mais, vu ta réaction, il y a quelque chose que tu me caches !

- Non, pas du tout. Nous sommes devenus amis, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis. Dit Ginny amusée par la soudaine rougeur apparut sur les joues d'hermione.

- Bien sûr que nous sommes juste amis, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout !

- Enfin, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, nous nous sommes rapprochés, il est plutôt joli garçon et aujourd'hui, il m'a embrassé.

- Ah Oui ? Demanda Ginny intéressée.

- Enfin, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, un au revoir, rien de plus. Tu imagines, Malefoy et moi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Et puis, je ne l'aime pas !

Ginny parut convaincue, ou en tout cas, elle ne laissa pas paraître ses doutes. Elle n'était pas dupe. Hermione avait été bouleversée par ce baiser !

- Hum alors c'est une belle amitié !

- Oui !

- Bon, il est temps de dormir. Dit Ginny en s'étirant.

- Bonne nuit.

- Merci toi aussi Hermione, fais de doux rêves.

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chap ? Review please. Et si vous en laissé beaucoup je poste le prochain dans la semaine.


	15. Chapter 15:Mon âme pour te parler de moi

Chapitre 15 :

Hum, beaucoup de retard pour publier ce nouveau chapitre mais bon je fais ce que je peux. J'espère pouvoir poster la fin de cette fic plus rapidement à l'avenir. Car, une nouvelle histoire commence à germer dans mon esprit. Mais bon je finirai celle-ci avant. Les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer sérieusement et là où j'en suis de l'écriture, les choses sont bien amorcées. Je vais approcher dans quelque chapitre du dénouement de beaucoup de choses. Alors, un peu de patience et continuer de m'envoyer des reviews. Et comme d'hab, le disclamer où je dis que rien sauf l'histoire n'est à moi. Bonne lecture. A bientôt.

Chapitre 15 : Mon âme pour te parler de moi.

Dans la chaleureuse maison du nord, Drago était sagement assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il lisait un livre ou tout au moins, il tenait un livre dans les mains. En effet, cela faisait environ une heure qu'il était à la même page. Il réfléchissait en regardant les flammes danser dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il se demandait quand Hermione allait rentrer. Elle lui manquait déjà, à peine deux jours sans la voir et son sourire, son odeur et ses discussions lui manquaient. Tout le temps depuis qu'elle était partie, il n'avait fait que penser à elle, ne réussissant pas à se concentrer sur les sorts qu'il voulait pratiquer. L'idée qu'elle ne reviendrait pas formait une grosse boule d'angoisse dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas comment en l'espace de 4 mois, il avait pu autant s'attacher à quelqu'un. Surtout à elle, tout les opposait, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de la sentir près de lui, besoin de sa présence. Un sentiment nouveau naissait en lui et il le ressentait bien, ce même sentiment qui avait fait qu'il l'embrasse. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à en déceler toutes les subtilités. Il s'obstinait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une profonde amitié. En tout cas, il trouvait cela formidable d'avoir une amie. Quand au baiser, il se disait que ce n'était rien du tout, une marque d'affection tout au plus et il ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit. Il n'entendit donc pas le « pop » qu'émit Hermione en transplanant.

Elle entra dans la maison dont la porte s'était ouverte d'elle-même et s'approcha de la cheminée lorsqu'elle vit une tête blonde dépasser du fauteuil. Apparemment, Drago ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer. Elle allait donc lui faire une surprise. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et posa une main sur ses yeux. Devant son manque de réaction, elle se plaça face à lui et vit qu'il dormait. Elle resta à le contempler quelques minutes, il paraissait si calme et si serein, un air heureux sur le visage. L'idée qu'il ressemblait à un ange lui traversa l'esprit, il était si beau ainsi. Hermione réagit en se disant que jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de réaction face à Ron ou Harry. Elle préféra donc arrêter de le détailler et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Elle l'effleura avec délicatesse afin qu'il se réveille. Sa peau était encore plus douce que dans ses souvenirs. Drago Battit doucement des paupières et lui lança un grand sourire.

- Salut toi ! Lui dit doucement Hermione. Alors, on joue à la belle au bois dormant ?

- Hum salut, la belle à quoi ? Je me suis endormi un instant je crois. Je suis content que tu sois revenue si vite, je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Oh, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi. Tout c'est très bien passé dans l'ensemble.

- Alors, dis moi vite comment ils ont réagit.

- Eh bien, ils n'étaient pas enchantés au début puis, ils se sont fait une raison. Mais, ils restent septiques et veulent juger par eux-mêmes. Seule Ginny a très bien réagit. C'est comme si elle le savait déjà, elle se doutait que nous étions devenus amis enfin pas avec toi. Tu vois ?

- Oui, je comprends. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé que tu te fâches avec tes amis par ma faute.

- Mais, il n'y a pas de raisons voyons. Alors, et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? As-tu changé ton dernier pansement ?

- Je vais bien. Et non, je ne l'ai pas changé. Ce n'est pas évident dans le dos et puis, tu me l'a fais hier matin.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais bon c'est presque guéri, ce serait dommage que ça se réinfecte pour un oubli. Allé, enlèves ton tee-shirt, je vais m'en occuper !

- A vos ordres madame ! Dit-il moqueur.

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fit apparaître ce dont elle avait besoin pendant que Drago s'allongeait torse nu sur le sofa.

- Alors, racontes moi un peu ce que tu as fais ?

- Pas grand-chose tu sais, ça a passé vite.

- Pour toi ! Dit-il songeur.

- En tout cas, il faut que je te dise quelque chose qui ne va sûrement pas te plaire. Dit Hermione angoissée.

- AH oui ? Et quoi ?

- Euh, Dumbledore a décidé que tu viendrais passer noël avec nous…

- Et alors, c'est une bonne idée. Je n'aurai pas aimé passer cette soirée seul.

- Oui, mais avec nous, ça implique aussi Ron et Harry.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je supporterai Potter et Weasley pour une soirée !

- Peut-être, mais je crois que la deuxième partie du programme elle, ne va pas te plaire du tout.

- Alors dis moi.

- « L'vonvnirpasslvac'cesici. » Dit-elle très vite.

- Tu peux répéter, je n'ai rien compris.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Dumbledore dit qu'il n'y aura pas assez de monde pour assurer notre sécurité là-bas donc, il veut qu'on les passe tous ici. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Toi et moi.

- Que…quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Mais, mais il est fou ! Aiieeee !! Il était tellement agité que sa plaie avait frotté violemment contre la compresse que tenait Hermione.

- Calmes-toi un peu tu veux.

- Non, je ne veux pas, comment veux-tu que je me calme ?? Passer 15 jours avec eux ! C'est impensable !

- Tu sais, ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient voir par eux-mêmes que tu avais changé alors, je pense que c'est l'occasion.

- Peut-être, mais deux semaines !

- Je suis sûre et certaine que si tu fais un petit effort, tout se passera bien. Ils en feront aussi et puis, vous êtes du même côté. Vous allez vous battre ensemble contre la même chose. Alors, il est temps que vous appreniez à vous connaître et à vous respecter. Comme nous l'avons fait toi et moi.

- Oui, mais toi c'est différent !

- Et en quoi s'il te plait ?

- Eh bien tout d'abord, toi tu m'as soigné !

-Parce que Dumbledore me l'avait demandé et si il n'y a que ça, je les laisserai faire tes pansements pendant les vacances. Dit-elle moqueuse.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Mais toi, après tu l'a fais de ton propre choix n'est-ce pas ? Et puis toi, tu as confiance en moi, enfin un peu.

- C'est vrai, mais ils finiront eux aussi par le faire.

- Je ne pense pas ! Les vieilles rancoeurs ne s'effacent pas aussi vite. J'ai été tellement méprisable…

- Drago ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûre qu'ils finiront par pardonner, avec du temps c'est sûr mais ils le feront. Ce sont des personnes raisonnables et sensées. Et toi, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien quand on te connaît un peu alors, fais moi un peu confiance.

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi, là n'est pas la question !

- Ne te pose pas de questions et laisse les choses aller s'il te plait.

- D'accord, je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas. Dit-il résigné.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux que tu fasses comme toi tu le sentiras. Que tu agisses par toi-même.

Après avoir fini de remettre la bande en place, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de dîner. Elle alla prépare le repas suivie de près par Drago. Ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur parlant d'eux. Drago lui confia que son enfance avait été difficile. Depuis tout petit, son père lui dictait sa conduite, lui racontait des histoires dans lesquelles les moldus et les sangs de bourbe n'étaient que des êtres vils assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir. Il lui avait appris à les haïr et à les dénigrer pour finir par les considérer comme des sous-hommes ou des sous sorciers. Il lui raconta aussi les punitions auxquelles il avait droit s'il n'agissait pas correctement.

- La première fois que j'ai reçu le sortilège doloris, j'avais 5 ans. Je venais de tomber et comme tous les petits garçons de cet âge, je me suis mis à pleurer et à chercher ma mère pour qu'elle me console. Malheureusement, je suis tombé sur mon père qui n'a pas du tout apprécié mes pleurs ni le fait que je me réfugie dans les jupes de ma mère. Il m'a dit qu'un Malefoy ne pleurait pas, que ce n'était pas digne d'un sorcier de sang pur de montrer ses sentiments de la sorte. Par conséquent, je méritais une bonne leçon. Il…Il a levé sa baguette et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. La douleur m'empêchait de respirer, chaque partie de mon corps souffrait. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père me faisait autant souffrir.

- Oh, je suis désolée. Lui dit doucement Hermione la voix chargée d'émotion.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis, c'est le passé.

- Je suppose qu'ensuite les choses ont empirées.

- Tu as parfaitement raison. Une fois le premier doloris lancé, ils se sont enchaînés. Chaque faux-pas, chaque pensée non conforme aux idées de mon père étaient synonyme de douleur. Alors tu sais, à cet âge la seule chose que l'on souhaite c'est faire plaisir à son père, le rendre fier. Et, lorsque j'agissais correctement, j'étais récompensé. Je possédais tout ce que je souhaitais. Il me manquait juste l'amour de mes parents. L'amour de mon père.

Drago fit une pause. Jamais il n'était allé aussi loin dans les confidences. Mais, il se sentait tellement en confiance avec Hermione. A ce moment là, il aurait pu lui livrer ses pires secrets. Hermione se leva pour préparer du thé et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains.

- Tu sais, je peux arrêter. La vie de Drago Malefoy doit t'ennuyer et je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça. Dit-il en espérant qu'elle le contredirait.

- Mais pas du tout ! Au contraire, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment, le moment où tu me ferais assez confiance pour te livrer.

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais différent de ce que tu lassais voir. Quand je suis arrivée ici et que je t'ai vu dans cet état, que j'ai lu la tristesse sur ton visage, j'avais très envie de savoir ce que tu cachais sous la carapace que tu t'étais forgée. Dit-elle sincèrement.

- Je … Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de moi. A Poudlard, les serpentards me respectaient et m'adulaient au moins ceux de mon année. Mais, rien de plus. Le nom de Malefoy a longtemps été respecté et craint par la population sorcière.

- Oui, je vois, les serpentards agissent par intérêt c'est bien connu !

- Pas tous tu sais.

- Peut-être. Mais alors, aucun n'était ton ami ?

- Non, Crabbe et Goyle ces deux crétins pensaient obtenir des faveurs de mon père en ne me lâchant pas d'une semelle. Et les autres espéraient tous quelque chose. En fait, tu es ma seule vraie amie. La seule à ne m'avoir ni jugé ni rejeté. Et, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Je te suis vraiment très reconnaissant Hermione. Et je te remercie.

- Mais, tu n'as pas à le faire. On ne monnaye pas l'amitié. On l'offre sans rien en échange, sans avoir besoin de remerciements.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire, il était heureux en ce moment et avait tellement de chance d'avoir Hermione dans sa vie. Il décida qu'il fallait qu'il finisse son récit même si cela allait être difficile. Mais, il le fallait comme une thérapie. Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Hermione lui dit :

- Et donc, pour essayer d'avoir l'amour de ton père, tu as fait tout ce qu'il te demandait ?

- Oui, en effet. A huit ans, j'étais un parfait Lucius miniature. Les sortilèges impardonnables fusaient mais comme tu l'as dis, je me suis forgé une carapace enfouissant mes émotions et mes sentiments pour qu'ils ne ressurgissent pas. A mon entrée à Poudlard, j'avais presque réussit a avoir un parfait masque de froideur. J'étais devenu tel que mon père le voulait. Fier, froid, arrogant dénigrant les autres et surtout les sang de bourbes et aussi Potter. Enfin, tu t'en souviens sûrement. Dit-il avec un sourire contrit.

- Oui, un être infâme et détestable. Dit-elle calmement mais sans rancune apparente.

- Je… Oui, détestable. Et, mon chemin était tout tracé, j'allais devenir mangemort. Mais, lorsque mon père a été arrêté, j'ai commencé à prendre conscience de certaines choses. Ses idées ne me paraissaient plus être les meilleures. Un véritable combat intérieur se menait en moi. J'étais perdu, je reniais moi-même les idées auxquelles j'avais toujours cru et que j'avais défendues. Quand mon père s'est échappé, j'ai vu sa folie, sa soumission à Tu sais qui et là, j'ai su que je ne pourrais et ne voulais pas devenir mangemort. Je ne suis pas un tueur hermione.

- Je sais Drago.

- Jamais je ne pourrais être aussi cruel. Mais, il était trop tard. Personne ne m'a cru en septième année. Et puis, j'avais tellement peu d'espoir que l'on me prenne au sérieux. J'étais désespéré, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors, je suis rentré au manoir pour les vacances et tout s'est enchaîné à une vitesse folle.

Drago avait du mal à continuer, les mots ne passaient plus et en voyant cela, Hermione posa sa tasse sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'inciter à continuer. Touché par tant de sollicitude et reprenant confiance en lui, Drago reprit d'une voix assurée.

- Là, j'ai appris que j'allais devenir mangemort. J'ai cherché une échappatoire, en vain, tout en répétant le cérémonial qui rendrait mon père si fier de moi. Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, je ne pouvais pas obéir à cette chose. Ne voyant aucune issue, je suis allé devant le maître de mon père et j'ai refusé la marque. Tu comprends, je préférais mourir, c'était la seule solution. J'ai vraiment cru que je vivais mes derniers instants mais non, il ne m'a pas tué et je me demande encore pourquoi. Je lui serai utile selon mon père. De retour au manoir, mon père était furieux et encore c'est peu dire. J'avais jeté le déshonneur sur la famille, sali le nom des Malefoy, je méritais une punition à la hauteur de ma trahison. J'ai reçu tellement de doloris et de sorts que je ne tenais plus debout.

En disant cela, Drago avait saisi sans s'en apercevoir la main d'Hermione et la serrait très fort. Mais, elle ne semblait pas avoir mal malgré la jointure de ses doigts qui avait blanchie sous la pression de ceux de Drago. Il hésitait à lui raconter la suite, pas qu'elle ne le supporterait ou qu'elle n'en ai pas déjà une idée mais lui, ne savait pas s'il pouvait le revivre. C'était douloureux mais lui parler à elle lui faisait du bien, comme s'il exorcisait ses démons. Il devait le faire pour avancer ça il le savait alors, il la regarda dans les yeux et reprit.

- Ensuite, il m'a enfermé dans les cachots, à même le sol de terre battue. Il venait régulièrement pour voir si j'avais changé d'avis. Mais, à chaque fois la réponse était « non ». Il entrait dans une rage folle, m'envoyant sorts sur sorts et me frappant même à la méthode moldue. Plusieurs fois j'ai souhaité mourir. Je n'espérais que cela, la délivrance.

- Oh, Drago ! Ne dis pas cela…

- Si Hermione, si tu savais comme j'attendais la mort. Je pensais que jamais je ne serais libre, que jamais je ne pourrais vivre comme moi je le souhaitais. Je préférai la mort à une vie de souffrance. Je souhaitais que la mort m'emporte plutôt que de devenir esclave d'un fou furieux. Mais malgré tout, j'ai pensé que j'étais maudit, rien n'y faisait même la mort ne voulait pas de moi. Alors, pendant de longues semaines, j'ai subit les violences de mon père. Allongé dans un cachot sombre et humide sans autre lumière qu'un rayon sous la porte provenant d'une torche du couloir. Un elfe m'apportait quelque fois de l'eau et du pain.

Les mots se serrèrent dans sa gorge à ces souvenirs. Sans le vouloir, il sentait les larmes monter et son cœur se serrer. Il les refoula pour ne pas le montrer à Hermione. Elle s'en était aperçu mais se tu et posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra un peu dans un geste de réconfort.

- J'étais affamé, frigorifié, sale, je souffrais énormément et j'avais peur. Je ne voyais pas la fin et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Tu te rends compte, mon père m'a traité pire qu'un elfe de maison. Mais, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère le laissait faire. Et puis, elle est arrivée alors que tout espoir était mort en moi. Elle avait un plan, elle allait me sortir de là avec l'aide de son elfe de maison. Et, elle a réussit, elle m'a fait échapper. Après m'avoir donner une potion d'inconscience, cassie m'a transplané à Poudlard. La suite, tu la connaît.

Inconsciemment, Hermione s'était rapprochée de Drago, elle était très près même et encerclait son épaule de son bras. Celui-ci ne parut pas s'en apercevoir car il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se soustraire à cette étreinte. Il pensait à ce que sa mère lui avait dit avant qu'il ne sombre, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était fière de lui. Si elle savait combien ces mots l'avaient touché.

- Mais, ta mère, je pensais que… enfin qu'elle…

- Qu'elle était mangemort ?

- Oui, lui répondit Hermione en baissant la tête.

- Elle ne l'a jamais été, mais, j'ai moi aussi toujours cru qu'elle était une fidèle et qu'elle adhérait à ses idées. Mais, je me suis trompé,. Elle croit en Dumbledore et en Potter. Jamais je ne l'aurais pensé. Elle ne me l'a dit que le soir où je suis arrivé ici. Tu te rends compte, je ne connaît même pas ma propre mère. Comme moi, elle s'est toujours retranchée derrière les apparences. Mais, il faut que ça change, Hermione, Tu m'entends ? On ne peut plus vivre ainsi. Je veux que l'on puisse vivre librement, je veux lui dire que je l'... Que je tiens à elle. J'ai si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose si mon père s'aperçoit qu'elle l'a trahi. Il l'a tuera de sang-froid. J'en suis sûr !

Les larmes remontaient aux yeux de Drago mais il se retint, il ne put cependant empêcher quelques larmes de couler comme pour nettoyer toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que rien ne lui arrivera. Elle a toujours réussit à cacher ses pensées jusque là, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça s'arrête maintenant.

- J'espère tellement que tu as raison Hermione.

Drago fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux et elle vu les traces salées laissées par les larmes. Tout doucement, elle approcha sa main et les essuya avec son pouce. Drago lui sourit timidement avant de baisser les yeux. Il avait honte qu'elle l'ai vu ainsi, fragile et bouleversé. La morale inculquée par son père revint instantanément : « Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, Un Malefoy ne fait pas preuve de faiblesse ».

Hermione sembla deviner les cours de ses pensées car elle le rassura aussitôt.

- Non, ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi. Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer tu sais ! C'est une grande force et une preuve de maturité. Une force de ressentir les choses, d'éprouver des émotions et des sentiments. C'est ce qui te différencie de Voldemort et des mangemorts, cela fait de toi un humain, un homme.

Ce soir là, devant le feu de la cheminée du salon, Drago et Hermione s'endormirent côte à côte. Unis dans la confidence. Un lien indéfectible s'était crée entre eux et cela, bien avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.


	16. Chapter 16 L'amour d'un homme

Bonsoir à toutes, après plus de trois ans d'absence, je publie de nouveau cette fic, Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne jamais la terminer car elle a fait partie de ma vie, et que ses personnages sont encore vivants en moi. Je comprendrai parfaitement que vous m'en vouliez de vous avoir laissé en plan au beau milieu de la fic et donc, je tenais à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles depuis tout ce temps. J'espère que certaines d'entre vous sont encore ici et que vous continuerez à apprécier a l'aube d'un jour nouveau. Et je promet solennellement que cette fois-ci la suite ne se fera pas attendre aussi longtemps. Bises à toutes et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu.

Je tenais à remercier toutes celles d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis la dernière mise à jour, C'est en les relisant que j'ai décider de re-publier. Alors un grand Merci.

Chapitre 16 : L'amour d'un homme.

Au petit matin, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, deux êtres étaient confortablement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Apparemment aucun des deux ne souhaitait ouvrir les yeux, ils se sentaient étrangement bien sans en connaître la cause. Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux à peine sortie des limbes du sommeil, qu'elle s'aperçut de l'endroit où ils avaient dormis. L'un contre l'autre ou plutôt, Hermione dans les bras de Drago, rien qu'à cette idée, elle rougit. Elle essaya de se lever avec douceur pour éviter de le réveiller et pour effacer ce moment de gêne. Mais elle fût retenue par deux bras musclés.

- Alors, on s'enfuit ? Demanda Drago amusé en ouvrant les yeux. Apparemment, il était réveillé depuis un bout de temps.

- Pas du tout ! Mais, il est temps de se lever. Dit-elle en réussissant à se dégager de l'emprise de Drago qui, à cause de ses blessures et de la douleur qu'il ressentait encore parfois ne put pas la retenir très longtemps.

- Hum oui… Tu as raison. Lui répondit-il tout en s'étirant. Bien dormi ? En tout cas moi oui !

-Euh moi aussi dit-elle en rougissant. Décidément ce matin elle pourrait faire concurrence à une tomate pensa t-elle.

Elle se rendit à la salle de bain afin qu'il ne se doute pas de ses états d'âme. Il y avait d'abord eu ce baiser enfin plutôt bisou se corrigea-t-elle et là, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Enfin dormi l'un contre l'autre. Peut-être que les émotions de la veille y étaient pour quelque chose mais Hermione sentait bien que les choses commençaient à la mettre dans une situation qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à ne plus pouvoir contrôler. Elle aimait bien Drago mais ne pouvait pas s'imaginer plus pour le moment. Elle décida donc de prendre sa douche et de laisser faire les choses comme ils en avaient l'habitude avec Harry et Ron. Ensuite, elle foncerait tête baissée. Qui vivra verra. Elle rejoignit ensuite Drago qui comme pour le baiser ne lui parla de rien. La situation était naturelle pour lui, ils avaient discuté et s'étaient endormis. Le froid de la nuit avait du les faire se rapprocher. Et puis, c'était réconfortant de dormir près de quelqu'un. Plutôt apaisant.

La journée comme la semaine qui suivie se passèrent dans la joie et la complicité. Ponctuée de ballades sous la neige, de discussions près du feu et de franches parties de fou rire. Ils se sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre, même très bien. Qui l'aurait cru ? Elle et lui ensemble sans s'entretuer, sans paroles blessantes et sans regards mauvais, mais au contraire en bons amis ? Alors qu'ils rentraient d'une autre promenade, Hermione alla se changer et revint s'asseoir près du feu. Elle réfléchissait à leur nouvelle relation. Elle était fière d'avoir découvert le vrai Drago Malefoy. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse être ainsi, ni fier ni arrogant, ni méchant et ni prétentieux. Oh oui ! Qu'elle était heureuse de le voir comme il était maintenant gentil, agréable souriant et riant, même s'il avait encore son caractère pas toujours facile. Ce Drago là lui plaisait énormément et elle aimait en apprendre un peu plus de lui chaque jour. Pas besoin de confidences, elle savait si bien lire en lui désormais qu'elle devinait presque à chaque fois ce qu'il ressentait. Drago la rejoignit avec deux tasses fumantes qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Mais, elle ne réagit pas.

Il s'assit alors face à elle et la détailla. La lueur des flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux, les rendaient magnifiques. Ils étaient bruns clairs avec des petits éclats dorés autour de l'iris. Tout en elle reflétait la beauté. De ses yeux à sa position. Assise nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, un bras sur l'accoudoir et l'autre sous sa tête. Elle fixait le feu de cheminée et semblait plongée dans un rêve éveillé. Elle était belle, il ne s'en était pas aperçu avant ou plutôt il ne la voyait pas de la même façon peut-être. Mais à ce moment où il avait le loisir de la regarder, il la trouvait vraiment jolie. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi volumineux mais ils n'étaient plus aussi broussailleux, ils paraissaient plus soyeux. Drago avait bien remarqué les nombreux flacons de «lissenplit » dans la salle de bain mais apparemment, Hermione n'avait pas encore gagné le combat contre ses cheveux. Mais, qu'importe ? Cela lui donnait un petit côté sauvage et fougueux qui contrastait avec son sérieux. Et ça, Drago aimait beaucoup. Elle n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite. Juste une taille moyenne, elle avait des formes où il le fallait sans être trop charnue. En fait, elle n'avait rien d'un mannequin fade et longiligne. Mais peut être que ce qui plut le plus à Drago en ce moment même c'est l'air heureux qu'elle avait sur le visage, rien n'était plus beau. En fait, ce qu'elle était à l'intérieur la rendait belle au yeux de Drago. Elle était gentille, douce, courageuse persévérante et têtue, des qualités qu'il aurait aimé découvrir avant. Mais, on ne peut pas changer le passé, quoique…

Non, il devait se sortir cette idée de la tête. De toutes façons, il ne trouverait jamais de retourneur de temps assez puissant, ils avaient tous été détruits lors de la bataille au ministère de la magie à la fin de sa cinquième année. Et puis, retourner dans le temps pouvait être trop dangereux. Alors qu'il sombrait lui aussi dans ses pensées, Hermione en sortit. Elle le regarda, attendrie par sa gueule d'ange et lui posa une question qui l'inquiétait un peu.

- Drago ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Quand Dumbledore aura décidé que l'on a plus besoin d'être ici ?

- Eh bien, j'y ai réfléchit un peu et je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout d'abord, je me rangerai aux côtés de l'ordre du phénix.

- Mais tu l'as déjà fait !

- Oui, mais je veux être utile. Et, vous aider activement, tu comprends ?

- Oh oui, même très bien. C'était pareil pour nous avant. Mais apparemment, nous étions trop jeunes à l'époque.

- Et après, je pense qu'il faut que je trouve un endroit où vivre et me cacher des mangemorts. Mais, j'ai comme l'impression que Dumbledore a déjà son idée sur la question. Il est assez étrange parfois tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, c'est un très grand sorcier, un génie même,mais comme le disent les jumeaux Weasley, il est un peu fou.

- C'est sûr !

- Mais en tout cas, j'ai une très grande confiance en lui. Jamais il ne ferait quelque chose d'insensé sans savoir où ça mènera et sans avoir un objectif.

- Donc, tu crois que si c'est toi qu'il a choisit pour me soigner, c'est parce qu'il avait un but ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais une chose est sûre, il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne se doutait pas que l'on deviendrait amis.

- Tu as raison et en fait, il avait une bonne intuition puisque nous sommes même de très bons amis. Je ne pense pas que la situation aurait été la même avec Weasley.

- Drago ! Ron est quelqu'un de très bien, un peu maladroit et très impulsif, mais il est formidable.

- Hum… Si tu le dis. Répliqua-t-il non convaincu. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Demandes toujours, on verra si je te répondrais. Lui dit-elle.

- Tu sais, tout le monde pensait que tu finirais un jour où l'autre par avoir une relation avec lui ou avec Potter…

- Ah oui, et que je m'amusais avec les deux en même temps ! Dit-elle en sentant la colère monter à cette idée stupide.

- Oui, certains le disaient mais je sais que c'était par méchanceté. Et tu sais, reprit il un peu mal à l'aise, lorsque je t'ai dit cela c'était uniquement pour te mette en colère. Je suis désolé d'avoir insinué de telles choses.

- Ne t'en fais pas va, c'est oublié. Et pour répondre à ta question, Harry et Ron ne sont que des amis, mes meilleurs amis et il ne se passera jamais rien de plus. Harry est avec Ginny et Ron, Ron n'est pas fait pour être avec moi. Je pense qu'il aurait aimé peut-être un peu plus en voyant sa sœur et Harry heureux. Mais, il se rendra vite compte que ce n'était qu'une attirance passagère et rien de plus.

- Tu penses qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

- Non, je pense et je suis même certaine qu'il croit être amoureux de moi !

- Ah je vois, fit Drago soulagé d'un coup sans savoir pourquoi. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de chercher pourquoi, un hibou venait de frapper à la vitre de la fenêtre située face à eux.

Hermione se leva pour aller chercher la gazette du sorcier accrochée à la patte du hibou et le renvoya après lui avoir donné un peu de miam hibou.

- Eh bien, la gazette n'est pas arrivée très tôt aujourd'hui.

- Oui, attends, ça parle de toi.

- Hein quoi ? Fais voir.

Drago se précipita vers Hermione et se pencha pour lire l'article en même temps qu'elle. Apparemment il faisait encore la une de la gazette.

"Le bonheur de Drago Malefoy en péril"

« C'est avec un grand plaisir que la Gazette du sorcier est heureuse de vous annoncer le futur mariage de Mr Drago malefoy et de Miss Pansy Parkinson.

La future mariée s'est rendue plusieurs fois au ministère accompagnée de sa mère et de Narcissa Maefoy; afin de régler les formalités de ses futures noces.

Interrogée par nulle autre que moi-même, la jeune et rayonnante Pansy a annoncé que le mariage était prévu depuis longtemps et qu'il aurait lieu au mois de juillet prochain.

Nous souhaitons tous le bonheur possible aux nouveaux fiancés, cependant, une zone d'ombre persiste à ce tableau idyllique, en effet, le futur époux est à ce jour toujours porté disparu et ce, depuis le mois d'août dernier. Pour autant, Cela ne semble pas empêcher les préparatifs d'union de ses deux célèbres familles de sang-pur.

Narcissa Malefoy a déclaré à ce sujet qu'elle savait que le ministère faisait son possible pour retrouver son fils et que les aurors le ramèneraient très rapidement.

Il faut espérer pour la jeune miss Parkinson, que sa future belle-mère ai raison, sinon il est fort probable qu'elle se retrouve seule devant l'autel.

Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter. »

Pour tout connaître de la rencontre et de la relation idyllique de Drago Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson, rendez-vous page 13...

Drago était figé sur place, une expression incrédule sur le visage, quant à Hermione, et bien, elle affichait un air de stupéfaction totale.

Drago lui arracha le journal des mains pour relire l'article, malheureusement il du bien admettre qu'il avait bien lu la première fois.

Un sentiment de colère s'insinuait en lui à une vitesse affolante et il laissa échapper ce qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

- Non mais vraiment c'est quoi ce torchon ? Je vais de ce pas à la gazette pour dire deux mots à cette... cette...aahh je vais la tuer! Lança t-il tout en déchirant le journal en petits morceaux.

Sa fureur était telle qu'il avait envie de tout casser et renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table à ce moment là. Le bruit des tasses s'écrasant sur le sol et de porcelaine cassée sortit Hermione de sa torpeur.

- Drago !Calme-toi! Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce qui détonnait avec le ton employé par ce dernier auparavant.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme,? Tu as lu ce torchon aussi, comment peut-on décider de me marier et l'annoncer comme ça alors que je suis censée être disparu? Je ne veux plus que l'on décide à ma place!

-Mais enfin ce n'est qu'un stupide article destiné à faire vendre, après tout ce temps, ne me dis pas que tu prends les articles de skeeter au sérieux?

-Non, mais quand même ! Lui dit-il en se calmant légèrement.

Elle avait raison ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, c'était encore un article diffamatoire, certainement une ruse de son père pour qu'on le retrouve plus rapidement ou il ne savait quoi. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir un fond de vérité dans cet article, si des formalités avaient été engagées par sa mère pour un mariage, c'est que quelqu'un l'avait prévu pour lui, et il savait très bien que c'était un coup de son père. Pourquoi ? Ca il l'ignorait mais c'était certain.

Voyant que Drago retrouvait peu à peu son calme, Hermione décida de préparer le repas et de le laisser un peu seul, mais celui-ci ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière et l'accompagna à la cuisine. Ils dinèrent silencieusement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi Drago s'était autant emporté. D'accord, ce n'était pas une annonce plaisante pour lui, mais depuis le temps, il aurait du être habitué, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour se mettre dans cet état? Elle chassa ses pensées et débarrassa le couvert d'un coup de baguette une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas. Comme d'habitude, tout se rangea à sa place et pour la première fois les restes du plat qu'elle avait préparé furent acceptés par le garde mangé et ne finirent pas à la poubelle.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au salon et s'entrainèrent à lancer des sorts de haut niveau puis, fatigués de leur journée, ils s'installèrent cote à cote dans le sofa avec un épais grimoire.

Alors que le feu crépitait lentement, Drago lança une œillade vers Hermione. Celle- ci semblait concentrée dans sa lecture, alors que lui ne comprenait pas un mot de la phrase qu'il relisait depuis un quart d'heure, Il ne cessait de repenser à son emportement plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'ils avait reçu la gazette, sur le coup il avait vraiment été en colère et maintenant, il se disait que c'était vraiment stupide. Il avait l'habitude des manigances de son père ou des stratégies pour vendre plus de journaux et, il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne se préoccupait plus de ce genre de choses et que ça le laissait plus ou moins indifférent.

En fait, ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était non pas le fait que l'on annonce son hypothétique mariage après tout, il souhaitait se marier un jour et avoir une vie normale, non ce qui le gênait c'est que pour le moment la seule personne avec qui il envisageait une relation, se trouvait à coté de lui, paisiblement installée . Il se rendait compte qu' Hermione comptait bien plus que ce qu'il ne le croyait et, il compris que tous les tiraillements de son estomac, les soudaines envies de la prendre dans ses bras, le besoin d'être avec elle, la peur qu'elle parte, la curiosité face à sa relation avec Weasley, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné et le bonheur ressentit lorsqu'il avait dormi ensemble, n'était pas de l'amitié, loin de là même. Il était assez novice dans le domaine des sentiments mais il n'était pas idiot et devait se rendre à l'évidence et être honnête avec lui-même.

Un poids se fit ressentir sur son épaule et il s'aperçut qu' Hermione s'était endormie contre lui. Il lui retira son grimoire des mains le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas la réveiller, et l'installa confortablement dans ses bras. Il grimaça un peu de douleur lorsque sa tête s'appuya contre un de ses bandages mais ne la dégagea pas pour autant.

Car là, calée entre ses bras elle était à sa place, et en observant son doux visage éclairé par la lueur des chandelles et de la cheminée, Drago Malefoy savait qu'il aimait Hermione Granger.

Qu'importe ce qui pourrait arriver plus tard ou tous les problèmes qui pourraient se dresser sur son chemin, il se promis qu'il gouterait lui aussi au bonheur et il osa espérer qu'un jour, Hermione puisse elle aussi partager ses sentiments.


	17. Chapter 17 Pré au lard

Hello tout le monde, wahou, je étonnée par le nombre effarant de lectures qu'il y a eu pour ma fic, après autant de temps, je n'y croyais pas. Enfin,voici un nouveau chapitre d'A l'aube d'un jour nouveau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que cette fois-ci vous n'hésiterez pas à laisser une review, eh oui, j'adore les reviews, ça me motive.

Et comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient à part cette histoire.

Bonne lecture et je tiens à remercier Emma-des-iles-974 et Emmou'h ainsi que toutes celles ou ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou en alert.

Bizz

Chapitre 17: Pré au Lard

Une nouvelle fois, Albus Dumbledore se trouvait coincé devant la porte de la maison du nord, cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il essayait de la convaincre de le laisser entrer afin de pouvoir s'entretenir avec ses deux occupants. Cependant elle refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, et le directeur de Poudlard commençait à s'impatienter, le temps était glacial et il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de cape plus chaude. Il décida donc de passer par une fenêtre et alors qu'il se disait, en regardant au travers, que celle donnant sur le salon ferait l'affaire, un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage . En face de la fenêtre, sur le sofa, Hermione et Drago dormaient paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce tableau lui réchauffa le cœur, l'envie de les laisser lui passa par l'esprit mais , il devait les voir, il retourna donc vers la porte et frappa doucement pour ne pas les réveiller brusquement. Cette fois-ci, la porte n'étouffa pas le bruit provoqué par les coups de sa main. Dumbledore frappa encore une fois et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, faisant grincer les gonds. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur et qu'il se dirigea vers le salon, il remarqua qu'Hermione était maintenant assise à l'extrémité du canapé, bien loin de Drago. En voyant son air gêné et ses joues où s'étalaient de belles rougeurs, le vénérable directeur se dit que ce n'était pas gagné.

- Bonjour professeur! Lui lança Drago apparemment de bonne humeur et plus détendu que sa colocataire.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, bien dormi? Demanda t-il d'un air malicieux. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé à cette heure si matinale.

- Oh mais vous ne nous avez pas réveillé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous venions jute de... euh de descendre. Mentit Hermione.

Albus Dumbledore hocha le tête et son sourire grandit encore plus si c'était possible. Hermione se rendit compte que son mensonge n'avait pas fonctionné et maudissait le vieil homme d'avoir cette faculté de tout deviner. Ses joues déjà bien rouges devinrent cramoisies sous le coup de la honte qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Drago la regardait avec un air amusé, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore et cru y déceler une certaine complicité, ça ne faisait pas de doute pour le jeune homme, Dumbledore savait qu'il se passait quelques chose et cela semblait le réjouir. Il semblait aussi heureux qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux le matin de noël.

En parlant de noël, Drago sortit de ses pensées en entendant la discussion qui avait lieu entre Hermione et leur visiteur.

- … de Noël. Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Granger?

- Oui Professeur, c'est une excellente idée et je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à moi! Lui répondit Hermione toute excitée.

- Drago se demandait ce qui pouvait la rendre si heureuse d'un coup pour avoir effacé la gêne qu'elle avait ressentie peu avant. Et il compris quand Dumbledore lui répondit et il n'aima pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'il entendit.

- Très bien alors je vous laisse vous préparer, je dois parler à Mr Malefoy. J'ai averti Miss Weasley, elle vous attendra devant les grilles du château, le départ a lieu à 11h. Bonne journée Miss Granger.

Drago regarda Hermione sortir du salon toute heureuse, de ce qu'il avait compris, elle pouvait profiter de la sortie organisée pour les élèves à Pré au lard, ceci afin de pouvoir faire leurs achats de noël ou bien profiter tout simplement de cette journée en dehors de l'école. Il reposa son regard sur Dumbledore qui lui souriait d'un air malicieux.

Habituellement, Drago se serait inquiété de voir son ancien directeur lui sourir ainsi, mais là il ne s'en aperçut pas, encore accaparé par ce qu'il avait réalisé la veille au soir et par les doux rêves qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il se leva promptement du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il prépara du thé et en proposa à Dumbledore tout en discutant de ce qui se passait au dehors.

- J'aurai souhaité savoir une petite chose, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ? C'est à propos de l'article qui est parût hier dans la gazette à votre sujet et celui de Miss Parkinson.

- Allez-y demandez professeur . Répondit Drago d'un air blasé.

- Eh bien, avez vous un jour envisagé une union comme celle-ci avec Miss Parkinson?

- Bien sûr que non! Pansy et moi sommes juste des camarades de maison. Nous avons toujours eu de bonnes relations mais pas à ce point là, même si Pansy l'aurait voulu, elle a compris il y a longtemps que ça n'irait pas au delà d'une simple camaraderie.

-Je me demande tout de même pourquoi ce mariage est prévu, d'après mes sources, votre mère, Miss Parkinson et ses parents se sont bien rendus au ministère pour retirer un dossier de mariage. Dit Dumbledore perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas ce que cela cache mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je pense que mon père essaye de me faire passer un message. Si je reviens, je ne risque rien, puisque je vais me marier, et comme le mariage est un acte important et même sacré, il veut me faire comprendre qu'il ne me tuera pas! Enfin c'est ce que j'en ai déduit.

- Oui c'est la seule conclusion à laquelle je sois arrivé moi aussi. Lui répondit Dumbledore. Je me demandais également ce que vous pensiez de Miss Parkinson. Est-elle d'après vous quelqu'un de fiable? Pensez vous qu'elle puisse elle aussi être contrainte de suivre ce que ses parents lui dictent?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ma réponse soit exacte, mais il me semble que Pansy fait comme beaucoup d'enfants de mangemorts, elle suit. Je ne sais pas si c'est par réelles convictions, mais une chose est sûre, malgré sa langue acide et son arrogance, je ne crois pas qu'elle pense réellement que les idées de vous-savez-qui sont les meilleures. Ce n'est pas évident, nous n'avons jamais réellement abordé clairement le sujet.

Ils furent interrompus par Hermione qui descendait de la salle de bain, elle attrapa un toast et se servit une tasse de thé en observant le visage sérieux des deux hommes face à elle. Elle avait entendu la fin de la déclaration de Drago et se posait elle aussi des questions au sujet de la serpentard mais elle n'osa pas les poser à ce moment. Dumbledore reposa sa tasse de thé vide sur la table en leur annonçant qu'il devait partir.

- Je vais vous quitter jeunes gens, je vous reverrez le soir de noël. Ah oui, ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet des vacances, la maison s'adaptera elle-même. Et bien bonne journée Miss Granger,Mr Malefoy.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il était sorti et avait transplanné. Restés seuls dans la cuisine, Drago regarda Hermione qui buvait doucement sa tasse de thé, elle semblait absorbée par les motifs décorant sa tasse. Il se dit qu'elle devait être embarrassée de se retrouver face à lui après leur réveil précipité.

Ils avaient entendu les coups frappés sur la porte par Dumbledore et s'étaient réveillés brusquement, elle était installée dans ses bras, ils avaient encore dormis ensemble sur ce canapé. Drago en était plus qu'heureux, mais elle ne paraissait pas à l'aise, elle s'était levée précipitamment quand elle avait entendu la porte grincer et s'était assise à l'autre bout du sofa, laissant le plus d'espace possible entre eux. Il décida de parler afin de briser le silence pesant qui s'installait doucement.

- Alors, tu vas à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui ? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais il fallait bien détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour faire quelques courses et passer du temps avec Ginny Weasley. Lui dit-elle en le regardant cette fois-ci.

Hermione ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise, après tout c'était stupide, ils s'étaient endormis et retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre au matin, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, Hermione se dit que leur relation évoluait, elle s'en était bien rendue compte, même si elle avait essayer d'évincer certaines pensées. Advienne que pourra se dit-elle. Après tout, elle était une jeune fille et elle avait aussi le droit de profiter un peu de la vie malgré la guerre, d'autant que Drago s'était révélé sous un aspect assez appréciable.

- Bon il est 9h45, j'ai le temps de te faire tes soins avant de partir, alors hop au salon et enlève tes vêtements.

- Oui madame, lui répondit Drago.

Il obtempéra et s'installa sur le divan pendant qu'elle préparait ce qui lui était nécessaire? Il avait hâte de ne plus avoir de cicatrices et surtout plus de douleurs. Mais bon il était quasiment rétablit, il ne fallait pas se plaindre, enfin c'est ce que lui répétait Hermione.

Elle s'approcha de lui et entreprit de défaire ses bandes consciencieusement comme à chaque fois. Ses mains étaient douces et Drago profita de chaque contact de sa peau fine avec la sienne. Maintenant qu'il se savait amoureux, il ne pourrait faire autrement que de savourer ses gestes et tous les contacts qu'elle lui offrirait.

- Tu as besoin de quelque-chose? Comme je vais à Pré au lard, je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais que je fasse quelques courses pour toi. Lui demanda t-elle alors qu'elle appliquait un baume sur son dos.

- Non, je te remercie, j'utilise la vente par Hiboux. Quoique, si tu vas chez Honeydukes, j'aimerai bien quelques friandises. J'aurai bien aimé t'accompagner, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible. Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Laissa-t-il échapper.

- Mais enfin, on passe tout notre temps ensemble!

- Enfin je voulais dire en dehors d'ici. J'espère que ce sera bientôt possible.

- Oui, j'espère aussi. Lui répondit-elle.

Après en avoir terminé avec les soins de Drago, Hermione se prépara pour rejoindre Ginny. Elle mis la cape d'hiver qu'elle portait à Poudlard ainsi que son écharpe griffondor. En arivant dans le salon, elle aperçut le sourire pincé de Drago.

- Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t-elle curieuse.

- Tu portes encore tes vêtements d'écolière?

- Euh oui, cela te pose un problème?

- Non bien sûr, je suppose qu'ainsi tu passeras inaperçue parmi les élèves. Drago savait qu'Hermione n'était pas femme à parcourir les boutiques étant donné son style vestimentaire, mais de là à porter encore ses robes de Poudlard, estampillées Griffondor, il y avait des limites. Enfin, il n'allait rien dire, il l'aimait comme elle était et il ne portait pas trop d'importance à des choses aussi secondaires que les vêtements. Et puis surtout, il ne voulait pas la vexer. Sinon, il compromettrait ses chances de peut-être la séduire.

- Oui , c'est tout à fait ça, je me fonderai dans la masse. Lui répondit Hermione vaguement en attrapant un petit sac posé dans un coin de la pièce.

- Bon je vais te laisser, je te souhaite une bonne journée. Pense à te reposer et si tu as le temps, pourrais-tu examiner le livre que je lisais hier soir.

- Oui bien sûr, sans problème. Amuse-toi bien et surtout, fais bien attention à toi, on ne sait jamais.

Drago, s'était approché d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il l'attendrait avec impatience.

Hermione recula d'un air naturel, même si elle se disait bien qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche. Elle pensa qu'il allait falloir qu'elle réfléchisse sérieusement à la relation qui s'installait doucement mais sûrement entre eux. Ce qui ne la dérangeait pas apparement.

Elle sortit de la maison et transplanna. Encore une fois, le transport lui parut durer plus longtemps que la normale et elle crût même apercevoir le professeur Dumbledore. Cette sensation disparu bien vite lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant les grilles du château.

Ginny, était déjà là et après de chaleureuse retrouvailles, elles prirent le chemin qui les mènerait au village sorcier.

Après avoir parcouru les magasins, où elles trouvèrent les cadeaux qu'elles offriraient à noël, et fait un tour chez Honedukes, elles décidèrent d'aller se réchauffer aux trois balais, devant une bièreaubeurre.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le pub bondé, Hermione se délecta des bruits de discussions et du brouhaha qui régnait à l'intérieur. Le contaste avec le calme de la maison qu'elle occupait avec Drago était saisissant. Bien sûr, elle aimait chaque moments passés en tête à tête avec drago, mais elle avait besoin de voir du monde et de se sentir moins isolée.

Ginny chercha une table de libre, mais il semblait qu'elles étaient toutes occupées. Hermione apperçut d'anciens camarades de maison ainsi que quelques professeurs. L'ambiance lui rappelait avec nostalgie ses années à Poudlard. Finalement, elle suivit Ginny qui avait trouvé une table éloignée du bar, collée entre le mur du fond et ce qui ressemblait à une cage d'escalier. Elles slalomèrent avec difficultés entre les clients et arrivèrent finalement à destination. Madame Rosmerta arriva aussitôt et pris leur commande.

- Regarde Ginny, c'est Rogue, chuchota Hermione en observant l' occupant de latable contiguë à la leur. Celui les aperçut et leur fit un petit signe de tête.

- Oui, il doit surveiller les élèves, comme tu as pu le remarquer, la sécurité est maximale, il paraît qu'il y a même des aurors dans les rues pour assurer notre sécurité.

- Il me semble en avoir remarqué quelques uns dans les rues tout à l'heure. Si je l'avais su plutôt, cela aurait rassuré Drago. Dit hermione tellement bas que Ginny eu du mal à entendre le dernier mot, mais rien d'étonnant, il fallait protéger le jeune homme.

- Ah bon, il était inquiet? Demanda Ginny soudain très attentive aux paroles d'Hermione.

- Oui. C'est normal après tout, nous vivons ensemble et en quelque sorte, il n'a que moi.

- Hum oui je vois, alors dis-moi, comment ça se passe?

- Tout va bien, même si je crois qu'il s'inquiète un peu au sujet des vacances, je crois qu'il redoute un peu de se retrouver face à vous même s'il ne laisse rien paraître.

- Oui, mais en même temps je pense qu'il sait à quoi s'attendre avec Ron et Harry, et puis comme il est soutenu par Dumbledore, ils ne vont pas s'acharner contre lui.

- Tu as raison Ginny, mais bon j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons toi et moi à jouer les arbitres entre eux, pas forcément au sujet de sa présence parmi nous, mais je crois que la cohabitation va être difficile, après tout, ils s'entendent comme chat et chien. Ajouta Hermione.

- Ah les hommes! Mais bon je pense que ça se tassera, après tout ils ont promis de faire des efforts. Lui dit Ginny qui avait bien envie d'aborder un sujet plus particulier. Elle décida de lancer la conversation de but en blanc, après tout rien ne servait de tourner autour du chaudron.

- Et sinon, vous vous êtes encore embrassé?

- Ginny !

- Eh bien quoi, après tout, vous êtes sous le même toit, seuls tous les deux et tu m'as toi même dis que vous étiez proches et que vous vous étiez embrassés. Je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a d'abord et puis tu me connais, je suis curieuse de nature.

- Hum oui, lui répondit Hermione pas très convaincue mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Alors?

- Très bien, alors non, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.

Devant l'air déçu de Ginny, Hermione ajouta avec un air malicieux:

- Nous avons jute dormi ensemble deux fois ! Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça Juste deux fois, ce n'est pas rien ça!Raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir, répliqua Hermione. Nous nous sommes endormi dur le canapé à deux reprises et voilà, rien de prémédité. Et nous nous sommes réveillés enlacés. Mais bon ce n'est pas très important.

- Hermione Granger ! Comment ça pas important, bien sûr que ça l'est, enfin qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait?

- Ginny, tu es incroyable, je capitule ! D'accord, je dois avouer que ça m'a bien plu de me réveiller contre lui et que le premier matin, j'ai un peu profité des ses bras alors qu'il dormait encore. Je dois être en manque d'affection voilà tout.

Ginny parût satisfaite de savoir que son amie avait apprécié et Hermione soulagée d'en avoir parlé, c'est pourquoi elle fit part de ce qu'elle ressentait à la jeune rousse.

- Tu sais, lui et moi, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés, et je ne considère pas notre relation comme l'amitié que je porte à Harry et Ron, c'est plus complexe, je ne cesse de me sentir heureuse et gênée des petits contacts que nous avons, c'est plus ambiguë.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda calmement Ginny.

- Hein? Non,bien sûr que Non voyons ! Je dirais juste que j'éprouve une certaine attirance, après tout, tu avais raison, il est plutôt beau garçon et charmant, doux, attentionné parfois mais il a aussi un caractère avec lequel il faut composer. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera, on verra bien après tout pourquoi pas...

Elle furent interrompus par deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de s'approcher de leur table pour saluer Ginny. Cette dernière était un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir pu cuisiner un peu plus Hermione, mais quoi qu'elle en dise, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas qu'une attirance comme l'affirmait la brune. Elle retrouva son sourire en découvrant l'identité des deux hommes, il s'agissait de Riley et Ryan , les assistants du professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les deux garçons devinrent blême en apercevant Hermione qui les dévisageait discrètement.

- Bonjour, Ginny, Mademoiselle. Lança Ryley avec un air malgré tout réjouit sur le visage. Ryan était resté un peu en arrière de son collègue et fit un petit salut de la tête.

- Bonjour Professeurs, leur répondit Ginny en souriant doucement. Je vous présente Hermione,une amie.

- Enchanté, Hermione, eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Nous vous aurions bien tenu compagnie, mais le professeur Rogue nous attend.

Effectivement, Severus Rogue semblait les attendre avec impatience vu le regard meurtrier qu'il leur lança quand ils s'assirent à sa table, proche de celle des deux filles. Ginny expliqua à Hermione qui ils étaient et ne pu s'empêcher de lui raconter à voix basse sa relation plus qu'ambiguë avec Ryley. Elle relata les conversations qu'ils avaient parfois et avoua même qu'elle pensait que le jeune professeur ne semblait pas être indifférent et qu'il était plus que probable qu'il soit intéressé par elle. Hermione l'écouta religieusement et la prévint de faire bien attention, en effet les deux hommes ne lui inspirait guère confiance.

Malgré le brouhaha ambiant, elles réussirent à capter quelques mots de la conversation houleuse qu'ils entretenaient avec Rogue, ce qui les laissa perplexes.

- …... temps de m'occuper d'elle. Disait Rogue...autre choses ...faire!

- Ok, …... vais le faire. Répondit furieux Ryan.

Rogue sembla s'apercevoir que les jeunes filles les écoutait et fit signe aux autres de se taire. Elles tournèrent la tête et reprirent un semblant de conversations.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'ils traficotent avec Rogue? Lança Hermione. Mais apparemment, Ginny n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

La journée tirait à sa fin et les deux jeunes filles durent se séparer. Hermione raccompagna Ginny et transplanna pour rentrer auprès de Drago, elles allaient se revoir dans trois jours pour le réveillon de Noël. En attendant, Hermione était contente de retrouver Drago, et s'autorisa même à penser qu'elle allait étudier un peu son comportement pour voir si il était possible qu'elle puisse l'intéresser, bien qu'elle en doutait fortement.

Alors, je continue ou pas? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? Bizz


	18. Chapter 18 La coupe de la jalousie

Hello everybody , Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, tout chaud, rien que pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre contenant un lemon, et comme c'est mon premier, je doute pas mal, alors je ne sais pas si je le mettrai ou bien si je le suggérerai uniquement, qu'en pensez-vous? Je veux que ce soit quelque chose de bien écrit, alors je vais voir, retravailler le texte et je verrai bien aussi selon ce que vous en penserez. Bon allé bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartiens... Tout à JKR...

Spécial remerciement à Emmou'h, Brunasselucile, Clem et MiissGranger. Pour leurs reviews, j'espère que vous aller aimé ce petit chapitre. Bizz

Chapitre 18: La coupe de la jalousie

Drago Malefoy, n'avait pas perdu son temps, lorsqu'Hermione se trouvait à pré au lard. Il avait passé une commande par hibou et avait décidé d'étudier le livre qu'elle lui avait laissé tout en profitant du feu de cheminée. Et alors qu'il lisait le septième chapitre de « Les rituels magiques à travers les âges » Il repensa à la coupe sur laquelle Hermione faisait d'inlassables recherches. Et il eu une révélation. S'est donc tout excité qu'il accueillit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la maison.

- Hermione! J'ai trouvé ! Lui lança-t-il survolté.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé Drago, qui te mettes dans un état pareil?

Hermione était étonnée de son attitude, lui d'habitude si posé, elle trouvait étrange qu'il soit si énervé, on aurait dit une puce qui sautait partout.

- La coupe! Hermione ! La coupe! J'ai trouvé. Je savais que je pourrais t'aider!

Tout à coup, un espoir immense naquit en Hermione, se pourrait-il qu'il sache quelque chose au sujet de la coupe de Poufsouffle? Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Si seulement c'était ça! Ça ferait un Horcruxe en moins sur leur liste.

- Dis moi ce que tu as trouvé! Lui laça t-elle impatiente. Mais calmes toi tu veux, tu vas finir par rouvrir tes blessures.

- Hein ? Oui, Oui! Alors que je lisais un passage sur les moyens d'asservir des personnes et de les rendre fidèles et loyales, je me suis souvenu de la cérémonie que mon père m'a fait répéter maintes et maintes fois en juillet. La cérémonie de la marque! C'est dans cette coupe que je devais verser du sang!

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu affirmes ? Tu es certain que c'est cette coupe qui sert à la cérémonie?

- Oui j'en suis sûr, elle correspond à la description que tu en as faite. Et qui de plus loyale et fidèle qu'Helga Poufsouffle ? Si cette coupe lui a appartenu, elle doit posséder certaines caractéristiques de sa personnalité.

- Mais oui, tu as raison! Hermione n'y croyait plus, après des mois de recherches infructueuses, il venait de trouver quelque chose. Si il savait où la trouver, Hermione était sûre de lui sauter au coup tellement elle serait heureuse.

- Drago ? Sais-tu où elle peut se trouver? Questionna t-elle fébrilement.

- Elle est au manoir! Au manoir Malefoy! Pourquoi?

- C'est une des choses que je ne peux pas te révéler, mais c'est d'une très grande importance! Je t'en prie ne me pose pas plus de questions. Tu est sûr de toi ? Elle est vraiment là-bas?

- Oui, j'en suis certain, elle doit se trouver encore dans ma chambre, enfin je l'espère.

Hermione ne contint plus sa joie et sauta littéralement dans les bras de Drago. Il la reçut brusquement et son souffle fût coupé un instant. Mais le bonheur d'Hermione semblait communicatif et il la fit tournoyer dans les airs en la tenant sous les bras. Celle-ci riait nerveusement. Quand son poids commença à peser, Drago la reposa au sol en essayant de la maintenir contre lui. Chose somme toute assez difficile étant donnée que sa belle semblait s'être transformée en kangourou. Elle se calma enfin et le regarda dans les yeux avec intensité.

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment te rendre compte de l'importance de cette découverte, mais je t'en remercie infiniment. Je dois envoyer un hibou! Vite un parchemin!

Drago la laissa s'écarter de lui à regrets mais la regarda avec amusement se jeter sur un parchemin et une plume. Elle semblait être en transe et écrivait frénétiquement . Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, elle appela Milo, le hibou qu'elle avait à sa disposition et lui accrocha le pli à la patte. Après qu'elle lui ai murmuré sa destination, le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre restée entre-ouverte.

Forte de cette bonne nouvelle, Hermione décida de préparer un repas digne de ce nom et qui reflèterait son contentement. Elle alla donc à la cuisine sous le regard assez perplexe de Drago qui préféra ne pas la déranger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les découvertes sur la coupe avait une telle importance pour Hermione mais il était ravi de la voir si vivante. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ici qu'il la voyait si pétillante et cela le rendait lui aussi heureux. Il espérait bien que la soirée se déroulerait dans cette ambiance. Il décida de remettre des bûches dans le foyer de la cheminée et d'aller prendre une douche.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione suivait religieusement une recette inscrite dans un livre pour débutant gastronome et sa frénésie était telle qu'elle donnait de grand coup de baguette, différents ustensiles volaient à travers la pièce, des ingrédients se mélangeaient seuls et allaient se déposer dans la marmite qu'il y avait sur le feu.

Elle savait bien que le chemin serait encore long avant de pouvoir espérer gagner la guerre, mais la découverte de l'endroit où se trouvait cet horcruxe était en quelque sorte une récompense des sacrifices qu'ils devaient faire pour mener à bien ce combat. Elle pensa à Ron et Harry qui devaient avoir reçu son hibou maintenant et était impatiente d'avoir leur réponse. Elle se demandait si ils allaient bien et espérait qu'ils ne soient pas en danger. Elle culpabilisait d'être confortablement installée à préparer un délicieux diner, alors que peut-être, ses amis étaient dehors dans le froid à affronter des mangemorts, ou bien d'autres dangers, qu'elle n'osait imaginer. Tandis que des pommes se pelaient et se découpaient en fines lamelles sur la table de la cuisine, elle pensa aussi à Ginny et à la conversation qu'elles avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée au sujet de ce Ryan et de ce Ryley. Cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Hermione qu'un des deux garçons ait des vues sur Ginny. Si jamais Harry apprenait cela, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau du malheureux. Est-ce qu'il savait à qui il se frottait en courtisant Ginny? De plus, elle avait eu une mauvaise impression d'eux et se demandait bien ce qu'ils complotaient avec Rogue. Bien qu'elle était persuadée que Rogue était vraiment du bon côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter au sujet de ces jeunes hommes. Elle se doutait bien que Dumbledore devait avoir pris des renseignements, mais tout de même! Ils sortaient d'on ne sais où et certainement pas de Poudlard! Elle en était persuadée, vu leur âge, ils auraient du être à l'école en même temps qu'eux. Elle se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus à leur sujet dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Ne souhaitant pas sombrer dans la paranoïa et profiter de l'instant présent, elle décida de mettre la table manuellement. L'odeur de tarte aux pommes qui dorait doucement dans le four, la mit en appétit. Elle attendait patiemment Drago pour manger.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, fraichement douché, il se dégageait de lui une merveilleuse odeur à la fois musquée et virile. Une odeur d'homme selon elle. Il s'attabla et remarqua le regard qu'Hermione posait sur lui, un regard presque amoureux, et s'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait presque dit affamé. Bien décidé à la séduire, il afficha un sourie charmeur, qu'elle lui rendit, ce qui le fit fondre.

- Alors...Remise de tes émotions? Demanda-t-il conscient du double sens que revêtait sa question.

- Oui, faire la cuisine a, comme qui dirait, canalisé ma joie. Alors tu es prêt à déguster le meilleur repas que j'ai pu faire jusqu'ici? Demanda t-elle sûre d'elle.

Drago se dit que ça ne serait pas compliqué puisqu'Hermione était, il fallait le dire, tout sauf un cordon bleu. Cependant, à sa décharge, il pouvait avouer qu'elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux.

- Alors goutons donc ces merveilles! Mais attends, il manque une petite chose. D'un coup de baguette Drago diminua l'intensité des chandelles qui brulaient dans la cuisine et créa une ambiance feutrée et chaleureuse. Romantique, selon Hermione.

- Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-il devant le regard septique de son aimée, il faut une ambiance à la hauteur de ce que tu nous a préparé.

Le repas fut agréable pour les deux jeunes gens qui rirent de bon cœur et discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Drago repris même deux fois de la tarte aux pommes sous l'œil ravi de sa camarade. Il essaya de la séduire, et ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre avec elle, il préféra rester naturel. Mais à la voir rire, il se rappela d'un adage, qui disait:« Femme qui rit, femme à moitié dans son lit.» Il s'en voulu un peu d'avoir de telles pensées, mais bon il était un homme! Et il avait vraiment envie de sentir Hermione contre lui, de la serrer fortement. Cependant, il évita de penser des choses plus intimes au risque de ne pas contrôler la situation.

- Je nous prépare du thé, je te retrouve au salon, d'accord ? Proposa t-il alors qu'elle se levait en faisant disparaître les derniers vestiges de leur repas.

Confortablement installés au salon et dégustant leur tasse de thé, ils discutaient paisiblement, et Hermione remarqua bien la manière dont Drago la regardait. Si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées en ce moment, elle aurait découvert que ce dernier essayait de trouver un moyen pour se rapprocher d'elle. De son côté, Hermione n'était pas en reste non plus. Bien qu'elle pensait toujours catégoriquement qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Malefoy, elle devait avouer quand même qu'il ne la laissait pas de marbre et qu'elle avait envie de voir où mènerait une relation plus intime entre eux. Malheureusement, bien qu'elle soit une courageuse griffondor, Hermione n'était pas le genre de femme à draguer ouvertement un homme! De plus, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Lors des seules relations qu'elle avait eu, ce n'était jamais elle qui avait entamé le processus de séduction. Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle serait naturelle, en essayant de montrer plus ouvertement à Drago l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Et puis, elle n'avait pas très envie de se voir rejeter. Alors, si comme elle le pensait, il était attiré par elle, il allait devoir faire le premier pas! Et elle foudroierait le premier qui oserait lui dire qu'elle se dégonflait et adoptait une attitude de poufsouffle effarouchée.

- Alors, si tu me racontais un peu ce que tu envisages de faire une fois que cette guerre sera terminée? De quel sorte d'avenir rêves-tu? Demanda Drago.

- Oh eh bien, je rêve d'un monde en paix ou chacun pourra s'épanouir et se sentir en sécurité. Un monde où il n'y aurait plus de discriminations et où les mages noirs seraient de mauvais souvenirs . Malheureusement, il y en aura toujours! Il faut de tout pour faire un monde et les petites crapules aussi bien que les gens sans histoires doivent cohabiter. C'est pour cela que je souhaite intégrer la formation d'auror, pour participer à pérenniser un monde meilleur avec ses avantages mais aussi ses défauts.

- Oui, c'est assez utopique, mais on peut toujours essayer de s'en approcher. Et au niveau personnel, comment te vois tu?

- Pff , je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, avec les circonstances actuelles, ma vie privée est passée au second plan. Mais, je me vois bien vivre dans une maison comme celle ci, peut-être un peu plus grande. Avec un grand jardin plein de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers. Tu vois, rien de bien exceptionnel. Une vie normale et tranquille. Et toi?

- Oh alors, j'aimerai devenir ministre de la magie! Avoir une femme qui m'apporterait mes pantoufles lorsque je rentrerais d'une journée difficile, une épouse qui serait un soutien à toutes épreuves et accepterait toutes mes décisions, sans jamais me contredire Une belle épouse Malefoy qui me ferait un bel héritier. Dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Hermione était estomaquée, Drago était donc ce genre d'homme, ce qui ne se révélait pas très étonnant vu le milieu dans lequel il avait été élevé. D'un coup, elle s'imagina vivre avec lui, un ventre énorme porteur de l'héritier et soumise au bon vouloir de Monsieur. Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'étouffer dans l'œuf l'idée d'une possible relation. Même si à ce stade, il s'agissait seulement d'une amourette quelconque. Et en plus, elle, elle n'était pas belle. Elle secoua le tête pour effacer la vision qu'elle avait eu et ne tarda pas à réagir.

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu souhaites ce genre de vie ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Qui-y-a t-il de mal là dedans. ? Demanda t-il toujours aussi sérieusement.

-Mais enfin ! Tu es un macho fini ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Tu ...tu ...

- Hermione, beaucoup de femmes seraient ravies de m'épouser et de tenir ce rôle! Lui lança t-il en essayant de garder son sérieux, bien qu'il voyait bien qu'elle ne goutait pas sa plaisanterie.

- Ah oui! Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas les retrouver? Lâcha Hermione sans réfléchir. Je suis sûre que Parkinson doit attendre avec impatience de te satisfaire de toutes les manières possibles à l'heure qu'il est!

- Oh pourquoi pas? Bouges pas, je vais de ce pas envoyer un hibou à mon père pour lui dire que je reviens et qu'il doit préparer la suite nuptiale. Lui répondit-il en retenant son éclat de rire, ce que remarqua Hermione et ne manqua pas de l'énerver un peu plus.

- Tu me fais marcher hein? Tu te fous de moi depuis le début ? Oh Malefoy, tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

Hermione savait qu'elle réagissait excessivement, mais quand même, une femme soumise! Drago laissa éclater son rire devant son air colérique, il paraissait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Ahaha tu n'as pas marché, tu as couru.

Il la regardait avec un air moqueur mais également ravi qu'elle se soit emportée. Il adorait le faire, en colère elle reflétait un petit quelque chose de sauvage , sensuel et très excitant.

- Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question? Dit-elle agacée qu'il se moque d'elle.

- D'accord, alors sérieusement, je me vois bien marié avec une femme que j'aime, dans une belle maison avec un enfant que nous élèverions dans la joie et l'amour. Et pourquoi pas auror ou alors je me vois bien au département de la justice magique. Voilà tu préfères?

- Oui parfaitement! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est une vie tout à fait normale et honorable et j'espère que tu l'auras.

- Oui, moi aussi je l'espère! Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, voulant lui faire passer le message que c'était elle qu'il voulait dans le rôle de sa femme. Et toi tu aimerais te marier et avoir des enfants?

Il était encore jeune et il n'y avait encore rien de concret, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre heureux sans elle. Hermione rougit sous l'intensité de son regard et fût soulagée de détourner ses yeux lorsque des coups de becs contre la vitre se firent entendre. Elle se leva pour aller prendre la missive qui, elle l'espérait, était la réponse de Harry et Ron.

- Qu'est- ce que c'est ? Demanda Drago alors qu'elle revenait en parcourant le parchemin des yeux. Mais elle paraissait concentrée et ne lui répondit pas.

-Hermione ? Rien de grave? Qui est-ce? Insista t-il.

- Hein? Euh... c'est Ron ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire puis en riant à ce qu'il avait écrit. Ah, il y a aussi un message de Harry! S'exclama t-elle en essayant de cacher le parchemin de la vue de Drago.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui pouvait la faire rire ainsi? La bonne humeur de Drago sembla sur le moment s'évanouir comme un épouvantard ridiculisé. C'est à ses paroles à lui qu'elle devait rire! Et dans son lit à lui, enfin dans ses bras à lui, qu'elle devait finir! Et puis, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Weasley, elle le lui avait dit! La jalousie de Drago l'aveuglait et il avait des pensées hors de propos, mais il s'en fichait. Ça ne lui plaisait pas! C'était son Hermione!

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ainsi comme une baleine ? Lui demanda t-il agressivement.

- Non, tu ne peux pas savoir! Lui répondit-elle en ayant perdu son sourire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était agressif d'un coup.

- Eh pourquoi? J'ai aussi le droit de rire non?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas Drago!

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile, je suis tout à fait capable de comprendre! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Non! Je ne peux rien te dire! C'est comme ça que ça te plaises ou non!

- Mais ça ne plait pas Hermione! J'en ai assez de toutes ces cachotteries, qu'est- ce qui se passe entre vous?

- Enfin calme toi , qu'est-ce que tu insinues? C'est au sujet de la coupe et tu sais bien qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te révéler, même si j'ai confiance en toi.

Hermione était de plus en plus perplexe face à son attitude et espérait que sa réponse le calmerait et qu'il redeviendrait raisonnable. La pensée qu'il pouvait être jaloux la traversa fugacement mais s'estompa aussi rapidement.

- Mais je n'insinue rien! Je suis désolé...Je... Répondit-il calmé.

Le silence s'imposa tandis qu'Hermione repliait le parchemin et le rangeait soigneusement dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Elle décida d'aller se coucher et alors qu'elle quittait la pièce après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle ne résista pas à essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Tu sais Drago, si quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait entendu ce que tu viens de dire, il aurait pu penser que tu es jaloux de Ron et de Harry. Dit-elle hasardeuse.

- Hein? Mais non voyons, je ne suis pas jaloux! Tu te fais des idées. Rétorqua t-il de mauvaise fois. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Soupira t-il pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende.

Mais ce soir là, alors qu'elle montait l'escalier, il ne vit pas le petit sourire qu'arborait Hermione qui avait entendu son murmure.

Elle avait raison, et il le savait, il ne pouvait pas être au courant de tout ce qui la liait avec Weasley et Potter. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que peut-être elle puisse développer un jour des sentiments pour le griffondor roux. Une amitié comme la leur pouvait évoluer vers autre chose! Il se morigéna car il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas la belette mais quand même!

Le manoir Malefoy était recouvert par la neige, lui proférant un air féerique. Mais à l'intérieur, on pouvait apercevoir, par l'une des vitres vivement éclairée, une jeune fille rigide, assise dans un fauteuil. Une jeune femme qui était loin de vivre un conte de fées. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de cacher sa peur, et espérait plus que tout se retrouver ailleurs.

Pansy Parkinson avait été invitée un fois de plus à diner avec la famille Malefoy. Pour préparer le mariage, SON mariage. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas articulé un mot de tout le repas, se contentant d'acquiescer aux paroles superficielles de Narcissa au sujet de fleurs, dragées et autres réjouissances, elle se retrouvait désormais soumise à un interrogatoire de la part de son futur beau père qui la contemplait sévèrement derrière sa tasse de thé.

- Alors, Miss Parkinson, je suppose que vous vous rendez-compte de l'immense honneur de bientôt faire partie de notre illustre famille? Demanda froidement Lucius Malefoy.

- Oui Monsieur, j'espère que je saurai m'en montrer digne. Répondit machinalement Pansy, qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se marier elle! Et encore moins avec Drago. Pas que c'était un mauvais parti ou un mauvais garçon, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ses parents lui avaient bien fait comprendre que le maître en avait décidé ainsi. Et c'était ça ou elle déshonorerait sa famille. Et, bien que ça le répugnait, son père lui avait fait comprendre, à grand renfort de sous-entendus, qu'elle serait sévèrement corrigée si elle faisait le moindre faux pas.

- Très bien, très bien! J'exige de vous que vous vous comportiez de manière noble désormais. Je ne voudrais pas que l'image de notre famille soit ternie par une gourgandine.

Tu parles d'une réputation, il y avait bien longtemps, que le nom de Malefoy n'inspirait plus le respect. Un mari violent et Mangemort échappé d'Askaban, une femme qui subissait, même si beaucoup pensait le contraire et un fils qui dans un camp était considéré comme un petit con arrogant et futur mangemort et comme un traitre, fuyard dans l'autre. Ah oui, qu'elle était noble désormais sa chère famille! Mais bien évidement Pansy n'en dit pas mot. Elle se contenta d'approuver de la tête en souriant doucement.

- Et une dernière chose, j'espère que vous êtes aussi pure que votre sang l'est, je n'accepterais pas de bru susceptible de porter un bâtard.

- Lucius voyons ! Lâcha Narcissa. Ce ne sont pas des choses à aborder en présence d'une jeune fille de bonne famille!

- Et alors ? Elle sera bientôt mariée à notre fils, et les enfants qu'ils vont devoir faire ne seront pas conçus par la simple volonté de Merlin! Lâcha t-il ironiquement.

Un malaise sans nom avait envahi Pansy. Non seulement elle devait subir un mariage arrangé, mais en plus, elle allait devoir sacrifier sa virginité à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Et le père de cet homme osait aborder ce sujet comme une banale discussion sur la pluie et le beau temps. Elle devint cramoisie et se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le fond de son fauteuil tout en essayant de garder une position digne devant ses hôtes.

- Il va de soit que Narcissa vous accompagnera chez notre médicomage de famille afin d'établir le certificat de virginité! Mais je suppose que cela ne sera qu'une formalité venant d'une jeune fille de bonne famille de sangs purs? N'est-ce pas? Demanda t-il pour clore le sujet.

- Bien sûr Monsieur. Répondit Pansy avec le reste de dignité qu'elle possédait après une telle requête.

- Eh bien alors tout est parfait! Mesdames, je vous laisse à vos préparatifs, j'ai à faire! Je vous rapporterai rapidement votre fiancé Miss. Quelqu'un de bien informé m'a affirmé qu'il y avait eu du mouvement dans sa chambre forte de Gringott's. Apparemment Drago aurait utilisé le service de commande par hiboux! Bonsoir! Les salua t-il poliment en sortant du salon.

Narcissa qui avait sentit le trouble de la jeune fille éprouva une grande compassion à son égard. Être obligée de se sacrifier ainsi à son age! Elle trouvait cela horrible et était quasiment capable de lire le cheminement des pensées de Pansy, qui se reflétaient sur son visage. En effet, elle était vraiment désemparée. Ah ,si seulement Potter pouvait s'activer et les débarrasser de l'horrible seigneur des ténèbres. Après tout s'était lui l'Elu? Non? Alors, qu'est qu'il faisait bon sang ? On disait qu'il était caché et même, certains, comme Rita Skeeter, affirmaient qu'il s'était enfuit comme un lâche. Car soit disant, il avait trop peur de se confronter à Vous savez-qui. Mais secrètement Pansy savait que ce n'était pas possible, Potter était un courageux griffondor et il ne laisserait tomber personne.

- Vous sentez-vous bien très chère? Demanda Narcissa avec inquiétude, souhaitant mettre fin à l'air mélancolique de Pansy.

- Oui très bien, je vous remercie madame Malefoy!

- Mais non, mais non voyons, c'est tout à fait normal. Et ne vous-ai-je pas répété de m'appeler Narcissa, après tout, nous serons bientôt de la même famille! Et, je suis sûre qu'avec le temps les choses s'arrangeront et que vous filerez le parfait amour avec mon fils! Lança Narcissa qui aurait bien voulu la rassurer et lui dire que ce mariage n'aurait jamais lieu, enfin elle l'espérait. Oh oui elle espérait que Dumbledore continuerait de protéger Drago et que Lucius ne puisse ainsi pas le retrouver.

- J'en suis convaincue madame.. Narcissa, veuillez m'excuser, la journée a été longue, j'aimerai rentrer si cela ne vous offense pas.

-Bien sûr je comprend. Nous nous reverrons prochainement pour rédiger les faire-parts. En attendant, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes Miss.

- Vous de même! Lança sincèrement Pansy.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle appréciait Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière lui inspirait beaucoup de respect et de sympathie, toutefois, elle espérait bien ne jamais devenir sa belle fille! Ce n'était pas contre elle, mais Pansy priait pour que Potter en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avant son mariage avec Drago. Ah! Si elle avait été plus courageuse, elle aurait fait comme lui, elle se serait enfuie et aurait tout fait pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps, même si ce dernier n'en savait strictement rien. Mais finalement c'était certainement mieux ainsi. En quittant le manoir Malefoy, Pansy se promis quand même d'essayer de trouver un moyen d'échapper à son destin, au cas ou Potter et sa clique ne réapparaissaient pas avant cette foutue noce.

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Une petite review pour me le dire, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, je vous l'assure Bizz


	19. Chapter 19 L'étrange noël de Miss Grange

Et voilà, les fêtes de noël sont arrivées pour nos petits protégés. Voici un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous!

Je remercie comme d'habitude tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, qu'ils laissent ou non des reviews et plus particulièrement, **Miis Granger, Emmou'h, Cassie et Agrond**. Je vous remercie de m'avoir donné votre avis.

Allé, bonne lecture, Bizz à tous.

Chapitre 19: L'étrange noël de Miss Granger.

La veille de noël était enfin arrivée, et l'ambiance de la maison du nord était très joyeuse. Hermione et Drago avaient oublié la dispute qu'ils avaient eu, mais un étrange manège avait lieu entre eux. Un jeu du chat et de la souris semblait s'être installé, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent pour autant Malgré tout, Drago avait de plus en de mal à s'empêcher d'avoir des contacts physiques avec Hermione. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il la prenait dans ses bras, pour la faire rire, la taquiner, ou tout simplement lui faire sentir qu'elle était importante pour lui. Il avait de plus aperçu avec ravissement des tentatives d'Hermione pour être plus féminine. Ainsi, il l'avait entendu pester plusieurs fois dans la salle de bain en essayant de discipliner quelque peu ses cheveux. Elle avait utilisé tellement de lissenplit que l'odeur du cosmétique imprégnait toute la maison. Voyant que le combat n'était pas gagné, et n'ayant pas envie de s'arracher plus les cheveux, elle les attachait désormais en chignon vague. Ce n'était que des petits détails, on ne change pas une personne du jour au lendemain, et il ne le souhaitait pas! Cependant, il appréciait les efforts qu'elle semblait faire pour lui, même si bien évidement il l'aimait comme elle était.

- Drago, réveilles-toi!

- Humpff, Hermione qu'esse qui ya? Laisses-moi dormir encore un peu.

- Non debout! Tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui? C'est le 24 décembre! Allé lève-toi, on va décorer la maison, je t'ai déjà préparé le petit déjeuner. Dit -elle en le secouant un peu plus.

- Hermione! Pour que je me lève, il faudrait déjà que tu te pousses de sûr moi! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

En effet dans son euphorie elle était venue le réveiller et se trouvait maintenant assise par dessus ses couvertures sur lui. Elle rosie considérablement en voyant sa position mais chassa sa gêne d'un geste de la main.

- Ok, je me pousse, mais lèves -toi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer. Dit-elle en descendant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut refermée, Drago poussa un soupir vaincu et daigna s'extirper de la chaleur de son lit. Après un rapide tour à la salle de bain, il la rejoignit dans la cuisine. Et effectivement, le petit déjeuner était prêt et vu la quantité de nourriture qu'elle avait préparé, elle devait s'être levée très tôt. Il s'installa face à elle et entama un repas digne d'un ogre.

A peine eut-il terminé, que tout se rangea par magie. Et Hermione parti rapidement vers le salon. Il regarda ébahi la cuisine qui se nettoyait toute seule, sans qu'Hermione n'ait eu à lancer de sort et lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise, il eu la surprise de la voir se multiplier et la table se mit à croître. Quelques instants plus tard, ébahit, il se retrouvait non plus devant leur petite table, mais face à une longue table entourée de huit chaises. Lorsqu'il sentit le sol trembler, il décida bien vite de rejoindre Hermione.

- Tu as vu ça? Tu as sentit?

- Non quoi? Allé viens on va décorer un sapin.

D'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaître un sapin qui touchait quasiment le plafond et l'installa près de la cheminée. Une petite boîte apparue également et en plongeant la main dedans, Hermione en retira tout un tas de décorations, des petits anges qui volaient, des fées qui illuminaient la pièce par le reflet de leurs petites ailes dorées, qu'elles agitaient frénétiquement, des guirlandes auto- tortillard et bien d'autres merveilles aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Hermione, il se passe des choses, le sol de la cuisine a tremblé et la table s'est métamorphosée sous mes yeux, viens voir!

Elle se décida à le suivre et fût enchantée en entrant dans la pièce, elle s'était agrandie et il y avait maintenant de la place pour plus de monde. De plus, elle était étincelante de propreté.

- Ce n'est rien tu vois, la maison s'adapte pour la venue de nos amis, Dumbledore nous avait prévenu!

- Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié que TES amis allaient venir, oh merlin!

- Je t'en prie Drago, c'est noël, et puis tout se passera très bien, allé viens par ici, tu vas m'aider à déposer l'étoile sur la plus haute branche du sapin. Je suis trop petite pour le faire toute seule!

Drago se retint de lui dire qu'elle pouvait le faire avec sa baguette et obtempéra docilement. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir...

Il passèrent donc une grande partie de la journée à décorer et arranger la maison pour qu'elle reflète la magie de noël et ne s'arrêtèrent que vers 14h pour grignoter quelques sandwiches que Drago avait aimablement préparé pour faire plaisir à sa belle.

Ils étaient attendus pour 18h au square Grimaurd, et lorsque 15h30 sonna, Hermione heureuse du travail accomplit alla se préparer dans la salle de bain, au bout d'un temps qui parût infini pour Drago,il l'entendit lui lancer de là haut que la place était libre. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier, elle s'était déjà enfermée dans sa chambre.

- Et, n'oublies pas de nettoyer tes plaies avec la potion que je t'ai préparée, je m'occuperai du reste avant de partir!

Et... Drago fit ce qu'elle lui dit! Pour un peu, on aurait cru voir un vieux couple.

Une fois préparé, il descendit une chemise blanche et une cape de sorcier soigneusement pliées sous le bras. Il finirait de se vêtir une fois qu'Hermione lui aurait prodigué ses soins.

Arrivé dans le salon; il aperçut une boule de gui qui pendait mollement du plafond près de la bibliothèque. Un petit sourire rusé apparu sur se lèvres pendant qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Il attrapa sa baguette et fit l'éviter la petite boule scintillante de gui vers lui, puis il inspecta consciencieusement la pièce pour trouver le meilleur endroit ou la placer. Puisqu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre sans ressembler à un dragueur de première classe pour avoir Hemione, il allait utiliser la ruse, après tout, c'était un digne représentant de Serpentard; Oui voilà, il allait la placer à cet endroit!

Une fois sa besogne terminée, il s'assit nonchalamment sur le divan, en attendant sa belle qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce; et qu'il tourna son regard vers elle, il fut époustouflé. Les petits changement qu'elle avait opéré ces derniers jours n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui. Il la déshabilla du regard, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui avec un pot vert dans les mains. Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont Drago la regardait, elle s'assit à coté de lui et commença à passer le baume sur son corps.

Lui, quelque peu ressaisit, regardait la robe qu'Hermione portait, une robe fluide légèrement près du corps d'un gris sombre, qui laissait paraître le bas de ses jambes et un petit décolleté très sage. Quelque chose de très sobre mais qui avait envouté Drago, qui réalisa pleinement combien ses vieilles robes de sorcière et les uniformes qu'elle portait encore de Poudlard cachait son corps gracieux.

Une fois qu'elle eu terminé, Drago se releva pour enfiler sa chemise. Alors qu'elle rebouchait le pot, elle leva la tête pour le regarder et se mit à rosir furieusement. Drago jubilait, elle devait avoir vu le gui qui se balançait avec langueur au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Tu connais la coutume, n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas, je ...

- Non, il faut respecter les traditions! Répondit-elle.

Hermione avait répondu un peu trop vite à son goût et rougit encore plus. Mais après tout, ce n'était rien de s'embrasser sous le gui. Une petite bise et voilà!

Heureux que son petit stratagème ai fonctionné, Drago se rassit près d'elle et approcha son visage du sien, Hermione s'approcha également et au moment ou elle tournait la tête, pour lui embrasser la joue, il fit de même et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais soudain, la maison se mit encore une fois à trembler et Hermione se retrouva quasiment collée contre son torse nu car sa chemise n'était pas boutonnée. Et merlin que c'était agréable. Malheureusement pour Drago, elle se recula avant qu'il n'ai pu tenter d'aller plus loin, et il aperçut le gui qui scintillait légèrement au dessus de sa tête. Il avait utilisé la ruse pour l'embrasser et le gui d noël n'avait pas totalement laisser éclater ses charmes sur eux, sinon c'est sûr, il aurait pu avoir autre chose qu'un chaste baiser!

Hermione s'était relevée, et était allée ranger le baume. Alors qu'elle montait à la salle de bain, elle vit que des nouvelles portes étaient apparues sur le palier, et en apercevant le hall d'entrée par dessus la rambarde du palier, elle s'aperçut qu'il venait de doubler de volume. Elle redescendit et en informa Drago alors qu'elle enfilait sa cape d'hiver et qu'il finissait vraiment de s'habiller. Elle se dit qu'elle serait bien restée plus longtemps contre lui, mais était-ce raisonnable? Non bien sûr! mais là elle se reprocha de s'être encore une fois écartée. Ah mais quelle gourde se dit-elle!

Elle espéra sur le coup, se retrouver encore une fois sous une branche de gui avec lui. Mais là, il était vraiment temps de transplaner et de retrouver les autres convives.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée qui se verrouilla automatiquement une fois qu'ils furent dehors et Hermione accrocha le bras de Drago pour l'escorter pendant le transplanage, ce dernier ne connaissant pas l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre, qui était d'ailleurs soumis au sortilège de fidelitas.

Le square grimmaurd était une sinistre maison, mais aujourd'hui, Molly Weasley était ravie d'y fêter Noël, et avec l'aide de Ginny, elles avaient réussit à lui donner un petit air joyeux et de plus, Molly avait préparé un succulent repas, de quoi sustenter tous les convives. Elle mettait une touche finale sur son pudding de noël, sous les regard des convives déjà présents, alléchés par la merveilleuse odeur de fruits confits et d'alcool qui se dégageait du gâteau que la matriarche Weasley avait commencé à préparer 5 semaines auparavant.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Hermione et Drago pour arriver. La porte d'entrée grinça et se claqua d'un coup.

- Argh! Ca fait mal!

- Fait attention Drago,tais-toi! Ordonna Hermione.

Malheureusement, le portrait de la mère de Sirius, s'était réveillé et avait fait voler la couverture qui le recouvrait par les ondes de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Immonde sang de bourbe, traitres à votre sang, vous revoilà! Vous venez encore une fois souiller la noble maison des Blacks; Immonde raclures.

- Voilà tu as gagné! Lâcha Hermione avec un soupir par dessus le vacarme que faisait le tableau.

- Mais... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Drago pas très rassuré.

Alors qu'Hermione tentait de lui expliquer en parlant d'une forte voix, Harry et Ginny alertés par le bruit, étaient arrivés dans le hall.

- Ah, Hermione, Malefoy, vous êtes arrivés! Lança Harry.

A ce moment là, le tableau de madame Black s'était tu brutalement. Ce qui laissa sans voix les jeunes gens, car s'était bien la première fois qu'elle se taisait sans qu'on l'ai recouverte.

- Malefoy? Mon petit neveu au sang-pur? Oh mon garçon, tu es venu sauver l'illustre maison de notre famille, Vas-y détruit les! Tues les mon garçon! Tu feras honneur à ta famille. Ces immondes vermisseaux au sang souillé.

- Euh... ! Drago n'avait pas trouvé autre chose à dire et fut soudain reconnaissant à Weasley qui venait d'arriver, lorsqu'il recouvrit le visage déformé par la haine du portrait.

- Mais oui, c'est ça pauvre folle! Allé laisses-nous tranquilles maintenant! Lança Ron en entrainant les autres dans la cuisine, tout en regardant Malefoy d'un œil mauvais.

- Regardez qui vient d'arriver! Lança Ginny.

- Ah Hermione , ma chérie, comment vas-tu? Oh tu as l'air en forme!

Molly avait pris Hermione dans ses bras et la serrait à l'étouffer, ce qui, sur le moment inquiéta légèrement Drago. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en soucier, rendant son étreinte à la femme rousse.

- Bien venu parmi nous Drago, lança cette dernière à son encontre et contre toutes attentes, elle le prit lui aussi dans ses bras, l'écrasant contre sa lourde poitrine. Drago se sentit gêné, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à une attitude dont il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude. Il tapota donc doucement le dos de Molly Weasley, tout en savourant tout de même le bien être qu'elle lui procurait à se sentir accepté aussi rapidement.

- Molly, arrêtes, tu vas l'étouffer! Lança son mari, venez les enfants!

Arthur les entraina dans le fond de la pièce près de Ron et Harry. Drago ne savait pas trop comment réagir et fut soulagé de voir Potter lui faire un signe de tête pour le saluer, apparemment Ron l'imita de mauvaise grâce mais ne dit rien. Ils furent également salué par un autre homme roux qui selon Hermione était Bill Weasley, le fils aîné de la fratrie. Il tenait par le bras une belle femme blonde et Drago reconnu Fleur Delacour.

Ah oui! il se souvint avoir lu quelque chose à propos de leur mariage dans la gazette au début de l'été dernier.

Hermione lui présenta également d'autres personnes qu'elle serrait dans ses bras et à qui il serra la main. Il y avait Remus Lupin et sa femme Tonks, qui arborait un ventre bien rebondi, présageant d'une prochaine naissance. Etaient également présents, les jumeaux Fred et George dont Drago se souvenait bien.

Dans un coin de la pièce ils se dirigèrent vers une personne que Drago appréciait et il fut heureux de le voir ici, même si il se posait des questions sur sa présence. En effet, c'était nul autre que Severus rogue, son ancien professeur de potions, mais aussi un mangemort amis de ses parents. Il discutait tranquillement et même joyeusement avec un homme jeune qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Drago.

Hermione elle, fut intriguée de voir Rogue discuter ainsi, lui d'habitude qui préférait s'isoler et traiter cyniquement ses interlocuteurs.

- Bonsoir professeur! Lança Hermione en lui serrant la main, Monsieur, dit-elle en la tendant cette fois-ci au jeune homme.

- Miss Granger, Drago! Salua rogue qui s'aperçut du regard interrogateur de son ancien élève. Il suivait le cheminement de ses pensées et lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Je vous présente, Jim Parker, ajouta Arthur qui s'était rapproché du petit groupe, il travaille chez Gringott's avec Bill et Fleur.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire charmeur à Hermione et entama une discussion avec elle, elle appris ainsi qu'il avait été élève à Poudlard et qu'il avait obtenu ses aspics l'année avant qu'elle même n'arrive à l'école. Elle compris également pourquoi il paraissait si bien s'entendre avec Rogue lorsqu'il lui expliqua qu'il avait lui même fait parti de la maison Serpentard. Le contact sembla bien passer, et ils discutèrent avec passion de leurs années à Poudlard.

- Lorsque je suis entré en 3ème année, j'ai découvert l'histoire de poudlard et..;

- Vous avez lu l'historie de Poudlard? Moi qui pensais être la seule à l'avoir fait...

Hermione semblait vraiment ravie, et leur discussion reprit à grand train. Elle et ce playboy se souriaient tout en ayant l'air de se raconter des secrets de polichinelles sous les yeux de Drago. C'était décidé, il n'aimait pas ce type! Il aurait bien voulu se joindre à eux et attirer l'attention d'Hermione sur lui mais Severus, l'avait pris à part et lui posait des questions pour savoir si il allait bien, il décida de surveiller Hermione de loin et entama une discussion avec Severus . Lorsqu'il s'étonnât de le voir ici, sachant qu'il était censé être de l'autre coté, Severus lui raconta qui il était vraiment. Drago, le regarda attentivement et compris aussitôt ce que pouvais ressentir l'homme au regard sombre face à lui. Devoir jouer les espions devait être très difficile et usant. Finalement il compris un peu plus le caractère irascible de son ancien professeur de potions.

Plongé dans ses pensées; il n' avait pas vu ce Jim s'approcher d'eux et reprendre sa discussion avec Rogue, il tourna le tête pour tenter d'apercevoir Hermione, mais elle n'était plus là, faisant demi tour sur lui même,il la vit de dos qui franchissait la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Il voulu la rejoindre, mais fut intercepté par les jumeaux qui après l'avoir mis mal à l'aise en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, lui tendirent une coupe pleine d'un liquide ambré. Se souvenant des deux phénomènes, il inspecta consciencieusement le contenu de sa coupe et reconnu avec soulagement de l'hydromel.

- Alors Malefoy, tu es enfin revenu à la raison? Tu as décidé de quitter la tête de serpent, c'est bien! Nous savions que tu n'étais pas aussi stupide que tu le laissais croire! Lança un des jumeaux qui s'avéra être Fred.

- Euh oui, répondit Drago, qui avait mis un petit moment à comprendre de qui ils parlaient en tant que tête de serpent.

Contre toute attente, les jumeaux semblèrent lui manifester de la sympathie puisqu'ils entreprirent de lui expliquer en quoi consistait leur dernière invention. Drago écouta poliment et posa même des questions au sujet de leur boutique. Cependant, appuyé conte le chambranle de la porte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil curieux dans le couloir où s'étaient entassés Potter Weasley et Hermione.

Ils discutaient à voix basse avec entrain, certainement pour ne pas réveiller encore une fois l'horrible portrait accroché dans l'escalier. Il se demandait bien ce que ces trois là pouvaient se raconter pour ne pas le faire dans la pièce ou tout le monde était rassemblé. Même s'il se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec la fameuse coupe de Pouffsoufle Le petit groupe qu'il composait avec les jumeaux Weasley, fut rejoint par Ginny, qui cherchait les autres. En les apercevant dans l'interstice que Drago avait laissé entre le coté ou il était adossé et l'autre montant de la porte, elle les appela doucement.

Ils se retournèrent et alors qu'ils approchaient en riant, laissèrent entendre un peu de leurs conversations.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi! J'en ai encore mal à la tête. Non mais franchement Ron, quelle idée de m'annoncer ça, alors que j'étais entrain de m'habiller!

- Et alors, en tous cas, te voir te prendre les pieds dans ton pantalon et tomber était vraiment hilarant!

- Je dois dire que j'ai bien rit en lisant cela, Drago se demandait bien ce qui m'arrivait! Lança Hermione discrètement, alors qu'ils arrivaient près des autres.

Drago fut surpris de voir Potter prendre Ginny par la taille mais n'y fit plus attention lorsqu'il entendit Weasley qui parlait avec Hermione restés un peu en arrière.

- Tu es très jolie ce soir, Hermione, cette robe te vas vraiment bien! Lança-t-il les joues rougies.

- Euh, merci Ron! Lança t-elle naturellement.

Ils formaient tous à présent un petit cercle et le silence s'était installé, Drago voyait bien que Potter cherchait quelque chose à dire en le regardant, mais les mots ne sortaient apparemment pas, alors qu'il cherchait lui aussi un sujet pour amorcer le dialogue et essayer de faire bonne impression, il fut sauvé par Molly Weasley qui annonça haut et fort qu'il était temps de venir se mettre à table. Le brouhaha s'amplifia et des bruits de chaises que l'on trainent sur le sol se firent entendre pendant que les convives prenaient place autour de l'immense table en bois brut qui trônait au cente de la pièce.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je ne mettrais pas de nouveau chapitre avant 15 jours. Enfin normalement...

Bon sinon, le bouton review ne mord pas, enfin moi il ne m'a jamais mordu!

Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je laisse Ron, dévorer Drago à la fourchette à escargots, n'hésitez pas à appuyer dessus lol. ( Oui, je peux être sadique^^)

En attendant, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre.

Bizz à bientôt


	20. Chapter 20

Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, vu le nombre de visiteurs de ces derniers soirs, je crois qu'il sera le bienvenue. Alors si vous aimez, laissez une petite review. Mais merci quand même si vous n'en laissez pas et vous contentez de me lire en restant cachés dans votre coin.

Je remercie H223, MiisGranger, Ade, Swetty-girl-35, Marie-Luna Malfoy et Ratchetsonic qui n'ont pas eu peur de se confronter à la bête qu'est le bouton review. Et désolé Ratchetsonic, si tu t'es fait mordre, mais je crois qu'il faut que tu apprivoise la bête et après, plus de morsure lol.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 20: Clam pudding.

La soirée battait son plein, alors que tous les petits fours avaient été engloutis, Molly avait fait léviter au centre de la table une soupière remplie à ras bord de potage, De laquelle s'échappait une merveilleuse odeur de fumé. Drago, assis entre les jumeaux Weasley qui se tenaient en bout de table et Hermione, écoutait la conversation entre les deux rouquins et leur sœur placée face à lui, au sujet des équipes de quiddich de l'école des sorciers. Il participait passionnément lui aussi à cet échange. Ces trois là ne semblaient pas lui porter rancœur et il commençait à les apprécier. Près de Ginny, Potter était en grande conversation avec Ron Weasley. Ils faisaient des messes basses afin que personne ne les entendent et semblaient fomenter un mauvais coup. Enfin c'était le point de vue de Drago! Hermione elle, discutait tranquillement avec Fleur Delacour au sujet de décoration de chambre d'enfant . Jim Parker assis de l'autre coté d'Hermione, riait et parlait avec entrain avec les autres hommes assis à l'autre bout de la table. Rogue, Bill, Lupin et Arthur. Madame Weasley faisait léviter des bols pendant que Tonks versait maladroitement la soupe dedans ,en renversant autant sur la table.

- Merci Tonks, je vais me débrouiller, profite donc de la soirée! Insista Molly en voyant tout son travail s'étaler sur la table.

Mais aucune animosité ne passait sur son visage, elle souriait doucement à la métamorphomage qui obtempéra joyeusement et se rassit près de son loup garou de mari. La guerre semblait être bien loin des préoccupations des convives à ce moment là, comme si noël était une sorte de trêve où tous leurs soucis s'envolaient, ils riaient tous et discutaient avec légèreté. Des bouteilles de vins furent ouvertes ainsi que de nombreuses bouteilles de bièreaubeurre. L'alcool semblait jouer son rôle de dés-inhibiteur. Lorsque Molly apporta une gigantesque dinde aux marrons et un florilège de légumes sur la table accompagnés d'un grand saladier de sauce aux airelles, Drago entendit Jim parker faire des compliments à Hermione. Ce qui l'agaça fortement!

- Tu es vraiment très jolie dans cette robe! Bill m'avait déjà parlé de toi et de ton intelligence, mais je dois dire qu'il ne m'avait pas tout raconté et je suis vraiment heureux de te connaître enfin. Lança t-il devant une Hermione rougissante mais ravie de tant de compliments. Elle aimait bien ce garçon!

- Voyons Jim, arrêtes, tu la fait rougir! Lança Bill qui se mit à rire lorsque sa femme lui donna un petit coup de coude qu'elle voulait discret.

- Mais, il faut bien complimenter une jeune femme aussi délicieuse, surtout lorsque c'est si mérité! Répondit Jim, pas gêné pour une noise de s'être fait prendre en pleine tentative de séduction.

La plupart des convives se mirent à rire devant une Hermione qui se rétractait sur sa chaise pour cacher son mal-aise, mais finalement elle se mit à rire aussi en gratifiant Jim d'un grand sourire. Drago n'était pas content!

Il aurait bien fait ravaler ses propos à ce type, il demanderait bien à Molly s'il lui restait de cette délicieuse soupe d'huitre qu'ils avaient mangé en entrée pour étouffer Parker avec! Ce playboy de bas étages avec ses yeux verts et sa coupe de cheveux parfaite, faisait ouvertement des avances à sa Hermione. Déjà qu'il devait composer avec Weasley, si lui s'y mettait en plus... Ancien serpentard ou non, Drago imagina différents stratagèmes pour le ridiculiser!

Il tendit son assiette plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à Arthur qui avait découpé la dinde, quand il entendit Jim Parker demander à l'oreille d'Hermione si ça lui plairait de prendre un verre avec lui un jour prochain.

Même s'il essayait de rester discret et de se retenir pour ne pas jeter un sort bien senti à ce dragueur, son petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'un Ron qui se posait des questions en le regardant étrangement et d'un Harry qui laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. De son côté, Ginny exultait. Elle le savait, elle en était sûre! Hermione ne devait pas tout lui avoir raconté sur sa « cohabitation » avec Malefoy et son impression se confirmait sous ses yeux, Malefoy était amoureux d'Hermione!

- Bon, il est temps de mettre un peu plus d'ambiance! Lança Georges en secouant sa baguette distraitement.

- Un air entrainant de musique s'éleva dans l'atmosphère et il se leva tirant son jumeau dans une espèce de valse qui ne correspondait pas du tout au rythme de la chanson, sous le rire de tous le monde, même Rogue. Bill se leva aussi, invitant sa femme à en faire de même, et la fit tournoyer en riant.

Alors qu'elle apportait du stilton ,un fromage fin pour les amateurs, Molly fut aussi entrainée sur la piste de danse improvisée par sa belle fille qui l'avait alpagué au passage. Ils furent vite rejoint par Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, pour sa part, Drago préféra rester assis. Toutefois, sa cousine qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, le tira par la manche sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester. Arthur regardait joyeusement ce petit groupe tout en resservant du vin à Rémus avec qui il discutait. Près d'eux, Jim Parker parlait à voix basse avec Séverus Rogue.

- Alors Jim, on fait du gringue à Miss Granger? C'était vraiment délicat! Dit-il ironiquement.

- Et pourquoi pas? Je la trouve intéressante moi, et en plus elle est jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien crois moi!

- C'est une Miss je-sais-tout, cette fille est exaspérante parfois! Une vraie casse-pied! Ajouta rogue.

- Fallait le dire avant, tu sais j'aurai très bien compris! répondit-il.

- Compris quoi? Demanda curieusement Rogue.

- Qu'elle était chasse gardée, que tu avais des vues sur elle. Tu as vraiment bon goût... Severus? Ça va?

Sous la déclaration de Jim, Rogue qui buvait une gorgée de vin s'étouffa avec. Il crachota sous les regards curieux des autres qui avaient stoppé de danser sur le coup. Chacun se mit à rire et retourna à sa danse lorsqu' Arthur lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à reprendre sens.

- Non mais ça ne va pas? Demanda Rogue furieux de s'être ridiculisé de la sorte.

- Bah quoi? Lança innocemment Jim. C'est vrai,tu aurais pu être sur le coup!

- Mais enfin , je viens de te dire qu'elle m'exaspérait et en plus, c'est une ancienne élève, on ne lie pas de tel lien avec une élève!

- Moi aussi, je suis un de tes anciens élèves!

- Mais... mais, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation, nous sommes juste amis! Quoique je me demande si c'est une si bonne idée! Répondit Rogue, un air pas rassurant sur le visage qui aurait effrayé n'importe lequel des petits cornichons à qui il donnait cours.

- Allé relaxe, je plaisantais! Bon sinon, tu n'as pas une petite sorcière en vue dis-moi?... Severus?.. Une qui n'aurait pas été ton élève... Demanda Jim en éclatant de rire devant Rogue qui s'était levé de table et semblait vouloir s'enfuir. Mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement car Molly; l'entraina dans une danse endiablée à son passage. Riant encore plus, Jim se décida à les rejoindre. Une fois sur la piste de danse, une musique lente apparu et il se dirigea tout naturellement vers Hermione pour l'inviter, et qui sait, peut-être en savoir plus sur elle.

Mais, Ron l'avait devancé et tenait la jeune fille à une distance correcte de son propre corps. Il se retrouva dans les bras de Tonks. Près de lui, Fleur dansait avec Drago, qui surveillait de près Ron et Hermione , alors que lui et la petite blonde étaient étroitement surveillé par Bill, qui faisait tournoyer sa mère. Severus en avait profité pour retourner discrètement à sa place.

Bien décidé à danser avec Hermione, Drago guetta la fin de la musique, mais malheureusement lorsqu'une nouvelle danse débuta, Jim la tenait déjà dans ses bras et la serrait bien trop contre lui au goût de Drago, dont les envies de tortures revenaient à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu à pleine puissance.

Il alla s'assoir en maugréant, et vit Rogue se rapprocher de lui en s'installant à la place désespérément vide d'Hermione.

- J'ai été surpris et ravi d'apprendre que aviez refusé la marque des ténèbres? Je suis vraiment fière de vous Drago! Lui dit Séverus avec un petit sourire déformant ses traits.

- Oui, je ne pouvais pas, je crois que c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai pris de ma vie. Répondit-il en observant toujours Hermione qui riait, certainement à une blague de ce minus!

- Est-ce que tout va bien Drago? Je veux dire avec Miss Granger, ce n'est pas trop invivable?

- Non, tout va bien , même très bien!

Il avait dit ça tellement rapidement que Rogue en douta un instant, mais, il fit rapidement le lien entre le regard de son ancien élève qui jetait de fréquents coup d'œil vers la piste de danse et sa réponse précipitée. L'espace d'un instant, une révélation se fit dans son esprit. Un immense sourire s'étala cette fois sur son visage et il décida de ne pas poser plus de questions à ce sujet. Il dévia la conversation sur les recherches que Lucius faisait à propos de son fils et lui raconta ce qu'il entendait lorsqu'il se rendait à des réunions de mangemorts. Drago l'écouta avec attention, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'une musique plus rapide qui ne laissait pas place à des corps à corps débuta.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait, les esprits s'embrumèrent des effluves de danse et d'alcool. Alors que tout le monde s'amusait ou discutait, Dumbledore accompagné du professeur MacGonagall entra dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, tout le monde! Joyeux Noël, mes amis! Lança-t-il alors que l'horloge sonnait les premiers coup de minuit.

Le repas de noël de Poudlard venait de se terminer et il avait entrainé Minerva au square pour finir la soirée avec les personnes présentes à qui il avait promis de passer.

- Ah parfait! Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour déguster le pudding de Noël! S'exclama Molly en faisant apparaître le dessert qu'elle avait mis autant de temps à préparer.

Les jumeaux diminuèrent le volume de la musique d'un coup de baguette et tout le monde vint se rassoir.

Rémus avait fait apparaître deux nouvelles chaises sur lesquelles les respectables professeurs prirent place.

Molly coupa de généreuses parts de pudding et les disposa sur des petites assiettes que Fleur lui tendait une à une.

Le clam pudding, bien que considéré comme un étouffe chrétiens, était délicieux et tous semblaient attendre quelque chose avec impatience. Ils jetaient des regards furtifs vers leurs voisins de tablée. Et, ce qu'ils attendaient si impatiemment arriva finalement, ils se mirent à rire bruyamment lorsque pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Severus Rogue parut s'étouffer. Il toussota et recracha finalement un bouton de culotte, ce qui fit décupler les rires des autres. Les jumeaux étaient quasiment pliés sous la table tellement ils raient.

Il était en effet de coutume de mélanger de petits objets lors de la préparation du clam pudding, au moment où on l'arrosait copieusement de cognac. Et chaque petit objet avait une symbolique bien précise.

- Foutue tradition! Lâcha Rogue en se levant le plus lentement qu'il le pouvait, il brandit alors le bouton de culotte haut devant lui et lança:

- A la santé du vieux garçon! Et il avala cul sec un des six petits verres de cognac que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître au centre de la table. Ils répétèrent tous après lui.

- A la santé du vieux garçon! En riant toujours même s'ils s'étaient légèrement calmés.

En effet, Harry, venait lui aussi de se lever et brandissait devant tous le monde une mornille d'argent. A son tour il lança une phrase que tout le monde répéta.

- A la santé de l'heureux, touché par la chance et la prospérité! Récita t-il en buvant à son tour un des petits verres.

La dégustation fut ainsi ponctuée par plusieurs personnes se levant avec un petit symbole dans la main.

- A la santé du goinfre ! Annonça Ron, en pointant un petit cochon sculpté dans un morceau de bois, ce qui fit rire tout ceux qui connaissait son appétit légendaire.

- A la santé de la vielle fille! Scanda à son tour Minerva MacGonagall.

Bizarrement, les rires ne se firent pas entendre, tous trop respectueux de la vieille femme. Seuls des petits sourires apparaissaient et pour respecter la tradition, de bonne humeur, Minerva se mit à rire de sa propre déconvenue et entraina aussitôt les autres qui ne s'esclaffèrent quand même pas trop.

Drago ne coupa pas à la tradition lorsqu'il découvrit à son tour un objet dissimulé dans sa part de pudding, il exposa à la vue de tous une petite bague qui scintilla à la lumière des chandelles qui flottaient dans la pièce.

- A la santé de celui qui trouvera l'amour,! Lança t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres en avalant son cognac.

- A l'amour ! Scandèrent t-ils tous ensemble.

- Malefoy qui trouve l'amour! Qui y aurait cru? S'exclama un des jumeaux entrainant une nouvelle vague de rires.

Fleur découvrit aussi une petite bague dans sa part et se leva en scandant la même chose que Drago, mais refusa obstinément de boire le verre de Cognac. Ce qui parut déplaire fortement aux autres convives. C'est alors que Bill se leva, prit le dernier verre et l'avala d'une traite, il le reposa et annonça à la tablée devant lui:

- A l'amour et aux miracles qu'il produit! Il nous a donné a Fleur et moi, une preuve qu'il fallait tout faire pour le trouver et l'entretenir, et... Vas-y Fleur...

- Bill et moi allons avoir un bébé! Lança t-elle avec un énorme sourire sur son beau visage. Son mari l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement devant tout le monde;

- A l'amour! Lancèrent- ils tous; en se précipitant vers le couple pour les féliciter. Molly les serra très fort dans ses bras; des larmes de bonheur perlant au coin de ses yeux.

C'est dans la joie de cette annonce que la soirée continua, la musique refit son apparition, et tandis que certains allaient se déhancher sur les rythmes endiablés, d'autres discutaient joyeusement. Alors qu'ils avaient les joues rouges d'avoir trop dansé et consommé un peu trop d'alcool, une nouvelle série de danses lentes apparue et cette fois-ci, Drago qui dansait près d'Hermione se rua devant elle.

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de cette danse? Demanda-t-il pompeusement.

- Bien entendu très cher! Répondit-elle en riant.

Ah que c'était agréable de l'avoir dans ses bras, de sentir l'odeur merveilleuse qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Il profita au maximum de ce moment tandis qu'elle lui parlait doucement, au creux de l'oreille.

- Alors tu passes une bonne soirée?

- Oui, très bonne! Répondit-il sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien! Je crois que c'est le meilleur noël que j'ai passé jusque là. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse! Dit -elle en riant et penchant légèrement sa tête en arrière.

Drago fut tenté un instant de poser ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou qui paraissait si douce, mais se retint. De plus, Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient plus qu'habituellement et se douta que le cognac et la bièreaubeurre devait en être la cause. Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas saoul, juste euphorique.

- Tu vois; il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, les vacances se passeront à merveille! J'ai hâte que l'on soit tous réunis chez nous! Continua t-elle.

- Oui Hermione! Dit-il.

Après avoir échangé encore quelques phrases sans importance, le silence se fit entre eux, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, la langueur de la danse suffisait amplement. Hermione se sentait étrangement bien, là, dans ses bras, comme les fois où elle s'était réveillée entre eux et elle profita de l'étreinte de Drago qui la serrait contre lui. Elle avait attendu qu'il l'invite depuis que les jumeaux avaient lancé la musique.

Lorsque la chanson pris fin, Drago resserra son emprise pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas la lâcher, mais Hermione, trop bien contre lui, n'y avait pas pensé, elle resserra également ses mains autour de son cou et laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule, consciente que tout le monde pouvait les regarder mais s'en fichant royalement, le flot d'émotions et de sensations qui la traversaient lui indiquaient de ne surtout pas bouger de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ils continuèrent donc à danser, sans que cela ne choque personne, certains ne faisant même pas attention à eux. Bill et Fleur dansaient ensemble et leurs corps semblaient fusionner tellement ils étaient collés. Se regardant dans les yeux, rayonnants de la future venue au monde de leur bébé. Tonks qui affichait elle un ventre bien rond de ses huit mois et demi de grossesse, était elle aussi dans les bras de son mari. Ginny et Harry étaient eux aussi enlacés mais Harry tentait de laisser un espace décent entre leurs deux corps, ne souhaitant pas de représailles de la part de Mr weasley et des quatre frères présents de sa petite amie. Minerva dansait avec Ron, Molly avec Jim et les jumeaux dansaient ensemble une sorte de rock acrobatique, applaudit par ceux qui étaient restés assis.

Finalement, Rémus et Tonks décidèrent de partir, Tonks étant épuisée par sa grossesse dont le terme approchait, Bill fleur et les jumeaux, annoncèrent également leur départ. Des joyeux noël raisonnèrent dans la maison tandis qu'ils se saluaient tous pour se dire au revoir.

Molly envoya Ron, Harry et Ginny chercher leurs affaires pour se rendre dans la maison du nord. Hermione les accompagna et leur demanda, suppliante, de faire vraiment des efforts au sujet de Drago.

- T'inquiètes pas Hermione, on sait se tenir! Affirma Ron qui avait la tête qui tournait vaguement à cause du cognac ingurgité et des nombreuses bière au beurre.

Drago les attendaient dans le hall et il perçu un faible murmure venir du cadre de sa défunte tante:

- Alors mon cher neveu au sang pur, tu as pu voir ce que ces immondes vermines ont fait à ma maison, il faut que tu revienne et récupère l'héritage qui devrait être le tien!

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Drago émis un faible grognement qui ne signifiait rien, mais miss Black sembla en être satisfaite et retourna dans le fond de son cadre.

Finalement, tout le monde quitta la noble maison des Black. Chacun repartant chez lui, et il ne resta que les 5 jeunes gens et Dumbledore. Drago, Hermione et lui prirent chacun le bras d'un des trois autre pour les faire transplaner.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant la porte de la petite maison Hermione émit un soupir heureux, les vacances commençaient!

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette partie du réveillon de nos amis? Et le Clam pudding? Qui en veut un morceau? Une review contre une part, après, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable du symbole sur lequel vous pourriez vous casser une dent. Bizz


	21. Chapter 21 Bienvenue chez nous

Et voilà le chapitre 21 d' A l'aube d'un jour nouveau.

Pour celles et ceux qui sont allés faire un tour sur mon profil se demandant quand je posterai la suite, je suis contente de vous dire que j'ai eu mon code. C'est pour cela que cette suite a mis du temps à venir. Merci de votre patiente.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

Je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et qui apprécient cette histoire, qu'ils laissent ou non de commentaires.

Et aussi gros merci à Marie-Luna Malefoy, Ratchetsonic, H223, MiisGranger, Looklook et Cassie pour leurs gentils reviews. CA fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plait. Et oui, je sais combien il y aura de chapitres au total mais je ne le dirais pas, faut pas gâcher le plaisir?

Bizz

Chapitre 21: Bienvenue chez nous

La maison s'était encore modifiée lors de l'absence de ses deux occupants. Et, c'est l'esprit embrumé qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, suivis de Ron, Harry et Ginny qui regardaient interloqués leurs valises s'évaporer dans les airs. Ils découvrirent le rez de chaussée et, la taille immense de la pièce principale sauta aux yeux de ses habituels locataires. Elle semblait avoir triplé de volume, les canapés s'étaient multipliés comme les chaises et formaient un espace clos au centre duquel trônait la cheminée. Le lit sur lequel Drago avait reposé à son arrivée avait disparu et laissé place à une espèce de recoin, dont l'accès était caché par des tapisseries aux couleurs vives. Il y avait maintenant devant la bibliothèque deux tables, celle qui y était habituellement et une autre, plus grande et circulaire qui tenait grâce à un pied central en forme de... de …, en fait ils ne savaient pas en forme de quoi.

Dumbledore sourit à cette vision et salua les jeunes gens sans oublier de leur souhaiter une nouvelle fois un joyeux noël. Et alors que la petit porte d'entrée se refermait seule derrière lui, il claironna avec une voix forte et pleine de malice:

- Et n'oubliez surtout pas que l'union fait la force!

- Eh bah dis-donc, c'est fantastique ici lança Ron.

- Oui c'est vrai! ajouta Harry songeur. Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda-t il en apercevant un parchemin sur la table circulaire.

- Oh, on verra ça plus tard, pourquoi ne pas aller nous coucher, je suis épuisée, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter demain! Lança t-elle en baillant.

- Bien sûr, où dormons nous? Demanda Ginny.

Elle aussi avait bien envie de se retrouver dans un lit tiède et accueillant. Et pourquoi pas avec Harry se dit-elle avant de s'apercevoir, qu'il partagerait sûrement sa chambre avec Ron et qu'elle, serait avec Hermione! Ah la la les choses allaient être plus compliquées qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.

- Là-haut venez! dit Drago parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Il les devança dans les escaliers et s'aperçut bien vite que l'étage lui aussi avait encore changé de disposition par rapport au matin. L'escalier se trouvait maintenant au centre d'une sorte de mezzanine dont les balustrades ressemblaient à des baguettes magiques reliées. Il ouvrit la première porte qui se trouvait sur sa droite et la referma aussitôt, en laissant à peine le temps aux autres d'entrevoir l'intérieur.

- C'est ma chambre! dit-il pour toute explication. A moins que l'un d'entre vous ne souhaite dormir dans les couleurs de serpentard?

Voyant leurs mines, il afficha un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la deuxième porte. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci de celle d'Hermione qui était exactement comme elle l'avait laissée en partant. En face, se trouvait leur salle de bain et trois autres portes sur la gauche dévoilèrent des pièces en tous points identiques à celle d'Hermione, aux couleur de griffondor. Cependant, les bagages qui étaient arrivés seuls leur indiqua que la première chambre était celle de Ginny, la chambre contiguë celle d'Harry et enfin la dernière serait occupée par Ron.

Fatigués, aucun ne détailla la pièce qu'ils allaient occuper et allèrent directement se coucher après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux autres. Harry ne manquant pas d'embrasser sa petite amie en lui souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves.

Restés seuls sur le palier, Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur porte respective et s'arrêtèrent avant d'entrer.

- Je te remercie, pour cette soirée, enfin pour ne pas avoir... Pour être resté... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, pour avoir été comme tu l'es depuis un moment. Dit-elle ne sachant comment expliquer sa pensée. Elle n'allait pas lui dire merci pour ne pas avoir fait de scandale ou ne pas s'être bagarré avec ses amis, elle l'aurait vexé.

- Oui, je comprend! dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. C'est normal, en tout cas, j'espère que tu as passé une excellente soirée, tu l'avais bien mérité. Lui dit-il en lui déposant un baiser tendre sur le front. Bonne nuit ma belle Hermione.

Provoquant le trouble dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il se retourna et sans rien ajouter de plus, entra dans sa chambre.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, s'essuyant le front qui perlait de gouttes de transpiration, dues à l'agitation de son sommeil, encore fatiguée de la soirée de la veille, elle reposa lourdement sa tête sur son oreiller, mais l'image de Jim, de Drago et de Ron qui se battaient en duel lui revint à l'esprit, décidément, son rêve était étrange, elle se souvenait, qu'elle dansait avec Ron lors du réveillon, puis elle allait de bras en bras, de Ron à Jim, de Jim à Drago et ainsi de suite et à chaque fois, les garçons revenaient de plus en plus brusquement l'arracher des bras de celui avec lequel elle dansait. Un vrai combat de coq se dit-elle, elle s'était réveillée au moment où pour calmer la situation, elle était allée danser avec le professeur Rogue, celui-ci regardant les autres d'un œil vainqueur, levant subitement le point avec un petit objet et criant haut et fort aux trois autres qui avaient sortis leur baguette pour gagner les faveurs de la belle:

- A la santé du vieux garçon qui ne le restera pas longtemps ahahaha...

Son rêve plus qu'absurde en tête, elle ne réussit pas à se rendormir et décida donc de se lever, en plus, le soleil qui transparaissait par ses rideaux annonçait que la journée était bien entamée. Lançant un sortilège avec sa baguette, 14h apparut dans les airs, déçue d'avoir perdu autant de temps à dormir alors qu'elle voulait profiter un maximum de la présence de ses amis, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ses affaires sous le bras. En passant sur le palier, elle discerna des voix, qui apparemment menaient une discussion très animée dans la cuisine. Drago, Ron et Harry, étaient déjà levés et voulant éviter le carnage, elle se hâta d'aller prendre sa douche et de se préparer. Et n'aperçut pas Ginny qui était adossée contre sa porte et semblait elle aussi écouter ce qui se passait. Elle ressortit fraîche et dispose se concentrant pour écouter ce qui se passait l'étage au dessous, Toujours contre sa porte, Ginny s'approcha d' Hermione prenant soin de lui signaler sa présence par un petit raclement de gorge pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Je les écoute depuis une demie-heure, Murmura t-elle.

- Et? Demanda Hermione anxieuse.

- Ils se sont disputés, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'ai entendu qu'ils parlaient de Tu-sais qui et des mangemorts, après j'ai entendu le nom de Dumbledore et le tien et ils se sont tous calmés, même Ron qui criait le plus. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Mais ils semblent qu'ils aient fermé la porte de la cuisine! Sinon, tu les aurais aussi entendu brailler de ta douche.

- Oui, tu crois qu'ils se sont battus ? Des images furtives de Ron et Drago, leur baguette à la main dans son rêve lui passant devant les yeux.

- Non, je n'ai pas entendu de sort. Et aucun fracas indiquant une quelconque bataille.

- Oui, et puis, Dumbledore, m'a dit quand je suis arrivée que la maison protégeait ses occupants et qu'aucun mal ne peut y être fait à l'intérieur! Mais, nous devrions quand même aller voir, juste au cas où, ils en seraient venus à se battre à la manière des moldus.

- Oui, allons-y, mais pas de bruit, si ils ne se sont pas battus, j'aimerai bien entendre de quoi ils parlent, lança Ginny avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ok, répondit Hermione elle aussi curieuse de ce que ces trois là pouvait bien faire ensemble si ce n'est se provoquer.

Elles descendirent donc sur la pointe des pieds, remerciant Merlin pour ne pas avoir fait craquer les escaliers sous leurs pas et se collèrent doucement contre la porte de la cuisine qui était close, retenant leur souffle;elles écoutèrent les trois garçons qui discutaient calmement.

- Écoutez, je sais bien que rien ne pourra jamais effacer, ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire ces dernières années...

- Ça s'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Hermione reconnut la voix de Ron légèrement agressive

-...mais, j'ai promis à Hermione et à Dumbledore que je ferai des efforts! Alors, je tiendrai parole, du moins je vais essayer. Les deux filles avaient reconnu la voix de Drago et de derrière la porte, elles savaient qu'il était sincère. Les deux autres devaient se dire la même chose, car elles entendirent Harry prendre la parole.

- Nous aussi, nous avons promis de faire des efforts pour oublier notre animosité et, nous allons tenir parole, mais, n'oublies pas Malefoy, que la confiance ne s'obtient pas avec de belles déclarations! Il faudra du temps mais je suis sûr que nous y arriverons tous les trois! Affirma Harry, souhaitant que les choses soit-claires. Si chacun y met du sien alors, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça ne fonctionne pas, après tout Dumbledore et Hermione croient en toi alors.. Et puis, tout le monde à besoin de vacances, nous qui avons enfin qui devons... Et les filles, Ginny à Poudlard qui s'inquiète en permanence et Hermione qui doit te supp.. Enfin qui a du se remettre de son attaque, s'occuper de toi et mener des recherches pour nous aider... Et toi qui dois te remettre aussi! Nous méritons tous de nous reposer dans une atmosphère calme et sereine, et si nous devons passer notre temps à nous méfier ou à nous disputer, c'est pas la peine... N'est-ce pas Ron?

- Hum oui! Lança Ron qui apparemment n'était pas encore près à voir les choses changer à ce point. Mais fais attention Malefoy! On te tient à l'œil, le moindre faux pas et je t'assure que je ne me priverai pas pour faire de ta vie un enfer!

- Oui, c'est bon Weasley, pas la peine d'...

Drago avait été interrompu par la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, emportée par Hermione et Ginny qui étaient toutes les deux allongées face contre terre et qui poussaient de petits gémissements de douleur en maugréant contre les portes qui s'ouvrent toutes seules... En effet, alors qu'elles se souriaient quand elles avaient compris que les garçons n'allaient pas se battre toutes les vacances.

Elles s'étaient appuyées contre le battant en bois qui s'était soudainement ouvert.

- Eh bien alors! Vous savez que ce n'est pas poli d'écouter aux portes mesdemoiselles? Lança Ron dont les oreilles écarlates et le visage rouge trahissait le fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater. Ce qui ne tarda pas, voyant les jeunes filles qui se relevèrent en affichant des rougeurs de hontes, en regardant leurs pieds comme des petites filles prise en faute, ce qui était le cas.

Le fou rire communicatif de Ron, entraina aussitôt Drago et Harry, qui étaient bouche bée depuis la subite apparition des filles sur le sol de la cuisine. Voir les trois garçons rire de bon cœur en se fichant d'elle, finit d'embarrasser les jeunes filles qui se dirigèrent vers la table en s'installant avec le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait. Ce qui amplifia le fou rire des autres.

- Nous n'écoutions pas à la porte! Affirma Ginny sans se démonter, nous, nous... Eh bien, nous avons essayé de la passer en même temps et nous nous sommes rentrées dedans, ce qui a entrainé notre chute... Hein Hermione?

- Euh oui, oui! répondit-elle précipitamment.

Les garçons dont le rire se calmait les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, se demandant comment elles pouvaient essayer de nier l'évidence. Finalement, sous le regard septique et insistant, Hermione flancha et annonça à voix basse, comme si elle peinait à avouer ce qu'elles fabriquaient derrière la porte.

-Eh bien en vérité, nous étions inquiète lorsque l'on s'est aperçues que vous étiez tous les trois seuls dans la même pièce, on a voulu voir si vous étiez encore entiers et puis, bah la porte s'est ouverte et ...

- Ça vous apprendra à être aussi curieuses, non mais franchement, vous ne nous faites pas confiance au point de nous espionner? Demanda Harry amusé.

- Mais, on ne vous espionnait pas ! On voulait juste se rassurer! Lança Hermione sans vergogne.

- Hum, ok, on va faire un effort et vous croire, mais c'est bien la dernière fois! N'est-ce pas les gars? Lança Ron en souriant. Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et les filles commencèrent leur petit déjeuner dans le silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire et les garçons ayant été coupés dans leur discussion. Après un moment de silence lourd et pesant, Harry reprit la parole afin de quand même rassurer les filles.

- En fait, puisque ça a l'air de vous intéresser autant, et puis de toutes façons ça vous concerne, ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir que lui lancèrent les jeunes filles, nous avons eu une sérieuse discussion, et nous avons décidé de … comment dire...d'enterrer la hache de guerre le temps des vacances afin que tout le monde puisse pleinement en profiter. Comme Ron et moi te l'avons promis Hermione, nous allons faire des efforts pour essayer d'accepter Malefoy, et lui aussi. Donc maintenant que le sujet est clos, profitons en tous!

Hermione les regarda chacun à tour de rôle, Ron et Drago semblaient être d'accord avec Harry , bien que Ron présentait un petit air revêche, Hermione savait bien que son ami au grand coeur s'accommoderait lui aussi de la situation. Elle se prit à espérer que peut-être; ils deviendraient amis, ce qui devait elle avouer l'arrangerait dans l'éventualité d'une future relation amoureuse avec Drago! Bien qu'elle savait maintenant pleinement qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup, elle ne savait pas trop comment faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui plaisait aussi, et trop timide, elle ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, d'autant plus qu'avec ses amis dans les parages, ça allait compliquer les choses? Elle se résolut donc à attendre le mois de janvier.

Lorsque tout le monde se rendit dans le salon, ils découvrirent, biens entassés sous le sapin de noël, des petits tas de cadeaux. Tous heureux, ils se précipitèrent et tombant à genoux devant le sapin, firent voler en éclats les paquets soigneusement emballés. Agissant comme de vrais enfants, ils s'extasièrent sur leur présents. Alors qu'ils se montraient leurs fabuleuse trouvaille et que Harry passait au tour de Ginny, un petit collier en argent orné d'un cœur, Drago se demandait bien pourquoi Hermione avait reçu des petits bout de papier ! C'était surement le cadeau de Weasley, alors que son cadeau, lui, était beaucoup plus raffiné. Ah sur ce coup là, il était sûr qu'il plairait à Hermione, enfin il l'espérait, mais il avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver embarrassé devant les autres et avait pris soin de faire en sorte qu'Hermione ne le découvre vraiment que lorsqu'elle serait seule.

- Oh Harry, merci! C'est magnifique... Une séance câlins et bisous s'ensuivit entre Harry et Ginny sous l'œil avisé de Ron, amusé d'Hermione et envieux de Drago qui aurait bien aimé en faire autant avec sa brune!

Et en parlant d'elle, Drago vit qu'elle ouvrait son paquet et fut satisfait de sa réaction.

-Drago, tu n'aurais pas du, elle est jolie, et comme elle est douce, merci merci mille fois? Dit-elle en se levant et dépliant devant elle une cape de sorcière d'un vert sombre, d'une telle élégance qu'Hermione se dit qu'elle ferait tache si elle la portait. Mais elle remercia Drago en lui faisant une bise sur la joue, insistant plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

- De rien Hermione, ce n'est rien, , ça me fait plaisir.

Hermione se dépêcha de l'enfiler et tout le monde pu s'apercevoir qu'elle la rendait vraiment plus élégante. Elle décida de la garder pour faire honneur à Drago et ouvrit le reste de ses cadeaux, elle avait reçu de l'argent moldu de ses parents, ce que Drago avait pris pour des bous de papier, un livre de Harry et Ginny et un assortiments de chocolats à la rose de Ron. Elle avait reçu comme les autres un pull made in Weasley de couleur rose pale orné d'un grand H sur la poitrine. Même Drago en avait reçu un ce qui l'avait surpris, il était rouge et grossièrement tricoté mais il l'adopta aussitôt et l'enfila par dessus sa chemise. Si son père le voyait ainsi il ferait à coup sûr une crise, mais Drago s'en fichait royalement.

- Te voilà aux couleurs de Griffondor ! Lui lança Ron sans animosité. Satisfait que Malefoy porte le cadeau de sa mère.

Drago avait également reçu un petit cadeau de la part d'Hermione, cette dernière lui avait offert une écharpe sur laquelle étaient brodées à la main deux feuilles de fougères entrecroisées, l'une verte et l'autre rouge.

Le reste de l'après-midi, se passa dans une ambiance plutôt calme, bien que Ron essayait le plus possible de ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que Drago, ce qui faisait rire les autres. Chacun était allé déballer ses affaires pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait des blessures de Drago. Il apparut bien vite que la chambre de Harry et celle de Ginny était reliée par une porte dissimulée derrière une tapisserie, ils s'en réjouirent, surtout Ginny qui avait sa petite idée derrière la tête, et décidèrent d'un commun accord de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas à Ron! Alors qu'elle sortait une pile de livres qui lui serviraient à faire ses devoirs, Harry jouait distraitement avec une de ses plumes. Ginny savait bien qu'il voulait lui parler et qu'il cherchait ses mots, elle commençait à très bien le connaître.

- Harry? A quoi penses-tu? Demanda t-elle doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler, mais qu'est ce que tu en pense toi de Malefoy et Hermione? Enfin je veux dire, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre non? Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'hermione t'a dis quelque chose? Demanda Harry qui avait bien remarqué les regards de Drago lors du réveillon!

- Oh euh... Et bien euh... Hermione m'a juste dit qu'ils s'entendaient bien, qu'ils étaient amis, enfin elle lui fais confiance, alors...euh et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda t-elle pour ne pas être tentée d'en dire plus, elle ne voulait pas trahir Hermione et raconter à Harry tout ce qu'elle savait, notamment au sujet des baisers, mais, mentir à Harry était difficile.

- Je pense aussi faire confiance à Malefoy, enfin je vais essayer, j'ai juste confiance en Dumbledore et Hermione. Je ne reviendrai pas la-dessus. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux là, je ne sais pas, j'ai une drôle d'impression quand je les vois ensemble. Enfin, ça vient certainement du fait que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir Malefoy aussi sympathique, surtout avec Hermione alors..; Enfin bref et toi, racontes moi un peu comment ça va à Poudlard ? Si tu savais comme c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras dès que j'en ai envie.

Conquise, Ginny, s'approcha lentement et se blottit contre lui, il pencha la tête et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'emporter dans un baiser renversant, le souffle coupé et les genoux flageolants, Ginny le fixa sérieusement dans les yeux. Espérant qu'il y lirait tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

- Toi aussi, tu me manques affreusement, il n'y a pas une journée où je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, j'ai tellement peur Harry , si tu savais, je ...

- Chut chut, je suis là, et nous avons deux semaines devant nous pour profiter d'être ensemble; ne gâchons pas cela tu veux bien?

- Oui, et puis, le fait que nos chambres soient communicantes est fantastique, nous allons pouvoir dormir ensemble, passer un peu de temps seuls? Je t'aime Harry, ajouta t-elle d'un air mutin en le voyant rougir en regardant le lit où ils étaient assis.

- Ginny! Voyons, je ne crois pas que... Mais il se tut alors que Ginny s'était jetée sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, éclatant de rire et entrainant son petit ami. Malheureusement, ils allaient devoir redescendre rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas que Ron s'inquiète et décide d'entrer dans l'une des chambres au risque de découvrir leur petit secret.

Ce dernier avait rapidement défait ses affaires et inspecté sa chambre, elle serait parfaite pour les vacances, en plus, il avait sa propre salle de bain avec une douche rien que pour lui. Il avait donc décidé de descendre rejoindre les autres, mais il resta figé à la porte du salon lorsqu'il vit Hermione qui s'occupait de Drago, celle-ci lui passait un baume avec douceur dans le dos, Ron aperçut les cicatrices qui restaient encore visibles sur son corps et se dit que vraiment il avait du souffrir, il commençait à croire qu'il avait jugé trop vite, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir? Malefoy, tout de même? Il réalisa aussi avec effarement, qu'il ne ressentait aucune jalousie en voyant Hermione et Drago si proche. Ron se cacha un peu plus pour n e pas être vu et vit la manière dont Drago la regardait, et elle qui lui souriait comme jamais elle ne lui avait sourit à lui. Oui, finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi amoureux d'Hermione qu'il l'avait cru. Et il en était sûr, quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux là, quoi, il n'aurait su le dire mais étrangement cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il sursauta d'un coup en sentant une personne qui lui posait la main sur l'épaule avec une douceur infinie. En se retournant, il reconnu Harry, qui avait lui aussi vu la scène qui se déroulait dans le salon et qui fixait à présent Ron d'un regard indéchiffrable. Au bout d'un moment, il fit claquer ses pieds sur le sol et entra dans le salon, Ron sur ses talons.

Après que Ginny fut redescendue, les filles se collèrent à la cuisine, papotant futilement, mais cela faisait un bien fou, elles maudirent les garçons qui les avaient lâchement abandonnées à la préparation du repas, prétextant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de bon si ils étaient trop nombreux. Ginny promis de revoir avec Harry, sa façon d'aborder la répartition des tâches au sein d'un couple! Ron , Harry et Drago s'étaient installés devant la cheminée, essayant de trouver un sujet de discussion qui n'attiserait pas de querelle. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, dans une ambiance légère, Ron qui était assis en bout de table, jetait des regards suspicieux à Harry et Ginny qui se murmuraient parfois de petit mots à l'oreille ainsi qu'à Drago et Hermione qui se jetaient de petits regards timides.

Ce soir là, alors qu'ils étaient tous endormis, une petite souris qui se serait faufilée, aurait pu voir Harry et Ginny dormir sagement serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de la jeune fille, Ron ronfler paisiblement. Et Hermione être effrayée par les gémissements de Drago, qui faisait encore un cauchemar. La petite souris de serait réfugiée dans son trou en entendant Hermione se lever et entrer dans la chambre du jeune blond, par une porte découverte plus tôt qui comme celle de Harry et Ginny, reliait les deux chambres. Lui serrer la main et finalement, le rassurer avec des paroles douces et tendres. Drago se réveilla et lui prenant la main, sans un mot, l'attira contre lui, lui demandant si elle voulait rester pour la nuit, trop effrayé pour dormir seul. Hermione accepta et cette fois-ci, elle dormirait avec lui de son plein gré, elle n'aurait pas de surprise au réveil et se jura que cette fois-ci, elle ne rougirait pas comme une adolescente connaissant ses premiers émois, même si elle n'en était pas loin. Cette fois -ci elle assumerait!

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, alors qu'en avez vous pensé?

On continue? N'oubliez pas la petite review!

Bizz à tous


	22. Chapter 22 Intimité, inimitié

Hello, tout le monde, alors j'ai tenu mes délais, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour Hlo, qui me le demandait, le rating M commence à prendre son sens dans ce chapitre. Je comprendrai que certaines d'entre vous ne souhaitent pas lire de lemon, je vous conseille donc de le passer. Pour les autres, sachez que c'est le premier que j'écris, je suis revenue dessus plusieurs fois et j'ai même hésité à le mettre dans la fic. S'il est mal écrit, je crois que ce sera le dernier que je ferai.

Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir.

Allé, assez de blabla, bonne lecture à dans 15 jours.

Bizz

Merci à Marie-Luna Malefoy, H223, MiissGranger, swetty-girl-35, Siilvers et Hlo pour leurs gentilles reviews.

Chapitre 22: Intimité, inimitié.

- Lucius! Ici!

- Oui maître?

- Ton fils n'est toujours pas de retour? Puis-je savoir à quoi tu passes tes journées, si ce n'est pas à exécuter correctement ce que te demande ton seigneur? Questionna Voldemort avec une voix doucereuse emplie de mépris.

Lucius se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il passait ses journées, aidé par d'autres mangemorts, à chercher son rejeton, et il en était sûr, il avait rejoint l'autre camp, sinon, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait mis la main dessus. Il devait trouver quelque chose, et vite, s'il ne voulait pas passer de vie à trépas de la main même de Voldemort.

- M...Maître, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je crois que Drago est prisonnier de ces vauriens amoureux des sang de bourbes et nos recherches... bien qu'elles aient avancées, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard sombre de Voldemort, nous mènent toujours au même point et ensuite plus de trace, c'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir! Un serviteur dévoué m'aurait déjà contenté et en ce moment, nous serions en train de célébrer les noces de ton fils chéri. Lacha-t-il ironiquement. D'ailleurs, j'espère au moins que ton épouse est plus efficace que toi et que les détails de cette union sont réglés. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. J'ai prévu de marier tous les enfants de Mangemort et plus vite nous commenceront mieux ce sera. Dit-il songeur.

Lucius qui voyait là une bonne façon d'échapper au courroux de Voldemort sur la question de Drago, détourna habilement la conversation.

- Maître, puis-je vous poser une question?

- Je t'écoute Lucius, la perspective de tous ces mariages et de tous les héritiers de sang pur qui en naîtront me met dans une joie sans nom.

- Ces héritiers ne seront pas aptes à devenir Mangemorts avant de très longues années, maître, alors ...

- Tu te demandes pourquoi c'est si important?

- Oui maître.

Le visage de Voldemort s'éclaira d' un sourire sadique, qui ne laissa rien présager de bon à Lucius.

- Eh bien, vois-tu, ces rejetons ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde, mais ils seront très chers au cœur de leurs parents! Tu vois Lucius, si nos bons mangemorts épousent des sang purs qui refusent de se soumettre et bien, je pourrais toujours les punir en me débarrassant de leurs petits braillards. Crois-moi, personne ne se dressera contre moi, si la vie précieuse de leurs enfants, petits-enfants, neveux, nièces est en jeu. C'est brillant n'est-ce pas?

- Très brillant maître! Acquiesça Lucius, lui qui était prêt à sacrifier son fils pour satisfaire son maître ne pouvait qu'être d'accord!

- Mais revenons en à toi, mon cher Lucius, annonça dangereusement Voldemort, si tu crois que Drago est prisonnier, dépêches-toi de le délivrer. Et fait en sorte que sa future femme soit prête à l'épouser dès son retour.

- Oui maître, très bien maître...

- Ah, encore une chose... Endoloris! Annonça Voldemort en ricanant avant de transplaner.

Lucius se releva avec peine, la douleur encore lancinante dans son corps le fit tituber, mais il réussit à sortir de son bureau et se rendre auprès de sa femme, qui attendait anxieusement son arrivée,comme après chaque entrevue qu'il avait avec Voldemort.

-Un Whisky pur feu, vite!

Elle se hâta de le servir et fit semblant de retourner à ses occupations, soit le choix des invités du pseudo mariage de son fils. Cependant, l'air las de Lucius l'interpella, il semblait fatigué et plus si sûr de lui qu'à l'habitude, elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis des années.

- Si seulement je pouvais retrouver Drago! Narcissa, le maître s'impatiente, je dois le retrouver. Je vous assure qu'il va payer pour l'humiliation qu'il me fait subir. J'ai dis au maître que je pensais qu'il était prisonnier, mais il ne le croira pas longtemps. Il est capital qu'il n'apprenne pas que Drago utilise se comptes de Gringott's. Notre future bru est au courant, j'en ai parlé devant elle. Il faut absolument qu'elle ne dise rien.

- A qui voulez vous qu'elle parle de cela? Elle ne s'en souvient certainement pas.

- A qui? A qui? Mais tout le monde ne parle que de ça! Je ne sais pas moi, à ses parents ou aux autres camarades mangemorts qu'ils reçoivent! Quoiqu'il en soit, arrangez-vous pour qu'elle vienne vivre ici, inventez un prétexte, vous trouverez, j'en suis sûr.

- Très bien, si vous le désirez. Répondit une Narcissa Malefoy résignée mais qui n'en laissa rien voir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago n'avait pas remarqué qu'il fixait avec insistance l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Il avait été surpris qu'elle soit restée si naturelle ce matin, alors qu'ils avaient encore passé la nuit ensemble. Il avait encore eu un sommeil mouvementé, et bien que cela se faisait de plus en plus rare. La présence d'Hermione l'avit rassuré et il s'était senti bien. Si seulement, elle pouvait dormir avec lui toutes les nuits et surtout dans ses bras! Pensa-t-il. Il avait l'irrésistible envie de la serrer très fort et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, il la voulait, mais ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Il avait hâte de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Si seulement il avait le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce serait plus simple.

Il fut arraché de ses pensées par Ginny, qui elle, s'était aperçue qu'il fixait Hermione depuis un bon moment. Elle se leva doucement et pris place près de lui dans le sofa. Elle le regardait d'un air doux et Drago quitta sa contemplation involontaire pour lui faire face.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, moi aussi, au début, je me demandais bien ce qu'ils pouvaient comploter tous les trois, à toujours discuter à voix basse et à s'isoler! J'ai même été un peu jalouse de la complicité qu'ils avaient entre eux, mais maintenant, je sais qu'ils en ont besoin. Je ne dis pas que parfois c'est déroutant, mais ils savent et font des choses dont personnes n'est au courant. Et, je suis sûre qu'ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font.

- J'imagine, répondit Drago, C'est vrai que c'est assez déroutant de les voir se rassembler et murmurer en regardant si personne ne les écoute. Je me demande quand même ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire.

- Je me suis posée cent fois cette question et j'ai même demandé à Harry, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire! J'ai été vexée au début, mais il m'a expliqué qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien me dire et que je devais lui faire confiance.

- Et en bonne Griffondor, tu as obéis, je suppose, demanda Drago avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Eh bien au début, j'ai un peu boudé pour la forme,et j'ai harcelé Ron et Hermione, mais ils n'ont rien dit non plus, alors finalement, je me suis dis que je devais faire confiance. Même si c'est très énervant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et même si ça ne me plais pas de le dire, Potter est l'élu, non? Donc il est normal qu'ils aient des petits secrets, si ça lui permet de nous débarrasser de tu-sais qui..., Enfin j'imagine... Dit-il plus pour lui même que pour répondre à Ginny.

Leur conversation pris fin alors qu'Harry interpellait Drago:

- Malefoy, on a besoin de toi, il nous faut un plan complet du manoir de ta famille, ainsi que tous les moyens qu'il y a d'y entrer, de façon très discrète. Nous devons arriver jusque ta chambre sans se faire repérer! Ok?

- Eh bien, le manoir est bien protégé, et la porte principale est à bannir si...Quoi? Mais pourquoi il vous faut ça? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Vous n'avez pas l'intention de pénétrer à l'intérieur du manoir Malefoy? Si? Demanda-t-il inquiet en fixant Hermione dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

Cette dernière baissa son regard, ne supportant pas l'intensité avec laquelle Drago la regardait. Il paraissait en colère et inquiet.

- Eh bien si, Malefoy, nous avons l'intention de nous y rendre. Répondit calmement Harry, Et donc, nous avons besoin de...

- Mais c'est dangereux, trop dangereux, si jamais vous êtes pris? Je n'imagine même pas ce qui pourrait vous arriver... Coupa Drago, vraiment inquiet.

- Écoutes Malefoy, on sait très bien ce qui pourrait se passer mais on doit y aller, on a pas le choix et...

- On a toujours le choix, et puis qu'est-ce que vous seriez capable de faire face à des mangemorts; ce n'est pas vous trois qui réussiraient à ...

- Ça suffit Drago! Répondit sèchement Harry, nous devons y aller que ça nous plaise ou non! Et nous irons que tu nous aides ou pas!

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête décidé. Désespéré, Drago se tourna vers Ginny, mais celle-ci baissait les yeux, elle savait que lorsque ses amis avaient une idée, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de leur faire changer d'avis.

- Très bien, je vais vous aider à entrer, mais, je viens avec vous! Décida-t-il.

Cependant, Harry et les deux autres ne voyaient pas les choses de cette façon et il fallut mille précautions à Hermione pour lui expliquer qu'il ne pourrait pas les accompagner, d'une parce-que c'était une chose qu'ils devaient faire seuls et de deux parce-qu'il était hors de question qu'il coure le risque de se faire attraper par son père! Hermione pensait aussi qu'il n'était pas suffisamment remis pour prendre de tels risques, même s'il paraissait en pleine forme et certainement capable de se défendre seul désormais. Elle voulait le protéger encore un peu. Elle ne lui avoua cependant pas et lui expliqua aussi qu'il serait d'une grande aide si par malheur Harry, Ron ou elle avaient besoins de soins à leur retour. Il pourrait aider Ginny.

La perspective qu'elle revienne blessée effraya Drago, mais sentant bien qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, acquiesça de mauvais cœur. Il resterait donc!

Il entreprit de dessiner le plan du manoir et ils passèrent la soirée et jusque tard dans la nuit à étudier les différentes possibilités de pénétrer à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer et faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire le plus rapidement possible.

Ginny fatiguée était allée se coucher et Drago la suivit une heure plus tard.

Harry , Ron et Hermione étaient penchés tous les trois au dessus du plan et répétaient dans les moindres détails ce qu'ils devraient faire.

- Donc, Hermione tu récupèreras la coupe pendant que je surveillerai la porte et Ron les fenêtres, ensuite on sort rapidement par cette ouverture au bout du couloir et on transplane le plus rapidement possible au cœur de Southampton, ensuite on recommence jusqu'aux rives du Loch-Ness et enfin on revient ici. Ainsi, si nous sommes suivis, nous pourrons espérer semer nos poursuivants.

- Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, répondit Ron. Quand devons nous y aller?

- Eh bien, je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, mais je pense que dans deux jours est une bonne date. Nous serons la veille du nouvel an et j''espère que tout les mangemorts auront autre chose à faire que la garde autour du manoir.

- Très bien, ça me va et toi Hermione?

- Moi aussi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée! J'ai vraiment hâte d'être de retour ici et de fêter la nouvelle année en même temps que l'obtention de la coupe.

- Eh bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je vais aller dormir. Nous avons besoin de repos avant notre expédition!

Bonne nuit tout les deux.

- Merci, bonne nuit Ron, lancèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

Restée seule dans la cuisine avec Harry, Hermione se leva et commença machinalement à ranger les tasses de thé et de café qui jonchaient la table. Harry replia soigneusement le plan et s'approcha de son amie qui paraissait bien distraite. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

- Oui, moi aussi, j'ai envie que tout ceci soit derrière nous, mais je suppose que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu peux ressentir.

- Tu sais Hermione, certains jours, je me dis la même chose, enfin que j'aimerai que tout ceci ne soit qu'un vieux souvenir, mais cela signifie aussi que la bataille avec tu sais qui aura inévitablement lieu et je dois avouer que je suis effrayé. J'ai parfois envie de prendre Ginny par la main et de m'enfuir loin de tout ça. Mais toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas?

Hermione secoua la tête, bien qu'elle savait que la question D'Harry n'en était pas vraiment une. Celui-ci soupira et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Dans trois jours, nous ferons la fête, nous aurons détruit l'horcruxe et tous réunis auprès des êtres qui nous sont chers nous fêterons une nouvelle année qui devra être signe de renouveau. Lui dit-il pour les réconforter mutuellement.

- Oui, tu as raison! L'année prochaine à cette même époque, Toi, Ginny, Ron, Drago et moi, seront ensemble à fêter je l'espère la fin de la guerre.

- Drago, hein? Dit Harry songeur.

- Euh, oui, je suppose à moins qu'il décide de couper les ponts une fois que tout sera fini. Dit -elle en essayant de paraître le moins triste possible devant Harry. Panser à ne plus voir Drago lui faisait mal.

- Qu'en penses-tu toi? Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il fera?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, c'est si compliqué... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Non, je ne vois pas ce qui peut-être si compliqué, feignit Harry. Soit vous êtes vraiment devenus amis et il n' y a pas de raison que vous ne le soyez plus soit...

- Nous sommes amis! Tu as raison, rien n'est compliqué. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille dormir. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, lança le brun avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Harry qui était resté pour envoyer un Hibou à Dumbledore décida lui aussi de monter se coucher. Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil mais avait bien envie de retrouver sa belle rousse qui devait dormir comme un ange à l'heure qu'il était. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible et se coucha près de Ginny. Celle-ci vint se réfugier dans ses bras alors qu'il allait éteindre la seule chandelle qui brûlait dans la pièce.

- Tu ne dors pas? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Non, je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil. Alors ça y est vous êtes au point?

- Oui, tout est prêt, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore. Tout devrait bien se passer.

- Tu sais que je te soutiendrai tous le temps, même si je ne sais pas toujours ce que vous faites. Alors excuses moi si parfois je suis trop inquiète et que tu as l'impression que je t'étouffe, ce n'est pas mon intention, c'est juste que je t'aime et ...

- Je le sais Ginny et tu ne m'étouffes pas du tout, je sais que tout cela est difficile pour toi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime et rien ne pourra jamais changer cela.

Harry se pencha légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux, la faible lumière de la pièce s'y reflétait , il l'embrassa doucement et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Ginny se redressa et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il continuait à l'embrasser tendrement et elle commença à faire courir ses doigt le long de son coup et ses épaules. Elle soupira de contentement lorsqu'elle sentit les main de Harry caresser doucement son dos. Leur baiser se fit plus langoureux à mesure que leurs caresses se faisaient plus instinctives. Leurs mains partaient à la découvertes du corps de l'être aimé. La bouche d'Harry se dirigea lentement vers le cou de Ginny, parsemant sa peau de petits baisers voluptueux. Elle fit glisser lentement ses mains sous son tee-shirt et caressa doucement son dos puis son torse. Il fit de même et passa une main hésitante sous son haut de pyjama. Effleurant tantôt son ventre, tantôt son dos. Il se fit plus hésitant lorsque sa main atteignit la poitrine de Ginny. Elle arrêta de respirer un moment rougissant comme une rose rouge et se détendit alors qu'il la regarda dans les yeux. Semblant lui demander si il devait poursuivre? Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire, il compris en voyant ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir et le petit acquiescement de sa tête. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et lui ôta son haut de pyjama. Son tee shirt atterrit bien vite sur le sol et enivrés par l'odeur de leur partenaire, ils se laissèrent envahir par des sensations jusque là inconnues pour eux. Hésitant de peur d'être maladroits, ils se laissèrent dominer par leurs sentiments . Harry fit descendre doucement ses lèvres le long du coup de Ginny, puis embrassa doucement sa poitrine ferme. Ses mains découvraient son corps, caressaient son ventre , sa poitrine, et descendit vers ses jambes. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses cuisses et remonta lentement vers ses fesses. Il passa rapidement puis retourna les caresser plus longuement. Ginny soupirait de bien être. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, puis les descendit le long de son dos. Elle traça ses abdominaux du bout des doigts et parti à la découverte de ses fesses. Elle passa un doigt entre sa peau brulante de désir et l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, faisant glisser avec lenteur le boxer. Il l'aida à l'ôter complètement et se retrouva à genoux devant une Ginny qui le regardait nu en rougissant. Elle avança lentement sa main et se saisit du sexe de son amour. Maladroitement elle commença à le caresser. Elle avait peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre mais en voyant le visage envahit par le plaisir et ses yeux noirs de désirs, elle compris que quelque soit la manière dont elle s'y prendrait, il serait tout de même submergé de désir. Doucement, il retira sa main et l'allongea sur le lit, il retira en prenant soin de la contempler le reste de ses vêtement. Ginny, nue pour la première devant Harry se sentait gênée, mais il lui fit comprendre d'un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi avoir honte. Après l'avoir contemplée jusque plus soif, il s'allongea près d'elle et entreprit des caresses plus audacieuses et affirmées. Il admira sa peau diaphane, la lueur de la flamme de la bougie vacillante y créait des ombres. Il s'amusa à les suivre avec sa langue tandis que ses mains se promenaient délicatement vers des sentiers inexplorés. Il effleura doucement son fruit défend, et suivit le chemin de son nectar. Ginny se laissait aller à ses caresses , totalement abandonnée entre ses bras, leurs soupirs de volupté envahissaient la chambre tandis qu'ils approchaient d'un état second. Attrapant sa belle rousse par les hanches, Harry l'emporta dans un baiser sans fin, emporté par la passion,ils se retrouvèrent enlacés. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas au moment où ils s'unirent pour la

première fois. Les soupirs d'extase de Harry étouffèrent les petits gémissement de douleurs de Ginny qui avait unis leurs lèvres. Emporté par le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait, mais de peur de blesser la blesser, Harry s'immobilisa. Il se mu doucement au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait Ginny se détendre et commença à lui faire l'amour le plus tendrement possible. Ils se murmurèrent des je t'aime à peine audibles, mais ces petits murmurés accentuait encore plus l'intimé nouvelle qu'ils partageaient. Dans un état second, Ginny se détendit lorsque la vive sensation de brûlure qu'elle ressentait s'estompa, elle était toujours présente mais la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec Harry pris le dessus et elle se laissa guider par les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Harry ne tarda pas à atteindre l'extase et la pris aussitôt dans ses bras, parsemant son cou et ses épaules de petits baisers, caressant doucement son ventre comme pour effacer la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. Mais Ginny était heureuse, elle était bien! Ça n'avait peut-être pas été parfait mais, c'était leur première fois et rien que pour cela c'était parfait.

Alors? CA vous a plu? Vous en voulez encore? N'oubliez pas la review pour me booster à poster plus vite.

Bizz


	23. Chapter 23

Hello tout le monde, comment ça va? Prêts pour les fêtes?

Allé, pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui,je suis malade et j'ai mis mes dernières forces pour finir de corriger ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bizz

Remerciement à H223, MiissGranger, Ira la venimeuse, MissK- Diary et anne-cha pour leurs reviews. Ça fait très plaisir, merci les filles!

Chapitre 23: Préparation

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement dans la maison du nord et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses occupants. Drago, lui, bien que supportant assez bien les intrus, souhaitait se retrouver de nouveau seul avec Hermione afin de faire avancer un peu les choses entre eux. Avoir un couple à temps plein devant les yeux, lui rappelait cruellement que la femme qu'il aimait se tenait très près de lui et qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas vraiment.

Les choses se déroulaient dans le calme et les fous rires étaient de rigueur. La branche de gui dans le salon, semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête et décidait désormais de se déplacer elle même, des fous rires avaient éclatés lorsque Ron et Drago s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dessous et que refusant de respecter la tradition, il avaient déclenché un espèce de tintement de cloche légèrement énervant, sous la pression des autres, il avaient fini par s'embrasser rapidement sur la joue d'un air dégouté. Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit avec un garçon, mais plutôt ledit garçon qui les dérangeaient. D'ailleurs, Ron n'avait pas été aussi dégouté de devoir faire la bise à Harry. Mais il était de notoriété publique que les anglais et particulièrement Ron n'étaient pas fanatiques d'exprimer leurs sentiments par des gestes corporels.

Alors qu'Hermione était en grande discussion avec Potter et Weasley, et que Ginny était occupée à faire ses devoirs, Drago se disait que finalement, les amis de sa douce n'étaient pas si terribles que cela! Ginny, le tolérait bien et étrangement, il ne s'entendait pas trop mal avec Potter. Il savait la rancune tenace, mais les choses paraissaient sur le point de s'arranger. Bien sûr, on ne devient pas de bons amis en l'espace de quelques jours, surtout avec un passé aussi lourd qu'il ne l'était entre eux, mais ils paraissaient être sur le bon chemin.

Avec Ron, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées. Le rouquin restait méfiant et n'adressait que très peu la parole à Drago, il n'était pas agressif et était poli envers lui, mais passait plus de temps à l'observer qu'autre chose. Lorsque Drago essayait d'entamer une conversation, il répondait avec courtoisie, mais ne cherchait pas plus que ça à approfondir le sujet et ne posait jamais de question. Drago se disait que c'était en rapport avec leur ancienne animosité, mais aussi avec Hermione. En effet, il savait qu'elle plaisait à Ron, même si étrangement, celui-ci ne tentait pas de la séduire et Drago se dit qu'il ne devait pas aimer le rapprochement qu'il pouvait constater avec lui. Ils étaient de plus en plus proche, et cela devait se ressentir, aussi bien dans leurs paroles que dans leurs gestes. Et, il se doutait bien que cela ne devait pas plaire à Weasley. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'Hermione avait raison et que Ron croyait juste être amoureux d'elle et ne l'était pas vraiment.

Tout ce petit monde fut soudainement alerté par la porte d'entrée qui grinçait. Harry et Ron saisirent immédiatement leurs baguettes en faisant signe aux autres de se taire. Ils relâchèrent la tension, lorsqu'ils virent Dumbledore apparaître.

- Bonjour tout le monde...Eh bien, eh bien quel accueil! lacha-t-il en voyant les deux jeunes hommes et Drago qui les avait rejoint prêts à attaquer.

- Professeur, que faîtes vous ici? Demanda Harry.

- Ne puis-je donc pas venir vous rendre une petite visite, comme ça par pure courtoisie?

- Si, si bien sûr. Affirma Harry visiblement gêné de son impertinence.

- En fait, je ne suis pas venu uniquement dans ce but, vous vous souvenez de Jim? Leur demanda le professeur Dumbledore qui se déplaça sur sa droite pour révéler un Jim Parker, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut! Hermione, je suis heureux de te revoir. Lança-t-il tout sourire en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Jim, comment vas-tu ?

- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-elle pour se défaire de Jim qui l'avait étreint pour la saluer.

Étrangement, il ne s'était pas autant attardé en saluant Ginny et s'était contenté de serrer les mains des garçons.

Pas du tout mais alors pas du tout content de le revoir, Drago lui avait presque écrasé la main, mais le jeune briseur de sorts de Gringott's n'en fit rien paraître.

- C'est pour cela que je suis venu, Miss Granger. Après avoir reçu le hibou de Harry, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous laissez aller au manoir Malefoy seuls. Bien que j'ai une confiance totale en vos capacités, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter en voyant les regards renfrognés des trois concernés, je pense qu'un peu d'aide serait utile.

-C'est ce que je me suis évertué à leur faire comprendre! Ajouta Drago en lançant un regard signifiant, je te l'avais bien dit! vers Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée professeur, lança Harry, nous aurons moins de risques de nous faire repérer si nous sommes moins nombreux. Et puis Jim n'est pas au courant de vous savez quoi. Murmura Harry à Dumbledore pour que Parker ne l'entende pas.

- Oui, je sais, je ne lui ai rien dis, mais des membres de l'ordre seront en faction autour du manoir, ils seront indétectables et je veux quelqu'un de l'intérieur qui puisse les prévenir en cas d'extrême urgence.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant les désirs de Dumbledore, mais se demanda bien comment il pourrait éviter d'avoir Jim sur le dos au manoir Malefoy.

- Bon eh bien, puisque tout est arrangé, je vais vous laissez, Molly a préparé une délicieuse tarte au citron et m'a invité à y goûter! Vous comprendrez que je ne puisse pas m'attarder! Bon courage et bonne chance, on se voit demain soir Harry et Ron. Faites bien attention!

Une fois Dumbledore parti, chacun pris des nouvelles des autres membres de l'ordre, il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient ici, mais loin de tous, ils se sentaient un peu isolés.

Jim leur raconta donc que Séverus Rogue ne s'était pas encore remis de son réveillon de noël et jurait par Merlin à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il fête le nouvel an! Il avait décidé de rester chez lui avec pour seule compagnie une bonne bouteille de Wisky pur feu!

- Pas étonnant qu'il soit encore vieux garçon celui-là! Lança Ron, ce qui eu le don de faire rire tout le monde.

Ensuite, Harry entreprit d'expliquer à Jim ce qu'ils auraient à faire le lendemain. Ron décida de préparer un gâteau, l'idée de la tarte au citron de sa mère lui ayant mis l'eau à la bouche. Ginny annonça qu'elle allait travailler dans sa chambre, lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Harry, qui décida de la rejoindre dès que Jim serait au parfum.

Hermione s'était installée sur le sofa près de Drago, un grimoire des sorts oubliés à la main épais de 70 centimètres.

Sa façon à elle d'évacuer le stress. Le jeune blond observait de près Potter et le playboy qui lançait de petits coups d'œil vers Hermione, tout en écoutant Harry. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Drago! Décidément, il détestait ce type de plus en plus et se souvenait très bien de son attitude séductrice vis à vis d'Hermione à Noël! En voyant qu'il regardait Hermione de plus en plus intensément à mesure qu' Harry terminait de lui raconter leur plan, il décida de se rapprocher plus près d'elle, faisant se frôler leurs cuisses. Il n'y fit pas attention mais Hermione fût soudain complètement incapable de comprendre le moindre mot de son livre.

Elle avait chaud, très chaud tout d'un coup et essaya de reprendre contenance avant de détourner son regard de son livre et lui fit face.

- Ça va Drago?

- Hum, oui très bien pourquoi cette question?

- Pour rien, j'ai eu l'impression que tu voulais me demander quelque-chose. Répondit-elle suspicieuse.

- Non rien, qu'est-ce que tu lis? Eluda-t-il.

Hermione tourna la couverture du grimoire vers lui et entrepris de lui montrer quelques sorts qu'elle y avait déniché. Drago, semblait extrêmement concentré sur ses lèvres qui bougeaient de manière fabuleuse à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser avec fougue, il détourna les yeux et aperçu Jim. Sa conversation avec Potter semblait terminée et Harry semblait s'être volatilisé. Parker lui tournait le dos et discutait avec Ron qui était adossé contre le montant de la porte qui menait à l'entrée. Il détourna la tête et se concentra cette fois-ci sur ce qu'Hermione lui racontait et non plus sur ses lèvres si attirantes.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Drago décida d'aller préparer le diner et se trouva face à Ron qui décorait son gâteau avec de la crème fouettée. Il aida Drago mais ils ne s'échangèrent que très peu de mots. Alors que le blond était allé demander aux autres s'il voulait bien mettre le couvert depuis un moment déjà, Ron qui commençait à avoir très faim, décida de voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il était dans la même position que lui lorsqu'il avait surpris Hermione qui le soignait. Malefoy regardait ce qui se passait dans le salon en marmonnant à voix basse. Ron cru comprendre quelques bribes, telles que:

-...vais lui montrer moi à ce playboy... Ou:

-...il fallait vraiment qu'il vienne celui-là, j'avais déjà pas assez de mal comme ça!

- Si il y va, moi aussi!

- Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Interrogea doucement Ron.

- Ah, moi? Euh...rien! Viens nous allons mettre la table. Répondit Drago prit en flagrant délit.

Ron le suivit avec un sourire moqueur et sortit les assiettes alors que Drago s'obstinait à placer les fourchettes le plus minutieusement possible.

- Alors? On espionne, Malefoy, finalement tu n'es pas mieux que les filles! Rit Ron

- Je ne suis pas une fille, je n'espionne pas moi! Je regarde!

- Oui, à d'autre! En tout cas en parlant de fille, il semblerait que tu ai de la concurrence! Lança malicieusement Ron.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Répondit Drago en essayant de rester naturel.

- Ecoutes Malefoy, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, s'il te plait. J'ai remarqué ce qu'il se passait! Ça crève les yeux!

Je sais que je n'ai pas de conseils à te donner et Merlin sait que je ne te porte pas encore dans mon cœur, mais disons que je sais faire la part des choses. Ron parlait calmement, comme avec un ami.

- Où veux-tu en venir?

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? Demanda Ron sans animosité.

Drago soupira et baissa la tête, il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire face à Weasley, qui devait le haïr pour être amoureux de la même femme.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de parler de ça avec toi! Je... enfin...tu...

- Réponds simplement!

- Ça se voit autant que ça? Je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi transparent. Souffla le jeune blond.

Ron hocha la tête et le regarda avec sympathie.

- Si même moi, je m'en suis aperçu...Alors, juste un conseil, agis, vite, avant qu'un autre ne te la vole.

- Weasley, tu sais, je sais que tu … enfin que toi et Hermione, mais...

- Malefoy qui bafouille, on aura tout vu, plaisanta Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et pour Hermione, je l'ai cru aussi, j'en était persuadé jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, mais je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses, et finalement, je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal. Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je l'aime oui, mais comme Ginny.

- Merci Weasley!

- De quoi ?S'étonna Ron.

- De me dire tout ça, je sais qu'Hermione tient énormément à toi et être avec elle serait le plus grand des bonheurs pour moi, mais je sais qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse si tu lui avait tourné le dos pour cette raison.

- Il n' y a pas de raison, je suis un sanguin, j'aurai mal pris les choses mais bon j'aurai changé d'avis. Mais la question n'est plus là maintenant. Si jamais tu parles de cette conversation à quiconque, je t'assure que je change d'avis et je ferais tout pour la jeter dans les bras de Jim.

Drago acquiesça, une grimace à l'évocation de Jim fit rire Ron qui sorti et appela les autres d'une voix forte.

- A table!

La soirée se passa dans le plus grand calme, chacun concentré sur ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, ils étaient tous tendus et les blagues de Ron ne réussirent pas vraiment à détendre l'atmosphère.

Jim avait essayé de rassurer tout le monde, étant plus vieux, il s'imaginait qu'il avait plus d'expérience et qu'il veillerait à ce que tout aille bien au manoir. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée près d'Hermione , faisant plus connaissance avec elle. Et Drago les avait regardé avec tristesse, interceptant de temps à autres les regards que Ron lui lançait. Même Potter semblait observer Jim avec suspicion.

Lorsqu'onze heures sonnèrent, ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer. Ils ne dormiraient certainement pas sereinement, mais ils devaient être en forme le lendemain. Ginny, Harry et Ron montèrent, ils furent suivis de Drago qui serait bien resté, histoire de vérifier ce que sa douce et ce Jim se racontaient. Il se dit finalement qu'Hermione n'apprécierait sûrement pas et fini par monter dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à monter, Jim qui regardait vaguement le feu de cheminée, se tourna vers elle.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, je dois dire que je ne savais pas si je serai capable d'attendre le nouvel an, alors quand Dumbledore m'a proposé de venir ici, j'ai tout de suite accepté.

- Euh... Et bien euh..moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir, mais une semaine ce n'est pas grand chose finalement! Répondit Hermione qui n'avait pas du tout envie de s'engager dans cette conversation avec lui.

- Quand tout ceci sera fini, peut-être que l'on pourra se voir, je veux dire seuls tous les deux! Pour boire un verre comme je te l'ai proposé. Lui dit-il naturellement.

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment prendre les choses, elle voyait bien que Jim était intéressé par elle. Mais elle, que voulait-elle? Il y avait Drago et elle avait envie de voir évoluer les choses entre eux, alors que faire? Finalement, peut-être ne voulait-il être qu'un ami, bien qu'elle en doutait, et puis, il n'y avait rien de mal à prendre un verre avec Jim. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et décida de rester évasive.

- Eh bien pourquoi pas, quand tout ceci sera fini et que je serai libre de sortir à ma guise. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Elle poussa un petit soupir qui passa inaperçu et commença à gravir les marches une à une, imaginant que chacune d'entre elles représentait une étape vers quelque chose de meilleur, la fin de la guerre, le bonheur, une vie normale tout simplement. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle stoppa et regarda fugacement la porte de Drago puis finalement, entra dans sa chambre et se prépara pour dormir, elle prit soin d'éteindre une à une les bougies qui flottaient dans sa chambre lui apportant une lumière douce et réconfortante. Alors qu'elle allait souffler la dernière avec sa baguette, elle s'aperçut que le passage qui reliait sa chambre à celle de Drago était resté entrouvert; Elle s'en approcha à pas de loup et resta figée devant, ne sachant que faire et hésitant à la pénétrer. Après environ 5 minutes à fixer la porte, elle se décida à la franchir et sursauta soudainement.

- Je pensais que tu n'entrerais jamais!

- Drago! Tu m'as fait peur! Tu veux me donner une crise cardiaque ou quoi?

Le jeune homme semblait l'attendre depuis un moment, adossé au chambranle de la porte qui donnait dans sa chambre. Il lui sourit gentiment et l'attira à l'intérieur en lui saisissant la main. Ne s'apercevant pas de la rougeur qui s'était emparée des joues d'Hermione lorsqu'il la fit assoir sur son lit. Mais elle cessa bien vite de se sentir gênée lorsqu'elle vit son air sérieux.

- Alors ça y est? C'est pour demain! S'il y a une seule chose que je puisse faire pour que tu renonces à y aller, je t'en pris dis le moi!

- Drago, on a déjà eu cette discussion! Nous n'avons pas le choix et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Tu sais, nous avons vécu des choses bien plus dangereuses, rien ne nous arrivera! D'accord?

- Plus dangereuses que de te rendre dans un manoir de mangemorts? Lui demanda-t-il , ne sachant pas si elle disait cela uniquement pour le rassurer.

Devant une Hermione qui acquiesçait d'un petit signe de tête et ses yeux qui se mirent à fixer ses pieds, Drago poussa un petit soupir. Quoiqu'il fasse, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher d'y aller mais il avait voulu quand même essayer.

Il finit par s'assoir à côté d'elle sur son lit et ne sachant plus que dire, il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Surprise de ce geste, Hermione passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

- Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrai toujours! Lança -t-il dans un murmure.

- Et pourquoi? Ce ne serait pas de ta faute, moi seule décide de ce que je dois faire. Tu n'aura rien à te reprocher.

- Si, de ne pas avoir réussit à te protéger... Lança-t-il. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de dormir.

- Oui, tu as raison, bonne nuit Drago.

Alors qu'elle se levait à contre-cœur pour retourner dans sa chambre elle lui demanda dans un murmure à peine audible:

- Est-ce que je peux dormir ici? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seule cette nuit alors...

Le cœur de Drago s'emballa aussitôt, mais il avait peur d'avoir mal compris alors il la fixa dans les yeux. Cela la mis encore plus mal à l'aise et Drago sut qu'il avait bien entendu.

- J'ai juste besoin de réconfort...Se justifia Hermione. Mais tu sais, je suis une femme forte, tout se passera très bien!

- Oui, je sais,et tu peux rester. Ça va devenir une habitude, fais attention bientôt tu ne pourra plus t'en passer! Pas que ça me déplaise hein!

Avec un grand sourire, Drago se glissa dans son lit, Hermione gênée mais heureuse le rejoignit et maintint une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux corps.

- Bonne nuit lançèrent-ils en même temps alors que les chandelles s'éteignirent d'elles même.

Si vous aussi vous voulez dormir avec Drago, n'oubliez pas la review.

Bizz à bientôt.


	24. Chapter 24: Escapade nocturne

Hello tout le monde, avez-vous été bien sages? Je n'en suis pas sûre puisque vous êtes venus lire sans laisser de commentaires, c'est désespérant! Mais comme je ne suis pas rancunière, j'ai quand même décidé de vous poster ce chapitre en avance de quelques jours. Ne suis-je pas dans l'esprit de Noël? Alors vous aussi, laissez-vos imprégner par l'esprit magnifique de noël et n'oubliez pas la review pour une auteure l'âme en peine...

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Anne-cha, MiisGranger et missk-Diary pour leurs reviews. Si vous aussi vous voulez plus de renseignements sur la fic, je vous répondrais avec un grand plaisir.

Bizz à tous et joyeux noël, passez un bon réveillon.

Chapitre 24 : Escapade nocturne

- On part dans 15 minutes! Descendez maintenant ou je viens vous chercher!

La voix mélodieuse de Ron raisonna dans toute la maison, et ceux qui étaient en haut l'avait bien entendu.

Harry sursauta et se leva rapidement, il enfila rapidement sa chemise et sa cape d'hiver, il vérifia que sa baguette se trouvait à sa place et jeta un regard vers Ginny qui était étendue lascivement sur son lit. Elle se leva aussi et rajusta sa tenue, elle avait voulu garder Harry près d'elle le plus longtemps possible, mais là, le moment était venu de rejoindre les autres. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa chastement, lui lançant un dernier regard chargé de tendresse, il lui prit la main et l'entraina hors de la chambre.

- Je suis prêt! lança-t-il à Ron et Jim qui attendaient dans le salon. Où est Hermione?

- Elle va arriver, elle est remontée chercher des potions dans sa malle.

Hermione farfouillait anxieusement depuis près de dix minutes dans sa malle, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et observa le petit flacon qui contenait des filaments tourbillonnants et qui brillaient au reflet de la lumière des chandelles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Hermione sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Drago s'approcher d'elle, il était dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle était remontée et l'avait observé par le passage qui reliait leurs chambres. Hermione se redressa et poussa un petit soupir avant de lui faire face.

- Si jamais les choses tournaient mal pour moi au manoir...

- Ne dis pas ça, tout va bien se passer, tu m'a promis que tout se passerait bien.

- Drago, je t'en prie écoutes moi... Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose là bas, je voudrais que tu donnes ça au professeur Dumbledore, il saura quoi en faire. Lacha-t-elle doulouresement.

- Hermione, je vais venir, il ne t'arrivera rien d'accord!

- Tu sais bien que non Drago, tu ne peux pas venir... Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de rétorquer et continua doucement. Ce n'est qu'une possibilité et nous le savons tous. Je dois y aller, les autres doivent m'attendre, souhaites-moi bonne chance!

Elle retira son doigt aussi doucement qu'elle l'avait posé ne lâchant pas Drago des yeux. Il rattrapa sa main et embrassa son index, il n'avait pas quitté son regard non plus et doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle, si près que leurs visages se frôlaient, il la pris dans ses bras, retenant la main qu'il tenait toujours, prisonnière. Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans les bras de Drago et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes en un baiser délicat, très doux, comme si c'était le dernier. Drago resta très chaste et recula doucement, la regardant tendrement, elle rouvrit les yeux et il prit la parole avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit.

- C'est pour te souhaiter bonne chance et te donner du courage. Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Viens, allons-y dit-il en tirant sur sa main.

- Attends... Drago!

Hermione le regarda en rougissant puis approcha elle aussi son visage du sien.

- Tu sais, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de chance et de courage... Dit-elle rougissant encore plus mais ne baissant pas les yeux.

Drago lui sourit et uni leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. Hermione passa ses mains autour de son cou et décida elle-même de le rendre plus langoureux. Elle s'enhardit et passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Drago, celui-ci les entrouvrit légèrement et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Il se détachèrent à bout de souffle et ne sachant que dire, ils sortirent de la chambre, Hermione le devançant dans les escaliers.

Ses joues étaient encore rouges lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon mais personne ne le remarqua, ils étaient tous trop concentrés sur ce qui les attendaient. Ginny paraissait inquiète et se tenait près de Harry.

- Vous êtes prêts? Demanda-t-il à l'attention des trois autres qui allaient se rendre au manoir.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et se rapprochèrent de lui. Ginny l'embrassa furtivement et alla se poster près de Drago qui ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux.

Finalement, Harry, Ron, Jim et Hermione sortirent et les pops caractéristiques du transplanage annoncèrent leur départ à Drago et Ginny pour qui une longue et angoissante attente commençait.

Il faisait sombre, mais un faible rayon de lune leur permettait de distinguer vaguement ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Ils avaient atterrit dans un petit bois, à environ un kilomètre du manoir pour ne pas se faire repérer et marchaient silencieusement en suivant Harry qui se dirigeait grâce à un sortilège d'orientation.

Ils marchient depuis environ 15 minutes lorsqu'Harry stoppa net et leur fit signe de faire de même. Ils se trouvaient devant un mur de pierre épais et très haut. C'était exactement comme Drago le leur avait décrit.

Hermione s'approcha et sorti deux balais miniaturisés de sa poche. Elle les cacha sous sa cape et lança le sort pour leur redonner une taille normale.

Le tissu de son vêtement avait absorbé le rayon de lumière du sort leur assurant de ne pas se faire repérer. Harry et Ron partagèrent le même balai et Hermione monta derrière Jim. Elle qui n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec ce genre de transport, s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils franchirent sans problème le mur de l'enceinte du manoir Malefoy et une fois de l'autre côté, Hermione qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux le temps du minuscule vol, sentit les mains de Jim desserrer lentement les siennes enroulées fermement autour du torse du jeune homme.

Harry empoigna les balais et leurs fit signe de le suivre en silence. Ils progressèrent rapidement à travers les jardins du manoir sans rencontrer âme qui vive, même pas un animal. Cette ambiance lugubre ne les rassurait pas du tout, c'était trop calme et le silence pesant ne faisait qu'augmenter l'angoisse qu'ils ressentaient. Mais, rien ne se produisit et ils parvinrent au pied du manoir, sous une fenêtre qui donnait dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Drago. Harry sorti sa cape d'invisibilité et chacun enfourcha de nouveau le balai. Ils pénétrèrent facilement dans le couloir après qu'Hermione eu déverrouillé la fenêtre et là, c'était la même chose que dans le parc, il n'y avait personne. Harry trouvait que c'était bien trop calme , mais rien ne leur arriva et ils furent rapidement devant la chambre de Drago. Jim l'ouvrit délicatement, priant pour que les gonds ne grincent pas et fit entrer les autres. Ils referma derrière eux et alla se mettre à l'abri derrière un meuble entreposé dans le couloir.

Dans la chambre, Ron se posta près de la porte et Harry près des fenêtres.

- Lumos! Murmura Hermione.

Elle ne distinguait pas grand chose dans l'obscurité et la faible lueur de sa baguette lui permis de mieux voir instantanément. Elle observa rapidement la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait, un grand lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce, un bureau et des commodes, les murs semblaient sombres mais elle n'arrivait pas à en définir la couleur. Elle se hâta de chercher la coupe ne désirant pas s'attarder plus qu'il ne le fallait . Elle finit par l'apercevoir, juchée sur un petit guéridon dans un coin. Elle s'en approcha et la saisit d'une main en retenant son souffle. Elle ressentit l'aura maléfique qui se dégageait des horcruxes et tressaillit à son contact.

- Je l'ai! Murmura t-elle faiblement.

Elle entendit les soupirs de soulagement de Ron et Harry, ils avaient accomplis la moitié de leur mission, maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'enfuir au plus vite. Mais si cela se passait comme à leurs arrivée, il serait vite de retour dans la maison du nord. Malheureusement, Merlin en avait décidé autrement et ils entendirent des pas précipités de l'autre coté de la porte. Jim l'ouvrit brusquement et leur fit signe de sortir.

- Vite, ils arrivent, j'ai été surpris par un elfe de maison, ils vont arriver dans un instant. Vous l'avez?

- Oui! Répondit Ron. Harry, tu le prends et tu cours le plus vite possible, on te couvre.

- Mais, je ne vais pas partir sans vous!

- On a pas le temps de discuter, on s'en tient à ce qui était prévu alors dépêches-toi.

Harry se couvrit de sa cape et passa la porte, il fonça tête baissée et réussit à prendre l'angle du couloir sans foncer dans un Lucius Malefoy qui courait, complètement échevelé et en pyjama. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur d'être attrapé, Harry en aurait rit sur le coup. Cependant, il reprit son chemin vers la fenêtre et pria pour que ses amis s'échappent vite de là.

- Des intrus, vite des intrus dans le manoir! Lança Lucius avec de la haine dans la voix.

Il lança un sort informulé et aussitôt, une ombre noire s'échappa de sa baguette, filant à une vitesse vertigineuse vers une fenêtre, faisant exploser les vitres sur son passage. Harry eu juste le temps de voir l'ombre se scinder en plusieurs parties, avant d'entendre d'innombrables pops de transplanage. Apparemment, Lucius avait ameuté ses amis mangemorts et ils apparaissaient partout dans le parc du manoir, une vraie épidémie. Lançant des sorts à l'aveuglette, ne sachant même pas où se trouvaient les intrus. Harry enfourcha son balai et pris soin de bien le recouvrir de sa cape, malheureusement, alors qu'il prenait son envol de la fenêtre, un mangemort qui levait la tête aperçut le dessous qui n'était pas dissimulé.

- Ici, il y en a un qui s'échappe en balai! Goyle, Crabbe, il est là dans les airs.

Des sorts de toutes les couleurs fusaient dans le ciel , donnant au parc une allure festive, comme si un feu d'artifice était tiré. Harry essaya de passer au travers des sorts qui fusaient maintenant de partout. Il virait à Gauche, remontait en chandelle et redescendait en piqué, mais il était éblouit par les sorts. Alors qu'il voyait de plus en plus le mur d'enceinte se rapprocher, il se pencha pour donner de la vitesse à son balai mais fût touché par un sort qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il poussa un cri déchirant, alors qu'il sentait son épaule gauche se déchirer. Il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir mais puisa au profond de lui ses dernières forces. Il pensa à Ginny et aux autres qui étaient encore dans le manoir. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, agrippa la coupe plus fermement et réussit à redresser son balai. Il passa le mur et pris de l'altitude, il ne pensa pas que des membres de l'ordre étaient postés autour du manoir et survola le bois, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, être de retour le plus rapidement possible, se soigner rapidement et venir rechercher Ron, Hermione et Jim.

Après le départ d'Harry, ils avaient pris la fuite de l'autre côté du couloir en entendant Lucius Malefoy, qui dès qu'il avait entendu leurs pas précipités, avait lancé des sorts à l'aveuglette devant lui. Hermione et les deux garçons couraient le plus vite possible, mais le couloir semblait interminable, des embranchements apparaissant de tous les côtés. Ils aperçurent une issue possible par un espèce de balcon mais des mangemorts apparaissaient de partout. Ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'envoyer des stupéfix pour se défendre, mais à courir, et lancer leurs sorts au hasard, ils n'atteignirent pas leurs cibles. Alors qu'une armada de mangemorts étaient à leurs talons, ils durent se séparer. Ron bifurqua à gauche pour éviter un avada kedavra alors que Jim et Hermione s'étaient engouffrés dans un couloir à droite.

Elle jeta un regard à Ron, mais Jim lui prit la main et la tira rapidement en avant.

- Viens, il va nous retrouver plus tard, il faut sortir d'ici pour transplaner.

Hermione acquiesça et le suivit sans plus d'objections. Elle était inquiète pour Harry, elle espérait qu'il ait réussi à retourner à la maison du nord avec la coupe. Mais là, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, les mangemorts qui étaient à leur trousse avait continué tout droit n'ayant pas vu qu'il avaient changé de direction à cause de la fumée des sorts. Ils avaient un peu de répit et en profitèrent pour mettre le plus d'espace entre eux et les mangemorts. Ils arrivèrent sur un palier silencieux et descendirent en silence l'escalier qui se trouvait face à eux. Ils continuèrent à dévaler le petit escalier de service en colimaçon et arrivèrent devant ce qu'ils reconnurent comme une cuisine. Un elfe de maison se retrouva face à eux et ses yeux globuleux s'arrondir plus si c'était possible. L'elfe ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Hermione s'aperçut que c'était une femelle et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. Mais l'elfe ne bougea pas et semblait perdue dans de profondes réflexions.

Après un temps qui paru interminable à Hermione et Jim, l'elfe leur fit signe de la suivre en pointant ses doigts vers le fond d'un couloir. Hermione aperçu la lune qui brillait à l'extérieur et regarda Jim un instant. D'un même mouvement de tête, ils décidèrent de passer par le chemin que l'elfe leur avait indiqué.

- Traversez le parc tout droit. Il y a une porte cachée que Cassy utilise parfois pour voir Dobby. Il y a des buissons roses devant.

Hermione et Jim n'avaient pas d'autres choix de toutes façons, mais craignaient que l'elfe les mène à un piège. Hermione fut rassurée, même si ça lui faisait mal au cœur, de voir l'elfe se coincer les doigts dans la porte pour se punir de trahir ses maîtres.

- Tu es prête? Demanda Jim en regardant Hermione.

Elle fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête et il lui pris l a main. Ils distinguaient des mangemorts qui lançaient des sorts dans les airs et reconnus Crabbe et Goyle Junior, ses anciens camarades de classe. Ils se mirent à courir droit devant eux. L'elfe les regarda partir et se retourna pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de l'escalier par lequel Jim et Hermione étaient descendus et une ombre fantomatique en sorti. Enroulée dans un peignoir aérien blanc nacré, Narcissa Malefoy adressa un sourire à son elfe et rejoignit ses quartiers en empruntant un passage derrière une tapisserie.

Hermione et Jim ralentirent l'allure et stoppèrent devant le mur d'enceinte, il regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent pas de buisson rose. Ils décidèrent de longer le mur en s'abritant derrière les buissons qui étaient là.

Hermione sentit quelque chose de froid s'infiltrer dans son cou et sursauta. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il neigeait. Ils continuèrent sur environ 20 mètres tout doucement car ils devaient se baisser pour ne pas se faire repérer. Aucune porte dissimulée ne se trouvait dans le mur et ils commencèrent à douter de l'elfe. La neige recouvrait peu à peu le sol d'une épaisse couche blanche et ils commençaient à être transis de froid.

Jim stoppa brutalement et Hermione se cogna rudement contre son dos. Ils étaient face à Crabbe et Goyle.

- Demi-tour! Cria Jim.

Hermione se retourna et courut à vive allure, elle entendit Jim pousser un gémissement de douleur mais le sentait encore courir derrière elle. Ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ mais avec deux mangemorts à leurs trousses, heureusement que ce n'était pas les plus féroces, sinon, ils seraient déjà mort.

Le cerveau d'Hermione travaillait à toute vitesse, elle cherchait le buisson rose et soudain, la neige lui rappela que c'était l'hiver et que le buisson ne devait pas être fleuri. Elle le vit là, juste à cinq mètres devant eux, un hortensia. Elle espérait que celui-ci fleurissait rose au printemps, et s'engouffra derrière. Elle trouva la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Elle happa Jim qui allait passer sans la voir et

la referma doucement.

Ils retinrent leur respiration, mais Crabbe et Goyle qui n'étaient pas plus intelligents qu'à Poudlard, passèrent devant. Ils ne s'aperçurent même pas qu'ils avaient disparu et continuèrent leur course, soufflant comme des bœufs, le long de l'enceinte de pierre.

- Ça va? Demanda Hermione, à Jim qui était contre elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et Hermione se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal au rythme de son torse qui se levait difficilement pour respirer. Elle était écrasée par le poids du jeune homme qui s'appuyait contre elle.

- Jim? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je vais bien Hermione, laisses-moi juste un moment, que je reprenne mon souffle. Articula-t-il difficilement.

Alertée, Hermione réussit à le dégager et l'assis sur l'herbe recouverte de neige. Une trace sombre souillait la neige immaculée. Angoissée, elle alluma sa baguette et reconnu la couleur du sang.

- Oh Merlin, Jim? Tu es blessé!

- Ça va aller, ce n'est rien! J'ai connu pire. Aides-moi à me relever, on va rejoindre le bois pour transplaner.

Mais Hermione approcha sa baguette du torse du jeune homme et découvrit qu'un partie de sa cape et de ses vêtements étaient brulés, laissant voir une plaie à vif sur son torse. Elle connaissait bien les effets de ce sorts pour avoir soigné Drago qui en avait reçu de semblable.

Hermione ne céda pas à la panique et sorti un petit flacon de sa poche, elle versa quelques gouttes d'essence de dictame sur la plaie. Le sang cessa de couler, mais la guérison n'était pas totale. Jim sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, il s'évanouissait.

- Restes avec moi! Allé à trois je te lève.

- Ou..i … distingua-t-elle faiblement.

- Allé, un...

- Deux et.. Trois

Hermione repris sa respiration, coupée par le poids de Jim qui était maintenant totalement évanoui. Se lever lui avait demandé un trop gros effort.

- Tiens le coup Jim, on y est presque.

Hermione fit un effort surhumain pour conduire Jim à l'abri derrière le tronc d'un gros arbre. Elle l'installa le plus confortablement qu'elle pu et s'assura qu'il respirait toujours. Sa respiration était faible et difficile, mais il était encore en vie. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il survive à un transplanage. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle allait le prendre dans ses bras pour éviter de le désartibuler pendant le voyage lorsqu'elle entendit une branche craquer derrière les arbres, quelqu'un ou quelque-chose approchait.

La forêt paraissait menaçante, le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les branches des arbres laissait entendre un son lugubre, comme si on sonnait le glas. Elle regarda ce qui avait pu faire craquer la branche lorsqu'elle distingua clairement l'extrémité d'une baguette allumée, pointée dans leur direction. Ils étaient repérés!

Ron était essoufflé, son bras lui faisait un mal de chien et il sentait le goût métallique du sang s'insinuer dans sa bouche.

Il ne pensait pas être grièvement blessé car il tenait encore sur ses jambes et avait les sens en alerte.

Lorsqu'il avait été séparé des autres, il avait réussi à semer les mangemorts, il avait alors essayer de rejoindre le rez de chaussée, mais il avait bien vite échoué dans ses tentatives, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond et malgré les escaliers qu'ils pouvait descendre, il se retrouvait toujours au même endroit. C'était certainement une des protections du manoir pour égarer les voleurs. Il avait essayer de se souvenir des conseils de Malefoy pour enfin sortir de là lorsque deux mangemorts qu'il reconnu comme étant Nott et Dolohov , l'avait repéré, lui jetant des sorts, lui laissant à peine le temps de se défendre. Il avait tout de même réussit à lancer un bouclier de protection, et se retrouvait maintenant seul, légèrement blessé dans un couloir sombre et silencieux. Il n'en voyait même pas la fin.

Il avança lentement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et chercha une issue.

Mais, il ne fut pas longtemps tranquille, il entendait des pas et des chuchotements qui semblait provenir d'une tapisserie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun tableaux susceptible d'indiquer sa position, empoigna la poignée d'une porte juste devant lui. Il entra rapidement dans une pièce apparemment vide, où il faisait encore plus sombre que dans le couloir, les épais rideaux qui entouraient les fenêtres avaient été tirés et les rayons de lune peinaient à éclairer l'endroit. Il referma la porte tout doucement et la verrouilla d'un sort. Il attendit un instant et discerna les voix des mangemorts qui passaient devant la porte. Il patienta encore pour s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient pas sur leurs pas et s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait reprendre son souffle et essayer de sortir du manoir par une fenêtre. Il se retourna vers les épais rideaux pour observer l'extérieur et attendre le meilleur moment pour fuir.

Mais, la pièce qui paraissait déserte ne l'était pas, il sentit le bout dur d'une baguette qui s'enfonça dans son dos. Il était fichu!

- Qui êtes-vous?

Une voix féminine à peine audible venait de briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Ron ne répondit pas, cherchant le moyen de se sortir de cette situation et sentit la baguette s'enfoncer un peu plus rudement entre ses côtes.

- Répondez ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer!

Ah, deux chapitres dans la même semaine, vous avez de la chance! Si vous laissez une review, la suite arrivera rapidement, sinon bah tant pis, je l'enverrais par mp à ceux qui en auront laissé une. Comment ça c'est du chantage? Ah mais oui tout à fait^^

Bizz


	25. Chapter 25 Petit contretemps

Et voilà, nous sommes samedi et je vous avais promis un petit chapitre, le voici au pied de votre sapin! Bon pas de blabla aujourd'hui, je dois me mettre aux fourneaux. Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous un joyeux noël

Bisous from my galaxie!

Gros merci et bisous à : Miisgranger, Missk-Diary, or Elise, H223, Marie-Luna Malfoy, anne-cha, sscg et cassie pour leurs reviews.

Chapitre 25: Petits contretemps

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, bon sang?

Drago était comme un lion en cage, un comble pour un flegmatique serpentard! Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon devant une Ginny qui avait le regard fixé vers l'entrée.

- Ça fait une heure qu'ils devraient être revenus, ce n'est pas normal! Il se passe quelque-chose! J'en suis sûr!

- Drago! Ça suffit maintenant, on ne peut rien faire, on doit juste attendre, on a pas le choix! Ils ont peut-être été retardés, et attendent cachés de pouvoir revenir. Ou alors, il ont trouvés autre chose d'intéressant. Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, il sont toujours sortis indemnes de leurs aventures. Ils vont arriver!

- Merci d'essayer de me rassurer Ginny, MAIS CA FONCTIONNERAIT MIEUX SI TOI-MÊME TU CROYAIS CE QUE TU DIS!

Le silence prit place, Drago n'avait pas voulu s'énerver ni crier mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était inquiet pour Hermione, et même pour les autres.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny, je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui me prends...

- Ce n'est rien, je suis aussi inquiète que toi! Allé calmons nous d'accord, ça ne changera rien de s'énerver.

Drago accepta mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de tourner en rond. Il jetait de fréquents coup d'œil à la porte ou bien à travers la vitre.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, en général, son instinct ne le trompait pas. Il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet pour Hermione. Jamais il n'aurai du la laisser partir seule,s'il lui arrivait quelque-chose, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il l'aimait trop. Il décida que quoiqu'il arrive et même si rien n'arrivait, il allait lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle. Il essaya de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il finit par s'asseoir près de Ginny qui était aussi inquiète que lui même si elle paraissait sereine. Drago se dit qu'elle devait avoir l'habitude, après tout, Potter était toujours en danger et personne ne savait ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer avec Ron pendant les périodes où on ne les voyait pas. Il finit par prendre un magazine qui traînait sur la table basse. C'était le catalogue de vente par Hibou qu'il feuilleta sans même voir les articles qui y étaient présentés.

L'attente était insoutenable et ils s'imaginaient, chacun de leur côté , les choses horribles qui avaient bien pu se passer au manoir Malefoy.

Alors que le feu commençait à mourir dans l'âtre, ils ressentirent un courant d'air frais venant de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent dans un même ensemble et aperçurent avec horreur que la tapisserie qui cachait le lit d'infirmerie dans lequel Drago avait reposé, s'était ouverte.

Des potions et des pansements apparurent sur une table ainsi qu'un autre lit.

Ginny se leva d'un bond, le visage crispé elle attrapa le bras de Drago et le serra tellement fort qu'il eu l'impression qu'elle lui coupait la circulation sanguine.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda-t-elle apeurée.

- Drago soupira et chercha une bonne excuse pour Ginny, mais malheureusement, il n'en avait pas, il finit par lui dire doucement.

- Cette maison s'adapte à la situation de ses occupants, par exemple, lorsque vous êtes arrivés, elle a ajouté des chambres, donc...

- Donc, il y a un problème, ils doivent être blessés. Oh Merlin... Ginny commença à paniquer et à s'agiter .

Drago la pris par les épaules et tenta de parler calmement.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas grave, d'accord, il ne faut pas paniquer, on doit se tenir prêts à les aider au cas où, d'accord? C'est ce qu'ils nous ont demandé!

Ginny hocha la tête mais ses mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle retrouva des couleurs et alla voir ce qui était apparu, repérant les choses qui pourraient leur être nécessaire.

Drago soupira, il n'en menait pas large et était encore plus inquiet qu'avant, il en était sûr maintenant, Hermione et les autres avaient des problèmes, il devait faire quelque-chose? Il regarda Ginny qui lisait les étiquettes des flacons de potion et il démarra au quart de tour. Il enfila sa cape d'hiver qui était pendue dans l'entrée et sorti en trombe à l'extérieur et pivota pour transplaner.

- Aïe !

Ginny accouru à ce son et éclata de rire en le voyant les quatre fers en l'air, étendu dans la neige. Il se releva en bougonnant et couru dans l'entrée, il ouvrit une des portes sous l'escalier et en sorti un vieux balai qui ressemblait à ceux de Poudlard.

- Drago, tu ne peux pas y aller! Si tu es capturé...

- Tu restes ici au cas où ils reviendrait et tu les soignes si ils en ont besoin, moi je ne peux pas rester à attendre, je connais le manoir comme ma poche, je dois les aider! Affirma Drago sur un ton dur et déterminé.

Ginny acquiesça et le regarda s'envoler. Elle le suivit des yeux à travers la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne distingue plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon et se résigna à rentrer.

Drago donna le maximum de puissance qu'il pouvait au vieux balai, se dirigeant vers le sud. Il voyait le paysage lugubre défiler et au bout d'un quart-d'heure, il poussa un cri de colère en s'apercevant qu'il était de retour devant la maison. Il décida de changer de direction, mais rien n'y fit, il se retrouvait à chaque fois devant les barrières blanches qui entouraient le coquet cottage.

Il entra dans une colère noire et poussa un cri d'impuissance en rentrant dans la maison.

- Fichue planque, fichue maison, c'est comme si nous étions prisonniers, impossible de sortir!

- Ginny qui avait sursauté en entendant Drago vociférer, s'approcha de lui et il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait fait que tourner en rond.

- Ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence! Lança Ginny. Tu dois rester ici. La maison ne veut pas que tu y ailles!

- La maison ou Dumbledore? Demanda Drago encore en colère. J'en était sûr, personne n'a confiance en moi, je ne suis qu'un mangemort c'est ça? Demanda-t-il menaçant;

Ginny stupéfaite, lui asséna une gifle qui raisonna dans la maison. Cela eu l'effet de calmer instantanément Drago qui laissa apparaître un visage abattu. Il était honteux d'avoir dit de telles choses et baissa les yeux en soupirant.

- Allé, c'est pas grave, je ne dirai rien à personne. Le rassura Ginny.

Il allait ressortir pour ramasser le balai qu'il avait laissé dehors lorsqu'ils entendirent un pop sonore provenant de l'extérieur. Ils se regardèrent rapidement et accoururent aussitôt, étendu dans la neige il aperçurent une forme qui gisait. Une touffe noire de cheveux était éclairée par la lune.

- Haarrrrryy!

Ginny se précipita et se laissa tomber à genoux près d'Harry. Elle ressentit avec soulagement un faible souffle et fit signe à Drago de l'aider à le porter à l'intérieur.

Hermione angoissait, elle n'osa pas bouger lorsqu'elle vit la baguette et la personne qui la tenait s'approcher. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Jim qui était inconscient et poussa un petit soupir vaincu.

- Hermione? C'est toi?

Hermione releva vivement la tête et sentit son dos craquer. Elle devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible, cette voix, c'était bien celle de … Mais oui!

- Luna? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oh Hermione, c'est bien toi? Demanda Luna Lovegood en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle avisa Jim qui était étendu par-terre et s'agenouilla, approchant sa baguette pour constater ses blessures.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je savais que les choses tournaient mal quand j'ai vu les sorts fuser dans le parc. Mais on avait ordre de ne pas bouger avant d'avoir reçu le signal.

- Quel signal ? Mais que fais-tu là alors?

- Jim devait nous envoyer un patronus, mais vu qu'il est blessé, c'est normal que nous n'ayons rien reçu. Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Comme rien ne venait, j'ai suivi une colonie de Nargols, ils m'ont amené ici. Dit-elle naturellement.

- Des nargols? Demanda Hermione. Mais elle secoua le tête et réagit rapidement.

- Luna, tu peux joindre les membres de l'ordre qui sont cachés ici?

- Euh oui bien sûr, pourquoi? Dit-elle devant une Hermione interloquée.

- Jim a besoin de soins, il faut l'emmener à Sainte- Mangouste.

Luna sembla sortir de sa rêverie et envoya aussitôt un patronus en forme de papillon qui virevolta gaiement entre les arbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione vit quelqu'un approcher, elle brandit sa baguette prête à se défendre, mais soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Rémus.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Nous avons été repéré, des mangemorts sont apparus de partout, on a pas eu le choix. Harry doit être rentré, est-ce que vous avez vu Ron?

- Non, on a vu personne. On a essayé de pénétrer au manoir quand on a vu les sorts fuser, mais les mangemorts ont du placer des sorts puissants de magie noire, impossible de les franchir! Dit-il désabusé.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est sain et sauf. Pouvez-vous conduire Jim à l'hôpital? Il est blessé à la poitrine, j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour le soigner entièrement.

- Oui bien sûr, on s'en occupe. Tu devrais repartir maintenant.

Hermione se rassura et regarda Luna étendre Jim dans ses bras. Lupin leur pris les mains et un instant plus tard, ils avaient tout les trois disparu.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et s'apprêta à transplaner, elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'assurer que Ron et Harry étaient rentrés sains et saufs et aussi se blottir dans les bras de Drago pour ne plus jamais en bouger!

Drago était adossé contre le montant de la cheminée, il regardait Ginny, la tête contre le lit sur lequel Potter était allongé, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Finalement, ils avaient réussit à le soigner avec quelques gouttes d'essence de dictame. La plaie qu'il avait à l'épaule était refermée et rien ne montrait qu'il avait été blessé. Après une bonne nuit de repos, il serait en pleine forme. Il leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient été repérés et que des mangemorts étaient venus en renfort. Il semblait soucieux et fixa Drago un instant.

- Ils vont arriver!

- Tu essayes de me remonter le moral Potter? Demanda Drago un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et regarda par le passage qui menait à l'entrée, il trouvait le temps long et était très inquiet, il se leva en écartant Ginny et décida que si les autres ne revenaient pas dans dix minutes, il y retournerait.

Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre autant de temps. Hermione venait de transplaner et entra en trombe dans la maison. Ginny qui avait été réveillée lorsqu'harry s'était levé, poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Drago se statufia sur place. L'allure d'hermione faisait peur, sa cape était couverte de sang, ses cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais étaient mouillés et ornés de feuilles mortes. Des traces de sang séché apparaissaient sur son visage,dissimulé par des mèches hirsutes.

Drago se dirigea rapidement vers elle et la prit par les épaules.

- Hermione ? Tu es blessée? Dis-moi!

- Non, je vais bien, juste quelques égratignures! Où est Ron demanda t-elle en jetant un œil circulaire autour de la pièce.

- Lui et Jim ne sont pas encore revenus, que s'est-il passé une fois que je suis parti? Demanda anxieusement Harry. Il s'en voulait d'être parti en les laissant derrière lui, même si c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévus au cas où...

Elle leur raconta la poursuite, le moment où ils avaient été séparés de Ron et tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce que Rémus et Luna emportent Jim à Sainte-Mangouste.

Leurs visages étaient tendus lorsqu'elle termina son récit, Drago la lâcha et retourna près de la cheminée. Elle vit enfin l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et Ginny et s'en approcha, elle pris un petit flacon rempli de potion orange et leur annonça qu'elle allait se soigner et se changer.

Elle monta rapidement dans la salle de bain et se doucha, elle avait besoin de se laver, elle ne supportait plus l'odeur de souffre et de sang qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle ne cessa un instant de revivre les images du moment où ils avaient été séparés de Ron et espéra de tout cœur qu'il allait bien.

Une fois propre, elle alla dans sa chambre, entourée d'un grand drap de bain. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode pour prendre des vêtements propres et enfila la cape que Drago lui avait offerte à Noël. En glissant sa baguette dans une poche, elle sentit une petite boîte à l'intérieur. Elle la sorti avec curiosité et découvrit un petit écrin vert. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et un magnifique bracelet finement ouvragé apparu sous ses yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas te l'offrir devant les autres.

Hermione se retourna vivement, Drago qui était venu la rejoindre pour voir si tout allait bien, l'observait depuis qu'elle avait enfilé sa cape.

- Tu n'aurais pas du, il est magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci!

- Il n'y a rien à dire! Répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Hermione... promets moi une chose... Promets moi de ne plus jamais te mettre en danger comme ce soir... S'il te plait?

Elle baissa les yeux, comment pouvait elle lui promettre une telle chose alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une pensée, retourner chercher Ron et puis avec la bataille contre Voldemort qui aurait inévitablement lieue.

Drago compris le cheminement de se pensées et s'approcha encore plus près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête et il lu la peine dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle pensait et ne résistant pas, il l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut d'abord très doux, mais devient plus dur alors que Drago essayait de lui faire ressentir ses émotions à travers sa bouche. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches d'Hermione rudement et il la serra tellement fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'ils allaient fusionner. Elle agrippa ses cheveux et le caressa doucement, ce qui contrastait avec la fougue avec laquelle ils s'embrassaient. A bout de souffle, Hermione recula à contre cœur. Son visage était encore très proche de celui de Drago et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva plongée dans les siens. Elle voulait rester comme ça, dans ses bras à le regarder pour tout le restant de sa vie.

- Hermione, j'ai eu tellement peur ce soir … Je ….

Hermione le regardait avec tellement de douceur, elle paraissait heureuse sur le moment, il l'embrassa de nouveau mais très chastement et replongea dans ses yeux.

- Je t'aime! Je t'aime depuis des mois, même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient écarquillés et elle serra ses mains un peu plus fort dans ses cheveux.

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait, laisses moi savourer ce moment!

Lui demanda Drago.

Elle acquiesça en silence et le laissa prendre de nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Elle se laissa envahir de bonheur, profitant de son étreinte, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, lui dire qu'elle voulait rester avec lui le reste de sa vie mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Et l'embrassa encore et encore.

Les neurones de Ron fonctionnaient à toute allure, malheureusement, il ne trouva pas comment se sortir de ce guêpier.

- Posez votre baguette au sol, doucement et reculez!

Ron se baissa doucement en entendant l'ordre et fit ce que la voix lui demandait. Il se retrouva acculé contre un meuble, la peur au ventre. Il aperçu la frêle silhouette féminine qui ramassait sa baguette. Elle recula et continua à pointer la sienne dans sa direction. Ron avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée depuis qu'il avait refermé la porte de cette pièce derrière lui.

- Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? Chuchota la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Ron qui n'avait pas encore porté une grande attention à cette voix, cherchant un moyen de fuir, la reconnu. Il ne savait pas si il devait en être heureux ou pas, mais au moins, il connaissait son ennemie.

- Parkinson? C'est toi?

Il vit la silhouette se raidir dans la pénombre et su qu'il avait visé juste.

- W.. Weas...ley? Ron Weasley? Demanda-t-elle très bas.

- Bien, un point pour serpentard! Lança Ron avec ironie.

Pansy ne savait pas comment réagir, elle préféra ne rien répondre et interrogea Ron.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est à cause de vous qu'il y a une bataille dans le parc?

- A cause de nous, à cause de nous! C'est pas nous qui avons lancé des sorts en premier! Ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Ron.

- Alors, Parkinson, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi? Essaya de savoir Ron, elle ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il était un ennemi et qu'elle devait prévenir les mangemorts et il en était très content. S'il pouvait entretenir la discussion et essayer de l'assommer en se rapprochant.

- Je te l'ai demandé en premier! Dit-elle avec une voix rendue volontairement enfantine.

Comment réagir face à cela? Il savait que parfois Parkinson pouvait devenir redoutable et ne savait pas comment interpréter ses paroles.

- Je suis venu récupérer un truc que Malefoy m'a volé à Poudlard. Mentit Ron avec ironie.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Weasley, tu n'est pas en position de force. Un seul cri et je rameute tout le manoir!

- Oui, et on sait à quel point ta voix peut-être perçante!

- Tu l'auras voulu...

- Non, non, ne fais pas ça... s'il te plait Parkinson.

Ron était abattu, obligé de se plier aux quatre volontés de Parkinson, c'était navrant. De toutes façons, il ne faisait que reculer l'échéance. Soit elle allait le tuer elle-même, soit elle le livrerait aux mangemorts et àVoldemeort, qui se chargeraient de son sort. Mais pas sans s'être amusé avec lui avant. Finalement, il décida qu'il préférait mourir des douces mains de Pansy Parkinson. Un frisson le parcouru et il se laissa tomber assis à même le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Parkinson.

- Je suis épuisé, je suis blessé, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

Pansy considéra la chose et s'approcha de lui, non sans maintenir sa baguette pointée vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- J'ai reçu un sort, mon bras me fait souffrir et je crois que je me suis cogné la tête, je sens le sang séché sur ma joue. Murmura Ron étonné par le comportement de Parkinson.

Elle déchira la manche de sa cape et son pull sans douceur et découvrit un sorte de brulure sanglante. De la magie noire pensa-t-elle. Elle approcha sa baguette d'où sorti des étincelles verts, sous le regard mi-curieux, mi- apeuré de Ron. Elle fit de même pour sa blessure à la tête et Ron ne sentit plus aucune douleur.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Parkinson? Demanda-t-il.

- Qui sait, peut-être que je te soigne pour mieux te torturer ensuite! C'est ce que tu penses n'est-ce pas?

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ils entendirent des pas et une voix qui raisonnait quelques part au bout du couloir. Pansy se leva prestement et l'empoigna avec force. Elle le regarda un instant et lui apposa un sort de désillusion. Elle les dirigea ensuite vers une espèce de Dressing et lui fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur.

- Ne bouges pas! Ne fais pas un bruit!

Ron hocha la tête, de plus en plus inquiet du comportement de l'ex serpentarde, elle devait avoir sombré dans la folie. Qu'elle idée aussi de rester enfermée dans une chambre noire!

Soit elle était cruelle et le jetterait dans les bras de Voldemort dès que les mangemorts ouvriraient la porte de sa chambre, soit elle avait vraiment prévu de le torturer elle même, histoire de faire remonter à la surface leurs années Poudlard!

Elle ferma la porte et Ron se trouva dans un noir total. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Pourtant il était certain de l'avoir verrouillée! Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du battant de bois, craignant que Parkinson n'informe ses visiteurs de sa présence.

- Miss Parkinson, vous allez bien? Demanda une voix que Ron aurait reconnue parmi mille.

- Oui Monsieur Malefoy, que ce passe-t-il?

- Oh, rien du tout, des rôdeurs qui ont voulu trouver un refuge pour la nuit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fais fouiller tout le manoir, il n'y a plus personne à craindre ici. Avez-vous vu quelque-chose par ici?

- Non, rien du tout! Entendit Ron, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, au moins, il n'aurait pas à faire à Malefoy, en tous cas, pour le moment.

- Monsieur, je peux retourner auprès de mes parents maintenant? Demanda Pansy, au grand étonnement de Ron.

- Ah euh, Narcissa ne vous a rien dit? Je pensait qu'elle s'était occupé de cela... Ajouta Malefoy songeur

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rentrer chez moi? Insista Pansy.

- Taisez-vous femme! C'est pour votre bien! Nous craignons que ces vermines amoureux des sang de bourbe ne veuillent s'en prendre à la future femme de Drago Malefoy. C'est pourquoi, demain à l'aube, nous vous emmènerons en sûreté, nous allons vous faire quitter le pays. Vous serez libre de revenir lorsque Drago sera revenu, donc pour votre mariage! Reposer vous bien, le voyage va être long jusqu'en Transylvanie.

Ron entendit la porte se refermer brusquement, apparemment, les autres avaient réussit à s'enfuir et personne mis à part Parkinson, ne soupçonnait sa présence.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la porte du placard s'ouvrit, lui lassant voir une Pansy Parkinson, un air plus déterminé que jamais sur le visage. Elle en était presque effrayante.

- A nous deux maintenant Weasley!

Et voilà, satisfaites de votre chapitre cadeau?

Allé une petite review sera le plus beau des cadeau pour moi.

Énorme Bizzzz, joyeux noël!


	26. Chapter 26: Pour l'amour de Ron

Et voilà, nous sommes samedi, ou presque car il est quasiment minuit! Je poste ce soir car je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps demain avec le réveillon! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous retrouverons Drago et Hermione dans le chapitre 28, en attendant, dégustez celui-ci, je sais que certaines seront très heureuses de ce qu'il va s'y passer! Et donc je le leur dédicace!

Je le dédicace aussi à mes revieweuses que j'adore : MiissGranger, Marie-Luna-Malfoy, anne-cha, Mlle Elea, AlexLove351 et toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé des reviews.

Bonne lecture

Bizz

Et: **Bonne année 2012** à toutes et tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Pour l'amour de Ron**

Drago et Hermione étaient finalement redescendus. Ils étaient installés dans un sofa, Harry et Ginny également. Le silence était pesant, il était seulement ponctué par les crépitement de la cheminée. L'absence de Ron se faisait sentir et ils se demandaient bien s'il était encore en vie. Harry et Hermione avaient voulu retourner au manoir, mais comme pour Drago, ils n'avaient pas pu transplaner.

Frustrés et inquiets, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de rester à attendre.

Ginny confortablement installée dans les bras D'Harry, observait Hermione qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Ce dernier lui tenait la main et elle aperçu le bracelet qui scintillait à son poignet. Elle eu un petit sourire et décida d'avoir une discussion de filles avec Hermione avant la fin des vacances. Après tout, elle aussi avait des choses à lui raconter. Elle s'enfonça dans ses pensées légères qui lui firent oublier l'espace d'un instant que son frère était peut-être mort. Elle finit par s'endormir profondément, épuisée par l'angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis le début de la soirée.

.

.

Au manoir Malefoy, Ron qui était sorti de son placard, semblait être très en colère. Même dans l'obscurité, Pansy pouvait entrevoir que son visage était devenu rouge jusqu'à la pointe des ses oreilles.

- Quoi? Non! Non et Non!

- Chut, tais-toi Weasley! Tu veux alerter tout le manoir ou quoi?

- Tu as perdu la raison ma parole! Dit-il en baissant la voix. C'est hors de question!

- Je t'ai sauvé de Lucius, tu as une dette envers moi!

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi! Je te signale que je me débrouillais très bien, avant que tu ne me pointes ta baguette dessus. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais déjà parti d'ici!

- Oh, je t'en prie, ne sois pas de mauvaise fois! Tu oublies que je t'ai soigné et que je t'ai caché! Au risque de ma propre vie!

- Quel sacrifice! Je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier Parkinson! Ajouta Ron avec ironie. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dans cette pièce je veux dire? Et pourquoi veulent-ils t'emmener je ne sais où?

- Ne changes pas de sujet! Chuchota Pansy en s'affairant dans le placard dans lequel Ron était caché quelques temps plus tôt.

-Réponds! Ordonna Ron.

- Tu as entendu? Ils veulent m'emmener en Transylvanie pour me protéger!

- Très bien alors! Tu va échapper à cette guerre!

- Tu ne comprends pas Weasley! Je suis prisonnière ici, je n'ai pas le choix, ils ont tout décidé pour moi. Ce mariage, les rendez-vous pour vérifier ma...Mon état de santé, et maintenant, ils veulent que je parte à l'autre bout du monde! Je ne veux pas! Alors ?

- Écoutes Parkinson, je ne peux rien pour toi, je n'ai pas confiance en toi, donc...

- Weasley, on est dans le même bateau, soit tu acceptes de m'aider, soit je crie très fort et mon cher futur beau-père va rappliquer! Alors? C'est oui, tu m'emmènes avec toi? Demanda Pansy presque suppliante. Et puis moi, je peux transplaner dans le parc du manoir! Je ne suis pas obligée de passer le mur! Ajouta t-elle triomphante.

- Oh c'est pas vrai! Soupira Ron. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Merlin pour mériter ça, ce n'est pas un bateau Parkinson, c'est une galère!

- Merci, Weasley, je te revaudrai ça un jour.

- Non, c'est bon, plus jamais de situation où je serai susceptible de te devoir quoique-ce-soit! On sort d'ici et je te ramène chez toi. Ensuite ce n'est plus mon problème!

- Pas chez moi, ils me récupèreront rapidement et sauront que je me suis enfuie, à coup sûr ils me tueront!

- Oh, mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi moi? dit Ron en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Très bien, je t'emmène, et ensuite on verra ce qu'on fera de toi. Ok?

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, je vous direz tout ce que je sais, même si ce n'est pas grand chose.

Ron ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'accepter, emmener Parkinson avec lui, c'était un peu comme laisser le loup entrer dans la bergerie. Il était dans de beaux draps. Il la vit mettre un sac dans sa poche, sûrement ses affaires rétrécies et elle s'approcha de lui, baguette à la main. Il eu d'abord l'instinct de reculer mais se ravisa et lui fit face. Il pouvait voir le blanc des yeux de Parkinson. Elle finit par baisser la tête et lui rendre sa baguette.

- Allé viens, on va monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je vais nous faire transplaner quand nous serons à l'extérieur.

Ron se glissa derrière les épais rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre, le bord à l'extérieur était très étroit, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent tenir longtemps sans tomber, en plus, ils étaient au dernier étage du manoir. Il pouvait apercevoir les bords de la toiture au dessus de sa tête.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver?

- Tu as une meilleure solution? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce.

Ron Hocha la tête négativement et pria pour que Parkinson sache vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Il monta doucement et se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur, essayant de s'accrocher aux aspérités du mur. Pansy le rejoignit et il saisit sa main. Malheureusement, les mangemorts qui patrouillaient encore dans le parc les repérèrent et en une fraction de seconde, Ron entendit Malefoy crier et des sorts fusèrent dans leur direction. Il aperçu une lumière dorée s'approcher de Parkinson, elle fut touchée mais ne sembla pas souffrir, elle commença par contre à perdre l'équilibre. Il l'a rattrapa et la serra contre lui.

- Vas-y! Cria-t-il.

Pansy, légèrement déstabilisée par le sort qu'elle avait reçu se concentra de toutes ses forces pour transplaner. Faire pivoter deux personnes sur un si petit espace était très difficile, mais elle y arriva. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Ron et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient allongés pêle-mêle sur une plage de sable humide.

Le jour commençait à pointer à l'horizon et ils se hâtèrent de se lever. Ils jetèrent un œil sur l'endroit où ils avaient atterris et Ron pris fermement la main de Pansy.

- On va se mettre à l'abri derrière cette dune et attendre un peu pour voir s'ils ne nous on pas suivis.

Elle acquiesça et ils commencèrent l'ascension de la dune. Ron était déjà au sommet, et Pansy allait le rejoindre lorsqu'ils entendirent trois pops de transplanage. Ce que Ron avait craint était arrivé. Ils les avaient retrouvé. Il se rapprocha du bord et regarda la jeune-fille.

- Dépêches-toi, ils sont là! En effet, Lucius Malefoy et deux mangemorts se dirigeaient vers le dune de sable en courant.

- Je suis coincée, Weasley, aides-moi!

Ron vit en effet que la cheville de Parkinson était coincée dans un tronc d'arbre mort, mais il était bien enraciné, elle essayait de se dégager en vain. Il s'allongea à même le sol et lui tendit la main.

- Attrapes ma main! Il tira de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il se demandait quoi faire, et un instant, il hésita à la laisser ici. Elle pourrait toujours dire qu'il l'avait prise en otage.

- On ne va pas y arriver Parkinson, tu diras que je t'ai forcée, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Mais il n'en était pas sûr du tout.

- S'il te plait, tu as promis, ne me laisses pas ici, je t'en supplie Ron.

- Je suis désolé Parkinson, ils sont en train de nous rejoindre. Je suis désolé. Dit-il sincèrement.

- Noon...Non! Implora Pansy.

Ron la fixa dans les yeux et fut touché par ce qu'il pouvait y lire, la peur, la détresse et autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il décida d'agir sans réfléchir, après tout il était un griffondor. Il se fit glisser le long de la dune près de Pansy, regarda brièvement la situation et su ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais, il fut coupé dans son élan par Pansy.

- Je dois te dire une chose si je n'en sors pas vivante.

- Tais-toi, tu ne vois pas que je fais tout pour ne pas te laisser ici.

- Non écoutes, Ron, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis longtemps... Avoua-t-elle, sa voix ne devenant que murmure à la fin de sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries? Allé viens ici!

Ron l'attrapa à la taille avec un bras et de l'autre, il tira avec une force surhumaine sur sa jambe. Il l'entendit hurler alors qu'un craquement sinistre retentit, mais il n'avait pas le temps de voir si tout allait bien. Il les fit transplaner alors que Malefoy était à peine 3 mètres derrière eux.

Ils arrivèrent sur un chemin de campagne désert. Il mis Pansy debout mais son gémissement lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne tiendrait pas toute seule. Il la maintint par un bras et l'aida à s'asseoir sur la berne.

- Comment va ta cheville? Je suis désolé je n'avais pas d'autre solution. Mais comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver?

- J'ai été touchée par un sort avant que nous quittions le château, sûrement un sort de localisation. Dit-elle en baissant la tête car elle n'osait pas regarder Ron dans les yeux après ce qu'elle lui avait avoué.

- Donc ils ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer! Vite, il faut que je trouve quelque-chose. Mais pourquoi Hermione n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle!

Il se mit à réfléchir en tournant en rond et ne vit pas Pansy qui semblait triste. L'entendre parler de Granger lui avait renvoyé la réalité en face. Ron ne l'aimait pas et il ne l'appréciait même pas, elle était Parkinson, c'est tout. Elle regretta de lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais c'était trop tard. Et puis, c'était la vérité.

Tout d'un coup, Ron se figea, Malefoy était de retour au bout du chemin. Il se mit devant elle et pointa sa baguette vers sa poitrine. Elle craint un moment qu'il ne décide de la tuer, car avec le sort, elle les ferait repérer à coup sur. Elle baissa les yeux attendant son sort, mais poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsque Ron prononça:

- Finite incantatem! Debout vite! Dit-il en la tirant par la main. Il l'a mis dos à lui, appuyée sur son torse. Et pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

- Ne bouges pas!

- Malefoy, arrêtez ou je la tue! Lança-t-il vers les trois mangemorts qui se stoppèrent sur le coup.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un vaurien comme toi, Weasley. Et puis, quelle est la valeur de Miss parkinson comparée à celle du meilleur ami de Potter? Hein? En as-tu une idée? Le maître sera très heureux que je me sois débarrassé de toi, et Miss Parkinson, ne sera qu'un dommage collatéral. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de se sacrifier pour son maître. N'est-ce pas ma chère! Une vierge sacrifiée, je suis sûr que ce sera de bonne augure pour nous!

- Vous êtes complètement fou Malefoy! Lança Ron.

- C'est possible en effet! Tuez-les ordonna-t-il à ses sbires que Ron reconnu comme Crabbe et Goyle, ses anciens camarades à Poudlard.

Mais il sembla que ces deux là hésitaient à liquider Pansy. Il se regardèrent bêtement, sous le regard de Malefoy qui s'impatientait.

- Accroches-toi, ça va secouer! Murmura Ron à l'oreille de Pansy.

Il profita de l'hésitation des deux gorilles et en un instant, lança un protego et tranplana avec Pansy. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir la visage furieux de Malefoy et deux éclairs verts se diriger vers eux avant d'être emporté. Il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête et puis plus rien, le noir total.

.

.

Dans la maison du nord, l'ambiance était morose. Ginny dormait toujours et les trois autres fixaient l'horloge accrochée au mur. Les aiguilles tournaient avec une lenteur insupportable. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que le jour commençait à se lever sur la campagne. Ils étaient épuisés, terrifiés et ne disaient rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire de toutes façons. Ils se sentaient impuissants. Leur monotonie fut brisée par Dumbledore qui entra dans la pièce avec un visage grave. Il regarda les quatre jeunes gens et vint prendre place dans un fauteuil. Aucun ne prit la parole, même Ginny qui venait de se réveiller, demeura silencieuse. Ils attendaient tous que Dumbledore fasse ou dise quelque-chose.

Le vieil homme semblait fatigué et triste. Il lissa sa barbe avec sa main cherchant ses mots.

- Nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé. Tous les membres de l'ordre sont restés mobilisés toute la nuit, nous avons fouillé les alentours du manoir, mais rien! Personne n'a réussit à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Nous avons envisagé plusieurs possibilité. Soit Mr Weasley est encore à l'intérieur et attend le moment propice pour sortir, soit il s'est échappé mais est trop blessé pour revenir ici. Il faut aussi envisager qu'il puisse avoir été attrapé.

Ginny se figea et ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes. Harry la serra dans ses bras, désespéré, ne voulant pas croire ça. Il était sûr que les membres de l'ordre auraient retrouvé Ron!

Ron allait bien, il en était sûr, ils ne devaient pas avoir bien cherché.

- Il va revenir, j'en suis sûr! Affirma-t-il à voix haute.

- Harry... Tenta Dumbledore en vain, il fut coupé par le jeune homme qui se leva d'un bond, bousculant la table basse au passage.

- S'il n'est pas revenu dans deux heures, j'y retourne moi-même et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher! C'est bien compris?

- Harry a raison professeur, nous sommes entrés et sortis une fois, nous réussirons à nouveau! Ajouta Hermione.

Dumbledore soupira, ces deux là étaient bornés, il aurait du s'en souvenir! Il accepta à contre cœur, mais décida de les accompagner. De toutes façons, avec ou sans lui, ils iraient.

- Trois heures, et c'est entendu! Dit-il las.

- Comment va Jim? Demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Il va bien, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait Miss Granger, les médicomages ont dit qu'il pourrait sortir dans la journée! Miss Lovegood est restée à son chevet toute la nuit.

Chacun retourna se murer dans le silence et les trois heures qui allaient arriver passeraient certainement encore plus lentement qu'auparavant.

.

.

- Ron, Ron! Réveilles-toi!

Pansy le secouait par l'épaule, il était évanoui et ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre conscience. Elle était très inquiète, elle ne pourrait pas les faire transplaner avec sa cheville si le sort de localisation était encore sur elle.

- S'il te plait, reviens! Dit-elle désespérément en le secouant plus fort.

Elle fut soulagée de le voir remuer. Ron avait un mal de chien à la tête, mais il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, il les referma aussitôt à cause de la lumière du jour, et papillonna pour s'habituer doucement.

- Parkinson? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu t'es cogné la tête sur une buche, le transplanage a été chaotique, et nous sommes tombés! Ça va?

- Hum oui, un peu sonné mais ça va aller! Je t'avais dit que ça allait secouer! Il y longtemps que nous sommes ici? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

- Je dirais cinq ou dix minutes. Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, elle souffrait et elle ne pourrait pas se relever ni marcher seule.

- Pas de trace de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle? La questionna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle hocha la tête négativement. Il l'a pris sous les bras et l'aida à s'adosser contre le tronc d'un arbre.

- J'ai réussi à lever le sort de localisation, c'est une bonne chose, mais nous allons attendre un peu ici par précaution!

Elle ne dit rien et essaya de s'installer plus confortablement. Ron était resté debout, prêt à intervenir au cas où et inspectait minutieusement le sous-bois dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut durer un éternité, Pansy osa rompre le silence dans lequel ils étaient installés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en grelotant. En effet, elle avait froid, elle était assise dans la neige et ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir.

- Tu as froid, tiens met ça! Je n'en ai pas besoin, je bouge et ça suffit pour me réchauffer. Nous allons bientôt partir. Lorsque nous arriverons, ne poses pas de questions et laisses-moi parler. Je suppose que Dumbledore voudra te voir et après, je ne sais pas..ça dépendra de toi.. Mais au moins, j'ai rempli ma part du marché, je t'ai sortie de là-bas!

Ron retira sa cape abimée par son escapade au manoir Malefoy et la lui tendit. Elle acquiesça à ses paroles et le remercia. Elle s'emmitoufla dans la cape et respira l'odeur masculine qui s'en dégageait. Cela lui donna du courage.

- Je voulais te dire pour tout à l'heure sur la plage...Je...

- Oui, je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois qu'il nous arrive de dire des choses que l'on ne pense pas lorsque nous sommes en danger! J'étais le seul avec toi, alors je comprend! On oublie d'accord. Je n'en parlerai à personne! Éluda Ron pour ne pas s'engager dans ce genre de discussion et surtout pas avec Parkinson.

-Bon, tu es prêtes? On y va!

Ron se pencha pour la porter afin de retourner dans la maison du nord et rassurer les autres qui devaient s'inquiéter. Il aurait du être de retour depuis des heures déjà! Il espérait qu'ils allaient bien. Et avait hâte de les retrouver.

Il ne vit pas le visage peiné de Pansy et la leva comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, si petite entre ses bras d'homme et la forêt disparu pour laisser place à un cottage recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige.

Au premier pas que Ron fit pour rentrer à l'intérieur, un cri strident, ressemblant à une alarme, retentit, troublant la quiétude du lieu.

* * *

Alors? Que pensez-vous des aventures de Ron et Pansy?

Faites un vœu et laissez une review, peut-être que votre souhait se réalisera!

Bon réveillon et bonne année, bizz


	27. Chapter 27 Se retrouver

Hello, comment allez-vous?

Voici le chapitre 27 où l'on retrouve Ron et Pansy, je sais que certaines vont être contentes. On retrouve aussi Hermione et Drago, quand même!

Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre. Spécialement à :

MissGranger, Marie-Luna Malefoy, H223, anne-cha, Mlle Elea, AlexLove351 et labelge pour leurs reviews.

Merci aussi à celles qui sont allées lire La tarte aux fèves, qui a un style bien différent de cette fic.

Voilà, bonne lecture à dans 15 jours.

Bizz

* * *

Chapitre 27: Se retrouver

Alertés par le pop de transplanage et le bruit infernal crée par l'arrivée de Ron et Pansy, Dumbledore , Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Drago sortirent en trombe.

Ils restèrent tous figés devant le tableau qui s'offrait à eux. Ron, le visage noirci par la fumée des sorts reçus et son épopée, une petite cicatrice d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang à l'arcade, se tenait debout face à eux, portant dans ses bras, bien serrée conte lui, une Pansy Parkinson emmitouflées dans une cape déchirée par endroits.

Une fois leur stupeur passée, Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent vers eux alors que d'un mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore arrêta le cri qui déchirait l'air.

- Ron, Ron! Oh Merlin, tu es vivant!

Ron leur adressa un grand sourire alors qu'elles essayaient de l'enlacer comme elles le pouvaient par les épaules en jetant de drôles de coup d'œil vers Pansy. Ron hocha la tête l'air de dire qu'il leur parlerait plus tard.

- Je vais bien les filles. Tout le monde est ok? Demanda-t-il en voyant Harry.

- Oui, rien de grave! Jim a été blessé mais il va bien. Hermione et moi aussi, juste quelques égratignures.

Hermione et Ginny rassurées et remises de leurs émotions lâchèrent enfin Ron et ne faisant aucun commentaire sur la présence de Pansy, elles retournèrent près de Drago et Harry.

Dumbledore amorça un pas vers Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de place.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf Mr Weasley. Je vais aller prévenir l'ordre. J'aimerai vous entretenir ce soir avec Harry, je passerai un peu avant le dîner de réveillon.

Ron savait de quoi le professeur voulait discuter avec lui et Harry et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis son regard se posa sur Pansy. Il regarda Dumbledore pour savoir que faire.

- Oh, je pense que Miss Parkinson est sous bonne garde, je suis certain qu'elle se tiendra correctement, n'est-ce pas Miss? Je vous verrai ce soir. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez des choses trépidantes à me raconter!

Pansy fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. Non mais pour qui la prenait-il? Une gamine? Bien sûr qu'elle se tiendrait bien, ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait liquider tout le monde. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, elle était du camp adverse. Elle fit profil bas et se recala correctement contre Ron.

- Elle a besoin de soins professeur, je crois que sa cheville est cassée. Peut-être serait-il préférable de l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir vous charger de cela Miss Granger?

- Elle a réussit à soigner pire qu'une simple cheville cassée Professeur! Lança Drago alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait.

- Très bien, puisque tout est réglé, à ce soir. Reposez vous un peu, la nuit a été longue et épuisante. Dit-il avant de disparaître.

Pansy, qui venait d'entendre la voix de Drago se raidit, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu et elle fut terriblement surprise de le voir là.

- Alors c'était vrai! Ce que disaient les mangemorts, tu t'es allié à Dumbledore!

Drago hocha la tête avec un sourire pour Pansy et rentra à l'intérieur, suivi d'Hermione et de Ginny.

Ron avança et s'arrêta près de Harry.

- Tu l'as? Dit-il en pensant à l'horcruxe pour lequel ils avaient risqué leurs vies.

- Oui, je ne l'ai pas lâché. Et toi, que t'est-il arrivé, pourquoi a tu été si long? Et pourquoi tu as ramené Parkinson ici?

- Ça, c'est une longue histoire! Rentrons, je commence à geler sur place, je vous raconterai tout autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Ron déposa Pansy sur le seul lit qui restait dans le salon, l'autre ayant disparu, certainement lorsqu'ils étaient dehors.

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur quand son pied heurta le matelas. Hermione s'approcha et regarda attentivement. Pansy portait des bottines à lacets qui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet. Elle voulu les défaire mais le cri que poussa l'ancienne serpentarde la stoppa net dans ses mouvements.

- Bon, c'est bien cassé! Il va falloir que je t'enlève cette chaussure Parkinson, il n'y a pas le choix!

- Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins? Tu n'es pas médicomage que je sache! Lança Pansy le visage défiguré par la douleur cuisante qu'elle ressentait.

Hermione secoua la tête de désolation, mais ne daigna pas répondre.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu tomber sur une meilleure personne pour te soigner, il paraît qu'Hermione fait des miracles. Lui dit Ron.

- N'est-ce pas Malefoy? Lança-t-il à l'intention de Drago avec un petit sourire entendu.

Ginny et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant l'air penaud de Drago.

Ce petit intermède avait permis de relâcher la tension accumulée depuis ces derniers jours et c'est une Hermione détendue qui s'apprêtait à soigner Pansy.

Elle lui lança un petit regard, lui signifiant qu'elle allait commencer.

Elle délaça lentement la chaussure, et tenta d'être la plus douce possible lorsqu'elle la retira, malheureusement, Pansy souffrait énormément et elle avait mal de lui infliger cette douleur. Pansy serra les dents alors que sa chaussette glissait le long de sa cheville. Hermione ferma et ouvrit lentement les yeux devant l'ampleur de la fracture.

- Ta cheville est cassée, certainement à plusieurs endroits. Heureusement, ce n'est pas une fracture ouverte, mais elle est déplacée, je vais devoir la remettre en place.

- Tu vas me remettre ça d'un coup de baguette? Demanda Pansy pleine d'espoir.

Hermione soupira et n'osa pas la regarder.

- Il n'existe pas de sort, je peux ressouder les os d'un sort, mais pour réduire la fracture et remettre la cheville en place, je ne peux pas.

- A...alors, comment tu vas faire?

- La seule façon que je connaisse, c'est la méthode manuelle, je vais la replacer d'un coup sec. Ce sera rapide.

Hermione redoutait ce moment, réduire une fracture était extrêmement douloureux surtout lorsque l'os était brisé à plusieurs endroits comme elle le soupçonnait. Elle regarda Pansy avec un air sincèrement désolé. Parkinson ou pas, elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens.

- Vas-y! Lui dit Pansy.

- Très bien, Drago tu peux m'aider s'il te plait?

Il approcha et se plaça près d'Hermione, frôlant ses hanches au passage du bout des doigts, mais trop concentrée, cela ne la déstabilisa pas.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Demanda-t-il, pas certain de lui en voyant la cheville qui avait triplé de volume et qui commençait à noircir de façon inquiétante. On aurait dit qu'une excroissance avait poussé sur le côté du pied de son ancienne camarade.

- Viens ici et maintiens sa jambe au niveau du genou! Répondit Hermione en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Drago s'exécuta. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa délicatement le pied de Pansy, elle exerça une pression aussi douce que possible pour le placer perpendiculairement à sa jambe. Malheureusement, sous le coup de la douleur, Pansy qui était allongée se redressa brusquement, sa tête heurta le dos de Drago en un bruit sourd et elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces en criant de douleur. Drago eu le souffle coupé par la violence du choc et lâcha instantanément le genou.

- Drago! Tu vas bien? Demanda Hermione inquiète en le voyant se plier en deux pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle fut un peu rassurée en voyant qu'il hochait la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Murmura Pansy le visage crispé.

- Ça va aller, je vais aller m'asseoir cinq minutes et ça passera!

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir un peu! Ordonna Hermione.

- Bon, Parkinson, je vais être obligée de te ligoter. Mais, tu ne pourras plus bouger du tout et...

- Je vais t'aider Hermione! Dis moi quoi faire. Lança Ron en approchant.

- Ok, maintiens la fermement allongée en appuyant sur ses épaules. Je vais immobiliser ta jambe du pied au genou. Je te donnerai une potion pour estomper la douleur après. Je dois savoir quelles sensations tu ressentiras après pour être certaine que tout est bien remis!

- Imobilis! Le sort fusa et le genou de Pansy se raidit, lui confirmant que la magie avait fonctionné. Drago! Vas dormir! Maintenant! Vous devriez en faire autant, dit-elle à l'intention de Harry et Ginny.

Drago obtempéra et monta à l'étage, suivi de peu par le couple qui voyait que leurs amis semblaient maîtriser la situation. De toutes façons, ils ne leurs seraient d'aucune aide!

Hermione se retourna et vit que Ron avait posé ses larges mains de façon à maintenir Pansy et l'empêcher de bouger le haut du corps.

Elle lui jeta un regard et il compris. Il renforça sa prise alors qu'elle reprenait le pied abîmé entre ses mains.

Sous la douleur, Pansy serra les dents pour ne pas crier et ses mains s'accrochèrent aux avant bras de Ron.

Mais, il tint bon. Il baissa la tête, n'ayant pas tellement envie de voir ce qu'Hermione allait faire et tomba dans le regard de Pansy.

Ses yeux reflétaient tellement de douleur et de peur. Malgré cela, elle le regardait de manière si douce et si tendre. Son cœur se serra lorsque des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille. Hermione venait de remettre la cheville d'un coup sec dans un craquement sonore. Ron, complètement absorbé par le regard de Pansy, sentit à peine ses ongles qui s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans la chair et les muscles de ses bras.

- Voilà, c'est remis. Reparo! Voilà... Bouges un peu le pied.

Pansy avait encore mal, mais la douleur était bien plus supportable. Il n'y avait plus de fracture. Elle souffla de soulagement et desserra son emprise des bras de Ron, mais ne le lâcha pas complètement pour autant.

Elle ingurgita de bonne grâce une potion que Granger lui tendait et se détendit instantanément. La douleur semblait s'être envolée!

Ron la lâcha alors qu'Hermione rangeait sa baguette et qu'un bandage finissait de s'enrouler autour de la cheville de Pansy. Une fois terminé, Hermione leurs annonça qu'elle allait essayer de dormir un peu et leur conseilla vivement de faire de même. Elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers les laissant seuls. Ron allait suivre son conseil lorsqu'il fut intercepté par la voix de Pansy.

- Merci Weasley.

- Pour quoi?

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissée là-bas et de m'avoir protégée. Et aussi pour être resté, dit-elle en montrant sa cheville.

-On est quitte comme ça! Et puis, il fallait bien que je te tienne sinon Hermione t'aurait à coup sur lancé un petrificus totalus! Elle avait l'air très sérieuse!

- Pansy, satisfaite se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit rapidement. Ron qui était resté à la regarder, se décida à monter dans sa chambre, mais au dernier moment, il fit demi-tour et conjura un fauteuil près du lit de Pansy. Elle avait l'air si fragile étendue ainsi sur les draps blancs. Il l'a recouvrit d'une couverture et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil. Quelques minutes après, son souffle lent confirma qu'il dormait.

Le réveil fût difficile pour tout le monde, et ils avaient tous les traits tirés devant leur tasse de café ou bien de thé. Ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis la veille, soit presque 24 heures, mais décidèrent d'attendre le repas du réveillon, Molly était sûrement en train de préparer un vrai festin et comme à chaque fois, des quantités astronomiques de nourriture joncheraient la table de fête.

Ron avait profité de ce moment pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui au manoir Malefoy, et pourquoi il était revenu avec Pansy Parkinson dans les bras. Les autres lui firent également le récit de leurs aventures. Finalement ils montèrent chacun leur tour pour se préparer et il ne resta que Drago et Pansy dans la cuisine.

Ne sachant pas vraiment que dire, car même s'ils étaient dans la même maison à Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, Drago finit par lui demander si elle savait ce qu'il se passait chez les mangemorts.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, on m'a tenue éloignée des choses importantes, je devais juste m'occuper d'organiser mon...enfin notre...

- Mariage? Continua Drago.

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Mal à l'aise de parler de ça avec Drago. Pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité l'épouser.

- Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois ici, ce mariage n'aura pas lieu et même si l'un de nous est retrouvé, il sera impossible de célébrer une union où l'un des fiancés est manquant.

- Oui. Dis moi, je peux te poser une question?

- Je t'écoute.

- Ça fait quoi d'être du côté de Dumbledore, enfin je veux dire tu es bien accepté ici?

- Eh bien, je dois dire que pas mal sont encore méfiants et je les comprend bien, ils ne m'ont pas tous accueillis les bras ouverts mais ça s'est arrangé très rapidement. Dit-il en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ron dans la cuisine quelques jours plus tôt. En tous cas, je suis sûr et certain d'une chose, c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre dans ma vie. Est-ce que tu sais comment se porte ma mère? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oh euh, elle allait bien, elle organisait le mariage avec moi. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui m' a fait venir hier, certainement pour pouvoir me séquestrer et m'emmener à l'étranger.

Drago qui ne souhaitait pas révéler à Pansy ce que sa mère pensait vraiment du seigneur des ténèbres et ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui hocha juste la tête.

- Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche et te changer? Je pense qu'Hermione et Ginny pourront te prêter quelques vêtements.

En effet, Pansy était toujours dans sa tenue de la veille, elle se sentait sale mais n'avait pas osé en parler.

- Oui, je ne serai pas contre une douche bien chaude. Mais pour le reste ça devrait aller, dit-elle en sortant ses affaires rétrécies de sa poche de cape.

- Oh! Eh bien je vois que tu avais prévu de t'échapper, même sans Weasley.

- Oui, mais heureusement qu'il était là, sinon à l'heure qu'il est je serai déjà en train de moisir au fin fond de la Transylvanie

- Viens, suis-moi!

Elle monta à l'étage derrière lui et Ron sorti de sa chambre à ce moment. Il proposa à Pansy d'utiliser sa salle de bain puisque Drago devait lui aussi prendre une douche dans celle qu'il avait en commun avec Hermione. Elle accepta de bonne grâce et se prélassa un bon moment avant de sortir de sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Drago retourna dans sa chambre frais et dispo, Hermione l'y attendait. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa cape posée sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.

Hermione n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être embrassée comme cela à l'improviste, savoura le geste et se demanda quelle attitude adopter vis à vis de Drago après qu'il lui ai dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait envie de le lui dire aussi, mais pas comme ça, elle voulait que la situation soit idéale, le moment unique.

- Tiens, je voulais te rendre ça, j'espère que tu n'auras plus besoin de me le confier. Dit-il en lui mettant le flacon qu'elle lui avait donné la veille.

- J'espère aussi!

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est? Hasarda-t-il.

- Non! Dit-elle tristement en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Peiné de la voir ainsi, Drago la rejoignit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne portait qu'un pantalon en toile rêche, certainement moldu, et un débardeur. Il appuya ses lèvres sur ses épaules et y déposa une myriade de petits baisers, remontant doucement vers son cou. Hermione se sentit bien, elle ne rougit même pas, se laissant aller au merveilleuses sensations que les lèvres de Drago lui procuraient. Elle soupira d'aise et leva un peu la tête pour permettre à ces délicieuses lèvres d'accéder à plus de peau.

Drago apprécia son enthousiasme et alla rejoindre sa bouche, il l'embrassa avec délectation et l'entoura de ses bras. La position n'était pas idéale, et Hermione se retrouva vite à moitié allongée sur le lit, Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes alors que Drago la maintenait toujours par une épaule et que son autre main se déposa sur sa hanche. La caressant de petit mouvement circulaire.

Hermione n'avait jamais ressentit cela, et se laissa emporter par la félicité, elle embrassa Drago avec empressement, sa respiration devenant saccadée.

Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, mais elle avait aussi peur de ce que cela pourrait engendrer.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur et se redressa légèrement au grand damne de Drago qui pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire rien que pour continuer à l'embrasser.

Hermione avait très chaud, tous ses sens avaient été éveillés et elle essaya de se reprendre. Alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, le visage rougit, elle sentit que c'était le bon moment …..Mais peut-être pas car à l'instant où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Ils se redressèrent mais restèrent assis cote à cote sur le lit.

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant la tête d'Harry passer par l'entrebâillement.

- Malefoy, tu es prêt? Ah euh...Hermione..tu es prête aussi? Demanda Harry qui voyait bien qu'il n'arrivait pas au bon moment vu la tête de ces deux là.

- Oui, un instant, j'enfile ma robe et j'arrive.

Harry referma la porte et descendit les escaliers tout guilleret, sous le regard interrogateur des autres qui attendaient dans le hall d'entrée.

- Bah alors quoi? Un peu de gaieté, c'est le réveillon!

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre et enfila rapidement sa robe alors que Drago se débattait avec son nœud de cravate. Elle revint dans une robe rouge sang et il l'a trouva belle.

- Tu es ...superbe! Je ne sais pas si je résisterai toute une soirée sans pouvoir m'empêcher de t'embrasser!

- Eh bien, pourquoi y résister? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire, viens ici, je vais t'aider.

Elle l'attira à lui et l'embrassa chastement avant de s'occuper de sa cravate. Drago la regardait étrangement, venait-elle de dire qu'il pourrait s'afficher avec elle comme un couple? Il n'en était pas sûr et n'y croyait pas.

- La tradition exige que l'on s'embrasse à minuit non?

- Euh oui, mais les autres? Que vont-ils en penser? Enfin, tu sais, je suis Drago Malefoy, qui il n'y a pas longtemps était le traître! Alors...

- Alors, ils penseront ce qu'ils voudront, mais en tout cas, je suis sûre que personne n'aura à y redire, ils me font confiance et savent très bien que je ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Je suis une fille sensée moi Monsieur!

Ils rirent à cette remarque avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Et voilà, alors ça vous a plu?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je répond toujours.

Bizz


	28. Chapter 28: Le nouvel an

Hello tout le monde, avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 28 d' à l'aube d'un jour nouveau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira; alors bonne lecture.

Pour leurs reviews, je remercie Lutty, H223, MiissGranger, Mlle Elea, Hardcoredrugs, anne-cha, AlexLove351 et Marie-Luna Malfoy.

* * *

Chapitre 28: Le nouvel an.

Arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, Pansy eu à peine le temps de saluer les personnes présentes, qu'elle fut priée de rejoindre Dumbledore dans le salon. Elle était légèrement inquiète, mais la grande main chaude de Ron qui la poussait vers la porte la rassura.

Elle resta environ une demi-heure à l'intérieur du salon, et Ron attendait dans le hall d'entrée en tournant en rond, il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là alors qu'il aurait pu aller rejoindre les autres, mais il sentait qu'il devait attendre. Quoi? Ça il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Dumbledore revint le premier et annonça à Ron que Miss Parkinson était digne de confiance et qu'elle pouvait rester avec eux dans la maison du nord pour le reste des vacances.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il en fut heureux! Heureux de ne pas avoir ramené un espionne au QG de l'ordre, heureux qu'elle lui ai dit la vérité ou du moins une partie ce soir là, il ne savait pas, mais il respira un grand coup en la voyant descendre les escaliers dans sa robe beige.

Elle se mit face à lui et il du baisser les yeux pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient embués, comme si elle avait pleuré mais elle semblait aussi un peu ailleurs et Ron reconnu les effets du véritaserum.

- Parkinson, tu vas bien?

- Oui, très bien! Pourquoi?

- Comme ça, je me demandais juste, si ….Je peux te poser une question?

- Je suis sous véritaserum Weasley, fais attention à ce que tu vas me demander sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mes moyens!

- Oui, euh, hum...ce que tu m'as dit hier, sur la dune...

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé cela, car il ne voulait surtout pas connaitre la vérité, mais au fond de lui, il se demandait ce que ça lui ferait si elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

Pansy sembla hésiter à répondre, mais elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, le sérum de vérité agissait encore.

- Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, je sais que ça peut paraître fou ou même impensable, mais le fait est que je t'aime et que je ne peux rien faire contre ça! On ne choisit pas toujours les personnes que l'on aime.

Ron, ne savait pas quoi dire, il était heureux d'être aimé, mais de Pansy Parkinson, c'était difficile à digérer. Il soupira et chercha quoi répondre. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, Pansy le devança.

- Je ne te demande rien, je sais que tu n'as pas cherché cette situation mais que tu es aussi assez intelligent pour ne pas te moquer de moi! Je sais que je t'aime depuis longtemps maintenant, et je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, juste d'agir avec moi, comme si je ne t'avais jamais rien dit!

Ça, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire pensa Ron en la regardant rejoindre la cuisine. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et la suivit.

L'ambiance était plutôt festive, même si tout le monde paraissait fatigué. Ils avaient tous les traits tirés par la longue nuit précédente. Certains avaient attendu avec angoisse, et d'autres avaient patrouillé autour du manoir toute la nuit.

Dumbledore bu à la santé de tous et leur souhaita une bonne année avant de s'excuser et de retourner à Poudlard. Il demanda d'abord à Harry et Ron de le suivre. Un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'étage supérieur et Hermione su bien plus tard qu'il avait été le résultat de la destruction de l'horcruxe.

Le repas fut servit et mis à part Dumbledore et Severus Rogue, toutes les personnes présentes à noël étaient réunies. Luna Lovegood était là aussi, son père avait décidé d'aller chasser le ronflack cornu et Molly l'avait invitée lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle serait seule.

Cela semblait particulièrement ravir la jeune serdaigle qui servait d'infirmière particulière à un Jim Parker , qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'elle l'avait amené à Sainte mangouste. Cela ne semblait pas déplaire au jeune sorcier qui la regardait tendrement de temps à autres.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et dévorèrent comme des ogres le fabuleux festin servi par Molly. Cette dernière était plus que ravie de voir que tout le monde faisait honneur à son diner. Les discussions allaient bon train et la joie régnait en cette soirée.

Vers 23h, les jumeaux firent retentir de la musique, et quelques uns allèrent danser. Le dessert allait être servi lorsque Severus Rogue fit son entrée.

Il salua tout le monde et alla s'assoir près de Jim.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir? Où est donc ta compagne de ce soir? La bonne vieille bouteille de whisky pur feu? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

- Pffff, après avoir diner à Poudlard, Dumbledore m'a suggéré de venir ici, et quand il suggère, ça veut dire ordonné! Mais, finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, rester seul est d'un sinistre!

- Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, moi en tout cas, j'espère bien ne plus jamais rester seul! Lui répondit Jim en regardant vers la piste de danse où Luna tournoyait dans les bras d'un des jumeaux. Severus suivit son regard, mais ne dit rien. Il hocha juste la tête de désolation!

- Alors, ça va? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais salement morflé lors de votre petite escapade au manoir Malefoy! J'avais bien dit à Dumbledore que c'était une mauvaise idée! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il suive ce que Potter voulait, ce gamin est une malédiction ambulante! J'ai passé toute la nuit à essayer de pénétrer dans le manoir, mais impossible!

- Oui, je sais, Luna m'a dit ça! On est tous ressorti, mais c'est vrai que c'était très risqué! Je crois que sans Hermione, je serai mort! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont allés chercher là-bas, mais si Dumbledore les soutient c'est que ça doit être important! Alors, ne rejette pas tous les mots de la terre sur Potter!

- Ça ne serait plus amusant si je ne pouvais plus le faire voyons!

Drago n'avait pas quitté Hermione de toute la soirée et il avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne soit pas assise près de Jim Parker. Pas qu'il se sentait en concurrence, mais tout de même. Il avait cependant été rassuré lorsqu'il avait vu les petits regard que ce dernier échangeait avec Luna Lovegood. Il s'était dit qu'il avait du rater quelque chose, car ces deux là semblaient être très complices.

Il dansait avec Hermione lorsque le premier des douze coups de minuit sonna. Il avait très envie de l'embrasser et du coup de montrer à tout le monde que sa Hermione était désormais chasse gardée. Cependant, même si elle lui en avait donné l'autorisation avant de venir, il n'osait pas le faire. Après tout, Hermione n'avait pas laissé paraître de la soirée qu'ils étaient désormais en couple et Drago craignait qu'elle ait changé d'avis.

Il fut rassuré lorsqu'hermione arrêta de danser et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit le rendit tout chose. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et en penchant légèrement la tête, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Heureux mais surpris, Drago ne comprit vraiment ce qui se passait que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de sa belle remuer contre les siennes. Il ne pensa plus à rien, ni à ses doutes de l'instant passé, ni à ce que les autres pourraient dire. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha plus près de lui en approfondissant le baiser. Ils y mirent fin bien trop tôt au goût de Drago, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus se montrer en spectacle devant tout le monde. Il était encore étourdi par ses sentiments et perdu dans les yeux d'Hermione, il ne vit pas que près de lui, Jim embrassait chastement une Luna qui pour une fois avait bien les pieds sur terre.

- Bonne année Drago! Lui lança Hermione avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

- Je suis certain, qu'elle sera très bonne! Bonne année à toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent et se joignirent aux autres qui se souhaitaient leurs meilleurs vœux. Le champagne coula à flot. Chacun espéra aussi que cette nouvelle année apporterait enfin la paix, mais personne n'en dit mot. Certainement pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance.

Même si tout le monde ou presque s'était aperçu du baiser échangé entre Drago et Hermione, personne ne fit de commentaire, même Séverus. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller s'assoir près de Jim pour le taquiner.

- Toi et Lovegood? Dis-moi que je rêve!

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle? Demanda Jim d'un ton sec.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu as conscience du genre de personne qu'elle est, elle est un peu loufoque. Et ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, ce sont ses camarades! Et sur cela, je ne peux que leur donner raison! Tu aurais pu trouver mieux tout de même! Et puis, je croyais que tu étais intéressé par Miss Granger!

- Je te remercie beaucoup de te préoccuper de ma personne Severus, mais je me passerai de tes conseils matrimoniaux, tu n'es pas le meilleur pour parler de cela! Toutefois, tu as raison, Luna est une fille hors du commun , mais c'est ce qui me charme chez elle, sans oublier que je suis totalement tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle lorsque je l'ai vu à Sainte Mangouste. Elle m'a veillé tout le temps où je suis resté inconscient, c'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre, Severus!

- Oui, mais tout de même! Au moins, tu ne t'ennuieras pas lors des de famille avec le vieux Xénophilius.

Severus, émit une petite grimace pour montrer ce qu'il en pensait à Jim. Mais, si tu es heureux c'est le principal. Tu as raison Jim, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler de cela.

- Luna est une fille très douce, je crois que c'est ce qui me plait le plus en elle. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour moi désormais.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur discussion, ils furent interrompus par Tonks qui poussait un petit gémissement de douleur. En la regardant de plus près, tout le monde s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait le ventre.

Molly s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda avec douceur.

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui, merci Molly, une contraction, ce n'est rien. Rémus fut rassuré, il ne le montrait pas, mais il était terriblement inquiet pour Tonks, qui avait déjà eu des contractions avant de venir.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, je suppose que tu n'as pas dormi beaucoup cette nuit. Lui dit Molly.

- C'est vrai, j'étais inquiète pour Rémus et pour les...Ahhh, ça recommence. Nous ferions mieux de ...

Mais la future maman stoppa net sa phrase, elle ressentait comme une déchirure dans le ventre. Et son souffle était coupé par la douleur.

- Respires profondément et rapidement, ça va passer. Rémus, je crois que le travail a commencé, il faut aller à Sainte Mangouste. Ajouta Molly à un Lupin qui était agenouillé près de sa femme et qui n'en menait pas large.

- Mais, c'est trop tôt, le bébé ne doit arriver que dans quinze jours! Dit-il en regardant sa femme se tordre de douleur sous l'effet d'une nouvelle contraction.

- Rémus, elle va accoucher, c'est pour maintenant pas dans 15 jours! Lança Molly agacée.

Rémus respira un bon coup et aida sa femme à se lever. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

Arthur sortit de nouvelles bouteilles de champagne et le bruit des bouchons qui sautaient envahit rapidement la pièce. Chacun bu à la future venu au monde du bébé et les femmes espérèrent que tout iraient bien pour Tonks.

Le calme revint et déjà, certains décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer se reposer. Bill et fleur partirent les premiers. La future maman avait aussi veillé toute le nuit précédente et son mari craignait pour sa santé et celle de leur bébé. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrée pour transplaner. Séverus les suivit en emportant une bouteille de champagne ouverte qui était posée sur la table et ne semblait attendre que lui. Les jumeaux avaient mis leurs blousons en peau de dragon et attendaient que leurs parents aient fini de dire au revoir à Ginny qui repartirait bientôt à Poudlard. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et chahutèrent un instant Drago en le mettant en garde quant à son comportement envers Hermione. Lorsque Luna, qui avait aidé Jim à passer sa cape d'hiver, la salua, Molly regarda l'étrange couple d'un air suspicieux.

- Luna, peut-être devrais-tu venir passer quelques jours au terrier, ce n'est pas prudent de rester seule en ce moment! Proposa Molly.

- Oh, merci Mme Weasley, mais je repars bientôt à Poudlard et puis, je ne serais pas seule! Je vais passer quelques jours avec Jim, le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

- Que..mais...

- Au revoir Maman! Lança Fred,pour couper court à la conversation. Et il la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer en ricanant.

Molly se mit à rire aussi d'elle même, après tout, Luna était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle n'avait pas à dire son mot dans les histoires de cœur des jeunes gens, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avaient bien le temps.

Luna et Jim transplanèrent suivis des jumeaux. Ils ne restait que les parents Weasley et les six jeunes gens qui devaient retourner dans la maison du nord. Hermione attrapa la main de Drago et Harry fit de même avec Ginny. Ron regarda Pansy et fit comme les autres. Ils quittèrent le square Grimmaurd sous l'œil ému de Molly, qu'Arthur pris dans ses bras pour la ramener au terrier.

Le petit groupe atterrit devant la maison du nord et ils s'engouffrèrent bien vite à l'intérieur, saisis par le froid polaire qui régnait dehors.

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage et s'aperçurent qu'une nouvelle porte était apparue dans le couloir. Certainement que la maison avait prévu une chambre pour Pansy.

Elle rejoignit sa nouvelle chambre et poussa un petit soupir de déception, cette chambre était très bien, mais elle aurait bien dormi encore dans le salon si Ron était resté à ses côtés. Malheureusement, elle devait se faire une raison, dans quelques jours elle serait à Poudlard, loin de lui et puis, lui ne l'aimait pas!

Chacun se dirigea vers sa porte et entra. Ginny fut vite rejointe par Harry qui entra par l'entrée secrète qui reliait leur chambre. Ils s'endormirent bien au chaud sous les couvertures, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione qui avait commencé par enlever ses chaussures, essayait de descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe, mais elle avait bien du mal. Elle allait aller prendre sa baguette pour lancer un sort à la maudite fermeture lorsque Drago frappa trois petits coup contre le battant qui séparait leurs deux chambres et entra.

- Je suis venu te souhaiter une bonne année encore une fois, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

Il pencha la tête et comme à chaque fois, Hermione se sentit enivrée de plaisir. L'effet du champagne devait décupler les sensations car elle poussa un petit soupir de bien être. Elle entama un nouveau baiser dès que Drago rompit le premier.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Drago alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Hermione, bien décidé à dormir avec elle.

Elle sourit à cette constatation et essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever la fermeture de sa robe le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement pour elle; Drago qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, la vit se tortiller dans tout les sens.

- Tu as besoin d'aide? Demanda-t-il sachant l'effet que cette phrase aurait sur sa petite brune.

Et effectivement, Hermione rougit aussitôt. Il s'approcha de nouveau et se mit derrière elle. Tout doucement, il entreprit de descendre la fermeture. Plus que gênée de cette proximité et du fait que Drago était en train de la déshabiller, Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer un peu plus. Elle sentit les lèvres de Drago se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il avait complètement descendu la fermeture et que ses doigts frôlaient son dos en une caresse. Hermione savoura ce contact comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais elle n'était pas prête à cela. Elle se détacha et en baissant les yeux le remercia. Elle fila tête baissée dans la salle de bain et revint bien emmitouflée dans un pyjama qui ne laissait entrevoir que sa tête, ses mains et ses pieds.

Drago sourit à cette vision et se coucha près d'elle en silence.

- Je t'aime!

Hermione se retourna contre son torse et lui posa un petit baiser chaste sur le coin des lèvres. Elle plongea dans ses yeux métalliques dans lesquels se reflétaient la lueur des flammes des chandelles qui illuminaient la pièce.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago Malefoy.

Ils s'endormirent plein d'espoir d'amour futur.

La semaine qui suivit passa très rapidement, personne n'eut vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer. Hermione avait décidé que tout le monde devait s'entrainer et apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Elle avait prévu un emploi du temps qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps à l'amusement.

Le matin, ils apprenaient de nouveau sorts, ils dinaient ensuite rapidement, et l'après-midi, ils s'entrainaient au combat. Elle avait décidé que tout le monde même Drago, était suffisamment en forme pour cela. Il découvrait Hermione sous un nouveau jour et retrouvait un peu la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, mais il ne disait rien, il l'aimait comme cela aussi. Ginny, Drago et Pansy firent énormément de progrès en sortilège et défense au cours de cette semaine là. Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient déjà un certain entrainement et plus de connaissances. Harry faisait souvent équipe avec Ginny et Hermione avec Drago, si bien que Ron et Pansy, se trouvaient ensemble la plupart du temps. Pansy était heureuse de cet état de fait et cela ne semblait pas déranger Ron. Cependant, il agissait avec elle comme si elle était une simple camarade de classe et ne semblait pas chercher à la connaître plus. Elle s'était fait une raison!

Hermione passait désormais toutes ses nuits avec Drago, il se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras et pour le moment, cela leur convenait.

L'ambiance était bonne et personne n'avait rien eu à redire sur le couple qu'ils formaient désormais. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils échangent de petits baisers en présence des autres et cela ne choquait personne. Ron disait parfois qu'il avait l'impression de voir un vieux couple. A chaque fois, ils éclataient de rire et Hermione gênée, trouvaient rapidement quelque chose pour les occuper.

Le dimanche de la veille de leur départ arriva bien vite, et alors qu'ils venaient de terminer le diner du soir, Hermione décida d'aller voir Ginny qui préparait sa malle. Elle frappa distraitement et entra dans la chambre de son amie.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les coups contre sa porte, Ginny s'était précipitée pour fermer celle du passage entre sa chambre et celle d'harry, mais elle n 'avait pas été assez rapide, Hermione était entrée. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que c'était elle, elle n'osait même pas imaginer le scandale qui aurait éclaté si c'était Ron qui était venu.

Hermione chercha Ginny des yeux et aperçu la porte dérobée.

- Vous aussi, vous avez des chambres communicantes?

- Oui, et c'est bien pratique, lança Ginny avec un regard malicieux.

- Comment ça? Demanda Hermione qui, venant de comprendre, écarquilla grands les yeux.

- Vous... toi et Harry, vous...

- Oui, Hermione, Harry et moi, Nous...répéta Ginny en éclatant de rire devant la rougeur qui avait envahi le visage de son amie.

- Tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avions eu au terrier, demanda Ginny?

- Oui. Répondit Hermione. Et, depuis quand? Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas, ne réponds pas si tu ne veux pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Nous avons avancé dans notre relation pendant ces vacances. Harry était un peu réticent au début, il disait que j'étais trop jeune. Mais, j'ai réussis à le convaincre et maintenant, il ne regrette pas. Ajouta Ginny en souriant, l'air rêveur.

- Et, comment c'est? Demanda Hermione avant de se rendre compte que sa question était déplacée et se mettre de nouveau à rougir. Enfin, est-ce que c'est comme on le dit la première fois? Se rattrapa t-'elle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rougir comme ça Hermione. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est super et ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que certaines disent. Maman avait raison, si c'est avec quelqu'un que l'on aime et qui nous aime, tout se passe bien. Bon c'est vrai qu'au début, ça fait un peu mal, mais plus tu fais l'amour et plus ça passe. Et après, je t'assure que c'est génial. Tu verras, il ne faut pas s'en faire tout un monde.

- Si tu le dis, lança Hermione, pas sûre d'elle. De toute façon, elle devait bien croire ce que disait Ginny, car elle, elle n'avait aucune expérience. Et malgré les dires de Ginny, elle avait quand même peur.

- Et toi, avec Drago?

- Comment ça avec Drago? On en est pas là!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je me doute bien que vous n'en êtes pas là, je veux dire, tout se passe bien? Tu sais, j'étais sûre que vous seriez ensemble, je l'ai sentit dès le début.

- Oui, tout va bien, il est adorable, tu sais, ça me fais drôle de dire ça, il y a quelques temps encore, qui aurait pu imaginer que nous serions amoureux!

- Amoureux? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et moi aussi je l'aime. Mais, j'ai un peu peur, ce soir vous allez tous partir, et je vais me retrouver juste avec lui, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer? Et si il voulait aller plus loin, je ne sais pas.

- Allé, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça, si il t'aime, il attendra que tu sois prête, et puis, vous avez l'habitude d'être tous les deux maintenant, la seule chose qui est différente c'est que vous êtes désormais en couple.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison. Je m'inquiète toujours pour rien. Allé, il est temps de descendre, toi et Pansy devez être à Poudlard dans une demi-heure.

- On y va, lança Ginny en fermant sa malle.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à quitter les bras de Harry, il lui murmurait à l'oreille que tout irait bien pour lui et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, mais elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau séparée de lui. Elle se résolu finalement à partir. Elle transplanna avec Pansy qui avait jeté un dernier regard à Ron en espérant, elle ne savait pas quoi.

Harry et lui devaient aussi partir, Hermione ne savait toujours pas où; mais leur fit promettre de lui donner plus souvent des nouvelles. Elle serra Harry dans ses bras, alors que Drago et Ron échangeaient une poignée de main virile.

- Je me trompe peut-être Weasley, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Pansy. Non?

- Il ne se passe rien du tout! Allé Malefoy, je dois partir. Ajouta Ron, en regardant Drago avec un air malicieux.

Et n'oublies pas ce que tu m'as promis, prends soin D'Hermione.

- Là, tu peux compter sur moi.

Harry et Ron enfilèrent leurs capes et sortirent. Hermione les suivit et les regarda disparaître, vers une destination inconnue, dans la nuit noire.

- Viens, rentrons, il fait froid. Lui dit Drago en la prenant par les épaules.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et ils contemplèrent la maison qui avait retrouvé sa taille originelle. En regardant vers l'étage, ils s'aperçurent que les autres chambres avaient disparues, ne laissant que les leurs.

- Et voilà, nous sommes de nouveau seuls, lança Drago en se penchant vers Hermione pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Les choses vont un peu s'accélérer dans les prochains et vous allez avoir des réponses sur beaucoup de questions que vous vous posez.

Une petite review et peut-être que vous pourrez rester seule avec Drago dans la maison du nord:)

Bizz


End file.
